Caché derrière son loup
by veronicka
Summary: Je m'appelle Bella Swan. Je viens vivre à Forks pour rencontrer mon père que je ne connais pas. je ne le sais pas encore, mais je vais tomber éperdument amoureuse de Jacob Black, un indien quileute, qui malheureusement a déjà une petite-amie mais aussi et surtout un lourd secret… Vais-je vraiment accepter son monde étrange et dangereux ?
1. Chapter 1

**Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 20ans. J'ai pris la décision de venir vivre à Forks pour rencontrer mon père, qui a rejeté ma mère quand il a su qu'elle était enceinte. J'ai trouvé un job à l'hôpital, au coté d'un certain docteur Cullen. Je ne le sais pas encore mais je vais tomber éperdument amoureuse de Jacob Black, un indien quileute. A mon plus grand désespoir, il a déjà une petite-amie et en plus c'est un garçon très mystérieux, tout comme ses copains, et comme je suis très curieuse, je vais tout faire pour découvrir leur secret… Mais vais-je vraiment accepter leur monde étrange et dangereux ?**

**Bien sur les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je joue juste avec eux.**

**Petite précision, pas d'imprégnation dans mon histoire, juste des histoires d'amour avec des liens peut être plus forts à cause du coté animal, mais pas de coup de foudre mystique.**

**Et un immense merci à Smilepika pour son aide précieuse et son enthousiasme.**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

La pluie assombrissait cette fin d'après-midi et je ne distinguais plus les bords de la route, les arbres ressemblaient à des géants qui se resserraient autour de ma voiture. Je ralentis encore et je coupai la radio, comme si le silence pouvait m'aider à avancer vers Forks. Des marteaux frappaient mes tempes et je me fatiguais à force de scruter l'obscurité à travers les trombes d'eau qui me tombaient sur la tête. Soudain, deux yeux immenses percèrent la nuit juste devant moi, je donnai un brusque coup de volant et ma grosse Ford réagit instantanément. J'évitai l'animal mais en même temps les roues se mirent à glisser sur le sol mouillé. Ne pouvant rien faire pour maîtriser ma voiture, je me crispai sur le volant et attendis le choc.

J'entendis des craquements et bruits bizarres puis la Ford se coucha sur le côté et je hurlai tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Elle finit par se caler contre un tronc dans un fracas épouvantable. J'étais un peu sonnée mais je n'avais rien de casser. Je me détachai et récupérai mon sac à la recherche de mon portable. Pas de réseau ! J'enfonçai le klaxon, j'entendis un grognement, puis le silence, comme si ma voiture n'avait même plus le courage de crier.

- Bon dieu ! Ça commence bien la vie dans ce bled paumé ! Je hais la pluie et les animaux qui ne prennent pas les passages piétons ! P'tain, comment je vais sortir de ce tas de ferrailles ?

Je parlai toute seule, ça me rassurait. Je n'étais pas du genre à paniquer pour un rien, mais là, je me sentais mal barrée, seule dans la foret en contrebas de la route dans le noir total. Si quelqu'un me retrouvait un jour, ce serait un anthropologue dans 100 ans et il analyserait les circonstances étranges de ma présence dans ce lieu.

- Ho-hé, y'a pas quelqu'un avec un ouvre-boite géant ?

Faire de l'humour me redonna un peu de courage et j'étudiai la situation, il fallait que j'arrive à ouvrir ma portière, je me redressai et poussai de toutes mes forces mais elle refusa de m'obéir. Je m'appuyai contre les dossiers pour réfléchir, je devais me hisser et coincer mes pieds plus haut pour que mon dos puisse faire levier. Je grimpai un pied sur le levier de vitesse et essayai de coincer l'autre entre les sièges. Mon dos allait appuyer sur la vitre mais mon pied glissa et je basculai en avant. Ma tête cogna le montant de la voiture et je sentis le sang couler sur mon front.

- Y manquait plus que ça ! Me voilà avec une bosse et du sang qui coule partout. Mais pourquoi suis je venue dans cette galère ?

Je commençai à paniquer réellement et je sentais qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge.

- Ah non ! Isabella Swan, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer, ça ne sert à rien et puis c'est pas le moment. Tu vas réfléchir et sortir de là !

A cet instant la portière s'ouvrit et une voix me répondit.

- Si tu me tends la main, tu devrais pouvoir sortir et après si tu veux, tu pourras pleurer tant que tu veux.

Je regardai mon sauveur. C'était un colosse, enfin il avait des traits enfantins mais le bras qu'il me tendait était celui d'un homme, d'une musculature impressionnante ! Ses biceps se gonflèrent en me tirant en dehors de la Ford et je pus apercevoir un tatouage au motif original mais je n'eus pas le temps de le contempler plus longtemps. Il me reposa sur le sol et je dus lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, il était immense, très brun, la peau mate et il avait un regard joyeux et confiant. Puis j'écarquillai les yeux et ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer.

- Dis donc, tu te promènes souvent torse nu la nuit dans la forêt ? C'est une coutume locale ou je t'ai dérangé dans une activité... physique.

Il éclata d'un grand rire franc et me répondit.

- Et toi, tu remercies toujours ceux qui te sauvent en leur lançant des vannes ?

- Désolée, je suis tellement surprise de voir que tu es à moitié nu par un temps pareil que j'en oublie la politesse. Merci ! Merci beaucoup. Sans toi, je pense que j'aurai passé la nuit dans ma voiture.

- Excuses acceptées. Sinon ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête ?

- Je vais avoir une belle bosse et quelques bleus un peu partout, mais rien de grave.

Je bougeai mes jambes, mes bras, heureuse de voir que tout fonctionnait normalement. Pendant ce temps, mon sauveur semblait réfléchir, il scrutait les alentours, l'inquiétude se lisait son visage maintenant fermé. Soudain il partit en courant vers la route.

- J'entends une voiture, ne bouge pas, je reviens. Cria t-il en disparaissant dans les arbres.

Moi je n'avais rien entendu du tout, il devait avoir l'habitude des bruits de la forêt, car je ne percevais que les bruits du vent dans les branches et celui des gouttes qui tombaient sur la carrosserie. Je voulais attraper mon sac mais pour cela il fallait que je rentre dans l'habitacle et je préférais attendre qu'il revienne pour m'aider. Je commençai à trouver le temps long et je me dis que je devrais peut être essayer de rejoindre la civilisation par mes propres moyens. Je reviendrai plus tard chercher mes affaires. Je m'attaquai à la montée quand il réapparut devant moi.

- Je suis arrivé trop tard, elle était déjà passée. Bon je vais t'aider à grimper sur la route, après il y a aura bien une voiture qui passera. Au fait je m'appelle Seth Clearwater et toi Isabella Swan, c'est ça ?

- Je préfère Bella, mais comment tu le sais ? Demandai je suspicieuse.

- Tout à l'heure quand tu te parlais dans ta voiture. Rigola t-il.

- Ah ok, mais dis donc tu as l'ouïe fine, toi.

C- 'est ce qu'on me dit souvent. Me répondit-il d'un air gêné. Bon on y va ?

Je lui demandai s'il pouvait attraper mon sac à main et il s'exécuta rapidement avec une souplesse déconcertante. J'étais admirative devant la gentillesse et la simplicité de ce garçon. La pluie cessa enfin et nous remontâmes lentement la pente savonneuse, enfin surtout pour moi. Il me soutint plusieurs fois car je patinais avec mes petites chaussures de ville. Finalement il posa ses mains sur ma taille et me poussa devant lui, mes pieds ne touchaient presque plus terre et nous arrivâmes enfin sur le bitume. J'étais essoufflée par l'effort produit et me pliai en deux pour reprendre ma respiration alors que lui, m'observait en souriant encore et toujours.

- C'est quoi ton truc pour être toujours aussi hilare ? Grognai-je.

- J'ai pas de truc, je suis juste heureux de vivre. J'ai pas de raison de ne pas l'être.

- Mouais, t'es un mec à part, toi.

Il rigola entre plus, à croire que la vie pour lui n'était faite que de joie et rires. Et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse puisque je me surpris à sourire aussi.

- Bon maintenant que tu respires normalement, on va aller en direction de Forks, c'est bien ce que tu comptais faire avant de jeter ta voiture dans la forêt ? Annonça t-il en me montrant la route qui serpentait entre les arbres.

- C'est bien ça, je vais à Forks. Tu y habites peut être ? Répondis-je en avançant

- Je vis plus loin dans la réserve indienne, la Push. Et toi, que viens-tu faire à Forks ? C'est pas souvent qu'on rencontre des étrangers par ici. Dit-il en ralentissant pour rester à ma hauteur.

- Je viens y travailler, j'ai été embauchée comme secrétaire médicale à l'hôpital et je commence lundi. Alors comme ça tu es indien ?

- Et oui, de la tribu des Quileutes. Et toi, tu viens de quel coin ?

- Je suis de Phoenix... en Arizona. Rajoutai je comme si je parlais à un inculte.

- Je sais où se trouve Phoenix, je vais au lycée tu sais. Railla t-il gentiment. Et comment tu as fait pour trouver du boulot aussi loin du soleil de l'Arizona ?

- Le hasard des offres d'emploi. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien de connaître une autre région. Et puis si ça ne me plaît pas, je pourrais toujours repartir et j'aurai au moins une expérience à monnayer. Mentis je sans hésiter.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était mon choix, que je venais dans ce trou paumé pour y retrouver mes origines.

- Alors je te souhaite, bienvenue à Forks, même si ton arrivée est plutôt mouvementée.

- Merci Seth. En tout cas, si le climat n'est pas très accueillant, ma première rencontre est plutôt sympa, mais tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fais pieds et torse nus dans la forêt pour un temps pareil ? A part bien sur, sauver les jeunes filles en détresse.

- C'est tout à fait ça, tu as deviné, je cours les bois à la recherche des conductrices imprudentes qui se jettent contre les arbres. Plaisanta t-il.

- Ok et à part ça... Insistai-je.

- En fait j'adore courir dans les bois et comme je transpire beaucoup, je ne prends pas de tee-shirt. C'est tout.

Il parlait en fixant la route devant nous. J'aurai pu jurer qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec mon insistance. J'étais un peu peste sur les bords et je le titillai encore un peu pour voir s'il pouvait s'énerver et m'envoyer balader.

- Et les chaussures ? Tu transpires des pieds aussi ? Me marrai-je.

- Ça alourdit ma foulée et je ne peux pas courir très vite alors je m'en passe.

Il avait réponse à tout, je n'arriverai pas à lui faire avouer ce qu'il faisait exactement avant de voler à mon secours. J'étais persuadée qu'il était avec une fille et je me demandai ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant et pourquoi elle n'était pas venue avec lui, peut être que leurs parents n'acceptaient pas leur relation ou alors il s'agissait d'une femme mariée. Mon esprit tortueux ne manquait pas d'idées. Il y avait un secret dans la vie de ce garçon, et je finirai par le savoir, tout se sait dans les petites villes.

Seth avait calé son pas sur le mien et il ne se plaignait pas, c'était un compagnon agréable.

- Tu as de la famille dans la région ? Demanda t-il soudain.

- Pas que je sache. Pourquoi ? Mentis je une nouvelle fois.

- Parce que le chef de la police s'appelle Swan comme toi, je pensais que vous pourriez être parent.

Mon cœur se mit à battre très fort, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile ! Et il fallait que je sache s'il y avait d'autres familles Swan dans la ville. Comment allais-je lui demander son prénom ?

- C'est cool ça. Tu le connais bien ? Peut être que tu pourras me le présenter.

- Tu sais, à Forks, tout le monde connaît Charlie Swan, il fait partie des gens qu'on ne peut pas ignorer. Peut être que vous faites partie de la même famille sans le savoir.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il visait juste. Je venais à Forks pour une seule et unique raison, rencontrer le salaud qui avait rejeté ma mère quand il avait su qu'elle était enceinte. Ils étaient mariés et il n'avait pourtant pas eu de scrupules à la jeter dehors. Il lui avait donné un peu d'argent pour qu'elle avorte ou qu'elle quitte la région et elle avait du partir à Phoenix où j'étais née. Il n'était jamais venu nous voir. Pendant longtemps j'avais refusé d'en entendre parler, il ne voulait pas de nous, je ne voulais pas lui. Puis au fil des années, mon indifférence s'était transformée en colère, puis en haine. Et aujourd'hui j'étais bien décidée à me planter en face de lui et à lui dire ce que je pensais de son attitude lâche et irresponsable. Apprendre qu'il était le chef de la police me réjouissait, j'allais saboter son image, il allait payer le prix fort. Après ça, comment les habitants pourraient encore faire confiance à un homme qui a abandonné sa famille ?

Je regardai mon sauveur du coin de l'œil, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées lui aussi, peut être qu'il cherchait dans ses souvenirs si le chef Swan avait parlé d'une famille quelconque. Ce silence ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais fatiguée mais tranquillisée par la présence rassurante de ce garçon. Je n'avais pas peur d'être seule avec lui, sur le bord d'une route déserte, dans la nuit. Je sentais pour une raison inconnue que, jamais il ne me ferait de mal, c'était un gars bien. Et d'ailleurs il m'avait sortie de mon véhicule, sans lui je serais encore en train de me geler ou d'essayer d'ouvrir la portière. Je commençais à ressentir la conséquence de mes efforts, je n'étais pas très sportive. Et cette route semblait ne mener à rien.

- La ville est encore loin ? J'ai l'impression que personne ne passe sur cette route.

Je le vis sursauter. Ma voix trahissait ma lassitude, je rêvais de m'asseoir ou mieux de me coucher dans la mousse sous un arbre et de dormir.

- Je pense qu'on est à une bonne dizaine de kilomètres, mais ne t'en fais pas, il y aura bien quelqu'un pour nous récupérer. Dit il sur de lui.

- Tu as couru dix kilomètres et tu as l'air en pleine forme. Tu m'épates tu sais !

- A travers les bois, ça fait moins de kilomètres. Me contredit-il.

Il se cramponnait à son histoire de course dans les bois, je devais jouer le jeu, après tout, il ne me connaissait pas, il n'allait pas me raconter sa vie.

- Tu as quel âge, Seth ? Demandai-je brusquement.

- J'ai 18 ans depuis 2 mois.

Je fixai ses grands yeux sombres en hochant la tête, il était très charpenté pour un garçon de cet âge.

- Tu as bien le visage d'un mec de 18 ans mais par contre, tes muscles te font paraitre vachement plus vieux.

- Ha ouais tant que ça ! Rigola-t-il un moment. Puis il enchaina. Et toi ? Et ne me dis pas que tu es trop vieille pour dire ton âge.

Cela me fit rire et je répondis sans attendre.

- J'ai 21 ans depuis quelques mois, déjà. Ça va ? Tu me donnais plus ?

- Non pas du tout, j'avais deviné que tu avais la vingtaine. Je suis bon à ce jeu.

Il me regardait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il voyait dans le noir mais peut être que ses yeux étaient, comme ses oreilles, en meilleur état que les miens.

- Dis-moi, que fait-on à Forks pour passer le temps ? Demandai-je pour faire la conversation.

Il hésita à répondre comme s'il y avait trop d'activités à faire dans la ville de Forks.

- On joue au ballon sur la plage, on fait des randonnées en foret, des feux de camps entre potes et pour ceux qui aiment on va danser dans l'unique club de la ville, mais on organise aussi des soirées privées. Sinon on va à Port Angeles, il y a un bowling, des restaurants, un ciné... et des magasins.

Les boutiques ! Il devait croire que j'étais une dingue du shopping comme la majorité des filles. Il aurait été surpris de savoir que cette activité passait loin derrière une bonne balade en forêt ou une soirée tranquille blottie dans un canapé devant bon film. Mais je fus contente d'apprendre qu'il y avait une boite dans ce trou, il faudrait juste que je me fasse des amis pour m'y accompagner.

- Donc on ne s'ennuie pas, c'est bien ça. J'espère que je rencontrerai des gens sympas pour pouvoir sortir. Commentai je songeuse.

- Je te présenterai mes potes et aussi ma sœur, vous avez à peu près le même âge.

- Merci Seth. Finalement je pense que la bestiole qui m'a forcée à quitter la route devait être mon ange gardien. Elle voulait que je te rencontre.

Il pila, comme statufié sur place, il semblait surpris par mes propos. Je repensai à ces deux billes brillantes qui m'avaient déconcentrée, et je me demandai s'il savait quel genre d'animal j'avais croisé ou si ma plaisanterie sur l'ange gardien le dérangeait. Peut être que ses croyances indiennes lui faisaient supposer que les animaux dirigeaient la vie des hommes.

- Une bête ? C'est vrai que tu ne m'as pas raconté comment tu as fini, encastrée dans l'un des plus beaux sapins de la forêt. Demanda t-il en retrouvant son air insouciant.

- Je roulai tranquillement quand tout à coup, j'ai vu deux yeux et j'ai braqué d'un coup et tu connais la suite. Mais en fait je ne suis pas sure d'avoir vu quoique ce soit, il faisait tellement sombre à cause de la pluie. J'ai peut être eu une hallucination.

- Il y a pas mal d'animaux dans les bois et il se peut que tu en ais vu un. Dit-il, rassuré.

Nous continuâmes à discuter en marchant mais la fatigue augmentait à chaque enjambée et je me décourageais, je ne savais pas où je puisais l'énergie pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Peut être devrais je lui demander de faire une pause, mais il avançait toujours de la même foulée souple et je ne remarquai aucun signe de faiblesse chez lui. Il était souvent plongé dans ses pensées, j'entendais sa respiration inégale, ce n'était pas de l'essoufflement mais plutôt des soupirs, il semblait regretter quelque chose. J'aurai aimé voir son visage mais ma vision déjà imparfaite par temps clair devenait complètement floue dans l'obscurité.

Tout à coup, le vrombissement d'une voiture troua le calme de la forêt et je stoppai net. Seth me dévisagea et s'arrêta lui aussi. Hé-hé, il n'avait pas l'ouïe aussi fine qu'il le croyait, j'avais entendu le moteur avant lui. Une Volkswagen déboucha dans le virage, elle roulait assez vite mais ralentit quand elle nous vit. Enfin nous allions pouvoir nous asseoir et nous faire accompagner à la ville.

J'espérais qu'il y aurait assez de place dans la voiture pour nous deux mais aussi que le conducteur ne prendrait pas peur en voyant un adolescent torse et pieds nus ! Je me mis devant pour le masquer un peu, et puis en général, les filles ont plus de succès pour faire du stop !

Je me demandai si mon deuxième sauveur serait assez sympathique pour m'amener jusqu'au magasin de Madame Newton, je devais loger dans une chambre juste au dessus de son magasin. Au téléphone, elle m'avait dit que sa boutique était à l'entrée de la ville. Je fis mon plus beau sourire aux phares qui m'éblouissaient et la golf s'arrêta près de nous. Seth s'approcha du chauffeur.

- Hé salut ! Tu tombes bien. Tu peux nous ramener à Forks ? La demoiselle que tu vois, a eu un accident et sa voiture est restée coincée contre un arbre.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse mais Seth fit le tour de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière.

- Monte Bella, on a de la chance. Jake est un pote et il va nous conduire.

Je ne me fis pas prier et grimpai rapidement sur le siège passager. Je profitai de la faible lueur du plafonnier pour regarder le conducteur. Waouh ! Ce fut la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit, il ressemblait à Seth par la couleur de sa peau et ses cheveux corbeau coupés courts, mais son visage était plus viril et son sourire... Son sourire illuminait tout autour de lui, son sourire irradiait jusqu'à ses yeux, faisant plisser ses paupières. Son sourire dévoilait des dents d'une blancheur éclatante entre des lèvres charnues café crème. La portière se referma et je plongeai dans le noir.

- Bella, je te présente Jacob Black. Jake, voici Bella Swan. Dit Seth cérémonieusement en s'installant à l'arrière.

- Bon... soir Jacob. Mer… ci. Bégayai-je bêtement en rougissant

Heureusement que nous étions dans l'obscurité, il ne le verrait pas. Mon balbutiement suffisait assez à me faire passer pour une idiote, alors que j'aurai voulu l'impressionner autant qu'il m'éblouissait.

- Enchanté de rencontrer Bella. Dit-il d'une voix grave et douce.

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Je chantonnais en roulant, je pensais à Seth, il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il arrivait des histoires pareilles. Provoquer la sortie de route d'une voiture et être obligé d'aller sauver la conductrice en laissant s'enfuir une sangsue, puis appeler au secours pour qu'on vienne le raccompagner lui et sa pauvre victime, il allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps. Je réfléchissais aux vannes que je l'avais lui lancer dès que nous serions seuls. Je venais de quitter Port Angeles quand Emily m'avait appelé sur mon portable pour me demander de faire le taxi.

Je concentrais mes pensées sur Seth, ça me calmait, car depuis que les Cullen étaient revenus à Forks un an auparavant, j'étais tout le temps en colère. Je ne parvenais pas à admettre que les légendes de ma tribu quileute que l'on me racontait depuis mon enfance étaient réelles et surtout que j'en étais un membre à part entière ! Être un métamorphe, un modificateur, un loup-garou, chacun avait sa propre dénomination, mais ça revenait au même, je ne me sentais plus vraiment humain, une moitié de moi était animale et je haïssais les vampires qui avaient activé ce gêne.

Car non seulement je devais accepter cette nouvelle partie de moi-même qui me permettait de traquer ces morts-vivants, ces êtres monstrueux qui buvaient le sang des humains pour continuer à exister, mais en plus je n'avais pas le droit de toucher à ceux qui vivaient à côté de chez nous, car ils avaient signé un pacte avec mon arrière grand-père sous prétexte qu'ils ne buvaient que du sang animal. Pourtant j'aurai aimé les détruire pour qu'aucun autre enfant de la réserve où je vivais ne devienne un loup et ne voit sa vie détruite.

J'avais du abandonner mes rêves de faire des études de droit pour devenir avocat. Ce projet resterait un rêve, je ne pouvais pas quitter la Push, ni la meute, ils avaient besoin de moi. J'avais du trouver un emploi, mais là aussi, mon statut de protecteur m'avait posé des problèmes, il fallait que je sois disponible rapidement en cas d'invasion vampirique.

Mon père était l'un des membres du conseil quileute et grâce à son intervention, je travaillais comme technicien dans les divers bâtiments administratifs de la réserve. Je m'occupais de tout, l'électricité, la plomberie, les petits travaux de réparation, cela ne me déplaisait pas, j'étais assez bricoleur mais j'avais l'impression de passer à côté de ma vie. Et tout cela parce que mes foutus gênes réagissaient en présence de ces sales vampires.

Dieu que je haïs les Cullen ! Pourquoi ils étaient revenus à Forks ? Pourquoi mon cher ancêtre avait signé ce foutu traité qui m'interdisait de les exterminer ? Pourquoi existaient-ils ? Sans eux jamais je ne serais devenu ce monstre poilu capable de tuer n'importe quel humain d'un coup de patte. Bien sur il y avait quelques avantages à être un loup, j'étais devenu plus fort, plus résistant et tous mes sens s'étaient développés. J'aimais aussi cette sensation de liberté quand j'étais sous ma forme animale et que je courais dans les bois, j'avais l'impression d'être invincible.

Deux ombres au bord de la route me sortirent de mes songes. Je reconnus la stature imposante de Seth et à côté de lui, la silhouette fine d'une femme. Quand ils apparurent dans la lueur de mes phares, je fus comme pétrifié. Cette fille était splendide, son sourire m'éblouissait. Je le lui rendis tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait me voir. Je pilai la golf devant eux et ne la lâchai pas des yeux. Seth vint près de moi et il parla mais je ne l'écoutai pas, je contemplai ma future passagère.

Ses longs cheveux châtains descendaient en cascade de chaque côté de son visage. L'intelligence et la vivacité se remarquaient dans ses beaux yeux noisette. Je devinais la douceur de sa peau et je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler de la tête au pied, son corps était mince mais bien fait. Seth avait déniché un trésor et j''étais heureux de cette rencontre.

Elle entra dans la voiture et me refit un sourire timide, mais naturel.

- Bella, je te présente Jacob Black. Jake, je te présente Bella Swan. Dit Seth cérémonieusement en s'installant à l'arrière.

- Bon... soir Jacob. Mer… ci. Dit elle d'une voix mélodieuse et un peu tremblante.

Elle devait être mal à l'aise avec les inconnus, surtout de notre gabarit. Je ne voulais surtout pas l'effrayer, j'espérai que Seth avait été correct avec elle. Au fond de moi, je savais que le gamin était un bon gars et je lui faisais confiance, il fallait maintenant qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec moi aussi.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer Bella. Dis-je sincèrement en prenant une voix douce.

Elle tremblait et se recroquevilla dans le siège entourant son corps de ses bras.

- Seth, vas voir dans le coffre et sors le plaid pour Bella. Je dois avoir laissé un tee-shirt aussi, tu peux le prendre. Ordonnai-je en ne lâchant pas des yeux la déesse à mes côtés.

Il revint très vite et Bella nous remercia en s'enroulant dans le plaid. Je la vis fermer les yeux en frottant le tissu contre son nez, elle huma l'odeur et tourna la tête vers moi. Elle rougit en voyant que je la regardais au lieu de démarrer et elle cacha son visage dans le plaid. Cela me remit les pieds sur terre.

- Je te dépose à un endroit précis ou tu es juste venue comme ça, pour tester ta résistance à l'humidité ?

- J'ai loué une chambre chez Madame Newton, elle m'a dit que c'était facile à trouver. Son magasin est à l'entrée de Forks. Tu connais ?

- Bien sur, on ne peut pas le rater, et elle non plus… Mais je te laisse la surprise.

Seth éclata de rire en confirmant qu'elle était vraiment incontournable à Forks.

- Alors comme ça tu es venue pour faire de la randonnée. Repris-je

- Heu, non je viens travailler à l'hôpital, mais comment sais tu que j'adore les balades en foret ?

- Parce que Madame Newton tient l'unique boutique d'équipement sportif de la ville et qu'elle est spécialisée en matériel de camping et de rando.

- Je ne savais pas, elle n'avait pas précisé.

- Tu es infirmière ?

- Non, mais c'est pas un peu sexiste comme remarque, fille plus hôpital égal infirmière ? Je suis peut être médecin. Se moqua-t-elle.

J'entendis Seth pouffer derrière nous.

- Peut être, mais je te trouve très jeune pour être docteur, mais peut être que tu es beaucoup plus vieille qu'il n'y parait… répliquai-je encore plus moqueur qu'elle.

Seth siffla entre ses dents pour masquer son hilarité.

- Mouais tu t'en tires bien. En fait je suis secrétaire médicale, un vrai métier de fille. Rigola-t-elle.

Cette fois Seth éclata franchement de rire.

- Alors comme ça tu viens travailler à Forks. Quelle idée bizarre, alors que tout le monde, ici, rêve de partir vers les grandes villes.

Ma voix me trahit et je me serais battu d'avoir laissé transparaître ma tristesse, Bella ne devait pas l'avoir ressentie, mais Seth si, et cela m'énervait car lui était heureux de son statut de protecteur.

- On n'est pas bien à Forks ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

- On est très bien ici quand on y est né, mais je pense que pour les étrangers ça doit être difficile de s'habituer à notre climat. En tout cas, bienvenue dans le coin le plus humide de l'état. Au moins, toi tu es…

Merde, j'allais dire normale. Cette fille faisait tomber mes barrières, en général, j'étais très prudent dans mes paroles, mais avec elle, j'avais envie d'être moi, Jacob l'humain et Jacob le loup, qu'elle sache tout de suite que je n'étais pas un homme comme les autres. Je ne comprenais pas d'où me venait cette répugnance à lui mentir sur mon état de modificateur, j'avais l'habitude de le cacher aux humains. Je remarquai que Seth retenait son souffle. Subitement je ressentis un malaise et le regard curieux de Bella posé sur moi.

- Je suis quoi ? Insista-t-elle.

Je toussotai pour me donner une contenance et tournai la tête vers elle.

- Tu es une fille bien.

- Et tu sais ça rien qu'en me regardant ? Ne sois pas trop sur de toi, les gens ne sont que rarement ce qu'ils paraissent.

J'avais envie de rire, c''était elle qui disait cela, comme si elle savait que nous n'étions pas que deux indiens sympas et inoffensifs. Je grommelai qu'elle devrait se méfier des créatures vivant à Forks. J'entendis le ricanement de Seth. Finalement nous arrivâmes devant le panneau « Ville de Forks, bienvenue à vous » et peu après nous découvrîmes le grand bâtiment sur lequel trônait fièrement l'énorme enseigne clignotante « Chez Newton & fils » c'était sur qu'à moins d'être aveugle, on ne pouvait pas la manquer. Je me garai au pied des marches.

- Voilà, tu es arrivée à bon port. Tu vas voir si tout est ok, on t'attend là au cas où cette folle de Newton t'aurait oubliée.

Je fis une grimace en pensant à la femme qui tenait ce magasin. Bella se dégagea de la couverture et frissonna, elle semblait complètement frigorifiée et j'aurais pu la réchauffer en la serrant contre moi. Mais tout à coup, une odeur doucereuse atteignit mes narines, cette puanteur sucrée, je la connaissait trop bien et la haïssais plus que tout sur cette terre. Je cherchai à savoir si elle m'était familière comme celle des Cullen, mais je ne la reconnus pas. Un vampire inconnu venait chasser à Forks, Bella ne devait pas sortir de la voiture. Mon regard croisa celui de Seth dans le rétroviseur, il l'avait sentie aussi et il comprit instantanément qu'il devait veiller sur notre jolie passagère.

- Ne bouge pas de là ! Je vais aller voir. Commandai-je à Bella tandis que Seth fixait un point dans la nuit.

- Mais je peux le faire... moi même.

Je poussai déjà la porte du magasin quand elle prononça ces mots.


	2. Soirée chez les quileutes

**Je republie ce chapitre, il y avait trop d'erreurs entre Jessica, Leah et Emily. **

**Je vous explique. J'avais prévu au départ de caser Jake avec Emily, mais le caractère d'Emily ne collait pas trop, en plus j'ai besoin que Leah soit libre, plus tard dans ma fic. Quand j'ai fait les modifs, j'ai mal corrigé et ça m'énerve. Voilà, c'est tout.**

* * *

**Voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer, perso j'aime bien mon Jake, mais c'est plutôt normal, non ? **

**Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser, même si c'est juste pour dire "c'est super" "j'aime" 'vite la suite", mais j'accepte aussi les critiques, tant que ça me permet de m'améliorer, je prends.**

**Un immense merci à ma petite Bambina qui prend le temps de me relire entre la conduite, la piscine et sa grande famille.**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je finis ma phrase alors qu'il poussait déjà la porte du magasin. Je me secouai et posai ma main sur la poignée pour le rejoindre mais Seth me retint fermement par l'épaule.

- Reste à l'intérieur, tu vas te geler dehors. Jake va s'occuper de tout, tu seras bientôt au chaud.

- Mais enfin je ne suis pas un bébé, ni une petite chose fragile. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Grondai-je.

- Mais enfin Bella, tu es trempée et épuisée. Laisse nous t'aider, ok ?

- Tu ne fais que ça depuis que l'on s'est rencontrée, tu vas finir par croire que je ne suis qu'une impotente.

Il rigola mais ne relâcha pas mon épaule. Au moment où j'allais enfin me rebeller de cette étreinte Jacob ouvrit la porte de la boutique, suivi par une blonde plantureuse vêtue d'une robe de satin brillante digne d'un cocktail à Hollywood mais complètement ridicule dans un magasin d'équipement sportif. Elle arborait un chignon improbable qui ressemblait plus à une meringue qu'à une coiffure sophistiquée. Je compris les remarques des garçons, elle détonnait dans le décor.

Elle s'approcha de la voiture et me sourit, une sorte de grimace commerciale toute prête. Je sortis de la voiture et elle me détailla de haut en bas, elle me tendit une clef en m'expliquant comment accéder à ma chambre et elle me conseilla d'aller me doucher avant de venir la rejoindre pour discuter des modalités de la location. Je la remerciai en songeant tout à coup que je n'avais absolument rien pour me changer.

- Merde, j'ai tout laissé dans le coffre de ma voiture. Comment je vais faire pour récupérer mes affaires ? Et ma voiture ?

J'étais totalement démoralisée, ma nouvelle vie commençait vraiment mal. Il était 6 heures, j'étais épuisée et rêvais de me blottir au fond d'un bon lit et il fallait encore que je me préoccupe de toutes les conséquences de mon accident. Les larmes pointaient au bord de mes paupières et je détestais cette sensation, je n'allais pas me laisser abattre comme ça !

- Pendant que tu te réchauffes, je te propose d'aller voir avec Seth un pote garagiste, il devrait pouvoir s'occuper de ta voiture et par la même occasion, on récupère tes bagages et on te les rapporte, ça te va ? Me dit Jacob en faisant le sourire rassurant que l'on offre à un enfant apeuré.

- Je ne veux pas abuser de votre gentillesse, mais je dois avouer que ça m'arrangerait bien.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, on te fera passer la facture après ! Et elle sera salée...

Je sursautai et scrutai son expression, son visage était très sérieux et je n'arrivai pas à voir l'éclat de ses yeux.

- Je rigolai Bella ! On est des vrais gentils !

Je soupirai et me détendis, en lui cognant le bras de mon poing. Ils partirent en me promettant de revenir le plus vite possible. Je rentrai dans ma chambre, elle était spacieuse mais la décoration semblait avoir été faite 50 ans auparavant. Un couvre-lit à motifs fleuris, assorti aux rideaux, des lampes vieillottes étaient posées sur la table de nuit et le bureau. La tapisserie évoquait des scènes de campagne avec des rivières et des animaux y buvant. Bref c'était très moche et je me dis qu'il faudrait que je trouve rapidement un logement que je pourrai aménager à mon goût et aussi où je pourrai faire la cuisine. Je me souvins que la remarquable propriétaire m'avait prévenue qu'il était défendu de manger dans cette pièce. Au téléphone, je n'avais pas réalisé la portée de cette interdiction, je n'avais surtout pas prévu de me retrouver sans voiture.

J'avais envie de me doucher mais je n'avais pas de serviette, ni de vêtement sec à enfiler, je devais attendre le retour de mes chevaliers servants. J'aurai du aller avec eux plutôt que de rester ici à me morfondre. Je m'enroulai dans une couverture, m'allongeai sur le lit, attrapai la télécommande de la télé et zappai avant de m'arrêter sur une chaîne d'information de la région. Apparemment on déplorait de nombreuses disparitions autour de Forks, principalement des jeunes gens qui n'avaient pas de raison de fuguer. La police suspectait un tueur en série mais n'avançait pas dans son enquête. Je luttai contre le sommeil mais perdis le combat assez rapidement.

Des coups frappés à la porte me tirèrent de mes cauchemars, j'avais revécu l'accident mais dans mon rêve, pas de Seth pour me sortir de là et je périssais en attendant des secours qui ne venaient pas. J'ouvris les yeux et faillis pousser un cri en revoyant la chambre triste. J'ouvris la porte dans un état second et là je me réveillai d'un coup. Jacob se tenait devant moi, son sourire fascinant plaqué sur le visage. Je le fis entrer, il étudia la chambre et grimaça.

- Oui je sais, c'est très laid, mais je dois m'en contenter tant que je suis en période d'essai. Dès que je peux je cherche un appart digne de ce nom.

- J'espère que tu aimes les fleurs et la nature, on se croirait dans la chambre d'une jeune fille au 19ème siècle, non ? Plaisanta t-il.

Je me marrai avec lui et je le remerciai tandis qu'il posait mes valises. Il s'approcha d'un tableau de mauvaise qualité qui représentait des chiens ou des loups, difficile de reconnaître ce qu'avait voulu montrer le peintre. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, je le matai, son corps massif me captivait, son tee-shirt moulait des épaules bien charpentées, son short en jean laissait deviner des cuisses tout aussi puissantes. Et ses fesses ! Rondes et musclées, elles devaient être fermes sous les doigts. Je me disais que plutôt que de faire des cauchemars, ce serait plus agréable de faire des rêves érotiques avec Jacob dans le rôle masculin.

Je sortis de ma contemplation en réalisant qu'il me regardait en souriant, il ne fit aucun commentaire mais j'étais persuadée qu'il m'avait vue le détailler des pieds à la tête. Je tournai la tête pour cacher le rouge qui montait sur mes joues.

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Après avoir laissé Bella dans sa chambre, je garai la voiture un peu plus loin. Sans discuter, Seth et moi entrâmes dans la forêt et nous déshabillâmes rapidement. Nous nous transformâmes et les pensées de la meute me submergèrent. Ils étaient presque tous là, mes deux meilleurs amis, Quill et Embry, notre alpha Sam, Leah, la sœur de Seth, Jared, le plus énigmatique d'entre nous et Paul, le seul qui partageait avec moi, cette rage d'être une créature mystique.

_- Vous avez senti la sangsue ?_

_- Où est elle passée ?_

_- Elle est partie du côté de Port Angeles._ Répondis-je. _Nous n'avons pas pu la suivre, on devait protéger Bella._

Je me laissai aller à penser à cette ravissante jeune femme. Elle était si belle et si captivante. J'étais pressée de retourner la voir, il fallait qu'on s'occupe de sa voiture et puis je lui proposerai d'aller manger quelque part tous les deux.

_- Oh ! Jake a eu le coup de foudre !_

_- Hé ben Jake, tu n'as pas choisi la plus moche !_

Foutu truc de loup qui nous empêchait de rêver tranquillement, plus aucune intimité, ça me gonflait prodigieusement cette particularité.

_- T'as qu'à apprendre à maîtriser tes pensées !_ Me transmit Paul.

_- Au moins on saura où tu passes ton temps libre._ Rajouta Quill.

Soudain, je vis l'image d'une jeune et jolie fille aux longs cheveux chatains dans la tête d'un des mes amis. Sûrement un coup de Leah, il n'y avait qu'elle pour oser me rappeler que j'avais un engagement à respecter juste au moment où je commençais à croire que la vie pouvait être sympa.

_- Hé Black ! C'est pas moi, je m'en fous de ta vie et de tes problèmes de cœur ! _Grogna-t-elle.

Qui a pensé à Jessica ? Qui a cassé mes doux fantasmes ? Ils ne répondirent pas et je les insultai tous jusqu'à ce que Sam me demande de me calmer. Il ordonna à Quill et Embry de rester près de la réserve pendant que nous allions récupérer le véhicule de Bella, ils seraient relevés par Collin et Brady qui se reposaient, puis il questionna Seth sur les circonstances de sa rencontre avec Bella.

_- Comme je te disais, je poursuivais un vampire et il a traversé la route, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'arrêter et les phares de la voiture m'ont ébloui. Je l'ai vue essayé de maîtriser sa Ford, mais elle doit avoir des pneus lisses et elle est partie dans le décor. Alors j'ai abandonné la poursuite et j'ai attendu pour voir si elle s'en sortait toute seule, mais elle était coincée. Je peux vous dire qu'elle râlait alors je l'ai aidée à sortir._

_- Est ce qu'elle t'a vu en loup ?_ Demanda Sam inquiet.

_- Non, elle a vu des yeux d'animal, mais il pleuvait trop pour qu'elle reconnaisse un loup. Par contre, elle n'a pas arrêtée de me poser des questions sur le fait que je sois torse nu dans la forêt. Je me demande ce qu'elle imagine, elle me lançait des regards bizarres._

_- Bon puisque tu es la cause de l'accident, il faut qu'on s'occupe de son véhicule sans plus tarder. _

Seth nous conduisit jusqu'au véhicule, durant le trajet, je vis dans sa tête les détails du sauvetage et je la trouvai encore plus belle quand elle était effrayée, son regard de petite fille apeurée me donnait envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la serrer contre moi et de lui assurer que tout irait bien pour elle. J'entendis des rires dans ma tête et je me calmai aussitôt, la meute n'avait pas besoin de connaître tous mes fantasmes la concernant.

_- Tu viens de nous donner un aperçu assez clair, Black ! _Se marra Leah.

Je ne répondis pas, nous venions d'arriver devant la voiture, couchée sur le coté et bien calée contre l'arbre. Il était bien placé celui-là sinon elle aurait continué à descendre en faisant des tonneaux et Bella aurait eu de sérieuses blessures. Je secouai ma grosse tête de loup pour ôter les pensées funestes qui l'envahissaient.

Nous reprîmes tous forme humaine pour pouvoir déplacer la carcasse froissée, ce fut assez long de la remonter sur la route car elle était sacrément lourde. Une fois en haut, Paul essaya de la démarrer mais elle ne voulut rien savoir et resta muette. Finalement Sam décréta que nous devions la porter jusqu'à son garage pour qu'il la répare. Personne ne râla et ils se mirent en route en recherchant les chemins discrets dans les bois. Cela aurait pu paraître étrange de voir des gars porter une voiture à bout de bras !

Sam me conseilla de prendre les bagages de Bella et de lui rapporter rapidement, le remorquage de la Ford jusqu'à la Push risquait quand même d'être long. Je ne me fis pas prier et courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à ma golf. Je ne me transformai pas car ça aurait été trop compliqué de porter les sacs entre mes dents.

Je me précipitai vers la porte où j'avais vu entrer la jolie fille qui allait certainement me créer des problèmes, elle me plaisait déjà beaucoup et je ne devais pas m'attacher à elle. Mon destin était scellé, je le savais et mon attirance pour Bella ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Mais elle était comme un aimant et je me sentais attirer irrésistiblement par son parfum de fruits rouges. J'espérais simplement que ça n'était qu'une toquade et que ça passerait très vite.

Je frappai à sa porte en imaginant qu'elle me sauterait au cou et qu'elle m'embrasserait langoureusement. Quand elle ouvrit, je devais avoir le sourire niais du mec qui vient chercher sa copine pour leur première sortie en amoureux. La jolie Bella qui se tenait devant moi venait juste de se réveiller, ses yeux commençaient juste à s'adapter à la lumière et puis elle avait une coiffure très déstructurée, c'est ce que disaient mes sœurs quand elles parlaient d'une coiffure bizarre.

Elle me laissa entrer et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant la déco hideuse de la pièce. Elle remarqua ma mine effarée devant autant de mauvais goût.

- Oui je sais, c'est très laid, mais je dois m'en contenter tant que je suis en période d'essai. Dès que je peux je cherche un appart digne de ce nom. Dit-elle tristement.

- J'espère que tu aimes les fleurs et la nature, on se croirait dans la chambre d'une jeune fille au 19ème siècle, non ? Plaisantai-je.

Je posai les valises et remarquai un tableau qui représentait des loups dans la forêt de Forks, je reconnaissais le lieu peint par un artiste amateur. Les loups, mal dessinés, ils ressemblaient à des énormes chiens. Je notai qu'ils étaient 3, l'un avait un pelage roux comme le mien, le deuxième était gris comme le loup Paul et le dernier ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de Quill. Je me demandai qui avait réalisé cette toile et je cherchai le nom du peintre, mais la signature était aussi mal faite que le reste.

Pendant mon exploration de la toile, je sentais que Bella me déshabillait du regard et je prolongeai ma contemplation un instant. Je tournai juste la tête et vis qu'elle fixait mes fesses, je souris et me retournai complètement. Elle devint écarlate et tenta de cacher sa gêne en regardant ailleurs.

- Seth n'est pas revenu avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Cela provoqua en moi une bouffée de jalousie envers mon jeune frère de meute. Elle ne pouvait s'intéresser à lui plus qu'à moi, je ne le supporterais pas. Pourtant la sagesse voudrait que je souhaite leur bonheur à tous les deux puisqu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre Bella et moi. J'essayai de contrôler ma voix pour lui répondre gentiment.

- Il est resté près de ta voiture, il attend nos potes qui vont la remonter de la forêt. D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu me donnes un numéro de tel pour qu'on te tienne au courant des réparations. Je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas pour très longtemps. T'as eu de la chance, heureusement qu'elle a juste glissé sur le côté, tu aurais pu faire des tonneaux...

- Je ne me rends pas compte, j'ai pas trop l'habitude de perdre le contrôle de ma voiture. Mais comment avez vous fait pour ouvrir le coffre, il était coincé contre l'arbre. S'étonna-t-elle.

- Ho ben tu sais, à deux on a pu la bouger un peu et accéder au coffre.

Elle me fixait comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, elle n'était pas très loin du compte en fait, mais elle ne le saurait jamais. Ça aussi j'avais du mal à l'accepter, rester caché, ne pas dire ce que nous étions et pourquoi nous nous transformions, devenait de plus en plus lourd à porter. J'avais souvent envie de hurler quand les gens critiquaient notre façon de vivre, notre groupe qui passait souvent pour un gang de trafiquants. On nous soupçonnait de vendre de la drogue ou d'autres choses et les mères conseillaient à leurs enfants de ne pas nous fréquenter. Je la sortis de ses réflexions.

- Bon la chambre est franchement à vomir mais le lit doit être confortable, tu as l'air plus en forme que tout à l'heure.

- Oui ça va, j'ai du somnoler un peu.

- C'est sur ! Rigolai-je.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai de drôle ? Ronchonna-t-elle.

- Regarde-toi dans un miroir, tu verras.

Elle alla dans la petite salle d'eau et poussa un cri en se voyant dans la glace. Ses cheveux avaient séchés pendant qu'elle dormait et ils étaient tout plats d'un côté mais de l'autre ils étaient comme repliés au dessus de sa tête, on aurait dit que quelqu'un les avait repassés pendant qu'elle dormait.

- Il faut vraiment que je prenne une douche. Annonça-t-elle en revenant dans la chambre.

- Je vais te laisser alors. Bonne soirée Bella et à bientôt.

Après avoir échangé nos numéros de portable, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Je n'avais pas envie de la laisser, mais je ne pouvais pas m'incruster pendant qu'elle se douchait. Douche signifiait une Bella nue sous l'eau et cette image provoqua en moi une montée de désir que j'allais avoir du mal à cacher. Elle me regardait tristement comme si elle refusait aussi cette séparation. Soudain elle demanda.

- Tu connais un endroit pas trop loin où je pourrai manger un truc ?

Je fis semblant de réfléchir mais je savais exactement ce que je voulais lui proposer.

- Il y a une épicerie à 5 minutes à pied où tu trouveras sûrement des sandwichs immondes. Ou alors je te propose d'aller voir où en sont mes potes avec ta voiture pendant que tu te prépares et après je t'emmène manger quelque part. Ça te convient ?

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Bien sur que ça me convenait ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Que je préférai manger un vague bout de pain tout mou dans cette pièce horrible plutôt que de passer le reste de la soirée avec lui, quelque soit l'endroit où il m'emmène. Il n'avait pas conscience de l'effet qu'il provoquait en moi. Ça faisait très longtemps, trop longtemps, que je n'avais pas été invitée par un aussi beau gosse. D'ailleurs, en cherchant au fond de ma mémoire, je n'étais jamais sortie avec un tel apollon.

D'accord, je me faisais un film, il m'avait juste proposé de manger avec moi parce que je n'avais pas de voiture et que je venais d'arriver... Rien d'une soirée romantique, mais ça me plaisait bien de l'imaginer...

Dès qu'il fut parti, je me précipitai sous une douche brûlante et un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais réchauffée, habillée et maquillée. Quand il revint, je venais juste de terminer de vider mes valises.

- On y va, j'ai faim ! Dit-il en préambule.

- Je te suis, tu m'emmènes où ?

- Dans un petit resto sympa, sans prétention mais la patronne est cool, tu verras.

Mais une fois devant le restaurant en question, il fut surpris que les rideaux soient baissés et qu'il ne filtrait aucune lumière, fermeture hebdomadaire le samedi soir et le dimanche.

- J'avais pas pensé à ça. Où va-t-on manger ? Grogna t-il.

Je ne risquai pas de l'aider dans ses réflexions alors je me tus.

- Ça t'embête si je t'emmène chez mes amis ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Heu… ben… J'en sais rien, je ne veux pas déranger.

- T'en fais pas, tu ne dérangeras pas. Emily a l'habitude de voir débarquer tout un tas de personne. Et puis comme ça tu connaîtras ceux qui réparent ta voiture.

- Je te laisse décider Jacob, c'est toi qui conduis.

Il envoya un SMS puis redémarra. Nous roulâmes encore à travers la forêt, nous dépassâmes un panneau marqué « La Push » et nous stoppâmes devant une petite maison de bois. Jacob y entra sans frapper comme s'il était chez lui. Il me tint la porte alors que j'avançai lentement. Le brouhaha que nous entendions de loin, cessa dès que je franchis le seuil.

Mes yeux voulaient sortir de leurs orbites, j'étais au royaume des géants ! Une dizaine de regards curieux me dévisageait et je me sentis soudain toute petite, vraiment minuscule.

- Hé, salut Bella. Me cria Seth du fond de la pièce en agitant la main. Miracle, il avait revêtu un jean, un tee-shirt et des baskets.

Une jeune femme au regard doux et maternel s'approcha de moi, et à ma grande surprise, me serra contre elle.

- Sois la bienvenue Bella. J'espère que tu n'as pas été blessée dans l'accident.

Elle me tenait à bout de bras et me détaillai tout en souriant.

- Bella, je te présente Emily, la propriétaire des lieux et l'affreux qui la suit est son fiancé, Sam.

Un géant au visage taillé à la hache me sourit, son visage affichait la même bienveillance à mon égard.

- Bienvenue Bella. Dit-il d'une voix grave.

Je marmonnai un vague bonsoir, encore stupéfaite par le gabarit de ces indiens. Jacob m'attrapa par le bras et me conduisit jusqu'au groupe. Jared, un autre colosse me salua de la tête, Leah, une grande brune à la mine moqueuse me tendit la main, elle avait une poigne d'enfer pour une fille de ce gabarit. Puis Seth me serra dans ses bras comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, sa présence me rassurait, au moins lui, je savais qu'il était adorable.

Soudain, je fus soulevée de terre par deux mastodontes, ils me tenaient chacun par un bras et rigolaient en me portant à leur hauteur.

- Embry ! Quill ! Reposez Bella tout de suite, c'est pas un jouet ! fit semblant de râler un Jacob hilare.

Ils me remirent sur pieds en rigolant.

- Alors c'est toi la cascadeuse qui essaie le tout-terrain dans la forêt. Plaisanta l'un d'eux.

- Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi mignonne, j'aurai foncé te chercher à la place de Jake. Dit le deuxième.

- Quill ! Ferme-la ! Gronda Sam.

Comment ça, venir me chercher à la place de Jake ? Ce dernier était passé par hasard, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait pu leur raconter ? Je jetai un regard intrigué vers le conducteur de la golf, il détourna les yeux mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'il avait exagéré son implication dans mon sauvetage ? Le vrai héros pour moi, c'était Seth et je décidai de rétablir la vérité.

- Tu sais, Jacob est juste passé sur la route au bon moment, mais mon sauveur c'est Seth. Sans lui, je pleurnicherais encore dans ma voiture. Déclarai-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Seth.

- Hé ! s'écria Jacob vexé. Sans moi, tu marcherais encore sur le bas-côté de la route et vue l'allure que tu avais, tu serais en train de supplier Seth pour qu'il te porte jusqu'à Forks !

Je baissai le nez, il avait absolument raison, il était bien mon sauveur aussi, mais j'avais envie de le contredire.

- Mais qui te dit que j'aurai eu à le supplier ? Il est tellement costaud, je ne suis qu'un poids plume pour lui, n'est ce pas Seth ?

Celui-ci rentra dans mon jeu avec joie.

- Mais tout à fait, d'ailleurs si Jake n'était pas arrivé à ce moment, je t'aurai portée comme ça.

Il s'approcha de moi et il passa un bras sous mes épaules, l'autre sous mes genoux et il me cala contre son torse. Je nouai mes mains autour de son cou et narguai le beau Jacob qui m'envoya un regard noir. Je me rendis compte soudain que je transpirais, il émanait de mon sauveur, une telle chaleur que je me demandai s'il n'avait pas chopé un coup de froid en se baladant à moitié à poil dans les bois.

- La prochaine fois que tu sors courir, prends un tee-shirt, tu as de la fièvre, tu es bouillant. Lui dis je tandis qu'il me lâchait doucement.

- J'y penserai. Répondit-il en souriant.

Les autres ne s'intéressèrent pas à la santé de Seth et du coup, je les trouvai drôlement moins sympathiques, leur indifférence au sort de leur ami me dérangeait. Ils discutaient en s'essayant autour de la table, ils s'arrangèrent, ou pas, pour me laisser une place entre Jacob et Seth et j'en fus très satisfaite. Nous allions commencer à manger quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Une jeune fille à la peau claire, avec des cheveux châtains lissés et habillée assez sexy courut vers la table et sauta sur le dos de Jacob. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Il parut gêné et la repoussa doucement.

- Jake ! Tu es enfin rentré ! Tu as pu enfin te débarrasser de la vieille chouette qui a du avoir son permis de conduire dans une pochette surprise.

Puis elle remarqua ma présence et fronça les sourcils, sa bouche se pinça pour ne devenir qu'un trait fin sur sa figure. C'était une fille au beau visage très expressif et elle me montra tout de suite l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Aversion tout à fait réciproque et spontanée. Voilà, Jacob avait une copine, normal, un mec comme ça a forcément déjà une fille dans sa vie, j'aurai du m'en douter.

- Bella - Jessica. Jessica – Bella. Annonça simplement Jacob.

- Enchantée de te connaître Jessica, je te remercie pour la vieille chouette, j'adore cet oiseau et tu sais de quoi il se nourrit entre autre ? Dis-je de ma voix la plus douce.

- Non et je m'en fous. Railla-t-elle méchamment.

- Je vais te le dire quand même, la chouette chasse les serpents alors méfiez vous, toi et ta langue de vipère.

J'entendis plusieurs gloussements autour de moi, Jacob essaya de garder une expression neutre mais je crus voir un éclair moqueur dans son regard. La jeune fille serra encore plus les dents et ses lèvres disparurent complètement sous l'effet de la colère. Puis elle reprit d'une voix haut perchée.

- En tout cas, la vipère, elle sait conduire, elle !

- Si elle avait été face à deux immenses yeux jaunes comme moi, elle aurait eu tellement peur qu'elle serait encore en train de ramper à l'heure qu'il est.

Je remarquai que Seth baissait le nez dans son assiette et j'entendis Jared grogner quelque chose.

- Bien et si maintenant on mangeait ? Suggéra Emily qui avait l'air embêté par la tournure de notre conversation.

- Pfff, juste quand ça commençait juste à devenir marrant. Grogna Leah en ricanant.

Jessica essaya de me pousser et de s'installer entre Jacob et moi mais Embry fut plus rapide qu'elle et il apporta une chaise entre lui et Jake. Elle me fusilla du regard et s'assit en se collant contre lui. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me tournai vers Seth qui haussa les épaules comme s'il s'excusait pour elle. Nous pûmes commencer à manger, je regardai ces géants avaler le contenu de leurs assiettes avec entrain. Je ne mangeai pas le quart de la mienne et Seth me demanda s'il pouvait la terminer.

- Ben dis donc, tu ne fais pas semblant de manger, toi. Dis-je en lui donnant ma part de pommes de terre.

- La course dans les bois, ça creuse et le sauvetage des demoiselles en détresse encore plus ! répondit-il fier de lui.

Je me marrai et écoutai les conversations autour de moi. Jessica accaparait Jacob et il ne pouvait se tourner vers moi, elle lui raconta sa journée, ses délires avec ses amies, ses problèmes avec ses parents et j'avais l'impression que l'indien n'était plus parmi nous, il hochait la tête régulièrement et grognait en guise de réponse, mais jamais il ne posa de question ou ne marqua un intérêt quelconque pour les bavardages de sa copine.

Hé mec, t'as qu'à la quitter si elle te gonfle à ce point ! Lui dis-je dans ma tête. Mais peut être que là encore je me faisais un film et que c'était leur façon de fonctionner ensemble. Elle parlait, il écoutait et voilà. Pourtant avec moi, il avait discuté normalement. Stop Bella, il fallait que j'arrête de croire qu'un mec aussi beau puisse être attiré par ma petite personne. Il avait une charmante vipère, heu copine dans sa vie et je n'y pouvais rien. De plus ce n'était pas mon genre de détruire les couples. J'en étais là de mes auto-discussions quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois avec violence. Ça devait être une habitude dans cette maison, tout le monde fracasse le battant contre le mur, heureusement il semblait solide ! Un nouveau colosse entra et lâcha d'une traite.

- Sam, je viens de croiser une des sangsues et leur chef voudrait te voir à la frontière ce soir à minuit.

Le silence remplit tous les espaces de la pièce et les têtes pivotaient sans cesse de l'inconnu à moi, il me fixa sans ciller, mais je perçus que son cerveau était en ébullition, ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges et il n'arrêtait pas de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Paul, cette jeune femme est Bella. Bella, cet individu qui parle un langage que lui seul comprend est Paul. Me dit Jacob.

- Salut Bella, alors c'est grâce à toi que je vais avoir du boulot. Dit-il fier de lui.

- Salut Paul, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il dit. Répondis-je en regardant Jake.

- Ho, ben je suis mécano et je vais remettre ta vieille voiture sur ses 4 roues. Je travaille au garage de Sam.

Il me sourit et se tourna vers Sam.

- Donc je disais que j'ai rencontré un des Cullen, le rouquin qui ne se coiffe jamais, et il m'a dit que son « père » voulait te voir dans la clairière à minuit.

Il avait buté sur le mot père, comme si c'était une insulte. Je m'interrogeai sur ces paroles, Cullen ce nom me disait quelque chose mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir où et quand je l'avais entendu. Puis vint l'illumination.

- Cullen ? Comme le docteur Carlisle Cullen ?

Ils me regardèrent tous, apparemment très surpris.

- Tu connais les Cullen ? Demanda Sam rapidement.

- Juste la voix du docteur, nous avons discuté par téléphone pour mon embauche. Mais je pense que je vais le rencontrer dès lundi, puisque je dois être la secrétaire de son service à l'hôpital.

Ils échangèrent de longs regards et je ne comprenais rien à leur attitude. Puis Sam dit à Paul.

- Bien on ira voir ce qu'il veut, Jared, Embry, Quill et toi vous viendrez avec moi.

- Et moi ? Cria Leah.

- Toi tu vas te coucher, demain tu as du boulot très tôt, rappelle toi. Jacob, tu raccompagneras Bella.

Voyant que Seth ouvrait la bouche, il rajouta.

- Toi tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Tu rentres avec ta sœur !

Je me fis la remarque que cet homme possédait une autorité naturelle, mais je trouvais étrange qu'il donne des ordres à ses amis ou alors, autre chose les liait et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Je commençai à ressentir la fatigue et mon cerveau ne fonctionnait pas à plein rendement. Jacob me regarda et sourit.

- Je vais te ramener dans ta super chambre champêtre ! Railla-t-il.

Tandis qu'il discutait avec Sam, je remerciai Emily pour son accueil. Derrière elle, je vis Paul ôter son tee-shirt sur lequel Quill avait renversé un verre d'eau et j'admirai son torse nu. Ils étaient vraiment tous bien foutus, ces indiens. Il croisa mon regard et bomba le torse en faisant rouler ses muscles. J'éclatai de rire et il se renfrogna. Je m'appuyai contre la porte en continuant à le reluquer, Jessica, qui s'était approchée sans que je la remarque, me murmura au creux de l'oreille.

- Tu as raison, continue de baver devant Paul mais surtout laisse Jake tranquille, il est à moi. Si jamais tu t'approches trop de lui, je te refais le portrait, compris ?

Je sursautai, elle me foutait les jetons. Sa mine haineuse me fit frissonner et je cherchai Jacob du regard pour qu'il m'emmène rapidement. Je pris conscience que les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et qu'ils nous observaient. Mon air paniqué devait être visible et même s'ils n'avaient pas entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, ils devaient bien se douter que ce n'était pas sympathique. Jacob passa devant elle sans la regarder, il m'attrapa par le bras et me poussa jusqu'à sa voiture.

Le trajet fut silencieux et nous arrivâmes très vite devant chez Newton. Je le remerciai et sautai de la voiture, pressée de me retrouver dans mon lit. Il m'agrippa le bras avant que je referme la porte de ma chambre. Ses yeux reflétaient de la tristesse et de la gêne.

- Je suis désolé Bella, ne fais pas attention à Jessica, elle est plus grande gueule qu'autre chose.

- Mouais… C'est pas grave, je m'en remettrai. Lui répondis-je faussement enjouée.

- Merci Bella. Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontrée. Je t'appelle demain.

Comme je le regardai d'un air étonné, il ajouta.

- Pour ta voiture. Et puis demain il faudra bien que tu manges aussi, non ?

Je lui souris et il se pencha pour embrasser ma joue. Je rentrai rapidement dans ma chambre et rêveuse, je m'appuyai contre la porte.

- Tu me plais beaucoup trop Jacob Black ! Quel dommage que tu sois pris !

Je soupirai et me couchai sans attendre. Je m'endormis en rêvant de ce bel indien.

* * *

**Allez lâchez vous ! En particulier mon clone qui veut que je bouge mes fesses, mais qui ne laisse pas de review...**


	3. Dimanche à Forks

**Et c'est parti pour le 3ème chapitre. Soyez indulgente avec Jessica, elle n'a pas tous les torts... A sa place, vous accepteriez qu'une fille s'approche trop de votre Jake ? Hein ?**

**Bon allez je vous laisse avec eux. Entrée en scène des Cullen et explication de l'engagement de Jacob.**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'en veux encore, suis accro, même si c'est les vacances, y'a bien encore des gens devant leur ordi, les pauvres travailleurs... comme moi.**

**Bisous à ma petite Bambina, et tu verras que pour les sangs-truffes, t'étais pas tombée si loin que ça... mais tu devras attendre le 4ème chap et pour ta question concernant Paul, relis le chapitre 2 et tu verras que Sam lui dit de venir... **

* * *

**POV JACOB**

- Tu me plais beaucoup trop Jacob Black ! Quel dommage que tu sois pris !

Grâce à mon ouïe hyper développée, je l'entendis comme si elle était à côté de moi. J'avais envie de faire demi-tour et de casser ce morceau de bois qui se dressait entre nous. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser à perdre haleine, sentir son corps contre le mien, connaître la douceur de sa peau. Mon dieu, Bella, j'aimerais tant être un homme normal, sans ce maudit gêne lupin, sans cette fille dans ma vie et pouvoir t'inviter à sortir avec moi, apprendre à te connaître et te séduire.

Je serrai les poings dans mes poches et au lieu de retourner à ma voiture, je laissai la colère m'emporter, je courus vers la forêt et j'explosai en un immense loup roux. Paul et Jared qui patrouillaient, m'accueillirent dans leurs pensées avec étonnement.

_- Jake, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda gentiment Jared.

_- T'as un problème ? On comprend que dalle à tes pensées ? _Gronda Paul.

J'essayai de me calmer et de ne plus penser à Bella, mais simplement à ma haine d'être un loup et de toutes les conséquences que cela avait sur ma vie.

_- On vit tous ça alors arrête de jouer les gamins capricieux ! On n'y peut rien et il faut faire avec. _M'engueula Paul.

Il me rappela que nous avions tous des rêves qui étaient tombés à l'eau, tout cela parce que nous ne pouvions quitter la réserve trop longtemps. Nous devions protéger les habitants de notre tribu et par extension de la région d'Olympie. Il pensa à ses études d'ingénieur qu'il avait abandonnées au bout de 2 mois, à sa petite amie qui l'avait plaqué quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il restait à la Push et qu'il serait mécanicien au garage de Sam Uley. Puis il énuméra, Jared qui ne serait journaliste pour le Times, Leah qui ne deviendrait jamais fleuriste à New-York, Embry qui non seulement ne pourrait pas devenir médecin mais qui en plus avait découvert que son géniteur était un quileute et pas n'importe lequel, c'était soit le père de Sam, celui de Quill ou le mien. Il avait toujours cru que son père venait de la tribu Makah où sa mère avait vécue quelque temps, et aujourd'hui il était confronté à une réalité qui le bouleversait doublement. Il avait essayé de faire parler sa mère, mais elle refusait toujours de lui dire la vérité et Embry le vivait de plus en plus mal.

Je me calmai un peu en l'écoutant mais cela n'atténuait pas ma colère envers ces maudites sangsues qui se disaient végétariennes sous prétexte qu'elles ne tuaient pas d'humain pour vivre, enfin si on peut appeler ça vivre ! Les Cullen n'auraient jamais du revenir à Forks et comme nos pères nous aurions pu vivre tranquillement avec notre gêne en sommeil. Il avait fallu qu'ils débarquent pour que toutes nos légendes deviennent réalité et emportent avec elles nos rêves.

_- Tu rabâches sans arrêt les mêmes choses, Jake et ça ne sert à rien ! Prends en ton parti et tu le vivras mieux._ Me conseilla Jared pour la centième fois.

Je montrai les dents à mon frère de meute lui intimant de se mêler de ses affaires.

_- Tant que nous partageons tes pensées, ce sont aussi mes affaires. Tu nous saoules !_

Je les laissai en paix et décidai de retourner à ma voiture. Bella serait trop surprise de la trouver sur le parking le lendemain. Sam, Quill et Embry se transformèrent à ce moment, j'avais oublié qu'ils allaient au rendez-vous avec les Cullen.

_- Jacob, tu viens avec nous ? _Questionna Sam, surpris de m'entendre.

_- Pourquoi pas ? Ça me défoulera s'il y a une petite bagarre !_

_- Ah ouais ! De la baston avec les sangsues !_ Approuva Paul.

_- Tu choisis lequel, Paul ? _

_- Je prends le grand costaud, il a l'air fort mais pas très rapide, je suis sur que je peux lui arracher la tête !_

_- Je prends celui qui a l'air d'avoir avalé une armée de balais, ça doit un adversaire coriace et ça me défoulera de planter mes crocs dans sa tête de coincé..._

_- Ça suffit vous deux ! On n'y va pas pour se battre mais pour discuter ! _Gronda Sam.

_- T'es pas drôle, ô grand alpha parmi les alphas ! On peut même plus rigoler !_ Soupira Paul.

Nous nous étions retrouvés à l'orée du bois et assis sagement derrière Sam, nous attendions l'arrivée des sangs-froids. Nous les sentîmes avant de les voir bien que leur vitesse de déplacement soit impressionnante. Nos truffes se mirent à frémir et nos museaux se plissèrent sous l'odeur pestilentielle, ils s'arrêtèrent net de l'autre côté de la frontière en grimaçant eux aussi.

- Bonjour et merci d'être venus. Nous dit le grand blond toujours souriant.

Il m'énervait celui là, il était trop parfait, toujours affable, adoré des habitants de Forks pour son boulot à l'hôpital. Je me demandai s'il supportait vraiment le sang des blessés et combien il en avait achevés pour se nourrir ! Cette idée me fit grogner involontairement, tous les loups baissèrent leurs grosses têtes en ricanant.

- Carlisle n'a jamais tué personne et si tu as des questions, clébard, redeviens humain et demande lui. Dit sèchement le rouquin qui donnait toujours l'impression d'être désespéré.

Merde, j'avais encore oublié que cet abruti lisait dans nos esprits. Je grondai encore plus fort et il avança d'un pas en se mettant en position d'attaque. Je me déplaçai rapidement vers lui.

_- Jacob ! Retourne à ta place ! _Ordonna Sam de sa voix d'alpha à laquelle je ne pouvais désobéir.

- C'est ça Jacob, sois un bon petit toutou, obéis gentiment. Railla le rouquin.

Toute la meute montra les dents comme un seul homme, plutôt comme un seul loup, tandis que je retournai près de Sam en râlant.

- Edward, arrête tes provocations. On est venu pour discuter. Rappela le dénommé Carlisle.

- Si tu entendais leurs pensées, tu ne dirais pas ça. Cria le dit Edward.

- N'y prête pas attention, ce sont leurs pensées. Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Insista le blond.

L'une des femmes, la plus âgée, posa sa main sur l'épaule du roux et elle lui sourit, il recula enfin.

- Sam, pourrais tu te transformer pour que nous discutions ?

_- C'est hors de question !_

_- Sam tu ne vas pas faire ça, tu seras trop exposé !_

_- Il est fou ce sang-froid !_

La meute réagit instinctivement au propos du vampire, mais Sam proposa que la famille du docteur et la meute reculent pour qu'il se retrouve seul face au chef des Cullen. Et la discussion commença. Bien sur nous étions tous très attentifs aux mouvements les uns des autres, au moindre geste déplacé, la bataille ferait rage.

- Vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'il y a une recrudescence de vampires nomades dans la région. Déclara le Cullen.

- Évidemment. Répondit Sam sèchement. Vous les connaissez ?

- Non et nous ignorons ce qu'ils veulent. Alice a eu une vision et nous savons que quelqu'un les envoie mais pour le moment, nous ne savons pas qui, ni pourquoi.

- Donc ça va continuer ?

- Je le pense, et je voulais vous demander si nous pouvions les poursuivre sur votre territoire.

- C'est hors de question ! Hurla notre alpha à l'unisson avec nos grognements.

- Vous savez qu'il y a déjà eu de nombreuses disparitions et la police est sur les dents, ils vont patrouiller en foret, ça ne va pas être facile pour traquer ces nomades sans que vous ou nous soyons repérés.

- On se débrouillera mais vous devez respecter le traité, si l'un d'entre vous franchit la frontière, c'est la guerre !

- Bien. Mais pourrait-on au moins communiquer ? Je te donne nos numéros de téléphone et on se tient au courant des déplacements de ces indésirables.

Sam réfléchit un instant, puis prit le papier que lui tendait le blond.

- Et si vous avez des informations sur ce qu'ils cherchent à Forks, prévenez nous. Commanda-t-il.

- Bien sur. Si tu acceptes de me donner un numéro où te joindre. Répondit le Cullen avec un petit sourire condescendant.

Sam grogna un peu, puis lui donna son 06 ainsi que le mien et celui de Jared qui grommela qu'il n'était pas une standardiste. Ils se séparèrent après un signe de tête qui pouvait passer pour une salutation et Sam alla se déshabiller derrière un arbre. Je commençai à être fatigué et je voulais dormir pour être en forme le lendemain et voir la jolie Bella. Je me laissai aller à l'imaginer en maillot de bain sur la plage...

- Alors comme ça, le clébard en second est amoureux... la pauvre, j'espère qu'elle aime les léchouilles baveuses ! Railla le rouquin qui était resté en retrait.

Je l'insultai mentalement et lui demandai s'il voulait que je lui arrache la tête. Il écouta les pensées de mes frères et continua sa provoc.

- Oh mais elle n'est pas au courant que tu n'es qu'un gros chien-chien, faudra penser à lui offrir une laisse pour qu'elle te sorte...

_- Ta gueule Cullen._

- Ah non, c'est toi qui a une gueule ! Rigola-t-il.

_- Je vais te faire goûter à mes crocs, espère de sangsue !_

- Mais non, je vois bien que tu as autre chose en tête pour le moment... Hé c'est super chaud les fantasmes d'un clébard !

Le chef des Cullen attrapa son « fils » par le bras et l'entraîna vers leur maison au fond des bois. Je courus comme un dingue jusqu'à ma voiture, ça faisait du bien de se défouler les pattes. Il était 1h quand je m'allongeai enfin dans mon lit et que je pus rêver sans vergogne à la jolie Bella. Comme j'aurai aimé être auprès d'elle et la serrer dans mes bras.

**POV BELLA**

Des coups contre ma porte me tirèrent des bras de Morphée, je tournai la tête vers mon réveil, il était 11h. J'avais vraiment bien dormi, je me levai et enfilai mon peignoir, me réjouissant à l'idée de trouver encore Jacob devant ma porte. Mais c'était Madame Newton et sa tenue de star du jour, une jupe lamée noire, une blouse à paillettes, tout cela perché sur 15 centimètres de talon. Son maquillage outrancier la rendait encore plus vulgaire et elle affichait un sourire aguicheur qui me fit penser à une tenancière de bordel. Bon dieu et dire que je vivais chez elle…

- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan. Je vous ai attendue hier soir.

Oh merde, je l'avais complètement oubliée.

- Je suis désolée Madame Newton, je me suis endormie et après je suis allée manger avec des… amis.

- Je sais, un indien est venu vous chercher. Reprocha-t-elle froidement.

- Il m'a surtout rapporté ma valise et gentiment il m'a emmenée manger quelque part. Sans ma voiture, je suis un peu coincée ici.

- Vous seriez venue me voir, je vous aurais invitée, vous savez. Et j'ai un fils qui doit avoir à peu près votre âge, il aurait été heureux de vous rencontrer.

- Je vous remercie Madame Newton. Écoutez, je m'habille et je descends vous rejoindre. Vous pourrez peut être me le présenter.

Elle fit demi-tour et redescendit dans sa boutique. Je me dépêchai de me préparer. Il faudrait aussi que je lui demande où je pourrai faire ma lessive car je n'avais pas une garde-robe extensible à l'infini. Je rallumai mon mobile, j'avais déjà un appel manqué de Jacob et donc un message en attente.

- Bonjour cascadeuse. Appelle-moi quand tu te réveilles. J'ai des nouvelles de ton tas de ferrailles et on pourrait déjeuner ensemble ? J'attends ton coup de fil.

J'hésitai à le rappeler tout de suite, puis je me lançai, trop pressée d'entendre sa voix.

- Salut Bella. Dit-il en décrochant.

- Bonjour Jacob.

Je ne me sentais pas le droit de l'appeler Jake comme ses amis et sa petite vipè… amie. Il faudrait que je fasse attention que ces mots ne franchissent pas mes lèvres.

- Alors je viens te chercher et on va manger un truc. Ajouta-t-il joyeusement.

- Ce serait sympa mais je dois aller voir madame Newton pour le moment et elle veut que je rencontre son fils.

- Waouh ! Tu es bien vue alors si elle te présente elle-même son très cher fils. Bon alors cet après-midi, tu viens avec nous à la plage ?

- Heu, il ne fait pas assez chaud pour que je me baigne.

- Allez, fais pas ta pimbêche. On va s'amuser sur la plage et puis t'es pas obligée d'aller dans l'eau. Profites en, il ne pleut pas aujourd'hui. Rajouta-t-il en rigolant.

- Bon ok. Je t'envoie un message quand je sors de chez les Newton.

- Non, je viens pour 2h et je te jure que tu seras heureuse de me voir. 2 heures avec la famille Newton, ça va te paraître interminable…

Je pensai que je serais toujours heureuse de le voir, famille Newton ou pas. Mais je me demandai pourquoi il tenait tant à passer l'après-midi avec moi, il aurait du m'envoyer un de ses potes, ça aurait été plus facile à gérer. Et puis sa chérie devait l'attendre quelque part et j'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas à la plage, je n'avais aucune envie de me faire étriper. Je raccrochai et descendis rejoindre ma propriétaire, nous réglâmes les problèmes administratifs et financiers assez rapidement, puis je la suivis dans l'arrière-boutique où elle hurla.

- Miky, viens ici, nous avons une invitée.

Le dénommé Mike apparut aussitôt devant moi, c'était un blondinet aussi bling-bling que sa mère, il me déshabilla du regard et je n'appréciai pas du tout sa main moite qui s'attarda dans la mienne. Il fut sommé de mettre le couvert pendant que sa mère allait en cuisine. Rester seule avec lui ne me plaisait pas trop, c'est étrange les relations humaines, la veille avec Seth et Jacob, j'étais tout à fait à l'aise alors que là, je me sentais vraiment mal. Les regards concupiscents qu'il me lançait me donnait envie de fuir. Je refusai de m'asseoir sur le canapé près de lui, prétextant un mal de dos du à mon accident de la veille. Je fis le tour de la pièce, faussement intéressée par les multiples portraits de Mike. Il fut appelé par sa mère et je me retrouvai seule dans cette grande pièce, je laissai mes pensées vagabonder et repensai à la soirée avec les indiens.

Ils avaient touts été charmants avec moi, en excluant bien sur, la gorgone de Jake, et j'aimerais bien faire partie de leur groupe. J'avais remarqué que Seth et Paul exhibaient le même tatouage sur le haut du bras. J'aurai voulu le voir de plus près et savoir ce que cela signifiait pour eux. Ils semblaient tous très soudés et je supposai que ce geste devait prouver leur appartenance au groupe, ou alors c'était un rituel indien. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Seth. Je me souvins tout à coup qu'il était fiévreux, j'espérais tout de même qu'il serait à la plage, il était mon sauveur et passer du temps avec lui m'éloignerait de Jacob.

Mon esprit continuait de revivre la soirée et il me revint en mémoire le rendez-vous de Sam avec le docteur Cullen. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être aussi important pour se donner rendez-vous à minuit dans les bois ? Et qu'est ce qui motivait un médecin, chef de service à l'hôpital, pour demander à un garagiste de le rejoindre comme cela ? Sam n'avait pas eu l'air étonné par la requête, c'était bizarre tout ça ! Cela me frappait maintenant, la veille j'étais trop fatiguée par ma journée et concentrée sur l'attitude de Jake envers Jessica pour me poser des questions.

Jake, j'en revenais toujours à lui, il m'avait envoûtée. Mon cœur se serra en pensant qu'il n'était pas libre et je me secouai. Heureusement le lendemain j'allais travailler et cela occuperait mon esprit. Je ferai sûrement d'autres rencontres et pourrai refréner mon attirance pour ce bel indien. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, c'était bien la première fois de ma vie qu'un homme me faisait cet effet, en plus si peu de temps après l'avoir rencontré. Peut être était ce le coup de foudre? Jusqu'à présent je n'y croyais pas du tout, pour moi l'amour devait se construire au fil du temps, on devait apprendre à se connaître avant de se dire amoureux. Et paf, un sourire, une voix, un corps de dieux grec et je succombai au charme indien.

- Asseyez-vous Bella.

Madame Newton me sortit de mes rêves et je rougis. Elle me toisa, surprise par ma réaction, puis elle haussa les épaules. Le repas fut parfait, elle avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, comme on dit. Et c'était une excellente cuisinière, elle n'avait donc pas que des défauts. Je n'entendis pratiquement pas la voix de Mike, sa mère jacassait sans discontinuer. Je sus tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les randonnées, les équipements sportifs puis elle enchaîna sur les goûts de Mike, les études de Mike, les qualités de Mike, les filles qui n'étaient pas dignes de Mike... Je décrochai au bout d'un moment, me contentant de hocher la tête et de sourire de temps en temps. Quand elle eut enfin épuisée le sujet de son fils parfait, elle me posa des questions sur ma vie, un véritable questionnaire en règle.

- Et vos parents, que font-ils dans la vie ?

Je me marrai intérieurement, si elle voyait mon excentrique de mère, elle me trouverait sûrement moins digne de son fils chéri !

- Ma mère ne travaille plus, elle s'occupe de la maison et de mon beau-père qui voyage beaucoup, c'est un joueur de base-ball.

- Ah ! Il doit bien gagné sa vie. Dit-elle.

- Ils ne se plaignent pas. Concédai-je.

- Et votre père ?

La question que j'aurai voulu éviter. Devais-je dire que je supposai qu'elle le connaissait mieux que moi ? Si bien sur Charlie Swan se révélait être mon géniteur.

- Mes parents se sont séparés avant ma naissance et il n'a jamais pris contact avec nous depuis, donc je ne le connais pas.

- Oh, je suis désolée pour vous. Remarqua-t-elle sans en penser un mot.

- Je suis habituée à vivre comme cela vous savez et il ne me manque pas.

Elle changea soudainement de sujet

- Alors vous allez travailler avec le docteur Cullen ? Vous verrez, c'est un excellent médecin, très compétent et apprécié de ses patients. Bien sur il fait tourner les têtes de toutes les infirmières, mais il a l'air fidèle à sa femme. Il faut dire qu'elle est très belle et aussi très charitable, on la voit toujours aux ventes de charité. Mais enfin c'est tout de même une famille très étrange.

- Maman ! Gronda Mike.

- Ben quoi, je ne dis que la vérité. Ils vivent tous ensemble dans cette grande maison, c'est bizarre ça, un homme seul avec 3 couples... et ils n'ont aucun ami, ils ne reçoivent personne, on dirait une secte.

Je saisis l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur mon futur chef et obligeai la commère à parler.

- Le docteur a des enfants ?

- Oui et non, lui et sa femme ont adopté des jeunes gens et depuis ceux là sont en couple, vous vous rendez compte, c'est de l'inceste.

- Mais enfin maman, ils ne sont pas parents, ils ne se connaissent que depuis qu'ils ont été adoptés. Éclata Mike qui avait l'air d'apprécier la famille Cullen plus que sa mère.

- Ils auraient du les empêcher, c'est le rôle des parents ! En tout cas ça ne me plaît pas du tout de voir ça à Forks !

Mike soupira et se leva pour aller chercher le café. Il me fit un petit sourire pour excuser les propos de sa mère en sortant de la pièce.

- Ils ont quel âge ces enfants ? Continuai je curieuse.

- Une vingtaine d'année, je dirai. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils vivent chez le docteur. Ils ne sont à Forks que depuis un an. Il y Rosalie, une grande blonde déplaisante qui se prend pour un mannequin, bon d'accord elle est pas mal mais à Forks on aime les gens simples. Dit celle qui s'habillait comme une star hollywoodienne vieillissante.

Elle continua sans remarquer mon sourire moqueur.

- Elle est avec Emmett, une brute qui ressemble à un joueur de base-ball, puis vous verrez Alice, c'est une petite brune, fatigante, elle parle tout le temps et puis d'un coup elle part dans ses délires, elle se fige et on n'existe plus, elle doit avoir un problème au cerveau. Elle est avec Jasper, un pauvre garçon qui a du beaucoup souffrir, il porte sa douleur sur son visage et il est très renfermé.

Hé bien quel tableau ! Elle déversait sa bile avec une telle facilité que j'en restai muette. En tout cas, j'avais hâte de les rencontrer et de juger en chair et en os ces spécimens rares. J'allais demander ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie, mais madame Newton suivait le cours de ses pensées et elle rajouta.

- Et puis il y a Edward, le seul célibataire de la famille, il est très convoité mais apparemment personne n'est assez bien pour lui. Il se promène souvent seul dans les bois, bien sur il est assez arrogant et peu sympathique, mais lui aussi a du avoir une enfance difficile. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une gentille fille pour le consoler.

J'imaginai que si Mike avait été du sexe féminin, sa mère aurait tout fait pour le caser avec le dénommé Edward, car malgré ce qu'elle disait, elle enviait cette famille et elle regrettait que les filles soient déjà en couple. Elle poursuivit son monologue sans attendre une réaction de ma part.

- Mais ils sont quand même cette manie étrange de partir en randonnées chaque fois qu'il fait soleil, ce n'est quand même pas très normal. Je sais bien qu'il faut profiter des rares rayons qu'on a à Forks, mais tout de même, le docteur a des responsabilités. Reprocha-t-elle.

Je décrochai une nouvelle fois, je n'avais plus envie de l'entendre parler des Cullen, je me ferai ma propre opinion toute seule. Je laissai mon esprit s'envoler. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'en aller sans paraître insolente et je fus sauvée par la sonnette du magasin, madame Newton leva la tête et se précipita pour servir le client. Elle revint très vite, l'air en colère.

- C'est pour vous, Bella. Un indien. Cracha-t-elle d'une voix sifflante.

- Oh ça doit être un de ceux qui répare ma voiture. Merci pour ce merveilleux repas et à bientôt.

Je me sauvai comme une voleuse, sans m'apercevoir que Mike ouvrait la bouche. Je retrouvai Jacob dans la boutique, il m'accueillit d'un sourire narquois en me voyant pressée de partir. Je le tirai par le bras et nous précipitai dans sa golf. Il rigolait franchement en démarrant.

- Je t'avais prévenue que tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

- Elle est intarissable ! Heureusement que tu es arrivé, je cherchai comment me tirer sans me la mettre à dos !

**POV JACOB (retour en ce début de matinée)**

Je me réveillai en pleine forme et quand je vis les premiers rayons du soleil, je bondis hors du lit, heureux de cette belle journée qui commençait. Je pris une douche et enfilai un jean et une chemise légère, pour une fois, j'avais envie de faire des efforts vestimentaires. Puis je téléphonai à Paul qui me traita de tous les noms pour oser le sortir du lit aussi tôt. Finalement il me confirma qu'il allait s'occuper de la voiture de Bella dans la matinée. Ensuite j'appelai la jolie fille qui avait hanté mes rêves. Elle devait encore dormir alors je laissai un message sur son répondeur, lui proposant de déjeuner avec moi.

Je retrouvai mon père dans la cuisine. Je le saluai et posai ma main sur son épaule tandis qu'il buvait son café, il leva vers moi un regard étonné.

- Bonjour Jacob, tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin.

- Salut papa. Oui, ce matin je suis heureux ! Je pense que je vais passer une bonne journée.

- Je suis content pour toi, et que vas tu faire de si spécial qui t'a fait mettre une chemise ?

- Je vais aller à la plage avec la meute, mais avant je dois passer voir où en est Paul avec la voiture de Bella, tu sais la jeune femme que Seth a effrayée.

- Oui, Sam m'en a parlé, elle va bien n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, elle s'en tire avec une belle trouille mais rien de physique. Tu sais qu'elle vient s'installer à Forks, elle va travailler à l'hôpital...

Et je continuai sur ma lancée en racontant à mon père tout ce que je savais de la jolie Bella. Il m'écoutait et son sourire s'élargissait sur son visage. Quand j'eus terminé ma tirade, il m'étudia quelques minutes.

- Je comprends d'où vient cette joie soudaine et je suis heureux pour toi, mon fils. Mais je te rappelle que tu dois régler certaines choses avant de t'engager dans une histoire avec cette jeune fille.

Je me rembrunis aussitôt, je n'aurai jamais du parler de Bella à mon père, il me connaissait trop bien et il avait très bien compris qu'elle m'attirait. Mais nous savions tous les deux que Jess se dresserait toujours entre elle et moi. Je le fusillai du regard.

- Pas la peine de m'envoyer ton regard assassin, Jacob. C'est toi qui t'es fourré tout seul dans cette histoire, à toi d'en sortir si cette Bella est aussi importante pour toi.

- Jamais je ne pourrai abandonner Jess, c'est clair ? Hurlai-je toute ma joie de vivre envolée.

- Alors ne pense plus à cette fille et épouse Jessica, comme ça, ce sera clair pour tout le monde.

Je savais qu'un jour, je devrais officialiser notre relation, mais je n'y pensais pas, comme si c'était loin, très loin et que peut être un miracle nous sortirait, enfin me sortirait de cette relation qui avait pris une tournure que je ne souhaitais pas. Pourtant je l'aimais bien, avant...

**Flash-back**

**Tous les soirs, je me dépêchai de sortir du boulot, Jessica m'attendait devant le local technique où je me changeais. Elle me souriait en me voyant courir vers elle. J'appréciais surtout sa joie de vivre et sa vivacité. Elle me sautait au cou, je la faisais tourner autour de moi en l'embrassant dans le cou et elle riait aux éclats. C'était notre rituel. Puis en général nous rejoignions, Embry et Quill, mes meilleurs potes et passions la fin d'après-midi dans mon garage. La vie était simple, nous étions des jeunes gens pleins d'espoir et de rêves. **

**Puis un jour, elle n'était pas venue m'attendre, je l'avais appelée toute la soirée mais elle n'avait jamais répondu. Le lendemain, elle était là mais elle avait refusé de me donner une quelconque explication. Cela m'avait énervé, je n'aimais pas les cachoteries. Quelques jours après, Embry, Quill et moi étions allés boire un verre dans un bar de Port Angeles et nous avions rencontré Paul Lahote et Jared Cameron qui étaient des « disciples » de Sam Uley, un mec louche de la Push. Mon père l'adorait mais moi j'étais persuadé qu'il n'était pas net, surtout qu'il me regardait bizarrement. Je me demandai s'il n'était pas homo, je n'avais pas de problème avec ça, mais je n'étais pas intéressé.**

**Paul m'avait regardé de son air arrogant et je l'avais branché, il me gonflait avec ses grands airs. Il s'était mis à trembler de colère et son pote Jared avait du le tirer hors du bar, mais quand nous étions sortis à notre tour, Paul était encore là sur le parking. Il me toisait méchamment.**

**- Alors Black, t'arrives encore à passer sous les portes ?**

**- Paul, ta gueule ! Gronda Jared.**

**- Qu'est ce tu veux dire par là, Lahote ?**

**- Oh je pensais juste à ta copine, la petite Jessica, elle aime bien venir dans ce bar et elle est très câline…**

**- Si j'apprends que tu as touché à ma copine, je te démolis la gueule !**

**- Moi non, mais demande lui avec qui elle était jeudi soir...**

**Jared l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers la forêt où ils disparurent. J'étais dans une rage folle contre cet abruti mais ce qu'il m'avait dit coïncidait avec le soir où Jessica n'avait pas répondu à mes coups de fil. Je conduisis comme un dingue jusqu'à la Push, Embry réussi à me convaincre de me coucher plutôt que de faire un scandale devant chez Jessica à 1h du matin. Le reste de la nuit fut horrible, j'avais eu très chaud et des douleurs terribles parcouraient ma colonne vertébrale. Je tremblais sans pouvoir me contrôler. Mon père avait appelé Sam Uley qui m'avait emmené chez lui. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais là, mais j'avais réussi à somnoler jusqu'au moment où Lahote était entré dans la chambre. La haine que j'éprouvais pour lui à ce moment, m'emplit totalement et je me remis à trembler de plus en plus fort **

**Uley me poussa hors de sa maison pendant que Lahote ricanait en me traitant de cocu et dans une douleur indescriptible, mon corps s'était disloqué, mes os, mes articulations se tordirent dans tous les sens, ce calvaire me fit hurler à m'en briser les cordes vocales. Puis soudain plus rien, plus de douleurs, juste le calme et une sensation étrange de ne plus être Jacob Black. Je levai ma main machinalement pour la passer dans mes cheveux, mais je me griffai le crane, puis je me remis à hurler en voyant une énorme patte velue devant mes yeux. Je pris conscience que je me tenais à quatre pattes et que cela était une position naturelle... pour un loup.**

**Sam Uley s'immisça dans ma tête et me confirma que les légendes quileutes disaient vraies et que j'étais bien un modificateur, un loup né pour protéger la tribu des vampires. J'avais ainsi découvert que Sam, Jared et Paul étaient aussi des loups et je lus dans leurs pensées les difficultés qu'ils rencontraient encore depuis leur transformation. **

**Soudain je pensai à Jessica et Paul aussi, je la vis à travers ses yeux dans ce fameux bar avec un garçon, elle lui tenait la main et ils s'embrassaient, ils avaient vraiment l'air très proche. Je hurlai à la mort comme seuls savent le faire les animaux et détalai dans la forêt pour évacuer la rage due à cette duplicité. Je restai plusieurs heures à sentir le vent dans mes poils, à fouler de mes grandes pattes, le sol moelleux de la forêt. Quand je revins à la réserve, Sam m'attendait sagement couché derrière sa maison, il avait surveillé mes déplacements à distance :**

**- Ça va Jake ? Tu vas pouvoir te contrôler un minimum maintenant ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, je dois accepter d'être un loup-garou et aussi que ma copine me prend pour un con. Laisse-moi un peu de temps. Grondai-je.**

**- Tu as tout le temps, Jake. Mais tu sais pour ta copine, tu as l'air en colère, mais pas si malheureux que ça. Tu es sur que tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle ?**

**Comment pouvait-il penser que je n'étais pas malheureux ? Comment osait-il dire que je n'aimais pas ma jolie petite amie ? Il se mêlait encore une fois de choses qui ne le regardaient pas et j'avais bien envie de lui foutre une raclée pour se permettre de tels propos. Je menaçai de lui sauter à la gorge et il grogna, m'intimant de me calmer. Je montrai les dents et le plantai là pour repartir dans les bois. Puis ses paroles firent leur petit bonhomme de chemin et finalement, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort, j'aimais beaucoup Jessica, mais je n'étais pas fou d'elle. Seul mon amour-propre avait pris une grande claque, je ne souffrais pas de la savoir dans les bras d'un autre, c'était mon orgueil de mâle qui pleurnichait. **

**J'étais revenu à la Push et j'avais réussi à me calmer, assez pour redevenir humain. J'avais disparu pendant 3 jours, 3 longues journées à faire le point avec mes sentiments. Je décidai, malgré l'avertissement de Sam d'aller voir Jessica et de lui rendre sa liberté. Quand j'arrivai devant la maison, elle sortit comme une tornade et se jeta dans mes bras :**

**- Oh Jake, j'ai eu si peur, je ne savais pas où tu étais, ni ce que tu faisais. Ton père disait que tu avais besoin d'être seul et que je ne devais pas chercher à te retrouver, que tu reviendrais tout seul. Je suis si contente de te revoir enfin.**

**Elle se jeta dans mes bras, embrassant mon visage qu'elle cramponnait entre ses petits doigts manucurés. Je ne bougeai pas, attendant qu'elle se calme pour lui parler. Enfin elle s'arrêta et me fixa de ses grands yeux expressifs.**

**- Jessica, il faut qu'on parle. Dis-je doucement.**

**Elle recula et déjà les larmes menaçaient de faire couler le joli maquillage. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle attendait que je me lance.**

**- Je sais que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre et je ne suis pas partageur, Jess. Il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare maintenant.**

**J'avais parlé calmement, me rappelant les conseils de Sam si je ne voulais pas muter devant elle. **

**- Quoi ? Qui t'a dit des trucs pareils ? Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'aime que toi, Jake ! Que toi !**

**- Ne me mens pas, Jess, je sais que le soir où tu n'es pas venue me rejoindre, tu étais avec un autre.**

**Je n'appréciais pas du tout qu'elle refuse de reconnaître les faits et la colère pointait en moi. Elle me scruta un long moment, ce qu'elle vit dut lui faire comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister puisqu'elle changea d'attitude.**

**- Ok, je reconnais que j'ai passé une soirée avec un autre, je voulais tester la force de mon amour pour toi mais c'était une erreur, je le reconnais. C'est toi que j'aime Jake. Je m'en suis rendue compte ce soir là.**

**- Si tu m'aimais profondément, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire ça, Jessica, tu l'aurais su naturellement.**

**- Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis pas remplie de certitudes, j'ai plein de doutes et j'ai besoin de me prouver les choses, comme la profondeur de mes sentiments. Comment savoir que je t'aime vraiment si je ne peux pas avoir de point de comparaison ?**

**Sa mauvaise foi fit monter mon taux d'adrénaline et je me mis à trembler, je m'éloignai d'elle.**

**- C'est bon Jessica, arrête de dire des conneries et restons-en là. C'est fini entre nous. Il vaut mieux se séparer maintenant avant qu'on se fasse plus de mal.**

**- Non, je refuse ! Je t'aime et je veux que tu restes avec moi !**

**Elle hurlait et je tremblais de plus en plus fort, je sentais que mon loup voulait sortir, il avait besoin d'exprimer sa rage et je ne pouvais pas le maîtriser plus longtemps. Je reculai rapidement et fis demi-tour. Je voulais filer dans la forêt et je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle courrait aussi vite derrière moi. Au moment où mon loup prit les commandes, elle se tenait trop près de mes pattes arrière et elle reçut un coup dans la poitrine qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur de sa maison. **

**Je poussai un hurlement, Sam et Paul surgirent en même temps et comprirent la situation. L'alpha se précipita vers Jessica et il m'ordonna de disparaître dans la forêt et de ne revenir qu'une fois calmé. Jessica était restée plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort, elle avait eu une commotion cérébrale due à son vol plané contre la maison. Mes griffes l'avaient déchirée, du ventre à l'épaule, obligeant le docteur Cullen à l'opérer plusieurs fois pour que les organes internes fonctionnent à nouveau normalement. J'avais passé toutes mes journées à ses côté veillant sur son coma.**

**- Jacob, on ne sait pas si elle va s'en sortir, et même si c'est le cas, elle peut rester des mois comme ça. Tu devrais essayer de reprendre une vie normale. M'avait dit un jour le docteur Cullen.**

**Je l'avais toisé comme s'il était un extra-terrestre, je ne pouvais pas laisser Jessica comme ça, elle était dans cet état à cause de moi et je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Je m'étais juré que si elle vivait, je resterais auprès d'elle tant qu'elle voudrait de moi.**

**Fin du flash-back**

Mon téléphone me tira de mes pensées, c'était Bella, elle avait été invitée à déjeuner avec les Newton. Dommage, je ne pourrai pas l'emmener dans un petit restau de Port Angeles que j'aimais bien. Je lui proposai de passer l'après-midi à la plage avec la meute. Elle grogna que l'eau était trop froide dans notre bled paumé mais finalement céda assez facilement. J'avais aussi un message de Jessica qui me demandait de passer la voir, mais je ne répondis pas, je préférai ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes, je peux le dire, avec Bella près de moi.

* * *

**A vos claviers! je retourne au mien pour la suite! **


	4. Dimanche à Forks (suite)

**Comme promis, le 4ème chapitre avec une Bella amoureuse, curieuse, taquine et un Jacob amoureux, jaloux et entêté.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.**

**Pour répondre à guest bndicte, j'ai republié le chap 2 avec les corrections qui s'imposaient et pour Mike, je ne sais pas encore ce que je fais en faire, on verra bien, et surtout merci**

**Biz à ma Bambina, j'aime bien tes petits commentaires entre parenthèses ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Nous rejoignîmes ses amis à la plage. Je m'installai près d'Emily, qui lisait au soleil, pendant qu'il courait dans l'eau en éclaboussant Paul et Jared qui râlèrent pour la forme plus que par nécessité. L'après midi passa calmement, nous papotions entre filles mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admirer Jake du coin de l'œil. Il me souriait à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient, c'est-à-dire très, très souvent. J'essayai tout de même de me concentrer sur Emily. Elle m'annonça qu'elle et Sam avaient prévu de se marier l'année suivante, mais qu'avant ils devaient agrandir la maison de ce dernier qui était un peu petite pour un couple voulant fonder une famille. Emily était douce, calme, et elle semblait assez protectrice envers tous ces colosses, ce que je trouvai marrant vu leur carrure ! Elle me faisait penser à une maman, quand je le lui dis, elle rigola mais finit par l'admettre.

Je remarquai l'absence de Seth et Leah et je m'inquiétai de la santé de mon gentil sauveur.

- Seth n'est pas malade, j'espère.

- Non, il va très bien. Répondit distraitement Emily.

- Je suis soulagée, comme il n'est pas là, je me posai des questions.

- Seth et Leah avaient un repas de famille, aujourd'hui. C'est l'anniversaire de leur futur beau-père.

- Un futur beau-père ? Leur mère est divorcée ?

- Non leur père est décédé depuis quelques années déjà. Sue a rencontré quelqu'un il y a quelque temps et ça commence à être sérieux.

- C'est bien ça, de pouvoir refaire sa vie. C'est sympa un beau-père, j'aime bien le mien, même si parfois je le trouve un peu gamin.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je ne crois pas que Leah et Seth aient ce problème, le chef Swan n'a rien d'un môme immature. Et c'est tant mieux, vu son métier.

Je me figeai, celui que je pensais être mon père biologique allait devenir le beau-père de Leah et Seth ! Il fallait que je fasse vite pour le rencontrer et vérifier notre lien avant qu'il ne rentre dans cette famille.

- Il a déjà des enfants le chef Swan ?

- Je ne pense pas, je crois qu'il a été marié quand il était jeune, mais sa femme l'a plaqué pour aller vivre au soleil de Californie, ou Floride, je ne sais pas. Je peux juste te dire que son divorce n'a été prononcé que récemment.

Ce n'était pas ni en Floride, ni en Californie, mais en Arizona, et elle ne l'avait pas plaqué, elle avait été virée comme un chien galeux. J'enrageai de ne pouvoir laisser sortir la vérité.

- Ah bon. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais demandé le divorce parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Sue et quand il a voulu le faire, il ne savait pas où était son ex-femme. Puis un jour, miracle, il a reçu une demande de divorce de ses avocats et tout a été très vite après.

- Et maintenant il peut se remarier. Conclus-je sèchement.

Emily leva la tête et me regarda en relevant les sourcils, mon ton devait lui paraître étrange. Je lui souris et elle changea de conversation.

- Tu devrais te mettre en maillot de bain et te faire bronzer, tu es blanche comme un… cachet d'aspirine.

- C'est même pas la peine d'y penser, je ne bronze pas, je rougis, puis j'ai des cloques et c'est horrible à voir. Mais pourquoi toi tu ne te baignes pas avec les gars ?

- J'suis pas à l'aise en maillot de bain avec tous ces garçons autour de moi. Même s'ils me considèrent tous un peu comme leur grande sœur, je suis assez pudique. Et je déteste cet océan glacial.

- Vous venez vous baigner, les filles ? Nous demanda Jacob.

On éclata de rire toutes les deux en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Alors il vint s'asseoir près de moi, j'en profitai pour admirer enfin de près, le tatouage qu'ils avaient tous sur l'épaule droite. Je remarquai qu'il représentait deux loups qui hurlaient à la lune et aussi une tête de loup vue de face. Jacob m'expliqua que c'était l'emblème de leur tribu, que cet animal faisait partie de leurs légendes.

- J'espère que les loups ne sont que dans vos légendes, j'ai pas tellement envie d'en croiser un dans la forêt. Déclarai-je en frissonnant.

- Il y en a encore quelques uns dans le coin, mais les loups ne sont pas méchants, tu sais, ils ne s'attaquent pas aux êtres humains. Essaya-t-il de me rassurer.

- Mouais ! Tu sais, j'ai déjà la trouille devant un chien, alors j'ose pas imaginer ma rencontre avec un loup !

- Les loups ne te feront jamais de mal volontairement, mais tu as raison, évite de te balader dans la forêt tout seule, il y a d'autres créatures beaucoup plus dangereuses.

Il se leva et repartit dans l'eau avant que j'ai eu le temps de répliquer. Je restai comme une idiote avec mes questions. Je les regardai jouer au foot et m'amusai d'entendre Emily encourager son homme. Mais je n'étais pas détendue, je m'attendais à chaque instant à voir débarquer Jessica, mais les heures défilaient et elle n'arrivait pas. Je n'y tins plus et m'adressai à Emily.

- Jessica ne vient pas aujourd'hui ?

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers moi et me sourit.

- Elle vient rarement à la plage, elle n'aime pas non plus se montrer en maillot de bain. Et comme elle adore l'eau, c'est difficile pour elle de rester sur le sable.

J'étais surprise, la fille que j'avais vue la veille était extravertie, en plus elle était plutôt mignonne et toute menue, elle n'avait pas de raison de cacher son corps mince, enfin à mon avis, mais les complexes sont difficiles à comprendre pour ceux qui ne les ressentent pas. Du coup, je me demandai pourquoi Jacob n'était pas avec elle, pourquoi il préférait la compagnie de ses amis à celle de sa copine ? Comme si elle avait lu dans mon esprit, Emily rajouta.

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre les relations entre Jacob et Jess, elles sont très compliquées. Mais ils sont liés l'un à l'autre, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Ne t'attache pas à Jake, Bella, tu ne feras que souffrir.

Je me rebiffai devant cet avertissement.

- Mais je ne suis pas intéressée par Jacob, je me demande juste pourquoi sa copine si possessive n'est pas avec lui.

- J'ai bien vu les regards que tu poses sur lui et vice-versa. Vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre, mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse en sortir quelque chose d'agréable surtout pour toi. Jessica sera toujours là. Annonça-t-elle doucement.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de briser un couple, Emily. Ils sont ensemble et je ne ferai rien pour les séparer, ce n'est pas mon genre. Dis-je sincèrement.

Elle posa une main douce sur mon avant-bras et se retourna vers les garçons qui venaient vers nous en se chamaillant. Quill et Jared nous quittèrent rapidement, ils avaient tous les deux rendez-vous avec des jeunes filles de la réserve.

- Et toi Jacob, tu ne vas pas voir Jessica ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Il me toisa un moment, des éclairs de colère sortaient de ses magnifiques yeux noirs. Puis la tristesse apparut, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma question provoquait toutes ces réactions, elle me semblait naturelle. Il se laissa tomber sur le bord de ma serviette et me fixa sans sourire.

- Tu es si pressée de te débarrasser de moi ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je trouve étrange de ne pas passer son dimanche avec sa petite amie, c'est tout.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, ni pour moi, on gère très bien les choses tous les deux.

Son ton était devenu mordant et désagréable, je découvrais une facette plus agressive de Jacob Black et finalement il avait peut être raison de me remettre à ma place, je n'étais pas la mieux placée pour donner des leçons de gestion de couple, mes quelques expériences en la matière n'étaient pas à prendre en exemple. Paul s'approcha de nous et lança d'un ton joyeux, pour détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait pesante.

- La réparation de ta voiture est en bonne voie, Bella, tu pourras la récupérer bientôt. Demain matin, j'irai à Port Angeles chercher une pièce qui me manque si je la trouve vite, elle sera prête en fin de journée.

- Oh merci Paul, mais tu as travaillé ce matin sur ma voiture ? M'écriai-je étonnée.

- Oui, comme je fais ça pour rendre service, je bosse en dehors des heures de travail, sinon mon associé risque de me virer. Plaisanta-t-il en jetant un œil à Sam qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais je ne veux pas de cadeau, je paierai ce que je dois, Paul, Sam, il est hors de question que ce soit gratuit pour moi.

- Mais comme c'est la faute de Seth, tu ne nous dois rien. Répondit Paul.

- Comment ça la faute de Seth ? Ce n'est pas lui qui conduisait. Répliquai-je surprise.

- Heu non... mais... comme il t'a trouvée, c'est à lui qu'on doit ce travail supplémentaire.

Je trouvai cette explication ne tenait pas debout. En fait de nombreuses choses étaient bizarres avec eux. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il y avait un sens caché à leurs propos et cela devenait pénible. Je les examinai sans rien dire, le soleil se couchait au loin derrière eux faisant paraître leurs silhouettes encore plus imposantes, comme si c'était possible !

Deux jeunes quileutes arrivèrent tout à coup, ils étaient torse et pieds nus et leurs cheveux en bataille étaient couverts de brindilles. Ils se donnaient des coups d'épaule en s'esclaffant bruyamment. Encore des montagnes de muscles qui ne connaissaient pas l'usage du tee-shirt ! Ils avaient des coutumes plutôt étranges ces indiens !

- Brady, Collin. Venez les gars que je vous présente Bella. Leur cria Sam.

Ils se calmèrent aussitôt et prirent une attitude gênée en face de moi, je ne savais pas que je pouvais être aussi intimidante. Je les saluai et ils me sourirent avant de courir jusqu'à la mer. Seth et Leah arrivèrent peu après et je mourrai d'envie de leur poser des questions sur leur futur beau-père mais je me retins, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils pensaient de lui.

Je commençai à avoir faim et mon ventre le fit comprendre plutôt bruyamment vu qu'ils se tournèrent vers moi d'un seul bloc. Emily nous proposa d'aller chez elle, et je fus gênée de m'imposer encore. Je décidai donc d'aider dans la préparation du repas, c'était le minimum que je puisse faire pour ne pas la jouer pique-assiette. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle me raconta la difficulté de nourrir d'aussi gros mangeurs.

- Mais pourquoi mangent-ils ici tous les jours ? Ils ne peuvent pas se débrouiller tout seul pour se nourrir ?

Elle ricana un peu bizarrement et le silence se fit dans le salon à côté.

- Il paraît que je suis une bonne cuisinière, ça doit être pour ça. Et surtout j'aime bien les avoir tous à la maison. Me chuchota-t-elle.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Rigolai-je.

- Mais tu sais, ils ne profitent pas de ma cuisine gratuitement, ils doivent participer en faisant la vaisselle, le nettoyage de la cuisine et, ce qu'ils préfèrent, les courses !

Nous plaisantâmes toutes les deux sur les différences entre les hommes et les femmes tout en préparant les hamburgers. Je me retrouvai à table entre Paul et Jacob, et je discutai beaucoup avec mon mécanicien.

- Comment vas-tu aller travailler demain ? Me demanda-t-il soudain.

- Oh merde ! Encore un truc auquel je n'ai pas pensé ! J'ai laissé mes neurones à Phoenix ! Faudra que je dise à ma mère qu'elle me les envoie par la poste.

Il se marra un bon moment avant de me proposer sa voiture.

- Écoute, je te la laisse jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé de retaper la tienne. Quand elle sera prête je te la rapporte et on échange. Ça te va ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Jake le fit à ma place.

- Laisse tomber Paul, je conduirai Bella, j'ai des fournitures à récupérer à Forks demain et comme ça je lui servirai de chauffeur.

Le ton de Jacob était sec et sans appel. Paul le fixa un instant comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose avec les yeux. Je sentais qu'il y avait une lutte entre eux et que j'en étais la cause. Finalement Paul lâcha le premier et me regarda en grimaçant un sourire.

- Alors c'est réglé, Jake se charge de tout, il te rapportera ta voiture quand elle sera prête.

- Merci Paul, vraiment merci. Et quand j'aurai enfin un appart digne de ce nom, je t'inviterai à manger pour te remercier, puisque vous ne voulez pas que je paie.

Le sourire de Paul s'étira tandis que dans mon dos, j'entendis une sorte de grognement. Je me retournai vers Jacob, il fixait son assiette sans bouger. C'était quoi son problème ? Il n'osait tout de même pas faire une scène de jalousie à cause de mon invitation à Paul ? Faudrait peut être lui rappeler qu'il avait une jolie petite amie ! Puis mon regard croisa celui de Seth, il paraissait un peu triste.

- Tu seras invité aussi, Seth pour m'avoir extirpée de mon tas de ferrailles.

- Hé merci Bella, je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça, mais un bon repas est toujours le bienvenu.

Jake pivota sa tête dans ma direction, son visage était fermé et ses yeux tellement sombres que je n'en distinguais plus la pupille. Il paraissait tellement malheureux que j'arrêtai de le taquiner, je posai ma main sur son épaule.

- Fais pas la gueule, toi aussi, tu pourras venir ! Et d'ailleurs vous serez tous invités, vous m'avez accueillie tellement gentiment que c'est la moindre des choses, pour vous remercier !

Ils lancèrent des hourras et des mercis à travers la pièce, on aurait dit des gosses à qui on venait de d'annoncer une sortie à Disneyland.

- Bella, il faudra que tu trouves un appart assez grand pour qu'on rentre tous ensemble ! Me conseilla Embry.

Jacob s'était déridé et la soirée se continua sous les rires et les vannes en tout genre. Vers 10h, il me raccompagna chez Newton, il fallait que je dorme si je voulais faire bonne impression le lendemain, mon premier jour à l'hôpital.

- A quelle heure tu commences demain ?

- A 8h mais j'aimerais être en avance pour découvrir les lieux un peu avant.

- Pas de soucis, je passe à 7h, il faut moins de 10 minutes pour y aller, on s'arrêtera déjeuner vite fait et tu seras là-bas à 7 heures et demie, c'est bon comme ca ?

Il était sorti de la voiture pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte et nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous fixer intensément. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me regardait ainsi, mais je savais pourquoi moi, je le faisais ! J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il m'embrasse. Mais cela n'était pas possible, je devais être lucide, et puis je n'étais pas venue à Forks pour foutre le bordel dans la vie de Jacob Black mais dans celle de Charlie Swan. Je secouai mes neurones et le remerciai encore une fois. Je fuis rapidement dans mon univers de fleurs pourries, avant de risquer de me jeter à son cou.

Cette nuit là, je fis un rêve étrange où je rencontrai des loups dans la forêt, ils étaient calmes, affectueux et m'escortaient sur les sentiers, Jacob était là et il se faisait obéir d'eux, d'un claquement de doigt. A un moment, un animal que je ne reconnus pas, m'attaqua, mais les loups se placèrent devant moi et me protégèrent en le pourchassant et en le mordant. Ils hurlaient et grognaient férocement et leur vacarme me réveilla, j'étais en sueur.

**POV JACOB**

Je venais de la déposer devant sa chambre et j'étais malheureux que la soirée soit déjà terminée, chaque seconde passée près d'elle avait été un enchantement. Son sourire, sa voix, son parfum, tout en elle me plaisait, mais cela me rendait dingue. Cette fille aurait ma peau, je le sentais, cette rencontre laisserait des traces dans ma vie. J'avais haï Paul quand il avait voulu lui prêter sa voiture et je lui aurais volontiers arraché les pattes une à une quand Bella l'avait invité à manger ! Pourquoi je me comportai comme un petit copain jaloux ? Elle avait le droit de voir Paul ou Seth, ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Je n'étais rien pour elle et même si j'en crevais d'envie, je ne pourrai jamais la rendre heureuse, je devais laisser mes copains le faire si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait.

J'avais envie de me transformer et de courir dans les bois, mais je décidai de rester humain. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler mes colères, me transformer était la solution de facilité, comme ça, je n'affrontais pas mes sentiments typiquement humains. Quand j'étais un animal, les choses étaient plus simples, pas de culpabilité, pas de sens du devoir, pas de regrets, bien sur les sentiments étaient aussi forts, voire plus, l'amour, la haine, la tendresse, la cruauté, mais cela mon loup le gérait très bien, c'était moi qui ne savait pas vivre comme un homme.

Arrivé à la Push, je rallumai mon portable qui était resté dans ma poche, éteint, depuis que j'étais parti chercher Bella. Je savais très bien que j'avais tort d'agir comme ça et de refuser d'affronter Jessica, mais j'avais eu peur qu'elle ne gâche cette après-midi alors j'avais fait l'autruche ! Pour un loup ce n'est pas très flatteur et pour un humain, c'est carrément lâche. Comme je m'en doutais, ma petite-amie m'avait appelé plusieurs fois et ses messages étaient de plus en plus mauvais. Je savais qu'elle ne dormirait pas tant que je n'aurai pas rappelé alors malgré l'heure tardive, je composai son numéro.

- Jake ! Enfin tu te rappelles que j'existe !

- Salut Jess. Désolé, j'ai oublié de rallumer mon portable.

Je mentais et j'étais sur qu'elle le sentait.

- Mouais, tu étais trop occupé avec la fille qui ne sait pas conduire.

- Jess, tu sais bien qu'on est obligé de l'aider. Si Seth n'avait pas traversé devant sa voiture, elle n'aurait pas eu d'accident et on n'aurait pas cette conversation.

- Je veux bien ! Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas Seth qui lui sert de chauffeur, ou Paul, ou Embry… un célibataire, quoi ! Pourquoi toi, Jake ?

J'étais face à un mur. Elle avait raison, je devais oublier Bella et me concentrer sur ma vie avec Jessica.

- Tu as raison, Jess. Je vais demander à Paul ou Embry de la conduite où elle veut tant qu'elle n'a pas de voiture.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux… Bon, ce problème résolu, tu viens passer la nuit avec moi ?

Merde, je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je n'avais aucune envie de la voir maintenant, je voulais dormir, et penser à Bella, ne plus la voir d'accord, mais ne plus rêver à ce que nous aurions pu vivre, je n'étais pas prêt.

- Ecoute Jess, je vais rentrer me coucher, je dois me lever tôt, (encore un mensonge, pensai-je) mais on peut se voir demain après le boulot si tu es libre ?

- Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas te voir ce soir, mais va pour demain. Promis hein ? Tu ne te défiles pas ?

- Promis, je viens te chercher à l'ho…

Merde, merde, merde ! Quand elle était sortie du coma, Jessica avait décidé d'arrêter ses études et depuis elle travaillait à la cuisine de l'hôpital. Hôpital, Bella, hôpital, Jess, oh mon dieu, j'espérais qu'elles ne se croiseraient pas trop souvent. J'avais bien remarqué la haine instinctive entre elles et j'avais entendu les menaces de ma petite amie envers Bella. Cette dernière avait le sens de la répartie et je ne faisais pas de soucis pour cela, mais ça allait faire des étincelles !

- Tu viens me chercher ou tu préfères que je te retrouve devant ton local technique, comme avant ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Viens me chercher, ça nous rappellera des bons souvenirs. Répliquai-je gentiment et bien décidé à faire des efforts.

Elle parut heureuse de la fin de notre conversation et elle raccrocha après m'avoir envoyé des baisers tendres, des baisers fougueux et m'avoir promis une nuit d'enfer dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Je grimaçai à cette idée, non pas qu'elle ne soit pas désirable ou que ses cicatrices me dérangent, mais depuis qu'elle m'avait trompé, je n'arrivai plus vraiment à lui confiance, et depuis l'accident je ne me faisais plus confiance. Alors je fuyais les tête-à-tête romantiques, pourtant Jessica était une jeune femme normale avec des désirs bien précis. Avant j'adorai ça, elle était câline, sensuelle et très inventive avec elle, faire l'amour était un véritable bonheur. Mais c'était du passé et je n'arrivais pas à le faire revivre.

J'avançai vers ma maison quand je vis Paul qui m'attendait. Je fronçai les sourcils, je n'avais pas envie de le voir, encore moins de lui parler. Il voulait sûrement des explications concernant mon attitude vis-à-vis de Bella. Il fulminait, je pouvais presque voir la fumée sortir de ses narines. Un taureau-loup, ouais, ça lui correspondait bien, je me le représentais avec un corps de loup et une grosse tête de taureau, et je me marrai tout seul.

- Dis donc, Black, t'as pas de montre ?

- Non, comme tu vois. Répondis-je en secouant les bras devant ses yeux et en me marrant toujours.

- T'as pas oublié qu'on doit patrouiller ?

D'un coup, mon rire se cassa. J'avais complètement zappé la patrouille de ce soir. Je soupirai.

- J'avais espéré que quelqu'un aurait pitié de moi et me remplacerait.

Il ricana.

- Arrête de croire au père Noël et viens.

- Je me change et j'arrive.

- T'as pas besoin de te changer, t'as qu'à quitter tes fringues et on y va.

- Non, je veux me changer !

- Ok, ok. C'est vrai que t'était tout beau, tout propre aujourd'hui.

- Ta gueule Paul !

Il continua à ricaner bêtement tandis que je rentrai prendre un short. Je me déshabillai rapidement, attachai le short à ma cheville et ressortis par la fenêtre. Je mutai avant lui et l'attendis dans le bois. Dès que son loup apparut, il grogna contre moi.

_- Un loup-taureau ! Ah ouais, c'est comme ça que tu me vois ?_

_- C'est mignon, non ? Une bonne grosse tête de taureau sans cerveau. _

Je le cherchai et le connaissant il n'allait pas tarder à me sauter dessus.

_- Ah ah ah, t'es plein d'humour ce soir ! C'est Bella qui te rend comme ça._

_- Parle pas de Bella !_

_- Parlons-en plutôt ! Elle me plaît bien cette fille et j'aimerais savoir à quoi tu joues. Tu veux la garder pour toi ? Et Jessica, qu'est ce que tu en fais ?_

_- Je ne veux pas la garder pour moi, tu sais bien que je resterai avec Jessica._

_- Ben alors, laisse moi tenter ma chance, merde, Jake ! Tu ne peux pas tout avoir !_

Il vit dans mes pensées, mes rêves où je prenais Bella dans mes bras, où je me promenais avec elle main dans la main ou tendrement enlacés_._ Je revis notre échange de regard quand nous nous étions quittés et la rougeur de ses joues avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte. Je repassai aussi en boucle, la phrase qu'elle avait dite la veille derrière cette même porte. « Tu me plais beaucoup trop Jacob Black ! Quel dommage que tu sois pris ! »

_- T'es dans la merde, Jake ! _

Je manquai de peu de me prendre un arbre en pleine truffe, j'avais oublié l'intrusion de Paul dans mon cerveau.

_- Elle te plaît, tu lui plais, ça va finir par des petits loups tout ça !_

_- Tu sais bien que non !_

_- Jake, tu vas devenir dingue ! Déjà que tu ne supportes pas d'être un loup, mais si en plus tu restes avec une fille que tu n'aimes pas, tu vas partir en live. Réagis, bon dieu !_

_- Et que veux tu que je fasse ? Je ne vais pas laisser Jess, pas après ce que je lui ai fait._

_- On en a déjà parlé 100 fois, discutes en avec elle, je suis sur qu'elle ne souhaite pas que tu restes avec elle par pitié ou par culpabilité. Alors si en plus, maintenant t'es amoureux d'une autre, c'est encore pire._

_- Jessica tient à moi, je ne peux pas encore la faire souffrir._

_- Parce que tu crois qu'elle ne va pas souffrir le jour où elle découvrira que tu ne l'aimes plus et que tu es amoureux d'une autre ! Jake elle le saura, tu ne pourras pas le cacher éternellement. Arrête de jouer les martyres et prends ta vie en main._

Soudain une odeur acre de vampire nous chatouilla la truffe et nos moustaches en frémirent de dégoût. Nous accélérâmes pour nous rapprocher de la cible mais sa puanteur disparut d'un coup. Nous courûmes au dernier endroit où nous l'avions sentie, et nous ne comprenions pas comment sa trace avait pu s'évanouir comme ça, sans raison. Notre instinct nous dicta de prévenir le reste de la meute et nous hurlâmes en chœur, tout en élargissant le cercle de nos recherches pour retrouver cette maudite sangsue.

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Demanda Sam.

_- Pourquoi vous tournez en rond comme ça ? _S'enquit Embry.

Ils lurent dans nos pensées ce qui venait de se passer et Sam réclama une extrême vigilance. C'était étrange cette disparition brutale et nous ressentions tous la même inquiétude. Soudain sans sommation, un suceur de sang me tomba sur le dos, et avant que Paul n'ait eu le temps de bouger un poil, un autre atterrit sur le sien. Nous courûmes pour essayer de les faire tomber mais ces foutus corps sans vie serraient nos cotes entre leurs bras de pierre. J'entendis mes os hurlés sur la pression et la douleur me força à plier les pattes.

J'étais à la merci du vampire et je vis que Paul n'était pas plus libre que moi. Ils nous avaient eus par surprise et la meute était trop loin pour nous aider. Je regardai la sangsue qui tenait mon ami dans ses bras, on aurait dit qu'il faisait un câlin à une grosse peluche grise et cela aurait pu être comique si nos vies ne dépendaient pas de cette étreinte ! C'était un homme à la peau très sombre pour un vampire, il avait des cheveux très longs et aussi noirs que les miens.

- Bonjour, jolis petits loups. Dit soudain une douce voix féminine dans mon oreille.

J'essayai de me débattre mais elle reprit.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal alors arrête de gesticuler. Écoute-moi d'abord.

Je grognai et je vis que Paul relevait les babines. Le vampire au dessus de lui, sourit.

- Nous ne voulons pas vous tuer, nous voudrions parler avec vous.

Je la vis à travers les yeux de Paul, elle ressemblait à son compagnon, elle aurait pu traverser la réserve sans que personne ne se doute qu'elle était une morte-vivante, elle devait être d'origine indienne et je dus reconnaître que c'était une femme magnifique dont le visage doux était entouré par deux longues tresses. Je notai qu'elle avait les yeux presque noirs, si je me souvenais bien ce que nous avions remarqué chez les Cullen, ça voulait dire qu'elle avait besoin de sa dose de sang frais.

- Bien, puisque vous ne grognez plus, je vais desserrer un peu mon étreinte, mon ami aussi, mais je vous préviens, ne cherchez pas à nous sauter dessus, on ne se laissera pas faire, ok ?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la meute n'était pas encore arrivée, ni pourquoi je ne recevais plus leurs pensées. Je me rendis compte aussi, que bien que je sois entre ses mains, cette vampire n'avait pas d'odeur. Toutes ces questions tournaient dans ma tête, plus la colère de m'être fait avoir comme un bleu. Et Paul ne me calmait pas, sa colère emplissait mon crane.

- Je m'appelle Wakanda, je suis née en 1670 dans le Minnesota, je suis de la tribu Dakota du peuple sioux, j'ai été transformée en 1692 par un colon européen. Mon ami c'est Nashoba, il est né en 1866 en Alabama, il vient de la tribu des Choctaws, il a été transformé par une femme qui voulait qu'il se batte pour elle, mais il a réussi à s'enfuir...

C'était bien triste tout ça, mais je n'allais pas pleurer sur le sort de deux vampires, ils devaient avoir tué pas mal de monde depuis leur transformation et ça je ne l'acceptai pas. J'avais déjà assez de mal à tolérer les Cullen et leur régime « végétarien ». Mais j'écoutai tout de même la suite de son récit.

- J'ai mis longtemps à accepter mon état de vampire, puis depuis une centaine d'année, je parcours les États-Unis à la découverte des tribus indiennes. Et j'ai entendu parler de vos légendes quileutes qui vous permettraient de vous défendre des vampires en vous transformant en loup. Je voulais savoir si elles disaient vrai. Et je ne suis pas déçue !

Je voyais son air amusé et admiratif, elle détaillait nos corps de loup comme si nous étions les plus belles choses qu'elle voyait. Pourtant en 400 ans elle avait sûrement des choses plus intéressantes que des monstres poilus comme nous.

_- Vous n'êtes des monstres poilus, vous êtes des animaux magnifiques et redoutables !_

Qui parlait dans ma tête ? Je regardais Paul, il écarquillait les yeux, aussi surpris que moi.

_- C'est quoi ce bordel ? T'as entendu ça Jake ?_

_- C'est pas quelqu'un de la meute, on ne les entend plus, et d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ?_

_- C'est moi qui parle avec vous. _Reprit la voix masculine.

Je vis le vampire qui tenait Paul, secouer la tête pour attirer mon attention.

_- Comment tu fais ça ? Comment tu peux entrer dans nos têtes_ ? Grognai-je.

_- Comment je fais ? Je n'en sais rien, mais depuis que je suis un vampire, je peux communiquer avec les chiens, les renards et les loups. _

Je laissai Paul égrener sa liste d'injures favorites ! Je notai tout de suite que cette info n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour nous. Comment pourrait-on chasser en meute, un vampire capable de connaître nos pensées et nos plans ?

_- Mais pourquoi voulez vous absolument m'exterminer ? Je ne vous veux pas de mal._ Dit le vampire.

_- Parce que c'est notre boulot de loup ! On doit détruire les vampires, on doit protéger notre tribu et les humains autour de Forks. Vous ne devriez pas exister! _Contrai-je.

_- Mais vous acceptez bien les vampires qui vivent dans la grande maison blanche, pourquoi pas nous_ ?

_- On les tolère parce qu'ils ne tuent pas d'humains, ils se nourrissent de sang animal exclusivement._

_- Nous aussi_ ! Assura-t-il.

Je le fixai un moment en me demandant s'il parlait sérieusement. La vampirette qui me chevauchait reprit la parole.

- J'imagine que vous venez de faire connaissance avec le pouvoir de Nashoba. Intéressant non ? Ça vient sûrement de son nom, Nashoba signifie loup en Choctaw.

- Si vous n'entendez plus votre meute, c'est de ma faute, j'ai le pouvoir de perturber les liens mentaux entre les canidés, mais je vais bientôt vous rendre les pensées de vos amis. Expliqua à haute voix cette fois le dit Nashoba.

J'étais complètement effondré en entendant cela. Que deviendrait notre meute si nous ne pouvions plus être reliés pendant les combats ? Il pourrait nous séparer et nous attirer un par un dans des traquenards, comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui ! Et pourquoi la meute n'arrivait toujours pas ?

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, et Wakanda aussi, nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous tuer, mais pour vous rencontrer. Répondit-il. 'Kanda, Jake se demande où est sa meute, tu devrais le rassurer.

Il osait m'appeler Jake, de quel droit ? On n'était pas pote, pour lui ce serait Jacob, en fait non, ce serait rien du tout, je refusais qu'il parle de moi ! J'essayai de gronder, mais la pression sur mes poumons m'en empêchait.

- C'est à cause de moi s'ils ne peuvent pas vous rejoindre, je bloque nos odeurs et comme nous nous sommes déplacés, ils tournent un peu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont finir par arriver.

Ils ne nous sentaient plus et ne percevaient plus nos pensées, ils devaient vraiment penser que nous avions rejoint nos ancêtres. Alors elle avait elle aussi un don, ils étaient chiants ces vampire avec leurs pouvoirs de super-héros ! Et l'autre qui se marrait en écoutant mes commentaires, comme si on n'avait pas assez de la sangsue rouquine pour s'infiltrer dans notre tête.

- Oh! Un des vampires de ce clan a des pouvoirs aussi ? Il faut qu'on aille les voir 'Kanda.

- Tu as raison, on va le faire. Bon mes jolis petits loups, on va vous laisser réfléchir à notre rencontre et on reviendra vous voir. Cette fois on ne se cachera pas, promis ! Salut Jacob, salut Paul. A bientôt.

A bientôt, à bientôt, à jamais oui ! J'avais pas franchement envie de me retrouver dans cette position avec cette vampire, j'aurai préféré être entre les bras de ma petite Bella. Paul grogna en roulant des yeux fous.

- _Comment tu peux penser à une fille à ce moment ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on a d'autres priorités !_

- _Heu, si, t'as raison._

Les vampires nous lâchèrent et disparurent aussitôt. Et d'un coup, ce fut le chaos dans nos têtes.

_- C'est pas possible, ils n'ont pas pu disparaître comme ça !_ Pensait Sam.

_- Ils doivent bien être quelque part ! _Disait Leah.

_- Il faut les retrouver !_ S'inquiétait Embry.

_- C'est quand même bizarre, on n'a pas vu de combats, ni de course_. Réfléchissait Jared.

_- Ohé, on est là, bande de lâcheurs_ ! Cria Paul.

Je rigolai, il n'y avait que Paul pour engueuler des gens qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher et qui se faisaient du souci pour lui !

_- Vous allez bien ? Où êtes-vous _? Demanda Sam déconcerté.

_- Je les sens, ils sont là à gauche_. Répondit Embry.

La meute nous rejoint très vite et nous racontâmes notre rencontre avec les nouvelles sangsues. Ils nous écoutèrent religieusement et Sam nous ordonna de rentrer nous coucher, il allait rester pour patrouiller avec Jared.

- _Demain matin, j'irai voir le conseil pour leur expliquer. Jake, tu penses qu'on peut leur faire confiance._

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre.

_- Faire confiance à des suceurs de sang ? Depuis quand tu te poses cette question, tu ne fais même pas confiance aux Cullen qu'on connaît depuis un an déjà !_ Hurla Paul toujours fou de rage de ne pas avoir pu se battre.

_- Tais toi, Paul. Je parlais à Jacob._

_- Je ne sais pas si on peut leur faire confiance, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que s'ils avaient voulu nous tuer aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient le faire, et ils ne l'ont pas fait._

La meute se sépara et tout le monde rentra dans sa maison avec des tonnes de questions dans la tête.

Avant de quitter Paul je lui demandai de me remplacer auprès de Bella le lendemain matin, il secoua la tête en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

- Quoi ? C'est pas ce que tu m'as conseillé tout à l'heure ? Tu devrais être content. Grondai-je.

- Je le ferai, mais je reste persuadé que tu ne fais pas le bon choix Jake. Réfléchis encore.

- C'est tout réfléchi. Occupe-toi d'elle, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Paul s'éloigna vers sa baraque en grommelant que je n'étais qu'un con.

- Je t'ai entendu !

Il leva un bras avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Je rentrai enfin chez moi et retrouvai mon lit avec joie. Je revécus la soirée et repensai aux paroles de cette vampire atypique, je me demandai ce qu'elle attendait de nous. Puis je me concentrai sur les moments passés avec Bella. Je revis son magnifique sourire et ses yeux pétillants quand elle m'avait quitté. Je m'endormis en souriant aux anges, à cet ange.


	5. 1er jour de boulot

**Voilà la suite. Pas trop de Bella-Jacob ensemble dans ce chapitre, je suis désolée pour les impatientes. D'autres choses se mettent en place. **

**Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes, vos follows et favorites, ça me fait toujours plaisir.**

**J'ai essayé de surveiller mon langage et de ne pas mettre trop de 'ta gueule" bien que pour des loups ce ne soient pas des insultes, mais pour faire plaisir à mon clone!**

**Merci et bizz à ma Bambina qui m'avait un peu oubliée... ;-) **

* * *

**POV BELLA**

J'ouvris les yeux bien avant que le réveil ne sonne. J'étais un peu stressée par cette première journée de travail et le sommeil me fuyait. Je me levai et me préparai tranquillement, mais il n'était que 7h quand je fus prête. En voyant la peinture horrible sur le mur, je me souvins de mon rêve avec Jacob et les loups, ils étaient tous vraiment magnifiques, surtout Jake. Et moi qui tremblais devant un chihuahua ou un caniche nain, j'étais à l'aise avec eux. C'était sûrement parce que Jake m'avait dit qu'ils étaient inoffensifs pour les humains. J'aimerais bien aller dans la forêt avec lui et qu'il me montre où se cachaient ces canidés, il devait bien le savoir et peut être, comme dans mon rêve, se faire accepter d'eux.

Je me dis que je divaguais complètement et qu'il était temps que je remette les pieds sur terre. Je pris une revue dans mon sac pour passer le temps mais les articles ne me passionnaient pas alors je réfléchis aux choses que je devais faire cette semaine, la première serait de vérifier que le chef Swan était bien mon père biologique.

Je me souvins tout à coup que j'avais pris mon extrait de naissance avant de quitter Phoenix. Je le cherchai fébrilement et je sus tout de suite. Ça collait, Charles Swan avait fêté ses 43 ans la veille. Un sentiment inattendu de joie me saisit, j'avais enfin retrouvé mon père, j'allais le voir, j'allais lui dire que j'étais sa fille et... La haine reprit le dessus, je restai la fille qu'il avait rejetée avant sa naissance, il était le salaud qui avait laissé sa femme élever toute seule leur enfant. Heureusement elle avait fini par rencontrer Phil et c'était lui que je considérai un peu comme mon père.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire pour qu'il souffre autant que j'avais souffert d'avoir été abandonnée, mais je le ferai payer. Puis les pièces du puzzle se mirent lentement en place dans mon cerveau envahi par le désir de vengeance. Il ne serait jamais heureux, je ne le permettrai pas et pour commencer, il n'épouserait pas la mère de Seth et Leah. Il n'avait pas le droit de rentrer dans une famille comme s'il était un homme bien.

Je réfléchissais à tout ça quand j'entendis un coup bref contre ma porte.

- Salut Ja... Oh salut Paul.

J'étais déçue et Paul devait bien l'avoir remarqué. J'avais attendu avec impatience l'arrivée de Jacob, et même si j'appréciai beaucoup Paul, ce n'était pas pareil. Mais après tout, c'était peut être mieux que je ne le vois pas tous les jours, il ne serait pas tout le temps disponible pour moi. Il fallait bien que je me mette dans le crane que ce mec avait une vie dont je ne faisais pas partie. Je fis un sourire plus chaleureux au quileute qui me fixait.

- Salut Bella, Jake m'a envoyé te chercher, il a eu un empêchement.

- Merci Paul, c'est cool d'être venu.

Nous partîmes dans sa vieille Chevrolet et il s'arrêta devant un snack pour déjeuner. Je bus un café avec un pancake tandis qu'il en avalait une dizaine. Je le regardai, effarée par la quantité de nourriture qu'il engloutissait et pourtant il n'avait pas de graisse. Il s'arrêta entre deux bouchées et se justifia.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin, je ne voulais pas être en retard.

- Je suis impressionnée. Vous mangez tous comme des ogres ! Comme dirait ma mère, il vaut mieux vous avoir en photo qu'à table !

- Mouais, mais tu n'as pas de photo de moi et là, je suis en chair et en os, c'est mieux non ? Rigolât-il en bombant le torse.

Je me marrai avec lui, tout en me demandant s'il me draguait ou s'il était tout le temps comme ça. Il se leva et nous sortîmes rapidement. A 7h et demie, il se garait devant l'hôpital.

- Voilà, miss. Pile à l'heure ! Je reviens te chercher à quelle heure ?

- J'en sais rien, mes horaires sont 8h-17h mais je sais pas comment va se passer la journée.

- Alors je viens pour 17h et je te donne mon 06, si tu penses que tu vas finir beaucoup plus tard, tu m'appelles.

Je le remerciai encore et sortis de la voiture en regardant le bâtiment où j'allais travailler. Je montai les marches tout doucement, je me sentais toute timide et perdue. A l'accueil, une charmante jeune femme me dirigea vers le service de chirurgie du docteur Cullen. Je repérai très vite la porte du bureau de mon chef de service et y frappait fébrilement. Une voix grave me demanda d'entrer.

- Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan. Je suis votre nouvelle secrétaire.

- Bonjour Isabella. Je suis Carlisle Cullen. Bienvenue à l'hôpital de Forks.

C'était un homme magnifique et la gentillesse inondait son visage. Il était grand, mince, blond et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur inédite, un doré qui me fit penser à des pièces d'or. Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main, la pression de ses doigts glacés était ferme sans être écrasante. Il me proposa de visiter le service avant de m'installer dans mon bureau adjacent au sien.

- Je vous demande de m'appeler Carlisle, c'est plus sympathique que docteur Cullen. Et puis- je vous appeler Isabella ?

- Je préfère Bella.

Je comprenais ce qu'avait dit Madame Newton en parlant des femmes qui lui couraient après. J'étais moi aussi totalement sous le charme, il ne m'attirait pas, mais je ressentais sa bonté et cela me rassurait de savoir que mon chef de service soit aussi sympathique. Il prit du temps pour m'expliquer le fonctionnement du service et il me présenta aux infirmières, aux internes et la matinée passa sans que je m'en rende compte.

A midi, j'allai manger au self, je me sentais un peu seule car les infirmières n'avaient pas les mêmes horaires que moi et le docteur Cullen m'avait dit qu'il déjeunait à l'extérieur. Une jeune fille s'approcha de ma table et m'interrogea avant de déposer son plateau.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Bree Tanner. Me dit-elle.

- Salut Bree, je suis Bella Swan.

- Tu travailles ici ou tu es venue rendre visite à quelqu'un ?

- C'est mon premier jour de boulot, je suis secrétaire au service de chirurgie. Et toi ?

- Oh, je viens presque tous les jours rendre visite à ma mère qui est hospitalisée depuis quelque temps. J'en profite pour manger ici.

- Ah, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave ?

- Bah, elle est en pleine dépression et on n'arrive pas à la tirer de là. Elle rentre à la maison, puis elle revient ici et ça dure.

- C'est pas facile pour toi, tout ça.

- Non c'est sur, mais c'est ma mère et je l'aime.

Nous continuâmes à discuter en avalant nos assiettes de crudités. Elle avait dû quitter l'école pour aider son père et ramener un peu d'argent à la maison, elle avait trouvé un job de vendeuse dans une épicerie de Foks, elle travaillait tous les matins, elle passait les après-midi avec sa mère et après elle rentrait s'occuper de la maison, de son père et de ses 3 frères et sœurs. Je me dis que ma vie était géniale par rapport à la sienne. Nous primes rendez-vous pour le lendemain au même endroit et je retournai dans mon service.

Carlisle, puisqu'il avait insisté pour que je l'appelle ainsi, m'attendait et nous regardions son emploi du temps pour que je me familiarise avec les abréviations concernant les patients quand il se figea. J'eus l'impression que soudain il avait cessé de respirer, son corps était d'une parfaite immobilité. J'entendis des cris qui provenaient de l'extérieur du bureau, il sortit à la vitesse de la lumière et je le suivis perplexe.

A l'accueil, un homme tenait dans ses bras une petite fille, elle était salement blessée vu la quantité de sang qui s'écoulait de ses plaies. Carlisle l'arracha des mains de l'homme en le fusillant du regard. Je me dis que finalement mon chef de service ne devait pas être aussi sympathique qu'il en avait l'air. Il emmena rapidement l'enfant vers les urgences et je restai là face à cet homme qui devait être un quileute, il était grand, à la peau brune et ses cheveux longs et noirs étaient attachés par un catogan, mais quand il me regarda, ses yeux me surprirent, ils avaient la même couleur dorée que le docteur Cullen. Peut être était ce l'un de ses enfants et c'était la raison de sa colère.

L'homme me sourit, il était vraiment d'une grande beauté, mais je trouvai qu'il manquait dans son regard, cette petite étincelle qui rendaient mes nouveaux amis indiens si chaleureux. Il avait l'air très inquiet et tournait sans arrêt la tête dans la direction où étaient partis le docteur et la petite fille. Je lui proposai de s'asseoir en attendant que l'hôtesse à l'accueil réussisse à se débarrasser d'une femme qui tenait absolument à voir le docteur Cullen immédiatement et qui n'écoutait pas les réponses.

- J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira. Dit-il soudain d'une toute petite voix.

- Elle est entre de bonnes mains, vous savez, le docteur Cullen est un grand chirurgien et il fera tout pour la sauver.

- Vous êtes sure ?

Il n'avait pas l'air de me croire, et semblait encore plus paniqué depuis qu'elle était partie avec lui.

- C'est votre fille ? demandai-je pour lui occuper l'esprit.

- Non, pas du tout, c'est une enfant que j'ai trouvée sur le bord de la route. Elle était couchée par terre, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et l'ai conduite ici.

- Vous avez eu la bonne réaction. Le rassurai-je.

- Je me le demande. Vous croyez que je peux aller voir aux urgences ?

Son angoisse grandissait au fil des minutes et elle commençait à m'atteindre aussi. Il fallait que je le calme.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, laissez les travailler, j'irai voir dans un moment ce qui se passe.

- Merci mademoiselle.

- De rien, mais dites moi, vous êtes quileute ?

- Non, je suis un indien Choctaw, je viens de loin.

- Vous êtes venu voir des amis dans le coin ?

- Oui et non, je voulais visiter la réserve et rencontrer les quileutes

Il me parlait distraitement, sans vraiment prêter à mes questions qui pouvaient paraître indiscrètes. Et moi j'essayai de le distraire et je commençai à être à court d'idées.

- Vous pensez rester longtemps à Forks ?

- Je ne sais pas, tout dépend de l'accueil des quileutes.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ils sont charmants et vraiment très accueillants. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à vous faire accepter. Avec moi, ils ont été adorables.

Il releva la tête et me fixa intensément. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, son regard doré me transperçait.

- C'est normal, vous êtes du coin et vous les connaissez bien.

- Détrompez-vous, je suis arrivée samedi et ils m'ont secourue après un accident de voiture et ce sont vraiment des gens supers. Vous verrez.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils seront aussi sympas avec moi. Je n'ai pas votre… charme.

Il avait prononcé ces mots comme une évidence pour lui, et je ressentis une réelle tristesse dans sa voix. Il croisait et décroisait ses doigts sans arrêt et ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer la porte des urgences. J'essayai de rire mais il ne réagit pas alors je me levai.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais voir comment ça se passe.

J'entrai aux urgences pour la première fois et ce que je vis, me pétrifia. La petite fille était là derrière une vitre, il y avait un monde fou autour d'elle et je ne voyais pas ce qu'on lui faisait. Je m'approchai d'un homme en blouse blanche qui était planté et regardait l'air horrifié.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demandai-je.

Il sursauta tellement fort que je crus qu'il allait tomber. Il continua à regarder l'enfant et demanda.

- Vous êtes une parente ?

- Heu non, je suis la secrétaire du docteur Cullen. Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de la petite.

- En quoi ça vous concerne ? Vous faites partie de ces vautours qui veulent toujours regarder quand il y a un accident. Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Non, mais j'étais là quand elle est arrivée et l'homme qui l'a amenée voudrait savoir comment elle va. Protestai-je cinglante.

Il me gonflait celui-là avec ses airs supérieurs, il n'avait pas à me parler sur ce ton. Une partie de mon travail consistait à m'occuper des familles des patients, et cet homme à l'accueil avait besoin d'être rassuré. Alors ce n'était un petit interne qui apprenait son métier qui allait me donner des ordres. Il se tourna d'un bond vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent, lui aussi avait les yeux dorés. Mince alors je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant et paf, 3 personnes dans la même journée. Il reprit encore plus froidement.

- Où est-il ?

- A l'accueil, où voulez-vous qu'il soit ?

Il sortit des urgences en manquant de renverser une infirmière qui rentrait, moi sur ses talons. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit désagréable avec l'indien Choctaw, ce dernier était paumé et cet interne n'avait pas l'air très doué en relations humaines. Curieusement le jeune médecin se dirigea directement vers l'indien qui sauta sur ses pieds en le voyant.

- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- C'est moi qui ai amené cette petite fille.

- C'est de ta faute si elle est dans cet état ?

J'ouvrais de grands yeux et les regardais plus attentivement. L'indien ne répondit pas, ils restaient plantés l'un en face de l'autre, l'espèce de malotru allait ouvrir la bouche quand il me remarqua, il soupira, visiblement exaspéré par ma présence.

- Viens. Dit-il en prenant l'indien par le bras. Allons dehors, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ajouta-t-il en me regardant.

Il fronça soudain les sourcils et fit une grimace à mon encontre.

- Tu es Bella c'est bien ça ?

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête.

- Dis à mon père que je m'occupe de Nashoba. Ordonna-t-il soudain.

- Comment ça, vous vous occupez de Nashoba ? Et c'est qui votre père ? M'énervai-je.

- Pas d'inquiétude, Bella. Je suis Edward Cullen. Rigola-t-il.

Ils s'éloignèrent et au moment où ils allaient franchir la porte, Edward se retourna et, tout en me regardant, il imita le hurlement du loup. Ce type était cinglé, un vrai malade. Il fallait que je suggère à Carlisle de faire soigner son fils. Ça voulait dire quoi cette sortie théâtrale ? Je commençai à trouver les histoires de loups légèrement envahissantes en ce moment.

Plutôt que de rester plantée au milieu de l'entrée, je retournai dans mon bureau et je répondis aux divers coups de téléphone, j'organisai les documents à ma manière. Je n'osai pas retourner aux urgences, j'avais peur d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Pauvre petite, mais où étaient ses parents ? Que s'était-il passé ? J'espérais qu'elle s'en sortirait. Enfin Carlisle entra dans mon bureau au moment où je commençais à me demander si je devais rester ou si je pouvais partir. Il répondit à ma question muette.

- Elle s'en sortira, cette petite fille est une battante et d'ici quelques semaines, tout ira bien.

- Vous avez pu rassurer l'homme qui l'a amenée ? Demandai-je soulagée.

- Non, pas encore. Il n'était plus dans le hall.

- Il est parti avec votre fils et ils devraient déjà être revenus.

- Mon fils ? Edward ? Puis sans attendre ma réponse, il rajouta. Bah, ils ne vont pas tarder. Et vous pouvez partir Bella, à demain.

J'avais envie de parler à Carlisle de l'attitude de son idiot de fils, mais cela faisait puéril, je me tus, préférant régler cela avec l'intéressé. Je ramassai mes affaires et rejoignis Paul qui m'attendait comme convenu. Il me fit un immense sourire avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je rougis, pas encore habituée aux étreintes familières de ces indiens. J'entendis derrière moi un ricanement idiot, c'était Jessica, mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ?

- Salut Paul. Alors c'est toi qui es de corvée ? Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire…

- Salut Jess. Toujours aussi agréable ! Je me demande comment fait Jake pour te supporter ?

- C'est l'amour mon cher, il m'aime telle que je suis !

Je bouillais, mes doigts se crispèrent, j'avais envie de la réduire en poussière. Pourquoi venait-elle me narguer avec son histoire d'amour avec Jacob ? Elle avait sûrement développé ce 6ème sens qui permettait aux femmes de repérer celles qui flashaient sur leur copain, et la colère fit place à la tristesse, Jacob l'aimait, elle avait raison, et moi je devais me faire une raison. Paul me poussa doucement vers sa voiture en l'ignorant.

- Ça va ? Ta première journée s'est bien passée ?

Je grognai un faible oui qui n'incitait pas à me poser plus de question, alors il me parla de sa journée. Je lui sus gré de ne pas insister et de ne pas commenter notre rencontre avec Jessica, j'avais besoin de faire le vide dans ma tête.

- Par contre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, ta voiture ne sera prête qu'en fin de semaine. Je n'ai pas trouvé la pièce que je cherchai et j'ai du la commander. Elle devrait être là jeudi.

- J'aurai pas de voiture avant le week-end prochain ? Râlai-je.

- Désolé Bella, je ne suis pas magicien.

- Excuse moi, Paul, je ne voulais être désagréable, je suis déçue surtout.

- Et bien, pas moi, je vais continuer à être ton chauffeur. Alors où veux tu aller ? Dit-il tout joyeux.

- Dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît. Répondis-je plus gentiment.

- A vos ordres, m'dame ! Je reviens te chercher vers 19h30, ça te laisse le temps de te faire belle pour venir manger avec nous.

J'hésitai, j'avais envie d'être seule et de me reposer, mais il fallait aussi que je me nourrisse. Peut être que ce soir un sandwich tout mou ferait l'affaire ? Puis je revis ma chambre hideuse et de l'autre côté de la balance, le visage de Jake, le choix s'imposa et même si ce n'était pas raisonnable, j'avais trop envie de revoir ce sourire solaire. Alors j'acceptai la proposition de Paul, quand je descendis de sa voiture, il me fit un clin d'œil.

- Je sais bien que c'est pas pour mes beaux yeux, ni mon corps d'athlète que tu viens. Et c'est dommage, je suis bien plus beau que Jake, non ? Mais tu as raison Bella, accroche toi, il finira bien par se rendre compte qu'il fait le mauvais choix.

Et il démarra, me laissant là, la bouche ouverte, comme une idiote.

**POV JACOB**

Je regardai la pendule et il fallait que je parte, Jessica devait déjà m'attendre. Je me collai un sourire de circonstance et sortis. Effectivement, elle était appuyée contre sa voiture et elle courut vers moi, me sauta dans les bras, je la fis tournoyer et elle rit. Mais tout cela sonnait faux, comme dans une mauvaise série où les acteurs surjouent. Je n'étais pas à l'aise dans le rôle du petit copain, en tout cas, pas avec elle comme actrice. Je voulais Bella dans mes bras, à sa place. Mais Jessica me regarda et commença le récit de sa journée, j'écoutai distraitement.

- … et il a pris Bella dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier, mais tu le connais, aucune fille ne lui résiste longtemps. En tout cas, moi ça me soulage, elle arrêtera de te faire des yeux doux…

Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? Bella dans les bras d'un mec ? Ma Bella ? Dans les bras de qui ? La jalousie me dévora entièrement et je sentis la chaleur envahir mon corps.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Bella était dans les bras de qui ?

Je l'avais coupée en plein élan, mais je m'en foutais, je ne savais même pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle m'observa, puis son sourire disparut.

- Dans ceux de Paul et ils me semblaient très proches. Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?

Oh oui ! Ça me posait un problème, je n'avais pas envie de voir Bella et Paul ensemble ! Hors de question ! Mais je ne pouvais pas l'avouer à ma petite amie, il fallait tout de même que je lui réponde, elle me fixait de son regard implacable.

- Comme tu l'as dit, toutes les filles tombent dans les bras de Paul et je ne voudrais pas qu'il la fasse souffrir.

Je ramais, Jess n'était pas idiote, elle devait bien se rendre compte que mon intérêt pour Bella n'était pas innocent.

- C'est possible, mais en quoi ça te concerne ? Tu n'es pas son frère, ni son père ?

Elle m'enfonçait, me poussait là où je ne voulais pas aller, alors je mentis en essayant de paraître désinvolte.

- Tu as raison, je l'aime bien, mais après tout, elle est assez grande pour faire ses choix.

Jessica me sourit enfin et nous partîmes nous balader le long de la plage. Embry et Quill étaient là, ils se chamaillaient au sujet d'une histoire de couleur de poils, ce qui me fit sourire. Mes potes étaient restés des vrais gamins, je les avais toujours connus comme ça et devenir des loups ne les avait pas changés. Quill en était même très fier, il se sentait important et ne comprenait pas ma colère. Embry avait eu plus de mal, surtout à cause de l'identité supposée de son père, mais finalement il avait accepté la fatalité.

J'aimais bien tous mes frères en fait, j'avais appris à les apprécier avec leurs défauts et leurs spécificités. On était liés pour la vie et c'était important de se respecter et de pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. D'ailleurs j'aimais toujours savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. A ce moment, je savais que Sam et Jared patrouillaient, que Leah travaillait encore, que Seth, Brady et Collin devaient être chez eux à apprendre leurs leçons et que Paul servait de chauffeur à… Bella.

Quill demanda à Jessica s'il pouvait lui parler en tête à tête d'un problème avec une fille, elle accepta en rigolant, pendant que je leur faisais remarquer que nous saurions tout dès que nous serions transformés. Quill grogna que lui pouvait contrôler ses pensées, pas comme d'autres… Je m'assis près d'Embry qui les suivit des yeux avant de se retourner vers moi. Nous restâmes comme ça, sans rien dire. Il n'allait rien demander, il n'était pas du genre à se mêler de la vie des autres. Il attendait que je me confie si je le souhaitais. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand je sentis l'odeur de Paul. Je fus sur mes jambes une fraction de seconde et Embry haussa les sourcils, il se leva aussi, inquiet de mon attitude belliqueuse.

Les paroles de Jess s'étaient infiltrées dans mon cœur comme un venin et quand je vis Paul arriver en sifflotant, sa mine réjouie m'acheva. Je me mis à trembler, le loup en moi voulait massacrer cet abruti qui me jetait sa joie au visage. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux avec elle, n'importe quelle fille était bonne pour lui, mais pas Bella, pas ma Bella. Elle devait être avec moi ! Paul s'arrêta à la dernière seconde en remarquant enfin les soubresauts de mon corps.

- Qu'est ce j'ai encore fait ? Me hurla-t-il au visage.

Je ne répondis pas et Embry me tira vers la forêt, Paul nous suivit, je voyais sur son visage que la colère montait aussi en lui. Dès que nous fumes à l'abri des regards, je me transformai tandis que lui se déshabillait avant de muter. Embry recula et nous laissa régler notre différent. Je lui sautai sur le dos, mais il était vif et il m'évita. Les dents claquèrent dans le vide, les griffes arrachèrent des poils, nous nous tournions autour en cherchant le point faible de l'autre.

_- Ça suffit vous deux ! _Ordonna Sam de sa voix d'alpha.

_- Qu'est ce que Paul a encore fait ?_ Demanda patiemment Jared.

_- Si cet abruti voulait bien me parler avant de me sauter dessus, je le saurai !_ Gronda Paul.

_- Pourquoi Bella ? Tu pouvais pas en draguer une autre ? je t'interdis de la faire souffrir !_ Beuglai-je.

_- Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit ! Je l'ai amenée au boulot et je suis allé la ramener chez Newton. C'est quoi ton problème ?_

_- Et tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas vrai, que tu ne l'as pas prise dans tes bras ?_

_- Ben si, mais c'était comme ça, elle avait l'air un peu secouée en sortant de l'hôpital. Mais comment… Ça y est, je comprends, tu as vu Jessica et elle t'a dit que Bella et moi…_

Et il revécut la scène dans sa tête et je frissonnai en voyant Bella contre son torse, mais rien ne me prouvait qu'il y ait eu plus que cette étreinte. Puis on entendit les mots de Jess, Paul avait regardé Bella, le visage de ma belle était passé de la haine pure à une profonde tristesse, puis elle avait fait un sourire résigné à son chauffeur avant de grimper dans le véhicule. Paul fit demi-tour et redevint humain avant de retourner sur la plage.

_- Jake, règle tes problèmes de cœur rapidement. Tu ne vas pas te battre avec tous ceux qui approchent cette fille, à toi de prendre la bonne décision, une fois pour toutes. Et ce n'est pas un conseil._

Sam n'avait pas utilisé sa voix d'alpha, mais c'était tout comme. Je retournai vers l'orée de la forêt où Embry m'attendait, un short à la main.

- Tu veux en parler. Me dit-il.

- Pas pour l'instant, il faut que je vois Paul et que je m'excuse.

- Alors vas-y, je reste pour prévenir Jess et Quill.

Paul était monté au bord de la falaise, je le voyais au loin, il regardait la mer. Je m'assis près de lui.

- T'as encore quelque chose à me reprocher, Jacob ?

- Non, je suis venu te présenter mes excuses. Je n'aurai pas du réagir comme ça.

- Je suis bien d'accord ! Tu n'as pas à être jaloux des fréquentations de Bella.

- Je le sais bien, mais la savoir avec toi, c'est dur.

- Pour commencer, elle n'est pas avec moi, mais si tu continues comme ça, elle finira avec quelqu'un, ça c'est sur.

- C'est son droit. Bégayai-je.

- Ça te rend fou de jalousie de l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre, en train d'en embrasser un autre, que des mains qui ne sont pas les tiennes se posent sur sa peau, qu'elle se déshabille pour…

- Ça suffit Paul, j'ai compris l'idée. Le coupai-je.

Il rigola en voyant que je rougissais à l'idée d'une Bella nue.

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins que tu rends 3 personnes malheureuses en ce moment ? Ajouta-t-il.

- Pourquoi 3 ? Murmurai-je.

- Ben toi pour commencer, puis Jessica qui a bien vu ton attirance pour Bella, et enfin la jolie fille qui hante ton esprit et qui a été très, très déçue de me voir devant sa porte ce matin. Je te jure que mon orgueil en prit un sacré coup, j'ai pas l'habitude de passer en second ! Surtout derrière un petit con comme toi.

- Hé ! C'est qui que tu traites de petit con ?

Et je lui sautai dessus, nous nous bagarrâmes en rigolant, puis avant de sauter de la falaise, je lui demandai :

- Où est-elle ?

- Je crois que tu l'as laissée avec Quill et Embry sur la plage. Répondit-il sans me regarder.

- Pas Jess ! Bella, idiot !

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me fit son sourire goguenard.

- Bella est dans sa chambre et avant que tu hurles, je ne suis pas rentré avec elle et je ne l'ai pas embrassée non plus.

- T'es vraiment lourd, Paul !

- Je sais mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. S'esclaffa-t-il avant de sauter dans la mer.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et je le suivis. L'entrée dans l'eau me fit du bien, la fraîcheur de l'océan me calma complètement et j'étais prêt à retrouver Jessica. Bien sur ma discussion avec Paul m'avait ébranlé mais je remettais à plus tard, les décisions qui s'imposaient. Quill avait l'air content et il sautillait sur le sable, comme un jeune chien fou. Jess m'attendait en papotant avec Embry, je remarquai de loin que mon ami avait les joues rouges et qu'il parlait avec animation. Je le voyais rarement comme ça et je me demandai ce que Jess pouvait bien lui raconter.

- Bon alors ce soir, on s'invite encore chez Sam et Emily ? Demanda Quill.

- Faudrait peut être faire des courses, sinon elle va nous virer. Suggéra Embry.

Ils se levèrent pour aller à la supérette et je proposai à Jessica de les accompagner, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester en tête-à-tête avec elle. J'entendis un ricanement de Paul dans mon dos, mais je ne bronchai pas, Jess était ravie d'aller dans les boutiques.

Nous débarquâmes tous les 4 chez Emily à 7h30 et elle fut ravie de nous voir charger comme des mulets, nous avions prévu de la nourriture pour le reste de la semaine. Jessica, à mon grand soulagement disparut dans la cuisine avec Emily et nous nous installâmes entre mecs devant la télé. Aucun d'entre nous ne parlait, nous étions chacun perdus dans nos pensées.

Sam et Jared arrivèrent peu après et ils nous charrièrent, parce qu'il passait à la télé une série avec des ados qui étaient persécutées par un mystérieux A, tout ça avec des problèmes de cœur et plein de bons sentiments, enfin à mon sens, car il me semblait que Jess avait dit que c'était génial mais c'était normal, c'était une fille.

- Le spectacle n'est pas banal quand même ! Commenta Sam.

- C'est vrai, il ne vous manque que le pot de glace sur les genoux et les mouchoirs dans la main, au cas où un trop plein d'émotions vous feraient pleurer.

Jared se foutait carrément de nos gueules et ça commençait à nous gonfler sérieux. Je regardai Embry et il hocha la tête, sachant parfaitement ce que je comptais faire. Mais nous fumes interrompus par l'arrivée de Paul et Bella. Je me sentis fondre, la journée avait été longue et elle m'avait tellement manqué. Elle entra, en souriant à tout le monde et moi, j'attendais avec impatience le moment où nos yeux se croiseraient. Je rêvais de me perdre dans son regard noisette et elle me faisait languir en prenant des nouvelles de chacun. Enfin elle s'approcha de moi et elle me fixa sans sourire.

- Les tee-shirts sont en option dans votre tribu ? Pourtant la région n'est pas terrible pour se balader toujours à moitié à poil.

Jared et Sam rentraient de patrouille et moi je n'avais pensé à récupérer un tee-shirt après ma bagarre avec Paul et j'imaginai que ça devait être étonnant pour quelqu'un de non averti. Je me sentis honteux, mais en même je remarquai que ses yeux descendaient régulièrement sur mon corps et que ses joues rosissaient.

- Salut Bella. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Salut Jake. On va dire en partie bonne. Et toi ?

Elle sourit enfin et je dus maîtriser mes bras qui semblaient autonomes. Ils voulaient s'enrouler autour de son corps et l'attirer contre mon torse et ma raison me disait que ce n'était pas du tout la chose à faire, je reculai un peu pour ne pas prendre de risques. Elle tiqua, elle leva les sourcils, vexée et elle n'attendit pas ma réponse pour se précipiter vers Seth qui arrivait avec Brady.

Emily et Jessica revinrent à ce moment avec des plats de pâtes qu'elles posèrent sur la table. Jess aperçut Bella et son visage se ferma. Elle vint directement s'asseoir sur mes genoux et enroula son bras sur mes épaules dans un geste de possession très clair. Bella continua à discuter avec Paul et Seth et elle se retrouva assise entre eux à table, très loin de moi. Je ne la voyais plus mais j'entendais sa voix douce questionner Seth sur ses études. Et je m'en contentais, je ne parlai pas, je n'avais pas envie de participer à la conversation, je me concentrai sur la voix de Bella et sur les accents charmants qu'elle prenait quand elle riait aux bêtises de Paul.

- Alors Bella tu as fait la connaissance du docteur Cullen. Demanda Quill.

- Oui j'ai passé pratiquement toute la journée avec lui, il est vraiment charmant et c'est vrai cool de l'avoir comme chef. Dit-elle gaiement.

- Tu vas vraiment restée tout le temps avec lui ? Insista Paul.

- Presque, parce que je ne le suis pas en salle d'opération. C'est pas mon truc, les blessés, le sang... tout ça. J'en ai eu un aperçu cet après-midi et plus jamais je ne rentrerai aux urgences !

Elle nous raconta l'arrivée d'une petite fille gravement blessée que le docteur Cullen avait pris en charge.

- En plus si j'y retourne, faudra que je croise son abruti de fils et ça c'est moins drôle ! Vous le connaissez, Edward Cullen ? Il doit avoir un grain ce garçon.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire devant sa mine véhémente.

- Je vous assure, il a été hyper agressif avec moi et même avec le gars qui a amené la petite. Et le pire c'est au moment où ils sont partis, il m'a regardée et il a poussé un hurlement de loup !

J'évitai de regarder les autres, le Cullen avait du reconnaître en Bella, la fille qu'il avait vue dans ma tête et il lui dévoilait notre secret, à sa manière débile. Il ne pouvait pas garder pour lui ce qu'il lisait en nous, quel connard celui-là ! Il fallait absolument que j'apprenne à contrôler mes pensées, je n'aimais déjà pas trop que la meute sache tout ce que je pensai mais l'autre tache de sangsue l'utilise pour s'amuser, c'était hors de question ! J'avais peur qu'il éloigne Bella de nous s'il elle comprenait ce que nous étions avant de nous connaître vraiment.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle a eu cette petite fille ? Demanda Emily.

- Je ne sais pas, je sais qu'elle est sauvée, mais la guérison sera longue, enfin c'est ce qu'à dit le docteur Cullen.

- Son père doit être rassuré. Ça doit être terrible d'amener son enfant à l'hôpital et d'attendre sans savoir si tout se passe bien. Ajouta-t-elle.

- J'espère qu'on a pu contacter ses parents, le gars qui l'a amenée n'était pas son père. D'ailleurs j'ai cru que c'était un quileute, mais il m'a dit qu'il était Choctaw.

Le silence se fit dans la salle et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle nous regarda et précisa, un peu gênée.

- Il avait le même type de physique que vous, grand, brun, des cheveux longs. Il n'y a que ces yeux qui étaient étranges, dorés comme ceux de Carlisle.

- Est ce qu'il t'a dit son nom, Bella ? Demanda doucement Sam.

- Non, mais je crois qu'Edward Cullen l'a appelé Nashoba. Vous le connaissez ? Parce qu'il m'a dit vouloir visiter la réserve.

Bon dieu, Bella avait passé la journée entourée de vampires et elle papotait avec eux comme avec ses copines ! Cette fille avait un don pour rencontrer des êtres surnaturels, j'allais devoir la protéger malgré elle, malgré Jess. Et si elle ne risquait pas sa vie, je pourrais trouver cette mission plutôt agréable, être le garde du corps de Bella, voilà une idée alléchante. Oh oui, je le garderai bien, ce corps qui me faisait craquer, ce corps qui je mourrai d'envie de prendre contre moi. Puis mon regard croisa celui de Sam et je redescendis sur terre, sans rien dire nous sortîmes de la maison. Nous savions que la meute nous entendrait et nous le souhaitions, il fallait juste nous éloigner de Bella.

- C'est le vampire qui communique par la pensée ?

- Oui Sam, c'est le prénom qu'il a donné. J'aimerais bien savoir où était sa copine pendant ce temps.

- Tu penses que la fillette a pu être attaquée par l'un d'eux ?

- Ils ont dit être comme les Cullen, mais avec ses sangsues, va savoir, ils peuvent craquer. Peut être que comme des drogués en manque, ils peuvent rechuter. Grognai-je.

- Il faut aller voir les Cullen et qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres, Bella nous fixait de son regard perplexe, mais elle ne posa aucune question. Elle se pencha juste vers Paul et malgré mon ouïe fine, je n'entendis pas ce qu'elle lui dit, les autres étaient trop bruyants. Je retournai m'asseoir près de Jess qui remonta sur mes genoux et m'embrassa fougueusement.

- Y'a des hôtels pour ça ! Ronchonna Embry.

- En plus, y'a des enfants dans la pièce ! Renchérit Emily.

Je vis Bella et Paul se lever, ils saluèrent tous le monde et sortirent. Soudain, je manquai d'oxygène, elle ne m'avait même pas regardé, elle était partie sans me faire son merveilleux sourire et je me sentais mal. La présence de Jess sur mes genoux me répugna, Paul avait raison, je ne pouvais continuer comme ça, il fallait que je clarifie les choses avec ma petite amie, mais comment ? Comment lui dire que je ne l'aimais plus, que j'en aimais une autre ? Comment me délier de ma promesse ? Je me détestais ! Je la repoussai en essayant d'y mettre le plus de douceur possible et sortit prendre l'air. J'entendis Sam lui demander de rester à l'intérieur, de me laisser seul un instant.

- Cette histoire avec le vampire qui entend nos pensées, le perturbe, il faut qu'il se calme.

- Mouais ! Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? C'est à cause de cette fille qu'il est comme ça ! Elle l'allume et lui, il court. D'ailleurs elle essaye avec vous tous et ça marche. Seth est un vrai toutou avec elle, Paul ne la quitte plus. Tu devrais faire gaffe Em', elle va bientôt s'attaquer à Sam.

- Arrête de dire des conneries Jess ! Bella est une chic fille et c'est toi qui est jalouse. Lança Jared.

- Toi aussi, tu as craqué ! Tu me déçois, je croyais que Kim te suffisait.

Il fallait que je rentre et que je la raccompagne, c'était de ma faute si elle était comme ça et mes amis n'avaient pas à subir sa colère. Mais j'entendis Quill lui proposer de la ramener, ce qu'elle accepta à ma grande surprise. Je restai à l'orée du bois, les regardant partir. Alors je quittai mon short, l'accrochai sagement à ma patte et mutai, je fus tout de suite accueilli par les sarcasmes de Leah qui patrouillait avec Collin.

_- Oh, celui est l'alpha légitime, mais ne veut pas être alpha à la place de l'alpha vient nous tenir compagnie! Tu te rends compte, Collin, on en a de la chance!_

_- Ça va Leah, __fous moi __la paix, fais comme si j'étais pas là._

_- Ohla, il est encore de mauvais poil! Tu devrais passer chez le coiffeur... Ok, je sais elle est nulle, mais je crois que tu as besoin d'un peu d'humour, non ?_

Je grognai une sorte de rire et Leah parut contente de son effet. Je fonçai sans regarder devant moi, je savais pertinemment où j'allais et je connaissais le chemin. J'essayai de faire le vide dans mes pensées pour ne pas donner plus de raison à Leah de se moquer de moi. Quand je fus à destination, je m'assis contre un arbre et attendis, ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Je vis enfin la Chevrolet de Paul se garer devant le magasin et quand Bella ouvrit la portière et sortit, mon frère de meute sourit, il m'avait senti. Tandis qu'il démarrait, je regardai la fille de mes rêves s'enfermer dans sa chambre.


	6. Terribles révélations

**C'est parti pour le 6ème chapitre.  
**

**Pour commencer merci pour vos reviews et bises à toutes.**

**Je réponds à celles qui n'ont pas de compte.**

**Clacla la fada - Je suis flattée que tu adores ma façon d'écrire! Je ferais presque ma Bella en rougissant! Et t'inquiète pas, je finirai ma fic, je n'aime pas les choses inachevées. Pour Paul, je lui ai laissé son coté coléreux, mais comme on ne sait pas grand chose de plus, je l'ai imaginé un peu plus cool.**

**Benedicte - Tu as raison, Paul sera surement un super ami pour Bella, mais il va avoir aussi son histoire d'amour (mais je n'ai pas encore décidé avec qui...^^)**

**Pour Edward, je n'en ferai pas un dark-Edward, mais comme je ne suis pas sa plus grande fan (ö) j'ai envie qu'il soit moins parfait que celui de SM. Leah aura aussi une plus grande place dans quelque temps. Et Embry, et Seth... houla je suis partie pour 50 chapitres ! bref on verra.**

**Bisous à ma Bambina qui a tout relu et corrigé ! alors comme ça y'a pas de "h" à éberlué ? Pourtant j'aimais bien héberlué... ;-)**

**Bon je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Une fois la porte refermée derrière Paul, je me laissai aller, j'avais essayé de faire bonne figure toute la soirée, mais la tristesse me rattrapait. Je n'avais même pas pu parler à Jacob, sa copine était passée du mode vipère mordante à celui de boa enroulée autour de lui. Et ça faisait mal, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais déjà autant attachée à lui, je ne le connaissais si peu. D'accord, ce peu me plaisait beaucoup et pas que son physique, j'aimais son humour, sa gentillesse, son enthousiasme... mais il fallait que je me calme, ça devenait ridicule.

Puis je me rappelai la petite phrase de Paul qui me disait de m'accrocher, mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait que je fasse ? Pourquoi m'avait il dit ça ? J'avais voulu lui en parler dans la voiture mais il ne m'avait pas laissée l'occasion d'en place une, il était devenu bizarrement aussi bavard qu'une bande d'adolescentes.

Je me couchai en pensant à Jake, rien qu'à Jake. Au moins dans mes rêves, je pouvais faire comme si Jessica n'existait pas et avoir ce beau gosse pour moi toute seule. Ce n'était pas encore interdit de rêver et si c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire avec Jacob, et bien je le ferai autant de fois que j'en aurais envie.

Quand je me réveillai, la seconde chose à laquelle je pensai, (la première étant mon beau quileute) c'était la petite fille qui devait se battre pour survivre à l'hôpital. J'espérais pouvoir lui rendre visite dans la journée. Je me demandais qui m'emmènerait au boulot ce matin, sûrement Paul, et cela ne me gênait pas, je l'aimais bien, sous ses airs de gros dur macho et dragueur, j'étais persuadée qu'il cachait un cœur de guimauve. Bien sur je croisai les doigts pour que ce soit Jake, mais je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions. Au premier coup à ma porte, je me précipitai pour avoir la réponse à cette question et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de me trouver nez à nez avec Mike Newton.

- Salut Bella

- Salut Mike.

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais toujours pas de voiture, je venais te proposer de t'accompagner au boulot.

- C'est gentil mais un ami doit venir me chercher dans un moment.

- Ok. Mais si ça t'intéresse, à partir de demain, je te prête ma voiture, j'en aurai pas besoin. Aujourd'hui je vais à Seattle rencontrer un nouveau fournisseur, donc ce n'est pas possible. Enfin si ça t'intéresse, n'hésite pas.

- C'est vraiment cool Mike et je ne dis pas non, mais je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Écoute Bella, je te le propose de bon cœur et sans arrière pensée. Je te demanderai juste, au cas tu acceptes ma proposition, de laisser croire à ma mère qu'on a fait un arrangement.

Je le regardai, muette. Pauvre Mike qui n'osait pas affronter sa maman et imposer ses propres idées, voilà un mec courageux ! Mais après tout, il avait bien le droit de préférer la tranquillité que des affrontements avec sa mère, elle devait être redoutable dans ses moments.

- Je ne veux pas te causer des problèmes en plus, mais je te remercie sincèrement.

- Pas de souci pour moi. Ça te dit de prendre un café avec moi avant de partir ?

- Encore désolée, je dois déjeuner avec mon chauffeur… mais demain matin, si tu veux, je lui dirai de venir plus tard. Rajoutai-je.

Je me sentais gênée de refuser tout ce qu'il me proposait, il n'avait pas l'air méchant, peut être un peu mielleux, mais un café n'allait pas engager le reste de mon existence. Il partit avec un immense sourire et j'allais refermer la porte quand j'entendis le vrombissement d'une moto. Je la vis se garer devant la boutique et quand le motard quitta son casque, je reconnus Seth. J'attrapai mon blouson et courus vers lui.

- Hé mon sauveur ! Alors c'est toi qui m'emmènes au boulot aujourd'hui ? Mais tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? Vous allez venir à tour vous occuper de la fille qui a cassé sa voiture ? Elle est…

- Stop Bella ! Rigola-t-il. Une question à la question à la fois s'il te plaît. T'as l'air d'avoir la forme le matin et moi je n'ai pas encore bu mon café. On y va ? Et je répondrai à toutes tes questions, ok !

- Excuse moi, je suis contente de te voir, c'est tout.

Il me tendit un casque, je grimpai derrière lui et il m'emmena au même café que Paul, la veille.

- Alors pour répondre à tes questions, Jake et Paul ont beaucoup de boulot ce matin, je vais en cours mais je commence à 9h donc j'ai largement le temps d'y être. Je ne sais pas si nous allons tous te conduire au boulot mais ça ne pose de problème à aucun d'entre nous. Qu'elle était ton autre question ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel en sirotant mon café.

- Je voulais savoir si c'était ta moto.

- Ah non, c'est celle de Jake, je lui ai empruntée pour te conduire.

- Il ne sait pas que tu l'as prise ? Demandai-je un peu surprise.

En même temps j'étais trop contente de savoir que Jake avait une moto. J'adorerai me promener avec lui, son corps contre le mien, mes bras autour de sa taille. J'espérais juste qu'un jour, cela arriverait.

- Non mais il ne dira rien, il a l'habitude que je la prenne quand je ne peux pas piquer la voiture de ma sœur.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Leur manière de vivre en communauté me plaisait et prouvait les liens forts qui les unissaient, mais je n'étais pas habituée. Ma mère n'était pas très sociable et nous ne demandions rien aux autres et donc nous ne les aidions pas en retour. Alors imaginer emprunter le véhicule d'un ami sans qu'il le sache, ça n'effleurerait même pas son cerveau, ni le mien.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant l'hôpital, une volvo se garait sur l'emplacement du docteur Cullen et je vis sortir Edward. Seth et lui se fixèrent pendant un moment, puis le quileute lui fit un signe de tête, l'interne leva la main et entra dans l'hôpital. Je le suivis après avoir remercié Seth qui me demanda d'appeler Paul quand je sortirai. Une pile de dossiers m'attendait sur mon bureau et cela m'occupa toute la matinée, le téléphone n'arrêta pas de sonner, à se demander si tous les habitants de Forks n'avaient pas décidé de prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Cullen.

Carlisle était revenu du bloc vers 11 heures et je l'entendais rappeler tous ceux qui avaient laissé des messages, la porte communicante entre nos bureaux était entrouverte, puis son ton changea et devint plus sec.

- Qu'est ce tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de la petite fille.

Je reconnus cette voix, c'était l'indien Choctaw.

- Tu pouvais attendre ce soir que je rentre, ou téléphoner. Répondit Carlisle.

- Je dois aller au poste de police, alors j'en ai profité pour passer.

- Au poste de police ?

- Oui je dois aller faire une déposition. Ils veulent savoir si je peux les aider à trouver ses parents.

Sa voix se fissura et elle me fit frissonner.

- Et que vas-tu leur dire ?

L'indien ne répondit pas, ou alors ils avaient quitté le bureau. Je me levai pour classer un dossier et je vis leurs reflets dans la vitre de la bibliothèque. Leurs lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son ne sortait de leurs bouches, je crus que subitement j''étais devenue sourde, mais les bruits de l'hôpital me parvenaient. Je me frottai les yeux et regardai à nouveau, Carlisle agitait les bras et remuait les lèvres avec véhémence, Nashoba le fixait et il semblait en colère, mais toujours aucun son, comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le volume.

J'étais tellement perturbée que je lâchai le dossier qui s'étala sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Carlisle tourna la tête et vit mon reflet, il fit une grimace et m'appela. Je sursautai en entendant le son de sa voix. Je devais avoir l'air étrange en entrant dans son bureau.

- Bonjour Bella. Me dit l'indien.

- Bonjour.

Je parlai mais le son de ma voix me parut très faible.

- Je voulais te remercier de ta gentillesse avec moi, hier. Tu as été très sympa de me tenir compagnie.

Je lui souris en essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Tu es venu prendre des nouvelles de la petite fille ?

- Oui je vais aller la voir, si son médecin ne s'y oppose pas. Dit-il en fixant Carlisle.

- Pas d'objection, mais ne la fatigue, elle est sous somnifère, mais si jamais elle se réveille, ne la perturbe pas avec tes questions.

- J'aimerais bien aller avec Nashoba. Dis-je.

- Bien sur Bella, en plus il est prêt de midi, tu peux prendre ta pause.

Je guidai Nashoba jusqu'à la chambre de la petite fille. La pièce était remplie des bruits des appareils branchés au minuscule corps. La fillette semblait irréelle, perdue au milieu de ce grand lit. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'étalaient sur l'oreiller et sa peau blanche laissait apparaître les veines qui couraient sous sa peau. Elle respirait calmement et restait parfaitement immobile. Pauvre bébé, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 2 ans.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où l'as tu trouvée ?

- Elle était couchée sur le bord de la route, j'ai cru qu'elle était morte, puis j'ai entendu son petit cœur. Elle a sûrement été éjectée de la voiture qui était plus bas dans la foret.

- Et ses parents ?

- Je ne suis pas allé voir, j'ai appelé la police et j'ai amené la petite ici.

Le ton métallique qu'il employait était étrange, j'avais l'impression qu'il débitait les faits comme un automate, sans être impliqué. Je le regardai plus attentivement, il observait l'enfant d'un air sombre où se mêlait un peu de colère. Il dut sentir mon regard car il tourna la tête vers moi et me gratifia d'un petit sourire distrait.

- Bon je dois aller voir le chef Swan. Dit-il brusquement.

- Je peux t'accompagner ? Demandai-je sans réfléchir.

Je m'étonnai moi-même de mon audace, mais il m'offrait un bon prétexte pour rencontrer cet homme que je supposai être mon géniteur. Et je ne perdais pas mon objectif de vue. Il fut surpris mais hocha la tête sans poser de question. Nous retournâmes dans mon bureau pour que je récupère mon blouson et mon sac.

- Elle dormait toujours. Dit il en entrant dans le bureau de Carlisle.

- Bien, c'est normal, elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures.

- Je vais chez les flics avec Bella.

J'entrai dans le bureau à mon tour, prête à trouver une excuse pour mon chef de service mais celui-ci se contenta de me fixer avec étonnement, puis il demanda à l'indien.

- Tu es venu comment à l'hôpital ?

- Je suis venu avec Edward. Répondit le choctaw.

Avec Edward ? Je le regardai surprise, j'avais vu le fils Cullen arrivé seul le matin. Il était donc ressorti chercher son ami ?

- Je crois que Bella n'a toujours pas de voiture. Dit Carlisle et je hochai tristement la tête en réponse. Tenez, prenez ma voiture.

Il nous tendit des clefs au logo BMW et cela me fit sourire, c'était tout à fait le genre de voiture que j'imaginai pour le docteur Cullen.

- Tu veux conduire ? Me demanda Nashoba.

- Oh oui, j'adorerai.

J'allais ouvrir la portière et m'installer au volant de cette sublime voiture quand je fus stopper par une poigne ferme et glacée.

- Tu comptes aller où avec la voiture de mon père ? Demanda son désagréable fils.

- J'accompagne Nashoba au poste de police et c'est ton père qui nous a donné les clefs de sa voiture. Tu croyais que je les avais piquées ? Répondis-je en me moquant de lui.

- Non mais c'est Nashoba qui devait prendre le volant, pas une fille qui ne sait pas conduire. Railla-t-il.

- Et qui te dit que je ne sais pas conduire ? Répondis-je un peu vexée.

- J'ai vaguement entendu dire que tu avais perdu ta voiture dans la forêt.

Je tiquai, comment connaissait-il mon arrivée mouvementée à Forks ? Puis je me dis que son père avait du lui raconter.

- Hé oui Bella, Forks est une petite ville et tout se sait.

- Je vois ça ! Bon alors tu nous laisses partir ?

Il réfléchit un instant, puis secoua la tête.

- Non je vais avec vous ! Et je prends le volant. Décida-t-il.

Ben voyons, la confiance règne ! Je grognai mais m'installai à l'arrière. Alors qu'il démarrait, le silence se fit, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. A un moment je croisai le regard doré du conducteur dans le rétroviseur, il me sourit. Ce mec était vraiment très beau quand il laissait son caractère pourri à la maison, mais il avait le teint si pale, trop blanc pour moi, je préférai les peaux brunes, qui avaient des reflets cuivrés au soleil.

Et je laissai mon cœur prendre les commandes, je me demandai ce que faisait Jacob à cet instant précis. Est ce qu'il était en train de déjeuner avec ses potes ? Est ce qu'il travaillait ? Est ce qu'il pensait à moi ? Je me mis une gifle mentale, il devait penser à Jessica, sûrement pas à moi, je n'étais rien de plus qu'une fille qu'il fallait secourir. Et comme il était gentil, attentionné et toujours prêt à aider les autres, il le faisait, mais il n'avait jamais eu un geste équivoque envers moi. J'étais tombée sous son charme tout seule, comme une grande.

Bien sur je me souvenais que le soir où je l'avais taquiné en invitant Paul, puis Seth dans mon futur appart, il s'était renfrogné, mais ce n'était pas de la jalousie, juste une déception que je ne reconnaisse pas son implication dans mon sauvetage. Il y avait eu aussi son regard quand il m'avait ramené chez Newton, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il voulait m'embrasser mais je projetai sûrement mes propres fantasmes dans ses gestes. Il était avec Jessica et c'était la seule chose de vrai, à mon grand désespoir. Je devais avoir un air bizarre car Edward me jetait de fréquents coups d'œil dans le rétro et il me demanda tout à coup.

- Tu aimes les loups, Bella ?

Mes yeux devaient ressembler à deux grosses billes, c'était quoi cette question débile ? Et surtout c'était quoi son problème avec les loups ? Je vis Nashoba tourner la tête d'un coup vers Edward et le foudroyer du regard.

- Pourquoi cette question ? T'as peur du grand méchant loup et tu veux que je t'aide à t'en débarrasser ?

Il éclata de rire et Nashoba sourit.

- Si c'était le cas, je chercherai quelqu'un de plus costaud. En fait j'ai su que tu allais souvent à la Push et tu dois savoir que l'animal totem de leur tribu est le loup.

- Oui je sais, mais n'empêche que ta question est ridicule. Grondai-je.

- Et je n'ai pas fini. Comme apparemment tu aimes bien notre ami ici présent...

- Edward, arrête ! Siffla le choctaw.

- Est ce que tu connais la signification de son prénom ? Continua Edward, imperturbable.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, il me fatiguait et je me demandais où il voulait en venir.

- Ça veut dire loup.

Je regardai Nashoba qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il semblait gêné par le sous-entendu du fils Cullen. Et moi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il insinuait que j'étais attirée par Nashoba. D'accord, je le trouvai très sympa et plutôt beau gosse, mais mon cœur battait pour un autre, ce qu'il ne devrait pas faire d'ailleurs, mais je ne le contrôlais pas en ce moment. Évidemment que ça aurait plus simple si j'étais tombée amoureuse de Nashoba au lieu de Jacob, mais ces choses là ne se commandaient pas. Et puis, en fait je n'en savais rien, lui aussi, avait peut être une petite amie. Je choisis de ne pas poursuivre cette conversation idiote et me replongeai dans mes pensées en espérant que nous arriverions rapidement au poste de police.

**POV JACOB**

Bella venait de rentrer dans sa chambre et je réalisai que Leah se foutait de moi ouvertement et que Collin cachait tant bien que mal, la même envie de rire, mais lui craignait un peu ma réaction. Il ne me connaissait pas comme ma sœur de meute et en plus j'étais l'alpha légitime, donc je bénéficiais du même respect que Sam.

- _Ça va les chevilles, Jacob_ ? Dit soudain la voix basse et un peu moqueuse de Sam.

Je me secouai et dépliai mes grandes pattes pour rentrer chez moi mais c'était sans compter sur les impératifs de la condition de loup.

- _Hé oui Jake, être un loup ne sert pas qu'à espionner les jolies filles et sauter à la gorge de Paul_. Se moqua Sam.

- _C'est bon, j'ai compris et puis ce n'est pas comme si je refusais de faire ce que tu demandes_ ! Grognai-je.

- _Dis donc, Jake, tu n'oserais pas me grogner dessus ? Je te rappelle que si tu le fais, tu revendiques ta place et je ne pourrais pas résister. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je suis d'accord._

- _Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas être le chef, c'est pas mon truc. Tu fais ça nettement mieux que moi, être ton second me convient parfaitement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas râler !_

_- Ça fait un an que tu ne fais que ça, Jake, on est habitué !_ Pensa Leah.

Je ne pas répondis pas, demandant à Sam s'il avait réussi à joindre les Cullen, il m'informa que nous devions les retrouver à minuit, puis il ordonna à Leah et Collin d'aller se coucher pendant que le reste de la meute irait au rendez-vous. Je fis le vide dans ma tête et attendis calmement l'arrivée des sangsues.

- _Bravo Jacob, tu fais des progrès, on pourrait presque croire que tu n'es pas avec nous._ Remarqua Jared à son arrivée.

- _Je crois surtout que l'amour le rend idiot et que tous ses neurones sont partis se coucher avec Bella._ Railla Paul.

Je grondai après l'abruti qui me forçait à penser à la fille que je n'aurai jamais dans mes bras.

- _C'est ton choix, Jake ! Je ne te lâcherai pas, sinon on va subir le même enfer que toi, et j'ai pas envie de vivre un chagrin d'amour par procuration ! On a assez de mal à gérer les fantasmes de Leah._

La louve qui rentrait à la Push l'insulta pendant 5 minutes et Sam n'osa rien dire. Nous savions tous qu'il la protégeait, qu'il vivait assez mal le fait qu'elle soit devenue une louve et d'être obligé de partager ses pensées. Sam et Leah se connaissaient depuis longtemps et elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui. Elle avait espéré une grande et belle histoire d'amour entre eux, mais c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Emily et qu'il n'en tombe éperdument amoureux. Sam n'avait jamais su la force des sentiments de Leah et il l'avait découvert lors de sa transformation. Depuis c'était difficile pour toute la meute parce que parfois nous avions tous l'impression d'être amoureux de Sam, ça aurait pu être drôle si ce n'était pas le reflet des pensées de notre louve.

Heureusement les Cullen arrivèrent et nous nous concentrâmes sur eux. Ils étaient accompagnés des vampires qui nous avaient bloqués la veille et apparemment ils s'entendaient bien. Le doc fit un pas en avant mais la vampirette sioux fonça sur nous, les yeux émerveillés. Elle paraissait complètement illuminée.

- Mon dieu, vous êtes tous superbes ! Je suis en kiffe total !

- Wakanda, recule, ce sont nos ennemis naturels, ne les provoque pas. Dit doucement Carlisle.

- Ils sont trop, trop beaux ! C'est la première fois que je les vois tous ensemble, d'aussi près, ils sont vraiment impressionnants ! Salut Jacob, mais dis donc tu es aussi grand que ton alpha, c'est fou ça. Mais je ne vois pas Paul, où est le coléreux loup gris ?

Paul gronda qu'il n'était pas plus coléreux que les autres, que c'était des racontars et qu'il n'allait pas laisser une maudite sangsue se moquer de lui. Nous éclatâmes de rire en l'entendant s'enfoncer au lieu de se taire et nos gorges émettaient de curieux petits bruits.

- Oh Nash, pourquoi ils crient comme ça ?

- Ils rigolent 'kanda, parce que je crois que tu as vexé Paul qui proteste qu'il n'est pas coléreux.

- Oh je ne voulais pas te vexer, joli loup gris !

Et elle continua à s'approcher de nous, heureusement qu'elle avait masqué son odeur sinon nous aurions du la faire reculer, notre truffe étant plus sensible que notre nez humain. Je sentis mes amis se tendre à chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans notre direction, et je remarquai que les vampires en face n'étaient pas plus à l'aise que nous.

Elle se planta devant Paul et tendit la main vers lui, il roulait des yeux.

_- Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut ? Elle ne va pas oser me caresser quand même ! Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie, je suis un loup chasseur de vampires et elle devrait avoir peur de moi !_

_- Paul, t'as un ticket avec une sangsue ! _Se moqua Quill.

_- Connard ! Je vais te faire bouffer tes paroles !_

Et Paul montra les dents à Quill, il était prêt à lui sauter dessus et nous rigolâmes tous, même Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Et plus nous nous marrions, plus il devenait fou de rage. La vampirette restait plantée, la main tendue vers le museau du loup gris. Finalement Sam nous calma et ordonna à Paul de rentrer ses crocs.

_- Qu'est ce qu'elle attend ?_ demanda-t-il en regardant le choctaw.

_- Elle voudrait toucher sa fourrure, elle en rêve depuis qu'elle vous a vus ! Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés d'accepter, je comprends la réaction de Paul. Elle a tendance à oublier que vous êtes avant tout des hommes. Et je n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre._

_- Je vais lui parler. _Dis-je tout à coup.

_- Non Jake, tu ne vas pas te transformer, on ne les connaît pas ! C'est trop dangereux ! _cria Quill.

_- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, s'ils avaient voulu nous tuer, hier ils auraient pu le faire sans problème. Je veux lui faire comprendre qu'on n'est pas des animaux, mais avant tout des êtres humains !_

_- Vas-y Jacob, on reste autour de toi ! _Déclara Sam.

Je partis me cacher derrière un arbre pour m'habiller et j'entendis la vampire s'inquiéter de mon départ, alors Edward Cullen expliqua que j'allais revenir en humain. Quand je réapparus, la sangsue me détailla de la tête au pied.

- Waouh, t'es presque aussi beau en humain qu'en loup !

- Merci mais je ne suis pas là pour me faire draguer, surtout par une morte-vivante ! Tu vas commencer par nous dire ce que tu veux ! Vraiment ! Et ensuite je dois discuter avec le doc.

C'était une vraie prise de tête cette fille, on aurait dit une groupie hystérique au concert de son groupe favori ! Elle me fit un petit sourire triste et sans ses yeux dorés, j'aurais pu oublier qu'elle n'était pas humaine.

- Je te l'ai dit, je voulais voir si vos légendes étaient vraies et maintenant, j'aimerais vous connaître, savoir ce que vous pensez, comment vous vivez vos transformations, ce qui vous déplaît chez les vampires…

- Mais on n'est pas au zoo, tu ne vas pas nous étudier comme des animaux ! On est des hommes, et puis, à quoi ça va te servir de tout savoir de nous ? Tu vas ensuite t'en servir contre nous ? C'est ça ? Grondai-je.

- Mais non, pas du tout. Je m'intéresse aux différentes tribus et la votre est vraiment hors du commun et ça me fascine. En plus tu sais que les loups sont très présents dans les légendes indiennes et j'aimerais comprendre comment les esprits vous ont transmis ce don de vous transformer à volonté.

Je la fixai, elle s'était calmée et elle paraissait sincère. Je la laissai poursuivre sans l'interrompre.

- J'ai choisi de ne plus boire de sang humain parce que je respecte la vie humaine, même si elle est loin d'être parfaite. Et vous, je vous admire de défendre votre tribu contre les monstres sanguinaires que nous représentons.

Je sentais qu'elle ne disait pas tout et qu'elle avait une autre raison d'être là, mais je ne parvenais pas à l'imaginer en train de nous faire du mal. L'admiration dans ses yeux était trop réelle. Je fronçai les sourcils en attendant qu'elle reprenne son discours mais elle souriait sans parler.

- Tu devrais tout leur dire, Wakanda. Jacob sent que tu caches quelque chose et ça le rend nerveux. Dit le rouquin.

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil, pour une fois, son intrusion dans mon cerveau s'avérait utile. La vampirette regarda son compagnon indien et il hocha la tête.

- On est venu vous aider, on a appris qu'un groupe de vampires voulaient vous détruire et exterminer toute votre tribu et ça on ne peut pas l'accepter. Au départ, on croyait que c'était les Cullen puisqu'ils habitent ici, mais on vous a entendus parler du traité qui vous lie les uns aux autres. Et maintenant qu'on a rencontré la famille Cullen, je sais que nous partageons les même respect de la vie humaine.

Je tournai la tête vers Sam, il gesticulait mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait alors Nashoba pris la parole.

- Sam voudrait des détails sur ces révélations.

C'est le docteur qui répondit.

- Ça correspond à ce que nous avons remarqué, pour le moment quelqu'un envoie des vampires en éclaireur, pour connaître vos points faibles. Alice a eu la vision d'un groupe qui se forme et qui viendra vous détruire mais nous ne savons toujours pas qui est derrière cette attaque.

- Ils seront nombreux ?

- Elle a vu une cinquantaine de nouveau-nés.

Je frémis en entendant le nombre et la meute gronda en chœur.

- Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, avec mon don, je pourrai vous cacher en masquant votre odeur.

- Il est hors de question que nous restions cachés. Ils risquent de s'en prendre aux habitants de la réserve ou de Forks et nous ne voulons pas de victimes. Répondis-je offusqué.

- Mais vous allez vous faire massacrer ! Cria-t-elle.

- Si on peut prévoir leur arrivée, on se préparera et on leur tendra des pièges. Il faut qu'on y réfléchisse. Cranai-je en tournant la tête vers Sam qui acquiesça de la tête.

- Jacob, Sam. On se battra à vos côtés, on ne les laissera pas anéantir votre tribu. Dit sentencieusement le chef des Cullen.

- Nashoba et moi, on serra là aussi et mon don vous aidera à les prendre par surprise.

- Pourquoi voulez vous nous aider à combattre ces... vampires ? Demandai-je éberlué.

- Parce que nous ne souhaitons la mort de personne, comme vous, nous respectons la vie humaine. Votre tribu ne se fera pas exterminée sous nos yeux sans que nous levions le petit doigt.

Je savais qu'ils ne buvaient pas de sang humain et qu'ils ne nous voulaient pas de mal, mais de là à les imaginer à nos côtés pour affronter une armée de vampires nouveau-nés, j'en restai muet.

- Remets-toi Jacob. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne supporte pas votre puanteur qu'on est obligé de vous détruire jusqu'au dernier ! Rigola Edward.

- Tu n'as rien à nous envier sur ce plan là ! Et d'ailleurs je remercie la vampirette de bloquer vos odeurs. Ripostai-je.

- Wakanda, Jacob ! Pas vampirette ! Grogna-t-elle.

Je lui souris, elle m'amusait, je n'avais pas l'habitude de demander le nom des sangsues que je poursuivais pour leur arracher la tête, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était « végétarienne » que j'allais l'appeler par son petit nom, ça devrait attendre encore un peu. Je vis Edward se moquer encore de mes pensées et je grondai. Pas moyen de penser tranquille dans cette forêt ! Soit il y avait un membre de ma meute, soit un vampire indiscret et j'insistai sur indiscret en le regardant dans les yeux. Il haussa les épaules en écartant les bras.

- Donc vous voulez vraiment nous aider ? M'assurai-je auprès du doc.

- Oui et après avoir discuté avec Jasper qui connaît bien les combats contre les nouveau-nés, il serait bien qu'il vous explique comment vous battre contre ces vampires particuliers. Si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu. Rajouta-t-il en entendant les grondements de la meute.

Je me retournai vers Sam, mais il ne bronchait pas, c'était Paul comme toujours qui gesticulait et montrait les dents. Je soupirai et me fixai sur Nashoba qui me confirma les pensées de mon impétueux ami.

- Paul ne supporte pas l'idée d'être entraîné par une « sangsue ».

Nashoba avait mimé les guillemets avec ses doigts pour bien me faire comprendre que ces mots étaient ceux de Paul. Je ne pouvais pas donner de réponse à Carlisle, nous devions en discuter tous ensemble. Je les remerciai pour leur proposition en leur promettant que nous allions y réfléchir, j'allais faire demi-tour quand je me souvins de la raison première de notre venue.

- C'est quoi cette histoire avec une petite fille blessée que tu aurais amenée à l'hôpital ?

Le vampire choctaw tressaillit avant de répondre.

- Wakanda et moi nous cherchions de quoi nous nourrir… un animal Paul, pas un humain ! Nous avons l'habitude du sang de bison mais ici, on n'en trouve pas, alors on cherchait autre chose et nous avons senti des vampires, nous nous sommes approchés d'eux pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient mais ils ont fuit en nous voyant, on allait les poursuivre quand on a entendu des gémissements, c'était une petite fille, elle était mal en point et à coté d'elle il y avait les corps de deux adultes, sûrement ses parents, ils avaient été vidés de leur sang. Alors j'ai emmené l'enfant à l'hôpital et Wakanda a enterré les corps. On ne pouvait pas permettre que la police les trouve dans cet état, complètement exsangues.

Il se décomposait en parlant, je crus en son histoire et je le lui dis. Je m'étonnais moi-même, c'était bien le premier vampire que je n'avais pas envie de démembrer, il paraissait tellement humain, peut être parce qu'il nous ressemblait, ou parce qu'il s'appelait Nashoba.

- Vous pensez que c'est l'un de ses vampires éclaireurs qui a tué la famille de cette petite ?

Carlisle regarda la petite brune et il hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres tristement.

- Sam suggère d'en attraper un et de ne pas le tuer, mais de l'interroger. Dit Nashoba.

- Je suis d'accord avec cette idée. On le démembre et on le fait parler. Pour être sur qu'il dit la vérité, le télépathe pourrait assister à cet interrogatoire. Suggérai-je.

Les sangs-froids se regardèrent et Edward répondit.

- Pas de souci, je viendrai à n'importe quel moment, appelez moi sur mon portable.

- Si vous n'arrivez pas à joindre Edward, appelez-moi, je pourrai vous aider.

Je sursautai, c'était la première fois que j'entendais la voix de ce vampire blond, il semblait toujours souffrir et ne montrait aucune autre émotion. Apparemment il était en couple avec la petite brune qui voyait l'avenir, car elle le couvait du regard, d'ailleurs elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main tendrement. Je devais avoir l'air étonné et curieux car il ajouta.

- Je peux manipuler les émotions et en lui envoyant des vagues de terreur, ça l'obligera à parler. Et en plus, s'il ment, je le saurai.

Après avoir pris les numéros de téléphone de toute la famille Cullen, je les saluai et redevint un loup. La meute semblait atterrée par les révélations des sangsues et nous rentrâmes à la Push, inquiets et un peu déboussolés. Qui voulait notre mort et l'anéantissement de notre tribu ? Sam avait décidé de contacter les anciens pour leur expliquer la situation et la nécessité de faire alliance avec les Cullen et leurs nouveaux amis.

Comme toujours la meute s'était divisée en deux, Paul, Quill, Brady et Collin étaient profondément contre cette idée tandis que Seth, Jared, Embry et moi étions plutôt d'avis d'accorder notre confiance sur ce coup, car nous savions que nous ne ferions pas le poids face à une cinquantaine de vampires. Quant à Sam, il voulait l'avis du conseil des quileutes, il ne souhaitait prendre aucun risque. Je rentrai dormir en laissant Jared et Sam patrouiller.

Heureusement que je travaillais pour la réserve, cela me permettait de gérer mes horaires et ainsi de pouvoir dormir. Ce matin, je n'avais aucune réparation urgente à faire alors j'en profitai pour faire la grasse matinée jusqu'à 11h. J'avais rendez-vous à 2h avec l'intendant de l'hôpital qui cherchait quelqu'un pour faire des travaux de réparation dans une aile du bâtiment. Ce n'était pas dans la réserve et normalement je n'aurai pas du me proposer, mais je me disais que travailler près de Bella pendant quelque temps serait sympa, même si c'était totalement idiot.

J'étais assis dans ma voiture devant l'hôpital de Forks, je ne voulais pas entrer tout de suite de peur de tomber sur Jessica. J'attendais midi pour inviter Bella à manger avec moi à l'extérieur, j'avais envie de passer un moment seul avec elle. Je voulais lui faire la surprise et j'espérais qu'elle accepterait mon invitation.

La veille, je n'avais pas pu la voir comme je l'aurai souhaité et j'avais même eu l'impression qu'elle m'avait fuit en demandant à Paul de la ramener. Je savais que je ne la laissais pas indifférente et cela me réjouissait et m'épouvantait en même temps. Malheureusement je n'avais toujours pas la moindre idée pour quitter Jessica sans lui faire trop de mal et sans renier ma promesse. Il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite, avant que Bella ne se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Soudain je vis arriver Nashoba. Bizarre, je ne l'avais pas senti, sûrement parce que j'étais encore en train de rêver à Bella. Il me regarda et me fit un signe de la main et je me contentai de hocher la tête, ce n'était pas un pote, je n'allais pas lui serrer la main. Il entra dans l'hôpital et je me demandai pourquoi il venait encore dans ce lieu rempli d'humains et de sang. Comme on avait décidé de leur faire confiance, je ne bougeai pas de ma voiture.

Je continuai à rêver en regardant les gens entrer et sortir, puis je vis enfin la fille de mes rêves descendre les marches. Elle se dirigea vers une BMW, le dénommé Nashoba la suivait. Je remarquai du coin de l'œil qu'Edward Cullen arrivait à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide pour un humain. Je le vis poser ses doigts glacés sur la petite main de Bella pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la portière. Instantanément je me mis à trembler. Heureusement il la relâcha très vite et je me calmai aussitôt en écoutant leur conversation. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser prendre le volant et je souris en écoutant ma belle se rebeller et grogner de frustration puis finalement elle grimpa à l'arrière.

Je décidai de suivre la BMW, mes plans étaient tombés à l'eau et ça me rendait nerveux de la savoir seule avec ces deux là. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'emportait, la peur qu'ils la mordent ou la jalousie qu'ils puissent être en sa compagnie et moi, pas ! Elle avait dit qu'elle accompagnait Nashoba au poste de police et je me demandai bien ce qui les liait déjà pour qu'elle accepte de le suivre comme ça.

* * *

**Je suis en vacances pour une dizaine de jours, je vais pas mal me balader et ma fic passera après, donc je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, il n'est même pas terminé. **

**Ah oui, si vous rencontrez dans ma fic des supers voitures et des mecs un peu (beaucoup) machos, c'est l'influence de "fast and furious", alors si Nashoba ressemble tout à coup à Vince Diesel ou plutôt Dominic Torreto, ben vous saurez pourquoi...**


	7. Rencontres

**Retour de vacances plus tôt que prévu, mais vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre, voilà le 7ème chapitre, mais je vous préviens le 8ème n'est que dans ma tête alors il faudra attendre que je transfère tout ça sur le clavier.**

**Bises à ma Bambina et mon clone qui n'ont même pas idée à quel point elles me motivent.**

**Et bien sur à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews ou même qui se contentent de suivre ma fic discrètement.**

**Allez je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Au moment où je sortais de la voiture, je crus voir la golf de Jacob passer sur la route, je me dis que je devenais tellement obsédée par ce garçon que j'en avais des hallucinations. Comment en étais-je arrivée à me mettre dans un état pour un mec ? Pas n'importe quel mec bien sur, mais quand même, je devenais folle, folle de lui, et folle tout court !

- Je suppose que tu veux accompagner Nashoba. Me dit Edward.

- Tu supposes bien. Répliquai-je en retombant sur terre.

- Alors je vais rester dehors et vous attendre.

Il se retourna et s'appuya contre la BMW de son père en me faisant un petit sourire en coin que je trouvais très mignon. Et je suivis l'indien qui semblait stressé. Je posai ma main sur son bras pour lui donner un peu de soutien, même si je ne comprenais pas la raison de son stress, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il avait sauvé cette petite fille et l'accident n'était pas de son fait. Il me grimaça un sourire et se redressa.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la seule personne présente dans la petite pièce qui servait d'accueil, c'était une jeune femme en uniforme, elle avait le regard franc et les gestes précis et secs. Elle nous serra la main en demandant ce que nous voulions. Quand Nashoba se fut présenté, elle le détailla avant de s'éclipser pour prévenir le chef Swan.

Je me mis à trembler et je bloquai ma respiration, j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Je ne savais pas quelle serait ma réaction face à cet homme, mon géniteur. La haine se battait avec l'euphorie. J'allais le voir, devant moi, plonger mes yeux dans les siens et voir sa réaction quand je lui dirai mon nom.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et je me concentrai sur une affiche qui faisait de la propagande pour entrer dans la police. Un homme s'avança rapidement vers nous et je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il tendait la main à Nashoba, il était temps que je lève la tête vers lui et que j'affronte son regard. Et je plongeai dans le chocolat de ses iris, le même que le mien.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Chef Charlie Swan.

- Bonjour chef. Je suis Isabella Swan.

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant mon nom et il sourit.

- C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui a le même nom que moi. Peut être que nous avons des ancêtres communs ?

Je ne lâchai pas son regard et je ne vis rien, pas de peur, pas de colère, rien que l'amusement de rencontrer un homonyme. Ou c'était un parfait acteur ou il avait oublié jusqu'à mon existence.

- Sûrement, je suis originaire de la région.

J'avais répondu d'un ton froid et métallique, Nashoba posa un regard curieux sur moi et le chef Swan se renferma. Il se retourna vers l'indien et il l'entraîna dans son bureau tandis que je restai là plantée comme une idiote à ne pas savoir quoi faire de la déferlante de sentiments qui submergeait mon pauvre corps. Je sentis une main glacée sur mon bras et je relevai la tête vers un superbe beau gosse, il était blond avec des cheveux mi-longs et encore ces fameux yeux mordorés. Il me toisait d'un air torturé comme si mes propres sentiments l'atteignaient en plein cœur.

- Ça va mademoiselle ?

- Ça va aller, merci.

- Désirez-vous un verre d'eau ?

- Avec plaisir, merci.

Il se déplaça rapidement vers une fontaine d'eau fraîche et m'apporta un verre en me souriant, il semblait plus détendu et moi aussi.

- J'ai eu peur que vous vous écrouliez, vous êtes devenue tellement pale. Expliqua t-il.

- J'ai eu une sorte d'étourdissement, mais ça va mieux maintenant, je vais sortir prendre l'air en attendant mon ami.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit pour me laisser passer. Un homme aussi jeune et galant, c'était rare de nos jours. Je me dirigeai vers Edward qui était toujours adossé à la voiture.

- Hé Jasper, que fais tu là ?

Il parlait au blond qui me suivait et que je ne laissai pas répondre.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Ben oui, Jasper est mon frère.

Je fis circuler mon regard de l'un à l'autre en me demandant si le docteur Cullen choisissait ses fils en fonction de la couleur de leurs yeux et de leur beauté naturelle. Il voulait peut être qu'on croit qu'ils étaient réellement sa progéniture. Il me tardait de rencontrer le reste de la famille pour voir si mon idée se confirmait.

- Alors que fais tu là, Jazz ?

- Je suis venu déclarer une perte de document, j'ai égaré mon portefeuille et je vais devoir refaire mes pièces d'identité.

Je le fixai un peu surprise, il parlait vraiment bien cet homme, on aurait dit qu'il sortait d'une autre époque. Je ne connaissais personne de notre âge qui parlait comme ça. J'imaginai Jacob ou Paul en train de s'exprimer ainsi et le tableau me fit pouffer. Les deux hommes en face me regardèrent en levant les sourcils. Et je devins rouge comme une tomate. Edward me fit son fameux sourire en coin et il reprit la discussion avec son frère.

- Alors tu as fait la connaissance de Bella.

- Je ne savais pas que cette demoiselle s'appelait Bella, alors enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle.

- C'est la secrétaire de Carlisle.

- Alors c'est toi ! Alors vraiment content de te rencontrer, notre père nous a dit que tu étais une jeune fille parfaite, et il avait raison. Mais que faites-vous là ? Carlisle a un problème ? S'inquiéta-t-il en se tournant vers son frère.

- Non, Bella a voulu accompagner Nashoba qui était convoqué au poste suite...

Je les écoutais d'une oreille distraite, leur dialogue sonnait faux, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir devant moi deux acteurs de série Z et je me demandai d'où me venait cette sensation qu'ils jouaient une pièce rien que pour moi.

- … et je me demande pourquoi tu as voulu venir au poste de police ?

Je me posai la même question. La colère oscillait en moi, je me disais que je n'aurais pas du venir voir Charlie Swan comme ça, je ne m'étais pas assez préparée et la similitude de nos yeux m'avait troublée profondément. J'avais envie de lui cracher au visage et dans la seconde suivante je me voyais me jeter dans ses bras en hurlant que j'étais sa fille. Je remarquai enfin le silence qui suivait sa question, ils m'observaient et Jasper faisait des grimaces.

- Bella ! Houhou ! Tu es encore avec nous ? Je ne sais pas où te mènent tes pensées mais c'est intense.

- Tu veux en parler ? Me demanda Edward.

Je déversais ma colère sur ce personnage désagréable.

- Et tu crois que je vais me confier à toi ? Je ne te connais pas et le peu que j'ai vu ne me donne pas envie de te raconter ma vie ! Tu es arrogant, agressif, ironique et complètement cinglé.

Il me toisa un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu es une fille étonnante, Bella. Je ne sais pas si tu es toujours comme ça mais je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre. J'adore les gens qui me tiennent tête.

- Hé bien, tu vas m'adorer. Je déteste les mecs prétentieux et trop surs d'eux ! Sifflai-je.

- Je reconnais que je n'ai pas été très cool avec toi et je te présente mes excuses.

Je plissai les yeux et le scrutai pour essayer de savoir quel était le degré de sincérité de ses propos, je remarquai que son frère arborait un sourire narquois, mais je ne savais pas s'il se moquait de moi ou d'Edward.

- C'est vrai qu'il se croit souvent issu de la cuisse de Jupiter mais passé outre ce petit détail, c'est un homme convenable et bienveillant.

Il continuait avec son langage châtié du 19ème siècle, je pensais qu'il avait du faire un pari qui l'obligeait à parler comme ça. Je trouvais cela plutôt rigolo surtout qu'avec son fort accent texan, il traînait sur les mots et c'était très sexy. Je lui souris, ce garçon m'apaisait et c'était agréable.

- Alors, tu ne veux vraiment rien nous dire ? Insista Edward. Tu sais qu'il est parfois plus facile de se confier à des inconnus qu'à des amis.

J'eus soudainement envie de tout déballer mais pas à eux, je voulais voir Jacob, j'avais besoin de lui raconter ma vie, les véritables raisons de ma présence à Forks et j'étais sure qu'il me prendrait dans ses bras pour me tranquilliser. Sa force rassurante me manquait tellement à ce moment que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Jasper me dévisagea d'un air soucieux et il posa sa main sur mon épaule, je frissonnai sous le contact de ses doigts froids.

- Ne pleure pas Bella, parle nous, on peut, peut être, t'aider.

Je baissai la garde, j'allais me confier pour la première fois de ma vis, j'avais vraiment envie que quelqu'un partage ce secret qui me rongeait depuis si longtemps. Et je vis un homme s'approcher de nous à toute vitesse, il fronçait les sourcils, le regard posé sur moi et je ne le distinguais pas à travers les larmes qui inondaient mes yeux. Mais soudain je le sentis, c'était Jake ! Le ciel, les dieux, bref quelqu'un m'avait entendue et me l'envoyai pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je ne réfléchis pas très longtemps et je me jetai sur son torse, il me serra contre lui.

- Calme-toi, Bella, je suis là. Tout ira bien. Ne pleure plus, s'il te plaît. Raconte-moi ce qui t'arrive.

Je levai la tête vers son visage inquiet et il me fit son sourire solaire et je fondis. Ma colère s'envola comme par miracle et je laissai ma tête sur ses pectoraux bouillants. J'avais chaud mais je m'en fichais, j'étais bien, calée contre lui. J'aurais pu y rester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, c'était tellement bon.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? Grogna-t-il contre les frères Cullen.

- Mais rien, elle ne veut pas nous dire ce qu'elle a. Rétorqua Edward.

Jacob les étudiait d'un regard noir.

- Elle a failli s'évanouir dans le poste et on essayait de l'aider Jacob, on ne veut pas lui faire de mal. Compléta Jasper.

- Mais alors, pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

Je devais parler et prendre la défense d'Edward et Jasper, ils n'avaient pas à subir les foudres d'un Jacob en colère à cause de mon incapacité à expliquer ma situation.

- Arrête Jake..., ils sont... cools. Bégayai-je entre deux sanglots.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as ? Reprit-il.

Je vis Nashoba descendre les marches et venir vers nous, il paraissait surpris. Il demanda à Jasper ce qui l'amenait chez les flics et il salua Jacob d'un hochement de tête. Je notai que Jake lui répondait discrètement, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas plus que ça. Je laissai les larmes sortir de mes yeux en même temps que la tension accumulée. Je voulais demander à Jake de me raccompagner à l'hôpital mais pour cela il fallait que je retrouve ma voix et à cet instant elle était coincée par la boule dans ma gorge.

- On retourne à l'hôpital, Bella ? Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas mangé. Dit Nashoba, me coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

J'hésitai, espérant que Jake me proposerait la même chose, mais il me tenait contre lui et caressait mes cheveux en silence. Je calmai mes pleurs et me décollai enfin de son torse accueillant, je remarquai son regard passait au dessus de ma tête. Je me retournai et vis le chef Swan en train de nous toiser d'un air perplexe.

- Mademoiselle Swan, est ce que je pourrais vous parler ?

Je paniquai et secouai la tête en lui criant que je n'avais pas le temps, que je devais retourner travailler. J'avançai vers Nashoba qui comprit et m'entraîna vers la voiture.

- Bella, je t'attendrai à 17h. Me dit Jake d'une voix rauque, avant que je m'installe dans la BMW.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurai fini, viens me chercher dans mon bureau. Il est au service chirurgie. Si tu ne trouves pas, demande le bureau du docteur Cullen...

- T'inquiète pas, je te trouverai, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça ! Plaisanta-t-il.

S'il pouvait dire vrai, j'en serais la plus heureuse ! J'appelai Edward, qui ne semblait pas vouloir nous accompagner. Lui et son frère regardaient Jacob et ne bougeaient pas comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose.

- Tu rentres avec nous ? Insistai-je.

- J'ai ma voiture et je dois aller à l'hôpital à 14h, je te ramènerai, si tu veux. Lui proposa Jacob.

Edward accepta et resta avec son frère et Jake. Au moment la voiture de luxe démarrait, je remarquai que le chef Swan toujours en haut des marches, appelait Jacob.

- Ça a été, l'interrogatoire ? Demandai-je à Nashoba.

Ses phalanges se crispèrent sur le volant.

- Oui ! Enfin je crois, je n'avais pas grand chose à dire qui puisse l'aider.

- La police n'a pas retrouvé ses parents ?

- Non.

- C'est fou ça ! Les corps ne disparaissent pas comme ça, on aurait du retrouver au moins quelque chose.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il n'était pas très loquace et je supposai qu'il était sacrement traumatisé.

- Tu sais, tu n'aurais sûrement pas pu les aider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont disparu mais toi, en tout cas, tu as sauvé l'enfant et c'est ce que tu dois garder à l'esprit.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me dévisagea longuement. Trop longuement.

- Tu veux bien te concentrer sur la route s'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver une nouvelle fois coincée dans une voiture au milieu de cette forêt ! Seth ne sera pas toujours là pour me sauver !

Il me posa des tas de questions sur mon accident et le sauvetage par mon ami quileute, je répondis avec entrain. Cela me faisait du bien de ne plus penser à ma rencontrer avec mon géniteur et j'aurais pu parler pendant des heures de la gentillesse de Seth et de Jake, mais Nashoba devait être fatigué d'entendre vanter les mérites de mes amis puisqu'il dit brusquement.

- Tu sais que le chef Swan m'a posé plus de questions sur toi que sur l'accident.

Je bloquai, mon cerveau passait et repassait cette phrase en boucle.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Réussis-je à articuler au bout d'un moment.

- Ça je n'en sais rien, mais toi, tu as peut être une idée ?

Je tournai rapidement la tête vers lui, il me regardait encore sans se préoccuper de la route. Je grimaçai et lui répondis sèchement que je trouvai le chef Swan bien curieux et que s'il avait des questions me concernant, il n'avait qu'à venir me voir.

- Il est peut être simplement étonné de rencontrer une jeune fille qui porte le même nom que lui et qui lui ressemble autant. Dit Nashoba doucement.

- Tu trouves qu'on se ressemble ? M'étonnai-je.

- Oh oui, tu es son portrait, en plus féminin. Beaucoup plus féminin ! Rigola-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, quelque part, cela me faisait plaisir de savoir enfin à qui je devais mes yeux chocolat et mes cheveux bruns ondulés. Renée avait toujours refusé de me décrire mon père et elle n'avait gardé aucune photo de lui.

Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à ce que Nashoba se gare devant l'hôpital. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Carlisle tandis que j'allais à la cafétéria voir s'il restait quelque chose à grignoter. Il ne restait que des fruits, j'attrapai une pomme quand j'entendis la voix de Jessica. Je me hâtais de partir, je fuyais, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes mais là, je n'étais pas d'humeur à affronter cette pimbêche.

Une fois dans mon bureau je trouvai de nombreux courriers à taper, des protocoles à envoyer aux patients et l'après-midi s'écoula sans que je ne lève le nez de mon ordinateur. J'étais en train de préparer le dossier préopératoire d'une femme qui souffrait d'une hernie discale quand Carlisle arriva.

- Bella ? Vous êtes encore là ! Vous avez vu l'heure ?

Je jetai un regard rapide vers la pendule et remarquai qu'elle indiquait 18h.

- J'étais plongée dans les dossiers et je n'ai pas vu passer le temps.

Et en fait, je comptais sur Jacob pour venir me chercher donc je n'avais pas prêté attention au temps qui défilait. Je fixai mon portable et je fus surprise de voir que je n'avais pas de message, ni d'appel manqué. Je composai le numéro de Jake mais tombai sur sa messagerie, j'essayai ceux de Paul et Seth sans plus de succès. Je songeai un instant à appeler Mike, mais je balayai cette idée de la main. Tant pis, je rentrerai à pied, ça me ferait du bien.

Carlisle qui m'avait étudiée pendant que je cherchai à joindre mes amis, me proposa de me raccompagner et je refusai gentiment, j'avais envie de retrouver mon indépendance et je savais que le trajet n'était pas très long. Il insista mais je résistai en lui expliquant mon besoin de faire un peu d'exercices. J'empilai les dossiers et partis rapidement. Je m'arrêtai au distributeur automatique pour prendre des chips et des gâteaux qui constitueraient mon repas du soir.

Je trottinai le long de la route en m'inquiétant de n'avoir aucune nouvelle des quileutes. J'aurai aimé joindre quelqu'un pour savoir s'il y avait un problème à la Push, car ça leur ressemblait si peu de me laisser comme ça sans explications. Malheureusement la réserve était vraiment trop loin pour que je m'y rende à pied. Peut être qu'en coupant à travers la forêt, ça serait plus rapide, mais même si la soirée était assez claire car miracle, il n'avait pas plu de toute la journée, la nuit allait tomber et je n'avais aucune envie de me perdre dans les bois.

Arrivée devant le magasin des Newton, je retardai le moment de rentrer dans ma chambre et je m'installai contre un arbre à l'orée de la forêt pour avaler mes chips en admirant les jeux de lumière du soleil couchant à travers les feuilles. Puis je remarquai un petit chemin qui s'enfonçait entre les arbres, je le suivis un instant et soudain je remarquai qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit, tous les animaux s'étaient tus. Je décidai de faire demi-tour et de fuir ce silence oppressant. Et je vis devant moi...

**POV JACOB**

J'aperçus Bella qui entrait au poste de police avec Nashoba juste au moment où je passai devant le bâtiment. J'étais très intrigué qu'elle ait voulu l'accompagner chez les flics, ils n'étaient pas amis et le poste de police n'était pas franchement un lieu à visiter.

- Je suis comme toi, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi elle a voulu venir ici.

Bien sur, Cullen savait que je les avais suivis et que j'étais garé derrière la haie.

_- Comment ça, tu aimerais savoir ? Tu respectes ses pensées, c'est un scoop ça ?_

- Par la force des choses puisque je n'y ai pas accès. Cette fille est une énigme pour moi.

Je restai dans ma voiture, nous pouvions communiquer à distance puisque je l'entendais et que lui suivait mes pensées. Je n'avais pas envie que Bella me voit. Elle pouvait imaginer que je la suivais et je craignais qu'elle ne prenne peur en devinant ma jalousie.

- Hé Black, elle ne ferait que découvrir la vérité. Tu la suis et tu es jaloux.

_- J'ai pas encore assez confiance en vous pour la laisser seule avec deux sangsues_.

- Parce que tu crois que tu ferais le poids contre nous deux ? Rigola-t-il.

_- Peut être pas, mais ça me rassure d'être près d'elle._ Confiai-je.

- En fait, tu sais très bien que nous n'allons pas la vider de son sang ou autre, mais tu as peur qu'on lui plaise plus que toi.

_- Elle ne peut pas tomber amoureuse de toi ou de Nashoba, vous êtes morts !_

- Oui, mais elle ne le sait pas ! Toi par contre, tu sais bien que si on la veut, il suffit qu'on utilise notre fameux charme vampirique, on l'éblouit et c'est dans la poche.

_- Et après ? Qu'est ce que tu ferais d'une petite amie humaine ?_

- Tu marques un point Black, je serais bien embêté. J'aurai trop peur de la tuer rien qu'en la serrant dans mes bras ou de la vider de son sang si jamais elle se blessait devant moi.

_- Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas pour vous, restez entre sangsues c'est le mieux pour tout le monde._

- Dis donc toi, tu ne vas pas me dire comment vivre, surtout qu'elle n'est pas pour toi non plus, il me semble.

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

- Juste un mot : Jessica.

Je grondai et je l'entendis soupirer. Il savait vraiment tout de ma vie et ça me gonflait prodigieusement.

- Calme-toi, Black. Je n'ai pas demandé à connaître tes pensées, ni celles des autres d'ailleurs. Et souvent j'aimerais ne pas avoir ce don, mais malheureusement je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus.

_- Tu veux que je pleure sur ton pauvre sort de sangsue télépathe ?_

Il rigola mais notre conversation fut interrompue par une odeur écœurante de plus, un vampire s'approchait du poste. Je connaissais cette puanteur sucrée, c'était encore un Cullen.

- Bravo Jacob, tu as reconnu Jasper.

_- Et que fait-il là ? Deux vampires autour de Bella ça fait déjà beaucoup, on n'avait pas besoin d'un troisième._

- Tu sais que Jasper est empathe et je voulais savoir s'il ressentait ses émotions.

_- Et ça t'avancera à quoi ?_ Grognai-je.

- Probablement à rien, mais je suis curieux.

_- T'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire dans la vie Cullen ?_

Il se marra franchement pendant que son « frère » entrait dans le poste, j'attendais patiemment la sortie de Bella, j'essayais de vider mon cerveau parce que je n'avais pas envie de poursuivre cette discussion. Et soudain je la vis arriver avec le dénommé Jasper, elle était d'une pâleur effrayante, elle avait à peine plus de couleur que les sangs-froids. J'écoutais le petit sketch que lui jouaient les frères Cullen et je me demandai si elle avait remarqué qu'ils étaient plutôt mauvais acteurs. Ils devaient être perturbés parce que d'habitude ils étaient bien meilleurs que ça.

Et puis elle éclata en sanglot, je ne pus résister, il fallait que je la console, elle avait besoin de moi, c'était comme si elle m'appelait. Et je sortis de la voiture en courant.

- Cool Jacob, ne te transforme pas avant d'arriver jusqu'à nous ! Murmura Edward.

J'entendis Bella hurler après le roux qu'elle ne se confierait jamais à lui, qu'il était trop arrogant et cela me fit sourire malgré mon inquiétude de la voir dans cet état. Elle me regarda avancer vers elle mais elle ne semblait pas me reconnaître, et quand je fus à un mètre d'elle, je ne savais pas trop comment l'aborder, je craignais un peu qu'elle ne m'envoie balader aussi. Mais elle se chargea de répondre à ma question muette en se jetant dans mes bras.

Mon dieu, que j'aimais la serrer sur mon torse, elle ne bougeait plus et se calmait doucement, j'essayai de savoir ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction mais elle ne me parlait pas, elle bafouilla juste quelques mots pour prendre la défense des Cullen quand je les menaçai. Elle me paraissait si fragile, si vulnérable à ce moment que j'aurai aimé la soulever dans mes bras et l'emmener loin de ce parking, peut être sur la plage ou dans mon coin préféré au cœur de la forêt.

Je lui caressai les cheveux en me demandant comment faire pour l'entraîner loin d'ici, pour que nous soyons en tête à tête. Nashoba me coupa l'herbe sous le pied en proposant à ma Bella de la ramener au boulot, je sentis son corps se crisper dans mes bras. J'allais protester que j'étais capable de le faire moi même quand je vis Charlie sortir du poste de police et nous regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mademoiselle Swan, est ce que je pourrais vous parler ? Cria-t-il.

Bella se mit à trembler, je pouvais ressentir sa panique, pas besoin d'être empathe pour savoir qu'elle allait refuser.

- Non, pas maintenant. Je dois retourner au boulot.

Et je la laissai fuir avec Nashoba, Edward resta sur le parking suite à ma demande silencieuse.

- Je te l'ai dit Jacob, je ne peux pas lire ses pensées.

- Mais que s'est il passé pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ?

- Quand je suis entré au poste de police, elle regardait Nashoba partir avec le chef Swan et ses sentiments étaient très confus, elle passait de la joie pure à une haine intense, mais je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude qui lui faisait ressentir tout cela. Expliqua l'empathe blond.

- Par contre, je peux te dire que les pensées de Charlie sont très embrouillées. Il n'arrête pas de penser que ce n'est pas possible, que Renée ne peux pas lui avoir fait ça, que si c'est vrai, il la fera payer, qu'il ne veut rien avoir affaire avec elle... Ajouta Edward.

- Quel rapport avec Bella ? M'étonnai-je

- Je ne sais pas, mais il pensait ça en la regardant partir.

- Je peux te confirmer qu'il est paumé, ses sentiments oscillent entre l'incrédulité, la peur, la méfiance, et la colère.

- Attention Jacob, il vient de réaliser que Bella pleurait dans tes bras... Murmura le télépathe.

- Jake ! Tu peux venir 5 minutes ? Hurla le chef de la police en me faisant des grands signes.

Je regardai les Cullen en haussant les épaules.

- Vas-y Black, Jazz va me raccompagner à l'hôpital.

- A ce soir pour l'entraînement. Me rappela le dénommé Jasper.

Je les saluai et montai rejoindre Charlie.

- Salut Jacob. Dis donc je ne savais pas que tu étais ami avec les fils Cullen.

- Amis est un bien grand mot, disons qu'on se croise parfois. Ça va Charlie ?

- Bof, j'ai beaucoup de boulot avec toutes ces disparitions, ça commence vraiment à devenir inquiétant tu sais, je crois que je vais devoir faire appel au FBI.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, la venue du FBI allait nous poser de nouveaux problèmes, nous allions devoir être encore plus prudents. La forêt ne nous appartiendrait plus, ils allaient venir nombreux et avec leurs moyens techniques, leurs hélicoptères, leurs jumelles de vison nocturne, leurs détecteurs de mouvements et tous ces appareils de haute technologie que je ne connaissais pas. Ils finiraient tôt ou tard par nous repérer et c'en serait fini de notre secret. Nous deviendrions les bêtes à abattre.

- Tu crois que le FBI sera plus efficace que ton équipe ?

- J'en sais rien mais ça fera toujours des jambes en plus pour ratisser les bois.

- Tu sais qu'on peut t'aider nous aussi, parles en à Billy, il te trouvera des volontaires.

Je cherchai un moyen de le dissuader sans m'opposer à son idée, il ne comprendrait pas notre refus de voir les fédéraux déployer leurs grand moyens pour sauver des vies humaines.

- Je sais Jake, mais je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. Et puis, tu sais au FBI, ils ont des tas de gadgets électroniques qui peuvent peut être nous aider. Je connais un gars au département des sciences du comportement à Quantico, je vais lui passer un coup de fil pour avoir son opinion avant de faire une demande officielle.

- Tiens-nous au courant, tu sais que les anciens aiment savoir qui arrive dans la région, mais je pense que Billy t'en parlera.

Je rigolai en imaginant la conversation de mon père avec Charlie, Billy allait devoir faire appel à tous ses talents de diplomate pour ne pas trahir notre secret sans se mettre à dos la police de Forks. Je remarquai que Charlie se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, pourtant je le connaissais depuis ma naissance. Il était un ami proche de mon père et depuis le décès de ma mère, ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble, devant la télé, ou à la pêche et je considérai le chef Swan comme un membre de ma famille.

Depuis quelque temps, je le voyais moins, il passait plus de temps chez les Clearwater, enfin surtout avec Sue et depuis l'annonce de leur mariage, mon père râlait que Charlie était un faible, qui s'était fait mettre la corde au cou. Mais en réalité, il se réjouissait pour son ami et il était très fier qu'il lui ait demandé de les unir selon la tradition quileute. Mais même en annonçant son mariage prochain, Charlie n'avait pas eu cet air maladroit du gamin qui ne sait pas comment aborder un sujet gênant.

- Bon Charlie, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pose ta question. Craquai-je.

Il releva la tête et me fixa d'un air hagard.

- La jeune fille qui était avec toi tout à l'heure, tu la connais bien ?

Après ce que les frères Cullen m'avaient dit je me doutais que Bella serait le sujet de conversation.

- Elle n'est à Forks que depuis quelques jours, alors non je ne la connais pas très bien.

- Pourtant vous aviez l'air assez proche.

Je sentis un pointe de reproche dans ses propos et je me défendis.

- Elle a eu un accident samedi en arrivant à Forks et Seth l'a trouvée dans la forêt et depuis nous l'aidons car elle ne connaît personne ici. Seth ne t'a rien dit ?

- Je n'ai pas pu aller les voir depuis le début de la semaine à cause de cette foutue enquête. Et donc que sais-tu sur cette jeune fille ?

- Pas grand chose, mis à part qu'elle travaille à l'hôpital, qu'elle vit chez Newton, qu'elle vient de Phoenix et qu'elle est très sympa et très mignonne.

J'essayai de détendre l'atmosphère car je le sentais tendu comme un arc. Charlie avait pourtant une confiance en lui à toute épreuve et cette facette plus fragile me dérangeait sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

- Donc elle vient s'installer à Forks ?

- Oui, à ce qu'il paraît. Confirmai-je.

Il ne rajouta rien et me souhaita bon après-midi. Je me dépêchai de retourner à l'hôpital, je commençai à avoir les crocs mais j'étais presque en retard et je devais donc attendre pour calmer mon estomac. L'entretien avec l'intendant se déroula très bien, il me fit visiter les bâtiments concernés par les travaux. En traversant le hall, je repérai l'odeur de Bella, je souris en pensant que je n'aurais pas besoin de demander où se trouvait son bureau, je n'aurais qu'à suivre son doux parfum.

A 16h, je me retrouvai avec une heure à perdre avant d'aller retrouver la fille de mes rêves dans son bureau. Je l'employai à remplir mon estomac dans un snack qui faisait de merveilleux hot-dogs. La serveuse me reluquait tandis que j'engloutissais ma commande. Je me fis la remarque que je n'enviais pas le don d'Edward Cullen, je n'avais aucune envie de savoir qu'elles étaient les pensées de cette jeune fille, le simple aperçu que je pouvais lire sur son visage me suffisait amplement.

Je me hâtai de remonter dans ma golf, tant pis, je risquai d'être en avance mais je ne supportai plus le regard lubrique et les mimiques aguicheuses de cette fille. J'entrai sur le parking quand un hurlement de loup me terrassa, ce n'était pas un appel, ce cri exprimait toute la souffrance de celui qui le poussait. En tremblant, je garai ma voiture dans un coin et courus jusqu'à la forêt. Je me déshabillai rapidement et jetai mes fringues dans un arbre avant d'exploser.

_- Jake, fais attention, ils foncent vers toi, ils sont 2 et très puissants._ Me prévint Sam.

_- Ok, mais qui est blessé ? _

_- C'est Quill, il est redevenu humain sous le coup de la douleur, Embry le ramène vers Emily._

Je vis les images dans les pensées de Sam. Ils patrouillaient tous les deux, ils avaient senti les sangsues qui s'approchaient de la réserve, ils étaient allés à leur rencontre en attendant les renforts de Jared et Embry, mais les vampires les avaient attaqués, Sam se battait avec l'un d'eux et il avait le dessus, mais les deux autres tournaient autour de Quill, ils étaient très rapides et mon ami ne pouvait que pivoter sur lui-même. Puis je vis une sangsue femelle se jeter sur le dos du loup brun et s'accrocher à son pelage avant de comprimer ses os entre ses bras de pierre. La souffrance insoutenable avait forcé Quill à s'effondrer en hurlant et peu après il était redevenu un homme couché en position fœtale, tremblant de douleur, le visage crispé et les poings serrés.

Heureusement Embry et Jared étaient arrivés à ce moment et les suceurs de sang avaient battu en retraite, Embry s'était transformé rapidement pour secourir Quill et l'alpha lui ordonna de brûler les restes du vampire qui gisait sur la mousse. Jared et Sam les protégèrent en ne partant pas derrière les vampires. Soudain je sentis la puanteur sucrée de ces maudites sangsues, elles s'approchaient de moi.

_- Tu ne pourras rien faire tout seul, Jake, ne les affronte pas ! _Cria Sam.

_- Je vais essayer de les séparer. Vous êtes encore loin ?_

Avant qu'ils me répondent, j'entendis Paul qui venait de muter.

_- Où es tu Jake ?_

_- Derrière l'hôpital._

_- Je suis là dans 2 minutes._

_- Alors bouge tes fesses si tu veux que je te laisse du boulot._

J'étais heureux de savoir qu'un de mes frères allait m'aider à détruire ces enfoirés qui avaient osé blesser l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je connaissais Quill depuis toujours, nos familles n'étaient pas très proches, mais elles se retrouvaient au sein du conseil lui et moi avions souvent attendu ensemble que nos pères et grand-pères discutent de choses qui ne nous intéressaient pas à l'époque. Et notre amitié était née et avait grandi tout au long des années. Quill était un gars facile à vivre, toujours heureux et d'un naturel optimiste, il adorait nos légendes et être un loup lui procurait une joie et une fierté hors du commun. Il nous serinait qu'il adorait être une créature mystique et que c'était un honneur pour lui de protéger la réserve. Il n'avait pas énormément d'ambition, il avait toujours souhaité rester à la Push et prendre la suite logique de sa famille au sein du conseil, alors devenir un modificateur était au dessus de ses espérances. Je n'aurais jamais cette dose d'acceptation de ces maudits gênes, encore moins aujourd'hui que j'avais entendu son hurlement de douleur.

_- T'en fais pas pour Quill, il va s'en sortir et nous, on a du boulot pour le venger. Je suis sur ta droite, envoie les vers moi._

Je me précipitai sur les vampires qui débouchaient devant moi et comme convenu je les rabattis vers Paul. Quand ils furent en vue de mon frère de meute, ils tentèrent de bifurquer sur la gauche mais j'anticipai leur réaction et me jetai sur la femelle qui avait attaqué Quill, je laissai la trace de mes griffes dans son dos, mais elle se dégagea. Elle se retourna et me fit face. Nous nous étudions en tournant et grognant l'un après l'autre.

_- Ne la laisse pas sauter sur ton dos, Jake, tu ne pourras pas t'en débarrasser._

_- Nashoba ?_

_- Écoutez-moi, si vous voulez en attraper un, vous devez être en surnombre pour vous concentrer sur un individu, quitte à laisser l'autre s'enfuir._

Je comprenais ce qu'il expliquait mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Heureusement Sam et Jared arrivèrent et nous nous concentrâmes sur la femelle. Le vampire mâle ne demanda pas son reste et fuit comme le lâche qu'il était, en abandonnant la fille entre nos pattes.

_- Je vais la percuter et quand elle sera au sol, vous lui sautez dessus et vous l'empêchez de bouger. _Annonça Paul.

_- Ça marche, mais ne rate pas ton coup, Paul, et surtout ne la tue pas ! Pour une fois, fais preuve de retenue ! _Répliquai-je.

_- Je vais essayer, arrête de me chercher, je ne suis pas qu'un abruti qui fonce sans réfléchir !_

Et il sauta sur la sangsue, elle fut projetée contre un arbre avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Sam se laissa tomber sur ses jambes, tandis je me jetai sur son torse et lui bloquai les bras, elle remuait la tête et essayait de me mordre, mais elle ne pouvait m'atteindre, contrairement à moi, qui pouvait lui arracher la tête si je le voulais. Et la partie la plus sauvage de mon loup me poussait à le faire, à venger Quill.

Tout à coup, j'entendis des cris dans ma tête mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Leah était en train de se battre avec le vampire que nous avions laissé partir. Elle était vive et hargneuse mais il était expérimenté et déterminé à rester en vie, enfin à rester à la surface de la terre. Nous assistions impuissants au combat de notre louve, et nous la vîmes être lancée contre des rochers, nous entendîmes le craquement de ses os qui se cassaient sous le choc.

Elle se redressa en respirant difficilement et elle bondit sur le vampire, mais il l'attendait et lui attrapa une patte qui se brisa dans sa poigne. Elle hurla comme Quill précédemment, la sangsue approcha ses canines de la gorge de Leah et nous braillâmes de concert, sachant qu'elle mourrait s'il la mordait. Et à ce moment, on eut l'impression que Nashoba volait comme Superman, il tomba sur le dos du vampire qui ne s'y attendait pas et d'un seul coup, il lui arracha la tête. Le soulagement de savoir notre louve sauvée nous déconcentra et la vampire femelle en profita se dégager de notre emprise et fuir. Je voulus lui partir après mais Sam m'arrêta.

- Jake, on est trop diminué pour poursuivre ce combat, il faut qu'on se soigne et qu'on revoie nos patrouilles.

Je le regardai, il était couvert de sang, je remarquai une plaie béante sur son flan gauche. Paul boitait, mais il gardait la tête haute. Jared avait une oreille qui pendait bizarrement, je me demandai à quoi il ressemblerait une fois redevenu humain. Et je me rendis compte que je n'avais rien, même pas une égratignure.

Soudain, le charmant parfum de la douce Bella arriva jusqu'à moi, elle n'était pas loin et on avait laissé partir un suceur de sang humain...


	8. Tendres moments

**Merci à Larosesurleau, Joannie28 et mon clone pour vos reviews. Heureusement que vous êtes là ! J'espère tout le monde va bientôt rentrer de vacances ou alors ma fic vous laisse sans voix... ;-) Bon j'arrête mes blagues douteuses, je vous laisse lire.**

**Merci encore à ma petite Amandine, tu liras et tu verras que j'ai tenu compte de tes conseils. **

**C'est parti pour un chapitre consacré principalement à Bella et Jacob.**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je me mis à trembler de tous mes membres, ma tête me disait de fuir mais mes jambes refusaient de réagir, j'étais pétrifiée par la peur. Je baissai la tête, comme si ça allait rendre moins réel, l'être incroyable qui se tenait en face de moi. Puis je fermai les yeux et quand je les ré-ouvris en croisant les doigts, j'espérais que cet animal gigantesque aurait disparu, mais non il était toujours là, planté sur ses quatre pattes, à me fixer. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à faire demi-tour, mes muscles étaient en coton et mon cerveau refusait de donner des ordres cohérents.

Finalement cette bête immense qui ressemblait trait pour trait à un loup, mais avait la taille d'un cheval, s'assit sur son arrière-train. Elle continuait à m'observer et je me demandai ce qu'elle prévoyait de me faire. Elle n'avait pas l'air agressif, mais je savais que les animaux ont parfois des réactions étranges et là, j'étais face à une créature totalement inconnue. Je me dis que d'un seul coup de patte, elle pouvait m'arracher la tête.

Puis ce loup géant plia ses pattes avant et se coucha sur la mousse, cela me rassura il ne montrait aucune hostilité alors je le détaillai, il avait un magnifique pelage roux comme celui des renards, ses poils étaient assez longs et ses oreilles remuaient doucement. Je remarquai aussi que sa truffe frémissait sans arrêt, cela m'amusa, et bizarrement, je sentis que je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui, son attitude avait même un côté rassurant.

Alors contre toute attente et presque sans m'en rendre compte, je m'approchai de lui. Il croisa ses pattes et posa sa tête dessus, il rabattit ses oreilles tout en continuant à examiner ma progression vers lui. Phil m'avait autrefois expliqué que pour apprivoiser un chien, il fallait lui tendre la main, à plat sans faire de mouvement brusque, j'espérais que les loups réagissaient comme les chiens et je tendis ma main. Il souleva sa grosse tête et j'eus peur qu'il me morde et je reculai vivement et me retrouvai assise par terre.

Il reposa sa tête et mit ses pattes par dessus son museau, je souris, amusée par cette situation, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'excusait et qu'il s'inquiétait de mes réactions. Je me relevai et cette fois, je réussis à glisser mes doigts entre ses yeux. Ses poils étaient très doux alors je caressais doucement le dessus de sa tête et il émit un petit grognement, très léger, comme un ronronnement, mais c'était un loup pas un chat. Je m'agenouillai près de lui et me laissai glisser contre ce corps poilu dont il émanait une douce chaleur.

J'étais bien, je me sentais vraiment en osmose avec cet animal étrange et je profitai de cet instant que je supposai unique dans une vie. Je perdis la notion du temps jusqu'à ce qu'il redresse ses oreilles en grognant, il regardait le chemin par lequel j'étais arrivée et je tournai la tête dans la même direction mais je ne vis rien. Je me levai, un peu inquiète et il en profita pour se redresser aussitôt et disparaître dans la forêt. Je me demandai ce qui avait pu le faire fuir aussi vite, en plus j'étais déçue de ne pas avoir eu le temps de lui dire adieu.

Je repris donc le chemin du retour et me rendis compte que je n'étais pas allée très loin, c'était étrange que cet animal sauvage s'approche autant des humains et de leurs lieux de vie.

- Bella, je te trouve enfin.

Je regardai le quileute qui avançait vers moi et je fronçai les sourcils, la colère prenait le pas sur la déception qu'ils aient pu m'oublier au boulot et je l'agressai.

- Tiens donc, quelqu'un qui se rappelle que j'existe !

Paul fit une moue moqueuse avant de me répondre.

- Je suis désolé Bella mais on a eu un problème à la réserve et on n'a pas pu te prévenir.

- Quoi ? C'est grave ? Jacob va bien ? heu… enfin tout le monde va bien ?

Il sourit en me dévisageant d'un ait moqueur et je me sentis très mal à l'aise et mes joues devaient avoir pris une teinte rose. Je ne le laissai pas répondre et demandai.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

- Tu te rends compte que tu as pensé d'abord au beau Jake ? Et que tu ne m'as pas demandé comment j'allais ? Répliqua-t-il en faisant une boue boudeuse.

Je rougis encore plus, j'ouvris la bouche pour l'envoyer bouler mais en fait, je ne savais pas quoi dire alors finalement je la refermai et me contentai de le toiser froidement. Il rigola encore plus et m'attrapa par le bras.

- Allez, amène tes puces par ici, petite fille. On va aller manger et je vais te raconter nos aventures. Sache que tout le monde va à peu près bien. Et pour Jake, je crois que tu vas pouvoir en juger par toi-même puisqu'on va le rejoindre.

- Paul, je ne suis pas une petite fille… et je veux des nouvelles de tout le monde… et si j'ai demandé pour Jake en premier c'est parce que c'est lui qui devait venir me chercher… et je n'ai pas faim, j'ai déjà mangé.

J'essayai de me dégager de son emprise mais ses doigts cramponnaient fermement mon bras et j'étais sa prisonnière.

- T'as mangé quoi ? Un paquet de chips et des biscuits ? C'est pas une nourriture pour une jeune fille qui veut rester en forme pour plaire à celui qu'elle aime.

Il secouait la tête en souriant. J'adorai Paul mais à cet instant, je lui aurai bien collé ma main sur le nez. Il se foutait ouvertement de moi et ça m'énervait plus que de raison. En plus, il m'avait dérangée alors que j'étais si bien, collée contre le beau fox-wolf, presque aussi bien que dans les bras de Jake devant le poste de police.

- Dis donc, t'as décidé d'ouvrir une agence matrimoniale ou tu cherches juste à me caser, moi. Parce que je te rappelle que Jake a déjà une petite amie et que… et là je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jacob !

Je n'avais pas élevé la voix, me contentant de détacher chaque syllabe pour qu'il saisisse la portée de mes propos. Il cessa de sourire et je crus avoir gagné la partie.

- Ok, tu n'es peut être pas encore complètement amoureuse de p'tit Jake, mais tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne te plaît pas.

Je voulais répondre que le problème n'était pas là, mais il continua sur sa lancée.

- Et comme lui, il craque sauvagement pour toi, j'ai décidé d'accélérer les choses, sinon je suis sur que vous allez vous tourner autour pendant des mois et ça va me gonfler, surtout avec une Jessica hystérique dans les parages.

- Justement Paul, que fais tu de Jessica dans ton plan ? Tu la tues ? Tu l'envoie sur mars ? Ou alors tu la mets dans ton lit ?

Il s'étrangla avec sa salive avant de me répondre et moi, je rigolai en voyant ce grand corps tressauter en cherchant de l'air. Finalement il me fit une grimace en secouant la tête.

- Non, je ne vais pas la tuer, j'ai pas envie de finir en prison à cause d'une chipie pareille. La mettre dans mon lit ? Non plus, elle ne m'aime pas et c'est réciproque, elle manque trop de naturel et d'humour. Donc je vais plutôt essayer de l'envoyer sur mars, tu connais les horaires de départ des navettes ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa répartie, mais je le relançai rapidement.

- Et l'avis de Jacob, t'en fais quoi ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il va râler si tu expédies sa copine sur une autre planète ?

- Je ne me fais pas de souci à ce sujet, Jake sera content d'être débarrassé d'elle. C'est peut être Embry qui va m'en vouloir…

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

- Mais la voilà, la solution, Embry part avec elle. Comme ça, tout le monde sera heureux, on vous mariera et vous nous ferez plein de bébés. Je suis génial !

Je le dévisageai, ce garçon était complètement fou, il avait même l'air de croire ce qu'il disait. Je lui tapai sur l'épaule pour qu'il s'arrête de marcher et de délirer.

- Oui Bella ? Un problème avec le concept du mariage et des enfants ? Rigola-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules en dodelinant de la tête.

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Donc, ô mec génial, maintenant que tu as arrangé la vie amoureuse de tout le monde à ta sauce, tu veux bien être sérieux deux minutes et me dire pourquoi Jake serait content que Jessica s'en aille et pourquoi tu veux la caser avec Embry ?

- Tout simplement parce que Jake n'est plus amoureux d'elle, et qu'Embry l'a toujours été. C'est pas plus compliqué. Expliqua-t-il, sur de lui.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, si Jake n'est plus amoureux, pourquoi il ne la quitte pas ? Et je ne connais pas bien Embry, mais je ne le vois pas être amoureux de la copine de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

- C'est qu'il te manque des données, ma chère. Jake reste avec Jessica par contrainte…

- Quoi ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

- Cool Bella. Si tu veux tout savoir, il faudra que tu parles à ton chéri, je te dirai juste qu'un jour Jake a fait du mal à Jess et que depuis il culpabilise à mort. Quant à Embry, il a toujours aimé Jessica, mais il est trop timide, trop réservé et il ne l'a jamais dit à personne et quand Jacob a commencé à sortir avec elle, il s'est effacé parce qu'il croyait qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble.

- Embry amoureux de Jessica ! J'y crois pas ! Ils sont tellement différents, je ne les vois pas ensemble.

- Tu sais, Jess n'a pas toujours été aussi peste et superficielle, c'est un genre qu'elle a pris quand son père est mort et que sa mère a commencé à sortir tous les soirs. Je pense qu'elle cherche à se faire remarquer par sa mère, mais je ne vais pas jouer les psys à deux balles. En tout cas, nous l'avons vue changer et pas forcément en bien.

Je savais ce que c'était d'essayer de se faire aimer de sa propre mère, la mienne avait toujours eu plus de temps pour ses extravagances que pour moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Phil et qu'il lui apporte la stabilité émotionnelle qui lui manquait. Mes rapports avec elle s'étaient améliorés quand nous vivions tous les trois et j'avais cessé de faire des bêtises pour attirer son attention.

Maintenant que j'étais installée dans la voiture de Paul, je me rendais compte que mon estomac criait famine, mes maigres repas du jour ne m'avaient pas rassasiée et j'étais contente d'aller manger chez Emily.

- Si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est passé à la réserve ?

- Rien de bien grave, Leah, Quill, Sam et Jared ont eu un petit accident de voiture et nous avons du les sortir de là.

- Oh. ils sont à l'hôpital ?

- Non, non. Leah est chez ses parents avec Seth, c'est elle qui a le plus souffert mais elle va aller bien. Sam et Jared sont chez Emily et Quill chez son grand-père. Ils sont tous un peu choqué mais t'en fais pas, demain, ils seront tous en forme.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu es médecin ? Sifflai-je inquiète pour ceux que je considérais vraiment comme des amis.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, ils n'ont que des égratignures, rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne puisse guérir.

- Pour Leah aussi ? Tu as dit qu'elle était la plus touchée. Insistai-je.

- Ben elle ne veut pas en entendre parler, elle est têtue tu sais, le médecin est venu la voir et il a dit que ça irait.

J'étais un peu rassurée de savoir qu'elle avait vu un docteur mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas emmenée de force aux urgences. Il dut voir mes interrogations mentales parce qu'il rajouta.

- Tu sais, on est quileutes et on n'a pas l'habitude d'aller à l'hôpital comme ça, avant on se contentait du guérisseur de la réserve. On a évolué bien sur et on utilise la médecine occidentale mais il faut que ce soit vraiment grave.

Il avait l'air un peu sur la défensive et je songeai que je l'avais peut être vexé avec mon insistance. Ce n'était pas mon intention et je me m'excusai rapidement. Il me sourit et m'annonça, fier de lui.

- Au fait, demain soir je te ramène ta voiture, j'ai terminé les réparations. Tu auras même une petite surprise, si tu es sage, bien entendu.

- Hé Paul Lahote ! Je suis toujours sage. Grognai-je.

- Ha ouais ? Et si je te laisse toute une nuit toute seule avec Jake, rien que vous deux dans un petit coin romantique, tu crois que tu seras toujours aussi sage ?

Je devins écarlate et baissai la tête. Les paroles de Paul provoquèrent des images de Jake et moi, elles étaient tout sauf sages. J'imaginai nos baisers langoureux, nos caresses d'abord tendres puis qui devenaient de plus en plus déchaînées, nos peaux qui se découvraient et s'embrasaient par la force de notre passion. J'aimerais tant connaître ses sensations avec lui, mon corps en frissonna de désir et le rire moqueur de Paul me sortit de mon fantasme.

- Si j'en crois ton regard rêveur et la couleur de tes joues, tes idées sont moins sages que toi !

- Ça suffit Paul ! Arrête avec ça ! Je reconnais que Jake me plaît beaucoup, et que je suis sûrement déjà amoureuse de lui mais je ne veux pas croire à quoique ce soit entre nous tant que Jessica sera dans sa vie. Je refuse d'être une briseuse de couple. C'est clair ?

A la fin de la phrase, je me rendis compte que je hurlais en lui tapant l'épaule. Je me calmai instantanément en me rappelant qu'il conduisait et qu'il y avait eu assez d'accidents comme ça dans le coin.

- Ok, ok. Au moins je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Mais promis j'arrête de t'embêter... du moins pour ce soir. Murmura-t-il.

- Merci Paul.

- De rien, Bella. Je sais que j'ai raison et tu verras que l'avenir te le prouvera. En attendant, petite fille...

Je le coupai, il me gonflait avec ses surnoms idiots.

- Arrête de faire le grand sage, tu es nul dans ce rôle. Je te préfère quand tu es toi... moqueur, sarcastique et coléreux.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas coléreux. Protesta-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire en entendant cet énorme déni, il bougonna encore plus puis il arrêta la voiture. Je crus que c'était à cause de sa colère mais il descendit du véhicule et vint ouvrir ma portière. Je regardai autour de nous, nous n'étions pas devant chez Sam et Emily. Il y avait bien une petite maison semblable à la leur, mais je ne connaissais pas cet endroit.

- Tu comptes rester là tout la soirée ou il faut que j'aille chercher Jacob pour te convaincre de descendre ?

- Paul ! Tu as promis !

Il leva les bras en signe de reddition et il me tendit la main. Je descendis toute seule en grommelant contre les personnes qui ne tiennent pas leur promesse. Il m'attrapa et me serra contre lui.

- Désolé, jolie Bella, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te taquiner, mais je vais essayer d'être sage... autant que toi... Se moqua-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, mais soudain j'entendis un grognement derrière nous, le même que celui que fox-wolf avait émis quand il avait senti la présence de Paul sur le sentier. Je me retournai d'un bond et je fus surprise de voir Jacob, il se tenait devant la maisonnette, les bras croisés, le visage fermé et nous fixait. Paul se marra et moi je rougis, rien de vraiment original. Même en colère, Jake était tellement beau que je n'avais qu'une envie, me jeter dans ses bras comme à midi. Puis je me demandai pourquoi il était furieux, Paul aurait il raison ? Mon beau quileute ne serait pas indifférent à mon charme ? Enfin si on supposait que j'avais du charme bien entendu. Il devait avoir une autre raison d'être mécontent et il allait me le dire.

- On vous attend pour manger. Dit-il sans bouger.

Paul fonça dans la maison en bousculant Jake et je le suivis mais beaucoup plus lentement, la nourriture avait moins d'attrait sur moi que le bel indien qui me fixait de ses grands yeux noirs. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, je me plantai devant lui et lui souris, mais il ne réagit pas, se contentant de me regarder.

- Pourquoi tu es d'une humeur de chien ?

J'entendis des gloussements à l'intérieur de la maison, je ne savais pas qui était là et j'avais envie de savoir ce qui les amusait autant, mais je restai là devant Jacob à attendre qu'il me dise ce qui le mettait dans cet état de rage contenue.

- Hou-hou, t'es là ? T'as l'intention de bouder toute la soirée ? Parce que si c'est ça, je vais rentrer même si je ne sais pas chez qui je suis, mais au moins je vais retrouver Paul. Raillai-je.

J'avais trouvé le bouton déclencheur de réactions, il saisit ma main et m'entraîna loin de la maison. Je ne dis rien, le laissant me conduire où il voulait. Mes doigts entourés par sa grande main ressentaient la chaleur qui émanait de son corps et j'étais heureuse de ce contact. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la plage et, toujours sans parler, il s'assit sur le sable, m'entraînant avec lui. Ne m'attendant pas à un arrêt aussi brusque, je lui tombai carrément dans les bras. Je ricanai pour cacher ma gêne et mon bonheur d'être si proche de lui.

Il me sourit enfin et caressa ma joue avec le dos de ses doigts. Je me redressai et m'assis à coté de lui face à l'océan que je devinais dans la pénombre. Un coup de vent froid s'engouffra dans mon blouson et je ne pus retenir un long frisson. Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et m'attira contre lui et à ce moment, j'aurais aimé que le temps s'arrête. J'étais tout simplement heureuse.

**POV JACOB**

Bella était là, si près de moi et j'écoutais les battements de son cœur retrouver un rythme normal. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle s'appuyait contre moi et je sentais l'apaisement l'envahir, j'espérais que c'était notre proximité qui lui procurait ce bien-être. Pendant quelques minutes, nous ne parlâmes pas, nous écoutions le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient devant nous et j'étais sur mon petit nuage. Elle brisa le silence d'une petite voix enrouée.

- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu étais en colère tout à l'heure ?

Pouvais-je lui dire la vérité ? Que j'étais en colère que Paul nous ait dérangés tout à l'heure, que j'étais jaloux de leur complicité, que je ne supportais pas qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il la fasse rire ?

- J'ai faim et ça me rend grognon.

Elle se décala un peu et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de mentir et me dire ce qu'il y a ?

Je me concentrais sur son regard, je savais que si je baissais les yeux, je ne pourrais résister à mon envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle était tellement désirable, tellement confiante, ses prunelles me scrutaient comme si elle attendait une seule et unique réponse. Je rejetai la tête en arrière et observai l'horizon.

- J'étais jaloux. Affirmai-je dans un souffle.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et m'obligea à la regarder.

- Jaloux, hein ? Et pourquoi ?

Je continuai à la fixer et je remarquai la petite lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- Je suis jaloux de ta relation avec Paul, il te fait rire, il te prend dans ses bras, tu es toujours joyeuse quand il est là et lui, il pique moins de crise, il ne râle pas pour aller te chercher, il est attentionné avec toi... et ça me rend dingue.

Je ne savais pas si elle avait entendu la fin de ma phrase tellement j'avais baissé la voix.

- Tu as, en partie, raison. Paul est un gars génial et je suis très heureuse avec lui.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, elle m'avouait froidement qu'elle était attirée par mon frère de meute. J'eus l'impression que ma vie n'était plus qu'un fiasco sans nom. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de les voir heureux ensemble, j'allais devoir partir, quitter la réserve, Forks, l'état de Washington. Leur amour allait me détruire... Mes pensées s'enchaînaient et je sentis que je commençais à trembler. Bella resserra ses mains autour de mon visage.

- Tu vas te calmer et me laisser parler avant d'imaginer je ne sais quoi. Me gronda-t-elle.

- Tu viens de me dire que j'ai raison d'être jaloux de Paul. Comment tu veux que je réagisse ?

Je tremblais de plus en plus, mais elle ne semblait pas en avoir conscience, elle me fixait en fronçant les sourcils, m'obligeant à la regarder.

- Tout d'abord, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu serais jaloux si Paul et moi devions être ensemble. Je ne suis pas ta petite amie, Jake. Malheureusement.

Si je n'avais pas été un modificateur, je n'aurais pas entendu le « malheureusement » qu'elle prononça pour elle. L'espoir illumina mon esprit et je me lâchai.

- Je sais bien que tu ne me dois aucune explication. Paul est un mec bien, généreux, intelligent, drôle et je sais que les filles le trouvent hyper sexy. Il a toujours beaucoup de succès, plus que moi. Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas libre et que je n'ai aucun droit sur toi, mais Bella, je suis fou de toi depuis que je t'ai vue sur le bord de la route avec Seth et de t'imaginer amoureuse d'un autre me rend malade. Même si j'adore Paul, je ne supporterai pas de vous voir ensemble et je...

Je sentis ses lèvres douces se poser sur ma bouche et je me dis qu'elle avait trouvé une merveilleuse façon de me faire taire. Je restais figé, je n'osai pas bouger un cil, j'attendais. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de mon cou et elle me caressait la nuque. Alors je partis à la conquête de sa langue, je voulais un vrai baiser, un de ceux qu'on n'oublie pas, qui reste graver dans votre mémoire à tout jamais. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et ce fut un feu d'artifice. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

Je tremblai encore mais cette fois, c'était mon désir pour elle qui me commandait. Elle se serrait encore plus contre moi et son cœur s'emballait tandis que nos langues jouaient ensemble. Ses doigts agrippaient mes cheveux et j'avais l'impression qu'elle souhaitait, comme moi, que nous soyons encore plus proches l'un de l'autre. Je caressais son dos et je crus l'entendre gémir quand ma main frôla sa peau sous le tee-shirt qui remontait.

Subitement elle enleva ses mains de mon cou et tenta de me repousser doucement et je me rendis compte qu'elle commençait à suffoquer. Je la relâchai et collai mon front contre le sien, nos regards vrillés l'un à l'autre. Nous restâmes un instant comme ça, à savourer ce moment magique et inoubliable. Elle me souriait et je devais avoir l'air idiot du gars qui a trouvé le bonheur.

- Alors, toujours jaloux, monsieur Black.

- Si tu me dis que tu as embrassé Paul comme ça, je ne vais pas me contenter d'être jaloux, je vais aller lui arracher la langue ! Menaçai-je.

Elle eut un petit rire coquin qui accentua mon désir et je dus la déplacer car je ne voulais pas qu'elle fuit en découvrant mon érection. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait d'accord pour faire l'amour sur la plage, juste après un premier baiser. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se replaça contre mon corps et mon sexe se retrouva coincé entre nos ventres.

- Je sais que tu es un homme, Jacob Black et je sais comment ça fonctionne. Je n'ai plus 15 ans alors ne me repousse pas parce que tu as envie de moi, ok ? Ce serait plutôt le contraire qui me vexerait.

Elle me surprenait mais j'adorai cette facette de Bella, sans timidité avec un soupçon d'humour. Je soulevai ses cheveux et l'embrassai tendrement. Nous repartîmes dans un baiser endiablé et cette fois, je hoquetai quand ses mains glissèrent sous mon tee-shirt. Ses doigts froids faisaient des arabesques sur mon flanc et je me demandai comment nous allions finir cette soirée. J'eus la réponse assez rapidement.

- Jake, Bella. Venez manger ! Sinon il ne restera rien pour vous !

La voix d'Embry nous ramena sur terre, Bella se redressa rapidement et elle devait être écarlate, je sentais son embarras.

- Il ne nous voit pas, Bella. Ne sois pas gênée.

Je repris sa main et l'entraînai vers la maison. Elle résista alors je me retournai.

- Ne dis rien pour ce qui vient de se passer, il faut qu'on en parle tous les deux, ok ?

- Promis, mais ne me demande pas d'oublier, je ne pourrai pas.

Et je déposai un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres, elle me fit un sourire tendre et nous partîmes en courant vers la maison de mon père. Avant de rentrer, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les discipliner, elle vérifia que ses habits ne nous trahiraient pas et nous entrâmes. Paul, Embry et mon père remarquèrent tout de suite nos doigts enlacés. Embry écarquilla les yeux, Billy leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur et Paul tordit sa bouche dans une grimace moqueuse. Bella devint rouge comme une pivoine et elle me lâcha aussitôt. Pour des gens qui devaient rester discrets, nous faisions une entrée remarquée. Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce, heureusement mon père le brisa en me rappelant qu'il ne connaissait la jeune fille qui m'accompagnait.

- Bella, je te présente Billy Black, mon père.

Elle lui sourit en s'empourprant encore plus, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait devenir aussi rouge, cette fille était vraiment surprenante. Tout à l'heure dans mes bras, elle m'avait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas timide et là, face à mon père, on aurait dit une petite fille qui avait perdu toute son assurance. Elle bredouilla un bonjour et je la fis s'asseoir à coté de moi. Je notai le regard moqueur de Paul et je lui lançai un œil noir qui le fit franchement rigoler.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Bella. J'espère que tu te plairas à Forks. Dit gentiment Billy.

- Merci monsieur Black. Je m'y plais déjà beaucoup. Répondit-elle.

- Pas de Monsieur Black, appelle-moi Billy, comme tout le monde.

- On ne demandera pas pourquoi...

Billy et Paul avaient parlé en même temps. Bella remercia mon père et foudroya mon ami du regard. Il ne répliqua pas, mais il continua à la toiser de son air narquois. Nous mangeâmes en discutant principalement de la vie à la réserve, Bella interrogeait mon père sur les coutumes quileutes et il était plus qu'heureux d'y répondre. Il avait trouvé un nouvel auditoire et j'étais heureux de voir qu'elle faisait sa conquête.

Embry parlait peu, comme d'habitude mais il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, des reproches pleins les yeux. Paul, égal à lui-même, disait des bêtises et faisait des plaisanteries quand la conversation perdait de son intensité. Finalement un bâillement réprimé de la jolie jeune femme que je rêvais d'embrasser encore nous rappela qu'il était l'heure de la ramener dans sa sublimissime chambre. Elle se leva et salua tout le monde.

- Tu crois que tu vas partir sans me faire un bisou. Railla Paul.

Alors elle s'approcha de lui et elle le fixa d'un air faussement méchant.

- Tu crois que tu l'as mérité ?

- Y'a intérêt, petite fille ! Je suis ton ange-gardien, alors sois gentil avec moi. Se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule et elle grimaça sous la douleur, puis elle continua.

- Je serais gentille si je veux ! Et arrête de m'appeler petite fille !

Il se pencha vers elle et murmura dans son oreille.

- Tu préfères que je t'appelle petite-amie de Jake ?

Embry et moi avions entendu, malgré moi, je souris et Embry me fusilla du regard. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il m'avait dit qu'il aimait bien Bella et il était mon pote depuis aussi longtemps que Quill. Quand nous étions enfant, sa mère, le déposait chez nous quand il n'y avait pas école et nous jouions ensemble. Ma mère nous surveillait en préparant des gâteaux que nous avalions comme des ogres. Après le décès de celle-ci, il avait continué à venir et grâce à lui, j'avais réussi à retrouver un peu de ma joie de vivre.

Embry était quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup car il était discret mais toujours présent quand on avait besoin de lui, parfois il pouvait être moqueur et aussi pénible que Paul. Je me fis la remarque qu'il ne le faisait pas depuis un certain temps puisqu'il gardait son attitude réservée et distante et je pensais que les questions concernant l'identité de son père en étaient la raison. Il fallait que je lui parle et que nous essayions de convaincre sa mère de lui dire la vérité.

Bella avait encore pris une jolie teinte rosée mais elle me surprit quand elle chuchota.

- Si tu fais ça, Paul Lahote, je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole ! Compris ?

- Ok petite fille ! Mais je veux mon bisou.

Alors il la souleva et quand elle eut son visage au niveau du sien, il la regarda en rigolant. Elle gigotait les pieds dans le vide.

- Arrête de te débattre, tu vas encore te faire mal.

Il la serra contre lui et malgré moi, je grognai. Je n'appréciai pas du tout qu'elle soit dans ses bras et la jalousie me tenaillait encore, même si je savais qu'ils s'amusaient. Ils me regardèrent tous les deux et je vis le clin d'œil que Bella fit à Paul, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et elle nicha sa tête dans le cou de mon ami. Le grognement qui sortit de ma poitrine attira l'attention de mon père qui regardait la scène en souriant. D'un doigt, il me montra la porte et je secouai la tête, indiquant que je me maîtrisai. Bella embrassa la joue de Paul et lui demanda de la reposer avant que je pète un plomb.

Je me dirigeai vers le garage et elle me suivit en affichant un sourire moqueur. Quand je m'approchai de la golf, je remarquai qu'elle tournait la tête comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Ma golf ne te plaît pas ? Demandai-je, perplexe.

- C'est pas ça, j'aurais aimé monter sur ta moto. Bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant encore.

- Désolé, Seth l'a gardée. Tu veux qu'on aille la récupérer ?

- Non, c'est bon, laisse tomber.

Mais elle avait l'air tellement déçue que je pris sa main et nous allâmes chez les Clearwater.

- On ne va pas les déranger ? Demanda Bella, mal à l'aise.

- T'en fais pas, on en profitera pour prendre des nouvelles de Leah.

Elle parut rassurée et quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle avait retrouvé une attitude normale. Seth remarqua tout de suite nos mains emmêlées et il afficha un sourire heureux. Il embrassa Bella en la félicitant et il me tapa dans la main en souriant. J'étais étonné que mes amis ne soient pas plus mal à l'aise par rapport à Jessica, seul Embry avait eu l'air gêné par ma relation avec Bella.

- Comment va Leah ? Demanda Bella après avoir salué Seth.

- Ça va mieux, elle a fini par s'endormir.

Il me regardait par dessus la tête de Bella et je compris que le plus dur était passé et que notre louve s'en sortirait sans mal.

- Est ce que je pourrai venir la voir demain ?

- Bien sur Bella, tu seras la bienvenue, elle sera sûrement contente de te voir.

- Ok alors je passerai après le boulot, Paul m'a dit que ma voiture était prête alors dès que je l'ai, je viens ici.

- Alors à demain Bella.

- Seth, je récupère ma moto pour ramener Bella.

Il me dit qu'elle était rangée derrière la maison et que les casques étaient dans le cabanon attenant. Une fois que Bella eut mis le sien elle monta derrière moi et elle s'accrocha à ma taille.

- Cramponne-toi, les routes ont plein de bosses et de trous.

Alors elle se colla contre mon dos et serra ses bras autour de ma taille. Je sentais ses seins contre mes omoplates et cela me troubla. Je me mis une claque mentale et démarrai en essayant de me concentrer sur la route et non contre le corps tentant qui était derrière moi. Nous arrivâmes trop vite devant chez Newton et elle descendit, me laissant une immense sensation de vide. Elle me tendit le casque et je l'accrochai au guidon, je calai la moto sur la béquille et l'accompagnai jusqu'à se chambre.

- Merci pour tout Jake. J'ai vraiment passé une très bonne soirée.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Rigolai-je en la jouant gentleman.

- Non pas tout, une partie était pour moi aussi. Dit-elle coquine.

Je l'attirai contre moi et la regardai tendrement avant de me pencher sur ses lèvres mais elle détourna la tête. Je la fixai, confus et malheureux.

- Non, Jake. Tu sais maintenant ce que je ressens pour toi et je sais que c'est réciproque. Mais tu dois régler les choses avec Jessica. Je ne veux pas d'une histoire à trois, ou être la fille dans l'ombre, c'est pas mon truc. Alors la prochaine qu'on s'embrassera, tu seras un homme libre.

J'étais déçu bien sur, mais elle avait raison, on ne pouvait pas construire quoique tant que je n'aurai pas mis un terme à ma relation avec Jess. Et maintenant que je connaissais les sentiments de Bella, j'avais une nouvelle motivation.

- Je comprends et je sais ce que je dois faire. Je vais parler à Jess, pour toi, pour nous.

- A bientôt alors Jake.

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa longuement sur la joue. Je lui souris et elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Je repensai à un truc.

- Au fait j'ai oublié de te demander. Pourquoi tu pleurais à midi ?

Elle se rembrunit et elle réfléchit avant de répondre.

- Je te raconterai mes petits secrets quand tu me diras les tiens.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Hé, ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je sais que vous cachez des choses, vous les quileutes. Vous vous baladez torse nu dans les bois, vous êtes tous bouillants sans être malade, vous avez des rendez-vous à minuit dans les bois, vous êtes plus unis qu'une simple bande d'amis.

Elle était assez observatrice et même si elle n'avait aucune idée de notre condition, elle se posait des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas le droit de répondre pour le moment. Il me fallait l'accord du conseil pour lui dévoiler le secret des modificateurs et je comptais bien l'avoir dès que Bella serait ma petite-amie.

- Ok, je règle ma situation et dès que c'est fait, on part un week-end tous les deux. Comme ça, on aura tout le temps de se raconter nos vies et nos secrets. Bonne nuit, Bella. Je vais rêver à toi.

- Bonne nuit Jacob. C'est toi qui m'emmènes demain ?

- Oui puisque je dois travailler à l'hôpital.

- Alors viens un peu plus tard. Je dois déjeuner avec Mike.

Je perdis mon sourire, mais ne dis rien.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, c'est juste un petit dej, ok ?

- Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux, mais je vais faire des efforts.

Et elle disparut dans sa chambre. Je fonçai à la Push, nous avions encore cet entraînement avec les Cullen et je me disais que j'aurais été mieux dans mon lit, que le manque de sommeil n'allait pas tarder à se faire sentir pour tout le monde. Je garai ma moto devant chez mon père et vis que Paul et Embry m'attendaient et apparemment ils venaient de s'engueuler. Je soupirai, je ne pouvais pas profiter d'une fin de soirée tranquille et rêver à Bella.

- A quoi tu joues Jake ? Attaqua Embry.

- De quoi tu parles ? Soupirai-je excédé qu'il se mêle de ma vie.

- Tu le sais très bien. Bella ! Gronda-t-il.

- Quoi Bella ? Et puis, en quoi ça te regarde ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec les sentiments des gens, Jake. Tu fais croire à Bella que tu l'aimes, et c'est peut être vrai, mais tu sais très bien que tu ne quitteras jamais Jess. Tu l'as promis.

- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait et ce que j'ai dit, ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler. Je vais gérer tout ça, laisse moi tranquille Embry.

Je le dépassai pour entrer chez moi, mais il m'attrapa par le bras. Je regardai sa main posé sur moi et levai la tête près à muter s'il ne me lâchait pas. Il le comprit et retira sa main.

- Je ne comprends pas ton problème Embry, à moins que toi aussi, tu veuilles draguer Bella.

J'avais dit ça en fixant Paul qui recula en rigolant.

- Le problème d'Embry est tout simple Jake, il ne veut pas…

Et sans préavis, Embry se transforma en un grand loup gris tacheté de noir et sauta sur Paul qui s'y attendait et bondit sur le coté. Nous nous transformâmes en même temps.

_- Paul, tu la fermes ou je t'arrache les poils à la pince à épiler._

_- Dis la vérité à Jacob ou je le fais ! _Grogna Paul.

_- Quelqu'un veut bien nous expliquer quel est le problème ?_ Demanda Collin qui patrouillait avec Brady.

_- Non !_

Et la réponse fut unanime. Je proposai aux deux énervés de redevenir humain et de terminer cette conversation calmement. Grâce à la présence des deux plus jeunes de la meute, ils acceptèrent et nous nous retrouvâmes nus tous les trois. Paul se marra en notant que notre budget habillement avait augmenté depuis l'arrivée de Bella. Et cela nous détendit. Embry baissa la tête et dit doucement.

- Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes Jess et que tu la fasses souffrir.

J'ouvris de grands yeux et regardai mon meilleur ami intrigué par cet intérêt soudain pour ma petite amie et puis tout à coup, je fus frappé par une révélation.

- T'es amoureux de Jess ?

- Oui. Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis toujours, Jake, mais c'est toi qu'elle a choisi et jamais je ne ferais quoique ce soit pour vous séparer.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Il leva la tête d'un coup et me fusilla du regard.

- Quand tu es sorti avec elle, tu aurais vraiment apprécié que je t'annonce que j'étais raide dingue de ta copine ?

- Hum. Tu as raison, à cet instant je n'aurais pas aimé. Mais depuis, tu sais très bien que je ne suis plus vraiment amoureux d'elle, tu aurais pu me le dire et tenter ta chance.

- Et tu crois qu'elle aurait apprécié que je la drague, elle, la petite amie de mon pote d'enfance ? Elle a bien des défauts mais je ne crois pas qu'elle aime les salauds.

- Tu as encore raison.

- Je te préviens Jake, n'essaie pas de te servir de ce que tu viens d'apprendre pour larguer Jessica, je ne veux pas être une sorte de roue de secours. Si un jour, il doit y avoir un truc entre elle et moi, je veux qu'elle le décide parce qu'elle m'aime et pas parce qu'elle a peur de se retrouver toute seule une fois que tu l'auras balancée.

- Je ne vais pas la balancer, je vais discuter avec elle et j'espère qu'elle comprendra qu'on ne peut pas rester ensemble, se marier, fonder une famille si on ne s'aime pas vraiment. Et je sais que tu seras là, en tant qu'ami pour la soutenir. Pour le reste, ce sera votre histoire.

Il me dévisagea et me fit un petit sourire.

- T'es vraiment amoureux de Bella, toi ?

- Oui et j'espère que Jess me rendra ma liberté sinon ça va être très dur.

- Tiens, puisqu'on parle de Bella, alors si tu nous racontais ce que vous avez fait sur la plage. Questionna Paul joyeusement.

- Je ne te dirai rien du tout. D'ailleurs toi je ne te parle pas. Tu as gâché un merveilleux moment entre elle et moi.

- Ha ouais ? Idiot, si t'étais resté un loup, t'aurais jamais eu tes câlins sur la plage alors arrête de te plaindre Jake, je t'ai rendu service.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler car il avait tout à fait raison. Mais une chose m'intriguait.

- Comment tu savais pour Embry et Jess ?

- Parce que j'observe et que je sais voir au-delà des apparences ! Se rengorgea-t-il.

- T'es pire que les vieilles derrière leur fenêtre en fait ! T'adore te mêler de la vie de tout le monde, une vraie fille !

Et il me partit après et nous courûmes un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Embry nous rappelle qu'il était l'heure d'aller rejoindre les Cullen.

- Comment vont vos amis ? Nous demanda tout de suite le doc.

- Ils se reposent, et tout le monde ira mieux demain.

- Si vous avez besoin d'un médecin, je suis disposé à vous aider. Ajouta-t-il.

- Merci doc, j'en parlerai à Sam et au conseil.

L'entraînement se passa très bien, en l'absence de Sam qui se reposait, j'étais l'alpha et cela m'amusa de donner de nombreux ordres à Paul qui grognait de plus en plus fort. Nous ne restâmes pas trop longtemps car les Cullen avaient remarqué notre fatigue et ils prétextèrent que ce serait mieux quand tout le monde serait là. Avant que nous partions, Nashoba s'approcha de moi et me demanda de devenir humain. Tout le monde comprit qu'il voulait me parler en tête à tête et ils disparurent chacun de leur côté.

- Leah va vraiment bien ?

- Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tout le monde se remettra sans problème de cette sale journée. Le rassurai-je.

- J'aimerais aller la voir, Jacob. Est-ce que tu peux demander à ton père de me laisser entrer à la réserve ?

J'étais très surpris de sa demande, mais Nashoba n'était pas un vampire comme les autres. Je sentais son attachement réel pour notre condition de loup et j'avais envie de lui accorder cette faveur, mais je ne possédais pas ce pouvoir.

- Je te promets de lui en parler et je te contacte.

- Merci beaucoup Jacob. C'est important pour moi.

Et il disparut en direction de la villa blanche. Je rentrai aussi en réalisant, qu'inconsciemment, je commençai à apprécier ce sang-froid même si je me demandai pourquoi il tenait tant à voir notre louve.


	9. Culpabilité et remords

**Décollage pour le 9ème chapitre. **

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews qui me font rire ou me touchent, mais en tout cas, me donnent envie de continuer. Celles qui publient savent ce que je veux dire, les autres aussi d'ailleurs, les compliments, ça plait toujours. Vous avez aussi le droit de dire ce qui vous plait pas ou vous choque, je suis prête à entendre les critiques (j'ai le numéro de tel de Demetri pour vous traquer et celui d'Aro pour la suite...) Non, sans rigoler, je vous trouve toujours adorables avec moi alors je fais finir par croire que je suis parfaite... lol**

**Bon j'arrête mes bêtises**

**Clacla-la-fada : Tes reviews me font toujours rire et je suis contente que ma fic te rende heureuse ! Pas de condoléances pour Bella, on va la garder jusqu'au bout, mais pour les autres, je réfléchis encore... Bon courage pour ta première année hors du domicile parentale, tu verras, on s'habitue très vite... **

**Loulou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. On se demande tous si Jake va réussir à quitter Jessica (même moi, j'y crois pas encore!) et que va-t-on faire de ce pauvre Embry? faudra lire la suite. Bizzz à toi. **

**Cristalle : Toi non plus, t'aime pas Jessica ? Je crois que peu de gens la trouve sympas et je ne fais rien pour la rendre plus sympathique. En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements. A bientot j'espère.**

******Hé les filles vous devriez créer un compte, je pourrais vous répondre directement plutôt que de m'étaler avant ma fic, les autres vont se lasser!**

******Et merci à mon clone qui trouve toujours du temps pour lire ma fic, mais aussi et surtout, pour tes conseils. **

******Et merci à ma correctrice, Amandine, qui me permet de publier des chapitres compréhensibles par tout le monde (et pas que par moi..)**

******Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je m'étirais en sortant du lit. J'avais vraiment dormi comme un bébé et j'étais heureuse. J'espérais maintenant que tout se finirait vite entre Jacob et Jessica pour que nous puissions rapidement être ensemble. Une petite pointe de culpabilité me titillait mais je ne la laissai pas gâcher ma journée. Je n'avais pas dragué Jake et si nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre, je n'y pouvais rien. De toute façon, en étant honnête, je n'aimais pas Jessica et j'étais persuadée que Jake serait plus heureux avec moi qu'avec elle.

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain. Je voulais me faire belle, Jake avait dit qu'il m'emmenait au boulot alors pour la dernière fois, je devais lui faire honneur. Je me douchais, m'habillais avec soin, maquillais mes yeux et filais déjeuner avec Mike parce que malheureusement je devais tenir ma promesse.

Une table digne d'un restaurant 4 étoiles m'attendait et il était très fier de lui, il recula la chaise pour que je m'assois, puis il me servit avec classe. La seule chose qui me dérangeait dans tout cet apparat c'est qu'il me déshabillait du regard. Il n'osa aucun geste déplacé mais je restais attentive, prenant garde à ne pas tenir de propos ambigus.

- Alors, ça te plaît de travailler avec le docteur Cullen ?

- Oh oui, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de très agréable à côtoyer et je vois que les patients ont une confiance totale en lui.

- Il sait vraiment y faire avec tout le monde. Bizarre hein ?

- Pourquoi bizarre ? Il fait bien son travail, il sait calmer les anxieux, motiver les indécis. Je t'assure c'est un très bon praticien. Tu as quelque chose à lui reprocher ? M'étonnai-je.

Il me tendit une assiette de toasts et se pencha sur la table, il me fit signe du doigt de me rapprocher. Je soupirai avant de m'incliner légèrement vers lui. On devait avoir l'air de deux conspirateurs.

- Tu as déjà rencontré sa famille ? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

- Heu, je connais son fils Edward qui travaille à l'hôpital et Jasper que j'ai rencontré hier.

- Et tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange ou simplement de curieux ?

Je n'avais pas l'intention, du moins à cet instant de lui faire part, de mes interrogations, j'ignorai quel but il poursuivait alors je secouai la tête en jouant celle qui ne comprenait pas.

- Tu vas croire que je suis comme ma mère, mais moi je m'en moque qu'ils soient en couple, qu'ils aient l'air de mannequins ou toutes ces conneries, mais par contre je sais qu'ils ne sont pas comme nous.

Je décidai de faire de l'humour car il commençait à me filer la trouille avec son air de détective déjanté à la Sherlock Holmes.

- Et tu penses à quoi ? Aux extraterrestres ? Ils viendraient de quelle planète selon toi ?

- Je sais bien que je passe pour un fou quand je parle de ça, mais j'espérais que tu aurais l'esprit plus ouvert, tu viens d'une grande ville, en plus tu passes tout ton temps avec les indiens.

- Quel est le rapport avec les Cullen ?

J'espérais que ses idées loufoques m'aideraient à percer le secret des quileutes.

- J'ai bien une idée mais tu vas me prendre pour un dingue. Il faudrait que je te montre ce que j'ai découvert. Viens me voir ce soir après le boulot, j'ai plein de documents intéressants dans ma chambre.

- Écoute Mike, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je ne veux pas que tu crois… enfin je ne te connais pas assez pour aller dans ta chambre… Tu es gentil, mais…

Il me coupa sèchement en secouant la main.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de te violer, ni même de te draguer Bella. Si ça peut t'aider à me faire confiance, je vais te confier un secret. Je ne suis pas attiré par les filles.

J'écarquillai les yeux, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, il passait son temps à me détailler comme un bout de viande sur l'étal du boucher.

- Mais tu…

- Je joue un rôle, Bella, pour ma mère, pour ma réputation. A Forks, ce n'est pas facile d'être homosexuel, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais vivre ça au grand jour alors je me cache derrière une façade de gros lourdaud qui mate les filles. Et comme je fais exprès d'être très nul, les filles me rejettent et mon secret est sauf.

Je n'en revenais pas, ce mec était bien plus complexe que ce qu'il semblait être au premier abord.

- Ta mère ne le sait pas ?

- Non, et même si elle se pose des questions, elle ne l'admettra jamais. Pas son fils. Elle considère l'homosexualité comme une maladie, alors il faudrait qu'elle me fasse soigner et comme je ne guérirai jamais… Ricana-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je suis honorée que tu me racontes ça à moi, on ne se connait pas, mais je te promets que je ne dirai rien. Ça restera entre nous.

Je lui souris en posant ma main sur la sienne pour lui prouver ma sincérité.

- Maintenant que nous avons mis certaines choses à plat, tu veux bien venir voir ce que j'ai trouvé.

- Ok, si tu veux. Je t'appelle quand je suis libre, ok ?

- Tu sais que ma mère va s'imaginer des trucs entre nous.

- Je m'en doute mais ce n'est pas grave, je jouerai le jeu. Assurai-je.

- Et tu n'auras pas de problème avec ton copain ? Insista-t-il.

- Quel copain ?

- Celui qui est là-bas, et vu la tête qu'il fait, je te jure que je suis heureux qu'il ne soit pas armé !

Je suivis la direction de son regard et à travers la vitre, je remarquai que Jacob était déjà là, je n'avais pas entendu le moteur de sa bécane tellement j'étais sous le choc de la révélation de Mike. Je notai que mon futur petit-ami nous rejouait la scène de la jalousie, son regard était noir de rage et il tremblait légèrement. C'était quoi cette manie d'agiter tous ses muscles chaque fois que quelque chose le contrariait ? Je haussai les épaules, me levai, embrassai la joue de Mike et sautillai vers la sortie sous le regard amusé de ce dernier.

- Je t'appelle. Confirmai-je assez fort pour que Jacob l'entende.

Quand j'arrivai près de la moto, son pilote me fixait d'un œil réprobateur, je fis celle qui n'avait rien remarqué.

- Salut toi, bien dormi ?

Il sursauta en entendant mon ton enjoué.

- Salut. Grogna-t-il froidement.

- Écoute-moi bien Jacob Black. Tu vas arrêter tout de suite tes regards de tueur et tes scènes de jalousie. Primo nous ne sommes pas encore ensemble et secundo, quand ce sera le cas, je ne supporterai pas que tu me dises à qui je dois parler et avec qui je dois m'amuser ou rire, je suis bien claire ?

J'étais tout à fait sérieuse mais j'avais gardé un ton léger et amusé pour qu'on ne se prenne pas la tête. J'étais heureuse et il n'allait pas m'enlever ça à cause d'un instinct de possession trop fort et mal contrôlé. Il me scruta un instant avant de se décider à me faire un petit sourire timide.

- Allez Jake, tu peux mieux faire. Je veux de la lumière jusque dans tes yeux.

Alors il céda et j'eus enfin droit à ce magnifique sourire solaire qui me faisait craquer. Je lui plaquai un baiser sur la joue et j'enfilai le casque avant qu'il ne bouge. Je montai sur la moto et m'accrochai fermement à lui, il caressa délicatement mes doigts, me provoquant des frissons jusque dans orteils. Le trajet fut bien sur trop rapide et quand il se gara devant l'hôpital, je ronchonnai. Il ricana avant de proposer.

- On est un peu en avance, tu veux qu'on fasse un tour, juste pour le plaisir ?

Je ne répondis pas et me recollai contre lui, je l'entendis rire et redémarrer la moto. Nous croisâmes Carlisle et Edward qui arrivaient ensemble et qui devaient se dire que nous n'étions pas dans le bon sens. Je m'en fichais et je serrai encore un peu plus le corps de Jake entre mes bras. Il nous emmena sur un petit chemin qui menait dans la forêt, mais je crois qu'il aurait bien pu m'emmener n'importe où, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je profitai plus de la chaleur de son dos que du paysage. J'avais envie de glisser mes doigts sous son tee-shirt pour caresser ses abdos mais je me retins, j'avais imposé une règle et je devais m'y tenir.

Il s'arrêta au bout du chemin, nous étions face à l'océan, en haut des falaises et le spectacle était sublime, il manquait juste quelques rayons de soleil, mais en voyant le sourire de Jacob, je me dis que j'avais mon astre personnel qui illuminait mes journées. Nous descendîmes de la moto et, main dans la main, nous regardâmes au large, un bateau voguer. Je n'étais pas assez habillée pour rester immobile sans frissonner, alors Jake passa derrière moi et m'attira contre lui. Je me sentais toute petite et fragile, mais aussi invincible dans ses bras protecteurs.

- C'est ici que tu amènes toutes tes conquêtes ? Demandai-je, mutine.

- Heu… Pas vraiment. Je viens surtout avec la meu… enfin, avec la bande.

- La meu ?

Je n'avais pas l'intention de me chamailler avec lui, mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

- J'allais dire la meute, c'est le surnom de notre bande. Expliqua-t-il, peu sur de lui.

- C'est mignon et ça colle bien avec vos tatouages.

Il soupira et je sentis son corps se détendre légèrement.

- On aime bien venir ici pour se détendre. Dit-il sûrement pour changer de conversation.

- Et que faites-vous ?

- Bah, rien de spécial, on se bagarre, on joue au foot, on pique-nique et on fait des concours de sauts.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le gagnant est celui qui saute le plus loin.

- Vous sautez de la falaise ? M'exclamai-je.

- Oui et c'est génial.

- Vous êtes des grands malades ! Hurlai-je. Vous allez vous tuer !

- Mais non, t'en fais pas pour nous, on ne craint rien.

- Tiens donc ! Vous vous croyez immortels ? Un autre secret quileute, peut être ?

Il ne dit plus rien, il se contenta d'embrasser mes cheveux. Je me dégageai de son étreinte et le regardai en fronçant les sourcils. Il baissa le nez puis se retourna vers la moto.

- On devrait y aller. On va finir par être en retard.

Je montai derrière lui, perturbée par leur inconscience. Je ne comprenais pas qu'Emily et Sam les laissent faire ça, c'était dangereux, ils devaient bien s'en rendre compte. Ces indiens me surprenaient chaque jour un peu plus.

Nous nous séparâmes dans le hall d'entrée, je notai que la fille de l'accueil bavait en examinant Jake de la tête au pied. Je me plaçai devant lui, en la fusillant du regard. Il remarqua mon manège et se pencha contre mon oreille.

- Je croyais que la jalousie n'était pas tolérable entre nous, que nous n'étions pas encore ensemble et que même quand nous le serons, nous aurons le droit de regarder et de parler à qui nous voudrons. Et cette pauvre fille n'a rien fait de mal.

Il se moquait de moi et je le méritais, je reconnaissais que je ne supportais pas l'intérêt lubrique que je lisais dans les yeux de la standardiste.

- Elle te déshabille du regard et ça… ne se fait pas. Me défendis-je.

- Jalouse ! Tu peux bien m'engueuler, mais t'es pas mieux. Rigola-t-il.

Je lui donnai un petit coup dans l'épaule et rejoignis mon bureau tandis qu'il partait vers les locaux techniques, après avoir fait un magnifique sourire à la standardiste qui se redressa et fit ressortir son opulente poitrine. Pfft s'il voulait jouer, on allait être deux et j'étais sure de gagner !

Vers 11h, j'avais besoin d'un café et je me rendis à la machine automatique, j'attendais qu'il coule en rêvant à Jake quand je fus percutée par une personne. Je cognai violemment la machine à café ce qui me fit redescendre de mes fantasmes et je vis Jessica en face de moi.

- Ben alors, tu tiens plus sur tes jambes. Ricana-t-elle.

- Tu pourrais pas regarder où tu vas, au lieu de bousculer les gens. Grondai-je.

- Oh mais je t'avais bien vue, mais c'était trop tentant.

- T'es pas bien comme fille. Il faut te faire soigner !

- T'en fais pas pour moi, je suis saine de corps et d'esprit, mais j'ai tendance à voir rouge quand je croise la pétasse qui drague mon mec.

Son ton était menaçant et sa voix sifflait, on aurait dit un serpent. Elle était véritablement une vipère. Mais ses mots me touchaient là où j'avais déjà mal, ma culpabilité m'empêchait de lui répondre comme je savais le faire.

- Fous moi la paix, Jessica, je ne drague pas ton mec. Dis je d'une vois sans timbre.

- Ha ouais, et pourquoi il passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec moi ?

- Peut être que ma compagnie est plus agréable que la tienne. Répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Bah, tu es nouvelle et tu l'attires mais ça ne durera pas. Il t'oubliera vite, nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre et ça, c'est pour la vie.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais convaincre, espèce de vipère, vois ça avec lui.

- T'en fais pas, je connais mon Jake et son corps parfait. Une folle nuit dans mon lit, et il t'aura oublié. Pfft...

Elle me rendait folle de rage et de jalousie avec ses allusions, mais j'essayais de ne pas me laisser submerger par la haine qu'elle m'inspirait.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire mais laisse-moi en dehors de votre couple.

- Mais j'aimerais bien, seulement t'as pas l'air de comprendre que je ne veux plus te voir avec lui, surtout sur la plage.

Comment savait elle que nous étions sur la plage ? Cette fille avait des espions ou alors elle surveillait son petit-ami, mais alors pourquoi nous avait elle laissé nous embrasser ? Non, c'était quelqu'un qui nous avait vus et le lui avait rapporté. Elle me regardait, fière d'elle et de son savoir.

- Tu crois quoi ? Que je ne sais pas tout ce qui se passe à la Push. Alors je te le redis une dernière fois, ne te mets pas entre Jake et moi. Jamais, tu entends, jamais, il ne me quittera.

- Tu es bien sure de toi. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

- Un jour, il a promis qu'il ne me quitterait jamais et, pour Jacob Black, une promesse c'est sacré. Alors tu vois, t'as aucune chance et ce n'est pas un petit baiser entre vous qui va changer ça.

- Si tu le dis.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, elle semblait si sure d'elle et de l'engagement de Jake.

- Je vais même te dire que nous allons nous marier bientôt et que je ne prends plus la pilule. Je veux lui donner un mini Jake. Il sera si fier d'être papa.

- Alors soyez heureux. Balbutiai-je.

Mon cœur venait de se briser et mon crane me faisait souffrir. Jake s'était moqué de moi ? Pourquoi ? Il avait l'air sincère et je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il jouait avec moi, mais Jessica avait l'air si sure de ce qu'elle avançait. Je m'éloignai pour retourner travailler quand elle me cria.

- N'oublie pas Swan, quoiqu'il te dise, je suis la femme de sa vie.

Je me concentrai sur mon boulot pour ne pas penser à Jake. Mon estomac me rappela tout à coup qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. A la cafet, je m'installai, seule à une petite table un peu en retrait, je ne voulais pas retomber sur Jessica. Je n'étais tout de même pas très fière après ce qui s'était passé entre Jacob et moi, et ce qu'elle m'avait dit me faisait douter de tout. J'espérais tout de même qu'il ne m'avait pas menti et qu'il se dépêcherait de lui parler pour que je puisse de nouveau me regarder dans une glace.

Je mangeai tranquillement une sorte de bouillie sans goût, en me demandant comment ils avaient fait pour que la viande et les légumes soient aussi insipides, quand quelqu'un posa timidement son plateau en face de moi. Je levai la tête un peu inquiète, je craignais que ce soit Jake et je n'avais aucune envie de le voir à cet instant, surtout, quand sa petite-amie pouvait sortir des cuisines à tout moment. Bree me souriait, en attendant que j'accepte sa présence.

- Salut Bree. Vas-y, installe-toi. Je suis désolée pour hier, j'avais des trucs à faire et je suis revenue trop tard, tu étais déjà partie.

- C'est pas grave, mais je suis contente de te voir aujourd'hui.

- Comment va ta maman ?

- Toujours pareil, elle dort beaucoup, elle parle peu et toujours pour dire des conneries, du genre « je ne sers à rien », « je suis nulle », « laissez-moi mourir ». J'ai envie de lui coller des baffes quand elle dit ça, mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien. Alors je me contente de lui sourire sagement en disant que je l'aime et que j'ai besoin d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas facile pour toi, tout ça.

- Bah tout le monde a ses problèmes. Il faut bien faire avec.

Elle affichait un fatalisme qui me laissait pantoise. Je crois qu'elle avait atteint un point où elle acceptait que les choses ne puissent pas être différentes et cela me choquait, elle était si jeune et si brisée qu'on aurait dit une vieille. Je choisis de parler d'autre chose.

- Il t'arrive de sortir avec des amis ou de faire des activités en dehors de l'hôpital et de ta maison.

- J'ai plus beaucoup d'amis, tu sais. Quand on quitte l'école pour s'occuper de sa famille, les autres vous oublient. En plus, je suis rarement disponible, mon père travaille beaucoup pour payer les frais d'hospitalisation et je dois surveiller mes frères et sœurs.

- Ils ont quel âge ?

- Paige a 16 ans, Tom 13 et le petit dernier Matt a 8 ans.

- Et toi, je ne t'ai pas demandé ?

- Je viens d'avoir 18 ans. Je sais que Paige peut se débrouiller, mais j'ai peur qu'elle fasse des bêtises avec des garçons… oui je sais je la joue maman-poule. Tom lui est toujours fourré chez son meilleur pote, et comme ses parents sont au courant pour ma famille, ils laissent faire. Mais mon problème c'est Matt, il est très renfermé et ne veut jamais me quitter, sauf pour aller à l'école bien sur, mais sinon il est collé à moi. Et du coup, je ne peux rien faire sans lui.

- Vous n'allez jamais vous balader dans la forêt ou sur la plage ?

- Pour la plage, c'est pas possible, je n'ai pas de voiture et pour la forêt, mon père ne veut pas, il dit qu'il y a des animaux dangereux et qu'on ne doit pas s'en approcher.

Je réfléchis très vite.

- Ça te dirait de passer l'après-midi sur la plage ce week-end ? Avec Matt bien sur et les autres aussi, s'ils veulent. J'aurai récupéré ma voiture et ça pourrait être sympa.

- Tu ferais ça pour nous ?

Je rigolai devant son air incrédule.

- Bien sur, pourquoi pas ? Je pourrai même te présenter des amis, ça te fera du bien de changer d'air.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de ton invitation. Mais surtout ne dis rien de la situation de ma mère à tes amis, je ne veux pas de leur pitié.

- Promis. Tu diras ce que tu veux.

Tout le monde a sa vie et ses secrets et je respecterai le sien, comme celui de Mike. Nous échangeâmes numéros de téléphone et adresses avant de nous quitter, toutes les deux heureuses d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle amie.

Vers 16 heures Carlisle revint du bloc, son teint pale ne trahissait pas sa fatigue mais son regard révélait une lassitude flagrante. Je lui demandais des nouvelles de la petite fille et il me dit qu'elle s'était réveillée mais qu'elle était tellement perdue qu'elle ne parlait pas. Il ne savait pas comment l'aider surtout que la police n'avait trouvé aucune trace de ses parents.

- On sait qu'elle s'appelle Amber, qu'elle vient du Texas, qu'elle est la seule fille de John et Tara Wilkinson. Mais la police ne trouve aucune famille proche qui pourrait nous aider à la sortir de sa léthargie.

- Elle doit bien avoir des grands-parents ou des oncles et tantes quelque part. La police finir bien par les trouver. Assurai-je.

Il haussa les épaules et retourna dans son bureau. Je l'entendis décrocher son téléphone mais sa conversation se tint à voix basse et je ne sus pas qui il avait appelé. Je me replongeai dans mes dossiers et travaillai sans relâche quand tout à coup, Carlisle se retrouva devant moi, je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher et je sursautai. Il fixait la porte du bureau et nous vîmes arriver Jake.

- Bonjour Jacob. Lui dit Carlisle.

- Salut doc. Répondit-il en me souriant.

- Tu as besoin de moi ? S'enquit mon chef.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je viens juste chercher Bella.

Je rangeai mes affaires pendant qu'ils discutaient.

- Tout le monde va bien à la Push ? se renseigna Carlisle.

- Oui, oui. Pas de souci. Quill et Leah seront bientôt sur pied.

- Tant mieux, et tu peux répéter à ton père que je serais toujours là en cas de problème.

- Je sais, doc. On ne l'oublie pas. répondit Jake d'un ton un peu las, comme s'il le disait pour la centième fois.

Je pris mon blouson, saluai Carlisle et me plantai à côté de Jake, pressée d'aller à la réserve pour prendre des nouvelles de Leah, mais aussi pour retrouver ma voiture. Comme le quileute ne bougeait pas, je passai devant lui et me retournai pour lui signifier mon impatience. Je le vis serrer la main de Carlisle et hocher la tête sans rien. Il venait de se passer quelque chose entre eux et je me demandai bien ce que ça pouvait être. Encore un truc de bizarre ! Mike avait raison, les Cullen, en tout cas, mon chef était bien étrange, autant que mes amies quileutes. Tout ça concentré dans la petite ville de Forks !

**POV JACOB**

Je laissai Bella partir vers son bureau et je taquinai sa jalousie en offrant un sourire charmeur à la standardiste qui se rengorgea comme un pigeon. J'attendais le moment où les boutons du chemisier allaient sauter tellement le tissu était tendu sur sa poitrine et cela m'amusa. Je passai la matinée sur le toit d'un bâtiment à repérer les raisons d'une infiltration d'eau dans l'aile réservée à la maternité.

Tout en dégageant un coin encombré de feuilles pourries et de divers papiers que le vent avait apportés j'écoutais les pleurs des bébés, les rires nerveux des mamans et les conseils des puéricultrices. Mon esprit était concentré sur ces vies à l'étage en dessous et je fus surpris d'entendre ces jeunes mères poser autant de questions et se sentir aussi démunies face à leur enfant. Je m'étais toujours imaginé que les femmes savaient d'instinct comment s'occuper d'un bébé, cela semblait si naturel quand on les voyait agir, je découvrais qu'elles devaient apprendre comment gérer ce petit être qui dépendait d'elles

J'imaginai Bella avec un joli bébé brun dans les bras, elle serait une maman merveilleuse, j'en étais sur. Mais moi, quel père serai-je ? Sévère, cool, laxiste, tendre ? Jusqu'à présent, je ne voulais pas d'enfant, je ne souhaitais pas transmettre le gêne du loup à une autre personne. Je ne l'avais pas dit à Jessica, une fois, elle en avait parlé de créer une famille mais c'était un projet lointain que je n'avais pas cherché à approfondir et là, moins d'une semaine après ma rencontre avec Bella, je nous voyais parents ! Houlà, ma peur d'avoir un enfant qui deviendrait un loup ressurgit et puis nous avions tant d'autres choses à vivre ensemble avant de devenir une famille. Et avant toute chose, je devais parler à Jessica.

Et c'est sur cette pensée que je descendis à la cuisine, il était plus de midi et je savais qu'elle serait en plein boulot, mais je voulais en profiter pour lui demander de me consacrer sa soirée. Quand elle me vit, elle arrêta tout et s'approcha de moi, la mine étonnée mais heureuse. Elle me proposa d'attendre une demi-heure pour que nous mangions ensemble ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Je me mis dans un coin pendant qu'elle continuait à donner des directives à ses collègues.

Je regardais les gens s'installer dans la cafétéria tout en préparant des phrases pour mon tête-à-tête avec Jessica. J'aperçus Bella assise avec une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas, elles semblaient en grande discussion et, même si je mourrais d'envie d'aller vers elles, je ne les dérangeai pas. Je contemplais le visage de Bella qui souriait, devenait grave, se détendait, elle avait l'air d'être proche de cette fille et je me demandais de quoi elles parlaient.

Tout à coup, je sentis un corps se presser contre le mien, je savais que c'était Jess. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de m'embrasser alors je baissai la tête et déposai un baiser furtif sur sa bouche. Elle en profita pour passer ses mains autour de mon cou et me retenir, elle me fixa et pressa sa bouche sur la mienne, elle voulait plus que ce que j'étais décidé à lui donner, mais je laissai nos langues se rencontrer, il ne fallait surtout pas que je la mette de mauvaise humeur avant notre discussion.

Quand elle me relâcha, je notai qu'elle tourna la tête en direction de la salle. Évidemment, elle avait vu Bella et elle vérifiait si cette dernière nous avait remarqués. Je me demandai ce que Jess savait ou soupçonnait de l'évolution de ma relation avec Bella. Je me mis à transpirer et me sentis très mal dans ma peau, je détestai cette situation de duplicité. Je n'étais vraiment pas fait pour les doubles vies et les mensonges. Le fait de cacher à la majorité des gens que j'étais un modificateur me pesait déjà sur la conscience, mais ce secret concernait d'autres personnes et je me résignai pour le bien de la meute. Mais là face à Jess, j'étais un salaud qui trompait sa copine et cela devait cesser, pour elle, mais aussi et surtout pour moi.

- On va manger ? Ou tu préfères qu'on cherche un endroit plus... intime. Me susurra sensuellement Jessica dans l'oreille.

Mon dieu, non ! Pas ça ! Je ne pourrais pas la toucher en pensant à Bella, ce serait les tromper toutes les deux, et puis je n'en avais aucune envie.

- Je meurs de faim Jessica. Tu me connais, si je ne suis pas nourri, je deviens infernal.

- Je sais bien que tu n'es bon à rien quand ton estomac est vide. On va donc le remplir et on verra après... rigola-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil plein de promesses.

Je soupirai et la suivis pour prendre un plateau. Nous mangeâmes en discutant, enfin ce fut surtout elle qui parla de son boulot et des dernières frasques de sa mère.

- Tu te rends compte Jake, le mec qu'elle a ramené à la maison hier soir, a le même âge que moi ! J'étais au lycée avec lui !

- Tu le connais ?

- Ho que oui ! C'est Ben, l'ex de ma copine Angela. Ce matin, il est arrivé dans la cuisine pendant que je déjeunais. Quand il m'a vue, il ne savait pas où se mettre ! Tu imagines la situation, on était aussi gêné l'un que l'autre ! Non mais tu te rends compte ! Ma mère est devenue une couguar, ça me dégoûte !

- Calme-toi Jess. Elle a peut être besoin de ça, de se prouver qu'elle peut encore plaire. Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Non je suis partie en claquant la porte. Je connais ses arguments, elle va encore me dire que c'est la vie qu'elle aurait dû vivre si je n'étais pas venue contrarier ses projets.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle s'est retrouvée enceinte à 18 ans et mon père l'a épousée, je crois qu'ils ont été heureux ensemble, en tout cas, c'est l'impression qu'ils donnaient. Mais maintenant elle veut vivre ce vivre qu'elle n'a pas vécu adolescente, seulement elle n'a plus 15ans !

- Laisse-lui du temps, Jess. Elle doit accepter le décès de ton père et tu...

- Elle se comporte comme une salope et tu crois que mon père apprécie s'il la voit de là où il se trouve. Elle ne cherche pas quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider mais juste à mettre un homme différent chaque nuit dans son lit et en plus, elle ne s'occupe pas de moi !

Elle hurlait, heureusement que la cafétéria était presque vide. Je lui pris la main pour essayer de la calmer, elle me sourit tristement.

- Jessica, tu es libre ce soir ? Je t'invite au resto. Dis-je doucement pour la faire changer de sujet.

Son visage se transforma, elle semblait si contente de ma proposition que je me haïs encore plus. Elle serra mes doigts qui étaient restés dans sa main et elle se dressa par dessus la table pour m'embrasser tendrement.

- Je serais toujours disponible pour une soirée avec mon amoureux. Tu passes me chercher chez moi ?

- Je viendrai vers 19h, ça te va ?

Nous retournâmes travailler, elle pressée de rentrer chez elle pour se préparer et moi, me détestant de lui faire encore du mal, tout en espérant qu'elle comprendrait ma demande.

Je bossais tranquillement jusqu'à 17h, j'attendis de voir Jessica monter dans sa voiture pour aller chercher Bella. Quand j'arrivai dans son bureau, Carlisle m'attendait, son attitude révélait son inquiétude, je me demandai s'il craignait que je fasse du mal à sa jolie secrétaire ou s'il pensait que j'avais besoin de ses compétences de docteur. Apparemment il voulait des nouvelles de la meute et je le rassurais.

Bella avait l'air pressée de quitter son bureau mais Carlisle ne voulait pas nous laisser partir. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour que Bella ne voie pas ses lèvres bouger.

- Ce soir, vous pourrez venir ?

Il murmurait si bas que je n'étais pas certain de l'avoir entendu. Je hochai quand même la tête.

- Nash nous a tout raconté. Il faut qu'on soit plus vigilant.

Je remuai encore la tête de haut en bas en lui serrant la main et je croisai le regard surpris de Bella. J'attrapai la petite brune par la main et arrivé au bout du couloir je me retournai vivement et vis Carlisle qui nous regardait et je lui fis signe que je l'appellerai.

Bella ne parlait pas, elle semblait contrariée, je me demandais pourquoi son attitude était tellement différente de celle du matin. Nous avions si bien commencé la journée, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Elle mit son casque et monta derrière moi comme si elle m'en voulait mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'avais pu faire pour mériter sa colère. Quand nous arrivâmes à la Push, je ralentis pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle souleva sa visière et elle dit sèchement.

- Chez Leah.

Je me garai devant chez Clearwater et elle sauta de la moto sans me laisser le temps de dire un mot, mais dans sa précipitation elle rata une marche et manqua de s'étaler sur le perron de mes amis. Je la rattrapai in-extremis et la forçai à me regarder.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ? Tu es furieuse. C'est contre moi ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Laisse-moi aller prendre des nouvelles de Leah, puis j'aimerais récupérer ma voiture et rentrer me coucher.

- Bella, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas comme ça. Dis-moi si je peux faire quelque chose.

Je sentais la colère vibrer dans son corps, elle se dégagea de mes mains qui étaient sur ses épaules. Elle baissa la tête, me cachant l'expression de son visage.

- On a eu tort hier soir, cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Il ne faut plus qu'on reste seuls touts les deux, Jake. Tant que tu es avec Jessica, garde tes distances.

Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, elle entrait chez Clearwater sans frapper. Quand elle croisa le regard surpris de Seth qui faisait des exercices de math sur la table de la cuisine, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire et elle devint écarlate. Seth se moqua.

- Salut Bella. Fais comme chez toi.

Elle fut encore plus gênée.

- Je suis désolée, Seth, je n'aurai pas dû entrer comme ça. Je voulais... Je n'ai pas réfléchi... excuse-moi... c'est pas mon style...

- Ça va Bella, respire. Y'a pas mort d'homme. Tu vas bien ?

- Pas trop, mais rien de grave. Comment va Leah ?

- Elle est dans sa chambre, va la voir. Au premier étage, deuxième porte à droite.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et Seth ne put se retenir de la taquiner.

- Bella...

Elle se retourna et le questionna du regard.

- … Frappe avant d'entrer, Leah est moins cool que moi.

Bella redevint rouge comme une pivoine, puis elle haussa les épaules et continua à monter les marches. Seth me fixa un instant avant de grogner.

- Ben alors Jake, t'arrive pas à gérer deux femmes dans ta vie.

- Faut croire que non. Je ne suis pas doué pour ça.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Jess ce soir, je vais lui dire la vérité et on verra bien.

Seth fit une grimace afin de serrer les lèvres.

- Tu es conscient que rien ne l'oblige à te rendre ta liberté ?

- Je sais bien, mais j'espère la convaincre que ce sera l'enfer pour nous deux si on reste comme ça.

- Mouais, je te souhaite bonne chance. Et si t'as besoin de parler, on est là, tu le sais.

- Merci Seth, mais ça devrait aller.

Il me dévisagea comme si je venais de lui annoncer que la terre était plate.

- Jake, tu sais très bien qu'elle te considère comme sa propriété. Tu ne devrais peut être pas trop te faire d'illusion.

- Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça, tu sais.

- Jake, c'est une peste, et elle fera n'importe quoi pour que tu restes avec elle. En plus tu as promis. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu avais fait ça, tu voulais la quitter et finalement tu t'engages avec elle pour la vie.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça, c'était de ma faute.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour lui promettre un amour éternel. Tu aurais pu te contenter de lui assurer que tu serais un ami toujours présent dans sa vie. Parce que maintenant tu es coincé et elle va en profiter. Elle est assez garce pour le faire.

- Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça et je compte bien faire ressortir son bon côté. Paul pense que c'est faisable.

- Je ne sais pas Jake, la Jess d'avant semble avoir disparu en même que son père. Bon courage, tu vas galérer vieux, je le sens.

Je levai la tête et vis Bella qui était toujours en haut des escaliers, elle avait les yeux brillants et je me doutais qu'elle avait tout entendu. Elle me toisa avec un tel mépris dans son regard que je frissonnai d'angoisse. Elle pivota et je l'entendis frapper à la porte de Leah. Je m'assis en face de Seth et l'observai résoudre ses équations. Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder tout en écoutant la conversation entre les deux jeunes femmes. Ce n'était pas très classe d'écouter aux portes, mais Leah savait que j'étais là et, la connaissant, elle empêcherait Bella de dire des choses que je ne devrais pas entendre.

- Salut Leah, comment vas-tu ? Paul m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident de voiture.

- Hé, salut Bella. Ça fait plaisir de voir une personne de sexe féminin, autre que ma mère, bien sur. Je vais bien mieux, ce n'était qu'un petit accrochage et demain je serai sur pied.

- Je suis rassurée, alors. Raconte ce qui s'est passé.

- J'étais avec Sam, Quill et Jared, on roulait, tranquilles, et tout à coup, une voiture nous a percutée, je n'ai pas compris d'où elle sortait et voilà, on a été un peu secoués mais rien de méchant.

- Je trouve qu'il y a de nombreux accidents dans votre ville. Ça fait 3 en moins d'une semaine. C'est toujours comme ça ? Interrogea Bella.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est peut être dû à la pluie qui rend les routes glissantes. Esquiva Leah.

- Possible. Concéda Bella.

Je décrochai un peu quand elles se mirent à discuter de leurs boulots respectifs, de leur enfance, puis la conversation prit une tournure qui m'intéressait un peu plus.

- T'as un petit copain à Phoenix ? Demanda Leah.

- Non, enfin j'en ai eu un, mais c'est fini depuis quelque temps déjà.

- Raconte. Exigea Leah.

- Bah, y'a pas grand chose à raconter, je l'ai rencontré chez des copains, il était mignon et plein d'humour, on a commencé à sortir ensemble quelque temps après, on s'entendait bien et j'aimais beaucoup discuter avec lui. On était très proches, puis un jour il a rencontré une magnifique rousse et il m'a quittée pour partir avec elle. Je sais qu'ils sont toujours ensemble.

- T'as beaucoup souffert.

- En fait pas tant que ça. Ce qui me manque le plus, ce sont nos soirées à papoter de tout et rien, c'était mon confident, mon ami. On aurait pu continuer à se voir, ça ne m'aurait pas gêné, je crois que je n'ai jamais été vraiment amoureuse de lui, mais sa copine ne m'aimait pas, elle était jalouse de notre passé alors il a préféré coupé les ponts.

- Logique de la part de la rousse. Et alors depuis que tu es arrivée à Forks ?

Il y eut un silence, puis un petit gloussement de Leah.

- Rougis pas comme ça, Bella. On a tous remarqué que tu avais flashé sur notre petit Jacob.

Un nouveau silence puis la voix de Bella s'éleva forte, coléreuse et pleine de rancœur.

- Leah, si tu veux qu'on soit amies, ne me parle pas de Jacob. Ok je reconnais qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente et c'est bien dommage, surtout pour moi. Mais je sais qu'il est lié à une autre et qu'il ne la quittera pas pour moi, alors je vais passer mon chemin et si je rencontre quelqu'un de sympa, et bien je lui donnerais sa chance. Histoire de me sortir de cette galère.

- Cool Bella ! Je connais la situation de Jake mais je sais qu'il s'est passé un truc entre vous, Seth m'a dit que vous étiez main dans la main quand vous êtes venus chercher la moto hier soir. Et si vous êtes ensemble, ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller le dire à l'autre blondasse.

- Je n'aurai pas dû l'embrasser. Couina Bella.

- Ce que vous avez fait ne me regarde pas, mais tu dois quand même savoir que Jake n'embrasse pas toutes les filles qu'il rencontre. Il a eu le coup de foudre pour toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, je sais reconnaître ce sentiment sur le visage des autres.

Par la pensée, je remerciai Leah d'avoir une si bonne opinion de moi-même, mais Bella en profita pour détourner la conversation sur Leah. Et celle-ci lui raconta son amour pour Sam et sans dévoiler notre secret, elle lui expliqua que nous étions tous au courant des sentiments qu'elle avait encore pour notre alpha.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire Leah ? Dès que tu iras mieux, on sortira entre filles et je suis certaine qu'on aura beaucoup de succès, tu verras, on finira par trouver chaussures à nos pieds.

Elles rigolèrent ensemble un moment et mon cœur se fissurait en entendant leurs projets. Pourquoi Bella ne voulait elle pas attendre que j'ai parlé à Jessica, pourquoi réagissait elle comme ça, ce soir ? J'étais déboussolé, la veille, elle m'avait laissé entendre qu'elle attendrait que je sois libre pour que nous commencions une histoire ensemble, mais là elle agissait comme si je l'avais trahi. Il fallait que je lui parle avant d'aller rejoindre Jessica.

Soudain, Seth et moi levâmes la tête d'un coup. Un vampire se tenait devant la porte, nous le ressentions même si nous ne sentions pas son odeur doucereuse. Il frappa doucement, Seth alla ouvrir tandis que je me tenais sur mes gardes, et nous vîmes Nashoba, tout sourire avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il semblait confus et se dandinait sur le pas de la porte. Nous éclatâmes de rire en le voyant si gauche, lui un vampire plus que centenaire.

- Nashoba ? Mais tu ne devrais pas être là ! Tu violes le traité ! S'affola Seth.

L'esprit occupé par Bella, j'avais oublié de le prévenir que mon père avait donné son accord pour que Nashoba vienne voir notre louve, puisqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, il ne devait pas représenter de danger.

- Jacob, tu m'as dit que j'avais l'autorisation de venir voir Leah. S'inquiéta Nashoba.

- Entre, on va prévenir Leah que tu es là.

Seth monta très vite pendant que je prévenais le vampire que Bella était dans la maison. Il frémit, nous allions devoir marcher sur des œufs pour ne pas faire de gaffe devant la seule personne qui ignorait tout de nos natures.


	10. Discussions

**Allez c'est parti pour le 10ème chapitre. Déjà 10 ? Je me demande combien je vais en écrire. Je vous informe qu'à partir de maintenant, je publierai les lundis soirs, j'ai une autre fic en cours (pour celles (et ceux?) qui ont lu "Forks, un territoire, deux clans, il s'agit de la suite) et je veux pouvoir m'y consacrer aussi. **

**Et je remercie Tia63, Cristalle, Larosesurleau, Clarisse972 et Missdsp pour leurs reviews qui me font plaisir, et c'est un faible mot.^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

J'étais tranquillement en train de papoter avec Leah quand Seth entra, après avoir frappé bien entendu, il était respectueux de l'espace de sa sœur. Il lui demanda si elle pouvait descendre parce que quelqu'un souhaitait la voir. Elle fronça les sourcils et je compris que j'étais de trop dans cette chambre, je m'en allais, espérant que Jacob serait parti, je craignais qu'il ne me pose des questions et je n'avais aucune envie de me disputer avec lui. Pas ce soir.

Je fus surprise de trouver Nashoba debout dans le salon, un bouquet de roses blanches dans les mains. Je m'étonnai de ce choix, en langage des fleurs, cela signifiait un amour pur et raffiné, mais également secret. Je le savais car j'avais une amie passionnée de messages codés et de langages mystérieux.

- Bonjour Nashoba. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Leah.

- Bonjour Bella. Ben je... enfin j'ai rencontré Leah hier avant l'accident et je suis venu prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est encore toi qui as joué les sauveurs. Je vais finir par trouver ça louche.

Je rigolai mais en fait il y avait une part de vérité dans mes propos.

- Non, non. Je ne suis pas un super héros, je n'ai rien pu faire. Répondit-il, mais il semblait sur la défensive.

Leah nous rejoignis rapidement, je notai qu'elle s'était habillé simplement, mais qu'elle avait pris la peine de se coiffer et de souligner ses grands yeux noirs d'un fin trait de crayon. Elle s'arrêta bouche bée et fixa Nashoba, je voyais frémir ses zygomatiques. Je suivis son regard et compris ce qui l'amusait. Cet homme immense, adulte et sérieux, était à la fois touchant et ridicule avec son bouquet, il ne savait pas comment se comporter et il balançait les fleurs tellement fort, qu'elles menaçaient de perdre leurs pétales.

- Je suppose qu'elles sont pour moi. Tu veux bien me les donner au lieu de les secouer comme ça ? Dit mon amie en tendant la main vers le choctaw.

Il sourit bêtement et sembla soulager que Leah prenne les devants. Elle le remercia et partis dans la cuisine chercher un vase.

- Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller chez Brady. J'ai besoin qu'il m'aide pour un exo de math. Je rentre manger ici, Leah. Prévint Seth avant de sortir en courant.

Moi aussi, je me sentais en trop dans cette maison, il fallait que nous partions pour laisser Nashoba et Leah discuter tranquillement, mais je refusais d'être seule avec Jacob. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi en colère contre lui, elle s'était amplifiée au fil des heures. J'aurais du me sentir trahie ou déçue, mais non, j'étais folle de rage. Évidemment cette colère était plus dirigée contre Jessica que contre Jake, mais ce qu'elle avait dit, me faisait peur et je ne voyais d'issue favorable à notre couple. Et à cet instant, je souhaitais fuir le plus loin possible de lui.

- On va récupérer ta voiture ? Dit soudain Jake en me fixant d'un regard triste.

Je n'hésitais pas longtemps puisque, sur la moto, nous ne pouvions pas parler et qu'ensuite il y aurait Paul qui empêcherait Jake de me poser des questions. Je saluai Nash et embrassai Leah en lui promettant de venir le week-end.

- Bella, Jake, vous venez manger avec nous après. Dites aux autres que ce soir c'est chez Clearwater, je prépare le repas, ça changera de la cuisine d'Emily.

- Je ne viendrai pas, Leah. Je sors avec Jessica.

Jacob répondit en m'observant, il tentait de faire passer quelque chose dans son regard, mais son annonce m'avait touchée en plein cœur et détournai la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, je verrai avec Paul. Marmonnai-je.

Je montai sur la moto et m'accrochai aux hanches de Jake en évitant de trop me coller à lui, son corps avait un tel pouvoir d'attraction sur moi que je craignais de craquer. Il démarra rapidement sans rien dire, j'espérais que le trajet jusqu'au garage de Paul était assez court car j'étais mal dans ma peau. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que Jacob Black était sûrement aussi têtu que moi. Il stoppa la moto sur le bord de la route et coupa le moteur.

Grâce à une force que je n'imaginai même pas, il passa ses bras derrière lui et agrippa ma taille puis il me souleva et me posa à coté de lui. Je ne bronchai pas, je sentais la colère gronder en moi mêlée à une envie folle de me jeter dans ses bras, mais les paroles de Jessica avaient lentement fait leur travail de sape sur mon moral.

- J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques ce qui a changé depuis ce matin. Attaqua-t-il froidement.

Je n'enlevai pas le casque, je n'avais pas à me justifier, c'était à lui de le faire.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de te cacher et me parler. On va rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses.

Il se cala sur la moto et croisa les bras sans me lâcher des yeux. J'ôtai le casque pour soutenir son regard, mais je ne parlai toujours pas. Il resta aussi immobile et nous devions avoir l'air de deux idiots à nous toiser ainsi. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançai.

- J'ai rencontré Jessica dans un couloir, enfin rencontré, disons que j'ai été percutée par Jessica et elle est au courant pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Il fronça les sourcils. Je voyais qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Elle m'a ordonné de ne pas m'approcher de toi, surtout sur la plage, que de toute façon, j'ai perdu d'avance, que je suis juste une nouvelle fille que tu dragues, que vous êtes liés par une promesse, que vous allez vous marier bientôt et qu'elle te fera un joli bébé. Voilà, en résumé.

Il semblait tétaniser par mes paroles. Il devint blanc, presque aussi blanc que les Cullen et ça me fit peur.

- Jake, Jake. Dis quelque chose... s'il te plaît.

Il se secoua et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, Bella, si tu savais, à quel point, je suis désolé. Elle a tout faux, sur toute la ligne, sauf sur la promesse que j'ai faite. Mais aujourd'hui, cela n'a plus de sens. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie avec elle, ce serait l'enfer pour moi, mais pour elle aussi. Et puis, j'ai trop envie de te connaître plus, de te rendre heureuse...

Je levai le visage vers lui, je lus la douleur sur ses traits parfaits. Il paraissait tellement sincère et j'avais envie de le croire. Je bloquai sa tête entre mes mains en lui souriant alors il me souleva du sol et je m'accrochai à son cou. Sans savoir lequel de nous deux prit l'initiative, nous nous embrassâmes très tendrement. Le velouté de ses lèvres me troubla encore une fois, en fait c'était la douceur de tous ses gestes qui m'étonnait.

C'était fascinant, cet homme n'était qu'une montagne de muscles et je supposais qu'il pouvait me briser le cou d'une seule de ses mains, mais là, ses mouvements étaient d'une tendresse et d'une délicatesse dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable si je n'avais pas été l'objet de cette attention particulière.

J'avais craqué, où étaient passées mes bonnes résolutions ? Envolées avec ma colère, et je planais sur mon petit nuage et je faisais tout pour prolonger cet instant merveilleux sans songer aux conséquences. Je m'en moquais, seul Jake dans mes bras, comptait. Jessica pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle était impuissante face à l'attirance réciproque de nos corps. Mais tout a une fin.

- Je sais bien qu'on dit que les amoureux sont seuls au monde, mais je vous informe que tous les gens qui passent sur la route vous regardent.

J'avais identifié la voix Paul et je cachai ma tête dans le cou de Jake qui me serra plus fort en riant.

- Pas la peine de te cacher, Bella, je t'ai reconnue. Rigola mon mécano préféré.

- Salut Paul. Grommelai-je gênée.

- Alors ça y est, c'est officiel entre vous ? Jess t'a rendu libre et heureux, elle a compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas te garder contre ta volonté, c'est bien.

Je replongeai ma tête contre la peau de mon bel indien, je sentais que j'étais en plus écarlate et je ne voulais pas croiser le regard de Paul.

- Heu, non, pas encore. J'ai rendez-vous avec elle dans... maintenant. Répondit Jacob.

Je remarquai qu'il n'était pas plus fier que moi. Il me reposa doucement sur le sol mais garda ma main.

- J'ai perdu la notion du temps avec toi. Ça ne te gêne pas que je te laisse avec Paul ? Il faut que j'aille régler cette histoire, tu sais.

- Vas-y, on sera tranquille après.

Je lui souris, je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'en aille mais il le fallait.

- Sois fort et convaincant.

- T'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai une bonne motivation.

Il rit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le bout de mon nez. Il me lâcha à regret, puis remonta sur sa moto.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai passer te voir après, mais je viens te chercher demain matin, ok ?

- Normalement j'aurai ma voiture, tu sais.

Je me tournai vers Paul qui, bizarrement, nous observait en silence. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ma question muette.

- Peut être, mais comme ça, je te raconterai ma soirée.

- Alors à demain, Jake. Je t'attendrai et j'espère que tu viendras avec une bonne nouvelle.

- Fais-moi confiance ! A plus Paul.

Et nous le regardâmes disparaître sur le chemin. Paul me fixa d'un œil noir que je ne soutins pas. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, c'était la première fois qu'il semblait en colère contre moi.

- Vous vous donnez en spectacle sur la route la plus fréquentée de la Push ! Vous ne pouviez pas attendre que Jake lui ait parlée ? Cria-t-il tout à coup.

- On n'a rien prémédité, et puis de toute façon, elle est déjà au courant, quelqu'un lui a dit qu'on était tous les deux sur la plage, hier.

Paul grogna.

- Qui ?

- J'en sais rien. On s'est pris la tête ce matin, et elle m'a dit qu'elle savait tout ce qui se passe à la Push.

- C'est pas bon tout ça. Jake va ramer, j'espère qu'il en a conscience. Bon on n'a plus qu'à attendre. Allez viens, on va chercher ta voiture.

- Elle est vraiment prête ?

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, microbe ? J'ai promis, et nous les quileutes quand on fait une promesse, on...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et nous pensâmes à la même chose, je sentis les larmes qui menaçaient.

- Désolé, Bella. Je suis un idiot.

Il m'attira contre lui et je me laissai aller à pleurer, j'évacuai la tension de la journée. Quand je me calmai, Paul me fit monter dans sa voiture et il fit demi-tour.

- Prête pour ta surprise, même si tu n'as pas été très sage !

Il forçait son ton enjoué mais je lui étais reconnaissante de me parler d'autre chose.

- Plus que jamais, je me demande bien ce que c'est.

Il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à l'arrêt devant un petit garage. Il sortit rapidement, il fit coulisser les portes et devant moi, je vis la même voiture que la mienne, mais celle-là semblait plus récente et mieux entretenue. Paul se planta à coté et tendit le bras vers ce véhicule.

- Alors t'en pense quoi ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Dis-je perplexe.

- De ta voiture, patate ! Alors comment tu la trouves ?

- C'est ma voiture ?

Il éclata de rire en hochant la tête. Je m'approchai et en fis le tour, elle avait été repeinte en rouge flamboyant, il avait changé les rétroviseurs et les jantes. Je sautai au cou de Paul.

- T'es un amour, un mec génial et je t'adore ! Merci, merci beaucoup.

- Waouh, heureusement que Jacob n'entend pas ça. Il m'arracherait la tête !

- Y'a des chances. Rigolai-je avec lui.

- Mais comment vais-je payer tout ça ? Ajoutai-je.

- Tu vois ça avec Sam, c'est lui le patron, mais pour la peinture et les petits accessoires, c'est un cadeau collectif de la part de toute la bande.

- Toute la meute a participé ? Répétai-je incrédule.

Paul se figea.

- Pourquoi tu dis la meute ?

Oh, Jake m'a expliqué que c'était votre surnom. Il n'aurait pas du ?

- Si, si, mais je ne savais pas qu'il te l'avait dit, c'est une blague entre nous. Se justifia-t-il gêné.

- Ton nez s'allonge, Pinocchio. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cachez mais je trouverai, fais moi confiance.

- Ne cherche pas trop, Bella. Parfois c'est mieux de rester dans l'ignorance. Répliqua-t-il sérieusement.

Je décidai de laisser tomber ce sujet, j'étais trop contente d'avoir retrouvé ma voiture, et en prime, plus belle qu'avant. Paul me lança les clefs et je m'installai au volant.

- Je t'enlève, beau brun ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête ça Bella, je vais croire que tu me dragues. Et Jake va...

- Je sais, je sais, Jake va t'écorcher vif ! C'est bon ! Si on peut même plus rigoler. Le coupai-je.

Il monta à côté de moi en grommelant qu'on ne rigolait pas quand ça concernait la petite amie de Jake, quand dans un bruit assourdissant, une voiture s'arrêta devant nous en réalisant un dérapage qui souleva la poussière. Nous regardâmes la portière s'ouvrir et une jeune femme en sortit. Elle était vêtue d'un jean déchiré et d'un débardeur qui avait du être blanc, mais là, il était couvert de traces de graisse et de cambouis.

- Salut. Je cherche des pièces pour ma voiture, est ce que vous auriez des pièces à me vendre ?

Paul ne disait rien, je le regardai et je pouffai. On aurait dit le loup de Tex Avery, ses yeux déshabillaient la fille et, je me dis que je venais d'assister à un coup de foudre en direct. Je lui donnai un coup de coude et chuchotai.

- Paul, ferme la bouche et répond à la dame. Me moquai-je.

Il réagit et sauta au sol. Il s'approcha d'elle en mode prédateur et je profitai du spectacle. La fille, malgré son état de crasse évident, était incontestablement sexy. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, un visage dur mais aux traits fins, une silhouette de mannequin et une attitude sure d'elle.

- Salut, belle demoiselle.

Oh non, Paul, pas comme ça, pas avec ce genre de fille, d'ailleurs elle écarquilla les yeux puis elle fit une moue de dégoût.

- Épargne-moi ça, mec. Je cherche des pièces pour réparer ma voiture, et pas un coup pour un soir, ok ?

- Jolie bagnole ! C'est une Jensen interceptor, n'est ce pas ? C'est la première fois que j'en vois une de si près.

- Bien vu ! Dis donc, t'es fort pour un garagiste, tu connais les marques ! Bravo.

La jeune femme avait le sens de la répartie et je me dis que si elle restait dans le coin, on allait bien s'amuser entre elle et Paul. Il fit le tour de voiture tunée en caressant la peinture grise, puis il demanda.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ta voiture ? Elle avait l'air de rouler, vu ton arrivée fracassante.

- T'as pas remarqué le bruit qu'elle fait ?

- Si, je ne suis pas sourd et je sais reconnaître un moteur qui ne tourne pas rond, mais comment tu sais qu'il te faut des pièces, c'est peut être juste le moteur qui est encrassé ?

- Alors soulève le capot et regarde. Puisque t'es si fort, tu devrais trouver tout seul.

Je me marrai en les regardant s'envoyer des vannes. Je sortis et me présentai à la jeune femme.

- Salut, je m'appelle Bella Swan. Bienvenue à la Push.

Elle sursauta en me découvrant à côté d'elle et son attitude changea, elle perdit de son assurance et bredouilla.

- Salut. Tali Ortiz. Tu travailles ici aussi ?

Pas du tout, je suis venue récupérer mon monstre. D'ailleurs, Paul, je vais chez Clearwater, tu es attendu aussi. Je vous laisse régler ce problème mécanique. Salut Tali et peut être à bientôt si tu restes dans le coin.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Salut Bella.

Et je partis en me demandant comment Paul allait s'en sortir avec cette jolie brune au caractère bien trempé.

**POV JACOB**

Je fonçai chez moi, je devais me changer pour mon rendez-vous avec Jess. Je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté et pour cela je devais lui faire plaisir en portant un des tee-shirts qu'elle m'avait offerts. Une fois douché et habillé, je pris la direction de la maison de sa mère. Chemin faisant, je me demandais qui avait appris à Jessica que Bella et moi nous étions embrassés sur la plage. Qui avait intérêt à la mettre en colère ?

En plus j'étais étonné qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit à midi, elle m'avait paru plus câline que jamais alors qu'elle aurait du être folle de rage. Jess n'étais pas du genre à cacher ses sentiments et je me dis que j'allais en faire les frais à un moment ou à un autre. Mais je ne pouvais pas reculer, je devais être franc avec elle et après... on verrait bien.

- Je n'eus pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit sur ma future ex petite-amie. Son parfum sucré me parvint avant qu'elle ne me saute dessus.

- Hum Jake, tu es super beau avec ce tee-shirt.

- Tu es très belle aussi. J'aime beaucoup ta robe.

Et c'était vrai, elle avait une jolie robe vert émeraude qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas trop maquillée et elle était coiffée simplement. Elle se hissa contre moi et elle parsema mon cou de légers baisers. Elle connaissait mes points faibles et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner.

- Je vois que j'ai toujours de l'effet sur toi.

Je n'y pouvais rien si mon corps réagissait à ma place, et je crois que n'importe qui me faisant de si légers effleurements sur la peau de mon cou, obtiendrait les mêmes résultats. Il faudrait que je demande à Paul pour voir, je me marrai tout seul réalisant ce que j'étais en train de penser !

- Tu es prête ? Demandai-je pour qu'elle ne m'entraîne pas dans sa chambre.

- Déjà ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on prenne l'apéro ici ? Dit elle en tournant sur elle et me dévoilant ses cuisses sous la robe qui voleta.

- J'ai réservé Jess, on doit y aller. Répondis-je en comprenant à quel apéro elle songeait.

Il fallait qu'on parte et vite, elle allait devenir ingérable.

- Je n'ai pas toute la nuit, je dois patrouiller après.

Elle sembla déçue mais ne répliqua pas, elle attrapa une veste et son sac et nous partîmes au meilleur resto de Forks. J'avais pensé l'emmener à Port Angeles, mais je craignais sa réaction et je m'étais que partager le même habitacle pendant une heure n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Tu ne m'as pas raconté ce que tu as fait hier soir ? Dit-elle dès qu'elle fut installée sur son siège.

- Tu sais après la bataille avec les vampires, on est rentré chez nous. Embry et Paul sont venus manger à la maison.

Bella avait raison, elle savait et elle voulait me faire cracher le morceau.

- Seulement Embry et Paul ? Insista-t-elle.

- Et Bella.

- Et comment va-t-elle ? Elle s'habitue à Forks ?

- Tu t'intéresses à Bella ? Depuis quand ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas la saquer.

Elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse et se colla contre moi.

- Mais mon chéri, tout ce qui t'intéresse, m'intéresse aussi. Alors comment va Bella ?

- Bella va très bien.

Je n'étais pas dupe, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi.

- Je suis contente de le savoir. Et ce soir aussi, elle allait bien ?

- Oui, quand je l'ai quittée, elle partait chercher sa voiture avec Paul.

- Oh tu étais avec elle ? Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

- Elle voulait prendre des nouvelles de Leah, alors je l'ai amenée chez les Clearwater.

- Et après, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

J'étais pris de court et je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir sans mentir, mais je sentais qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

- C'est quoi toutes ces questions ?

- Je veux savoir ce que fait mon petit-ami quand il n'est pas avec moi. C'est normal, non ?

- Tu ne t'y intéresses pas autant d'habitude.

Nous étions arrivés sur le parking du resto et je sortis très vite pour ouvrir sa porte, je savais qu'elle était très sensible à ce genre d'attention. Elle prit ma main et me sourit. Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant et le serveur nous installa dans un coin un peu en retrait, comme je l'avais demandé.

- Alors qu'as tu fait avec Bella ?

Je notai qu'elle ne souriait plus, son visage était fermé et je pouvais lire un peu de colère dans ses yeux. Je décidai de la pousser.

- Que veux-tu m'entendre dire ?

- La vérité, Jake. Uniquement la vérité ! Lança-t-elle, cinglante.

- Apparemment tu la connais déjà, sinon tu ne réagirais pas comme ça. Soupirai-je.

- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Ta bouche que tu ne contrôles pas bien, n'est ce pas ?

- Puisque tu es au courant, pourquoi tu n'a rien dit chez toi ?

- Parce que je devais sortir avec toi et que, même si tes agissements me foutent en rogne, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me passerais d'un bon resto.

Je l'observai, ses lèvres frémissaient dans un rictus méprisant et je la comprenais. Je me souvenais combien c'était douloureux et déplaisant d'être trompé. Je ne dis rien, attendant la suite.

- Tu couches avec elle ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus faire l'amour avec moi ?

- Non, on s'est juste embrassé. Reconnus-je.

- Je la hais !

- Arrête Jess, c'est moi le fautif et si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à moi, pas à Bella.

- Bella ! Bella ! Tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche ! C'est insupportable depuis qu'elle est là !

- Jess... calme toi.

La soirée ne se passait pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginée, je sentais que les choses m'échappaient et que Jess ne me laisserait pas partir comme ça. J'allais devoir me battre pour qu'elle entende raison.

- Répond à ma question, Jacob. Est ce que tu me quittes ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne te quitterai que si tu es d'accord. Rétorquai-je.

- Donc c'est moi qui suis dans le rôle de la méchante qui veut garder son mec, c'est ce que tu m'expliques là ?

- Je ne t'ai encore rien expliqué, Jess.

- Alors parle et finissons en.

Je pris une profonde respiration en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai promis de ne jamais te quitter, pas tant que tu voudras de moi. Maintenant la question est de savoir, est ce que tu veux garder près de toi, un homme qui est amoureux d'une autre fille ?

Elle baissa la tête et je l'entendis déglutir. Je compris qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

- Alors tu es amoureux d'elle ? C'est donc vrai ?

- Je le crois, Jess. Elle m'attire plus que de raison et j'ai tout le temps envie d'être avec elle.

- Et elle aussi, je suppose.

- J'ai la prétention de le croire.

- Et le seul obstacle entre vous, c'est moi ? On est d'accord ? J'ai toutes les infos.

- Jess, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir et, avant qu'elle ne rentre dans ma vie, j'aurai pu être simplement heureux avec toi. Je t'aime beaucoup et tu es importante pour moi.

- Écoute Jake, je ne suis pas en état de prendre une décision maintenant, je voudrais qu'on mange tranquillement. Laisse-moi réfléchir quelques jours, ok ?

- Ok, Jess.

Et nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, comme avant. Elle me réussit à me faire rire en mimant certains de ses collègues de travail. Je lui racontai la visite de Nashoba à Leah. Elle parut contente qu'un homme s'intéresse à notre louve, je savais qu'elles n'étaient pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais Jessica avait toujours essayé d'être sympa avec Leah. Quand je la déposai devant sa maison, elle s'était renfermée, mais ne paraissait plus en colère.

- Je t'appelle quand j'ai pris une décision. En attendant, j'aimerais que tu évites de la voir, surtout en public.

- Comment as tu su pour...

- Pour hier, je ne te le dirai pas, c'est mon secret. Mais la prochaine fois que tu embrasses une fille, évite de le faire sur le bord de la route où tout le monde passe. Ça évitera que Lauren se fasse une joie de me téléphoner pour me dire que je suis cocue !

Paul avait raison, on avait été des idiots de se donner en spectacle sans penser aux conséquences. J'embrassai la joue de Jess et partis chez Clearwater, j'étais confiant. Elle allait comprendre que notre couple n'existait plus, elle n'était pas idiote, ni maso.

J'étais plongé dans mes pensées mais je remarquai une super voiture devant la maison de Seth et Leah, c'était une bagnole de luxe et je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Ça devait être aux Cullen, il n'y avait qu'eux dans le coin pour s'offrir un véhicule aussi cher. Pourtant leur odeur n'empestait pas l'atmosphère, c'était sûrement à cause du don de la nouvelle vampire du groupe.

Je me précipitai vers la porte mais je me cognai contre Seth qui sortait. Il me bloqua l'entrée et agrippa mon bras.

- Juste une petite chose avant que tu rentres.

- Quoi ? Un problème ? Pourquoi les sangsues sont là ?

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand.

- Les Cullen ? Ils ne sont pas là. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je lui montrai la voiture.

- Ah ça ! C'est la voiture d'une fille que Paul a amenée. Tu verras, c'est un phénomène !

- Bon alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Il s'est passé un truc bizarre avec Bella et...

Je le poussai pour passer, mais il continua.

- Elle est partie... avec Charlie. Me demande pas pourquoi, j'en sais strictement rien. Quand il est arrivé, ils se sont fixés bizarrement, après, ça avait l'air d'aller mais tout à coup, Bella s'est levée comme si elle avait vu le diable en personne et nous a dit qu'elle rentrait. Charlie l'a suivie en courant et ils sont partis ensemble. Embry a muté et reste autour d'eux au cas où ils iraient dans la forêt.

Je me demandai ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux là, j'étais persuadé que le secret de Bella avait un rapport avec Charlie et vu que celui-ci cherchait des infos sur elle, il en savait plus que moi. Est ce qu'elle était recherchée par la police ? Est ce que c'était parce qu'ils avaient le même nom ? Bon je n'étais pas trop inquiet, elle était avec le chef de la police et Embry nous préviendrait s'il y avait un vampire dans le coin.

Seth me regarda et lui donnai un coup de poing dans l'épaule et nous entrâmes en nous chamaillant. Je remarquai tout de suite une jolie brune à côté de Paul et je compris pourquoi Embry l'avait remplacé auprès de Bella. Je m'approchai d'eux et elle me détailla de la tête aux pieds.

- J'ai pourtant l'habitude des bandes de mecs, mais là vous faites fort. Vous êtes tous tellement costauds, les potes de ma sœur peuvent aller se rhabiller, sauf peut être son copain.

- Bonsoir, je suis Jacob. Dis-je en rigolant.

- Et moi, Tali.

- C'est à toi, la super Jensen interceptor devant la porte ?

- Oui, enfin pas exactement, elle est à ma sœur mais elle ne s'en sert plus. Elle a d'autres joujoux.

- T'as une sœur ? Elle te ressemble ? Demanda Seth très intéressé.

Elle rigola et confia.

- Je crois qu'on se ressemble beaucoup, mais ne te fais pas de film, elle est maquée depuis longtemps et son homme, c'est un dur.

- Bah, j'ai pas peur. Je suis de taille à me défendre ! Répondit le gamin en bombant le torse.

- C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il a de si particulier ce gars ?

- Dom ne supporte pas qu'on touche à sa famille et, si tu t'approches trop près de ma sœur, tu risques ta peau. Et c'est pas une menace en l'air.

Nous discutâmes avec la nouvelle conquête de Paul, enfin possible conquête, je voyais bien qu'elle le fascinait mais elle n'avait pas l'air réceptif aux regards de braise de mon ami. Cela m'amusa beaucoup, lui qui avait l'habitude que les filles lui tombent dans les bras, même quand il ne demandait rien, ça devait le déstabiliser de la voir indifférente mais aussi accentuer son désir de la faire craquer. Je murmurai.

- Bonne chance Paul, elle est très mignonne, mais tu vas ramer !

- La ferme, Jake !

Il m'attira au fond de la pièce et me questionna sur ma soirée avec Jess, je lui fis un résumé, il hocha la tête et en posant la main sur mon épaule, à son tour, il me souhaita bonne chance. Je me dépêchai d'envoyer un sms à Bella.

- « Elle ne m'a pas tué, et elle veut un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Dors bien, jolie Bella. »

Je n'eus pas de réponse, je supposai qu'elle s'était endormie. Peu après, Tali nous quitta pour rejoindre sa chambre d'hôtel, elle donna rendez-vous à Paul au garage, le lendemain à 9h. Rêveur, il la regarda partir et nous le charriâmes un moment sur son attitude.

Quelques minutes après, nous étions tous des loups et nous rejoignîmes les Cullen. Je remarquai que les pensées de Leah était sereines et douces et que Nashoba y revenait sans cesse. Celles de Paul nous montrèrent l'arrivée spectaculaire de Tali devant le garage et il la passait en boucle. Du coup, nous nous laissâmes emporter par tout ce désir qui flottait et chacun pensa à celle ou celui qu'il aimait.

_- Vous devenez pire que des gonzesses._ Râla Brady.

_- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gonzesse ! _Répliqua Leah en grognant.

_- C'est bon, tout le monde se calme. Vous avez tous voulu venir alors restez concentrés._ Dit Sam pour apaiser les esprits.

Les Cullen nous attendaient, comme toujours, ils étaient là avant nous et je me demandai, si nous étions en retard ou eux en avance. Je décidai de me transformer et je fus surpris de voir que Leah m'avait devancé, elle était vêtue d'une simple petite robe blanche, comme nous étions plus habitués à la voir en short et débardeur, nous en restâmes sans voix, enfin tout le monde sait que les loups ne parlent pas ! Mais ils pensent et ce fut un brouhaha dans mon cerveau.

_- Elle devient dingue ! Pourquoi elle a muté sans prévenir ? _Cria Sam.

_- Parce qu'elle est amoureuse, tiens !_ Annonça calmement Quill.

_- Non, ma sœur ne peut pas être amoureuse d'un vampire ! C'est contre nature !_ Grogna Seth.

_- Ben c'est pas l'impression qu'elle donne en tout cas. _Renchérit Jared.

Je les écoutai un moment puis j'essayai de savoir ce que pensait Nashoba de tout cela, mais ses pensées ne m'étaient accessibles. Je me demandai comment il faisait pour nous entendre sans que ce soit réciproque.

_- J'ai simplement plus d'expérience que vous. Et puis, je ne suis rendu compte que les animaux qui accédaient à mes pensées étaient très perturbés alors j'ai appris à bloquer tout cela et depuis le temps que je vis, je le fais de manière naturelle_. Me répondit-il.

_- Ok, je croyais que c'était encore un truc de vampires_.

J'essayais de le concentrer sur moi pour qu'il occulte les pensées de la meute.

_- Ne t'en fais pas Jacob, ils ne disent rien de méchant. Je suis, moi aussi, un peu surpris de la réaction de Leah._

_- Bon on n'est pas venu pour discuter des problèmes de cœur interraciaux de Leah._ Dit Sam.

_- Ça suffit !_ Ordonnai-je et sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais pris ma voix d'alpha.

Sam ne fit aucun commentaire, il attendait comme les autres, que je parle. Ma voix d'alpha avait de l'effet sur lui aussi ?

_- Qu'est ce que tu crois Jake, je te l'ai déjà, si tu me défies, tu prends ta place, je ne peux pas lutter contre toi. Tu es l'alpha légitime._

_- Et merde ! Je pensais que tu étais immunisé contre mon ton._

_- Bon et que fait-on ?_

_- Je me transforme et vous surveillez. Ok ?_

Je me retrouvai rapidement face à Carlisle qui discutait avec Leah de ses blessures. Il parut rassuré quand Edward lui confirma qu'elle ne souffrait pas. Le télépathe était occupé à sonder les pensées de notre louve et ça m'énervait qu'il en sache plus sur ce qu'elle ressentait que nous, ses frères de meute. Il lut mes pensées et haussa les épaules.

- Bien, vous avez de nouvelles infos sur les personnes qui veulent nous exterminer ? Demandai-je au doc.

- Non, rien pour le moment, ils ne doivent pas avoir pris de décision ferme et définitive, alors Alice ne peut rien voir.

- Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé de ne pas pouvoir nous donner plus de renseignements.

- Bon et bien, j'espère qu'ils ne se décideront pas à la dernière minute, qu'on ait le temps de se préparer.

- Ceux qui vous ont attaqués hier, était forts et d'après ce que nous a dit Nash, ils savaient comment vous faire du mal, il faut que vous soyez plus prudents. On va patrouiller aussi de notre côté de la frontière, surtout la nuit pour que vous dormiez, et si vous avez besoin d'aide, appelez nous.

- Merci doc. Et je voudrais encore remercier Nashoba au nom de la meute et des anciens pour avoir détruit la sangsue qui voulait tuer Leah.

- Ça va Jake ! Je suis assez grande pour remercier Nashoba toute seule, c'est ma tête qui était visée, je te rappelle. Grogna notre louve toujours aussi aimable.

La famille sourit en l'entendant et je remarquai qu'Edward fixait Nashoba avec un petit sourire qui ressemblait à celui que j'avais posé sur Paul quand je l'avais vu avec Tali. Le choctaw aurait des sentiments pour Leah ? Des vrais sentiments ? Comme nous, comme les humains ? Je me rendais compte que je ne savais pas grand-chose sur les vampires et j'ignorai s'ils pouvaient être amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne soit pas comme eux.

- Mais oui, Jacob. Nous ressentons des choses telles que l'amour, la peur, la tendresse, la compassion. Nous ne sommes pas que des bêtes assoiffées de sang. Et on peut tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'est pas un vampire, mais en général, on évite, c'est trop compliqué à gérer quand il s'agit d'un humain. Bien sur, dans le cas d'un loup, c'est encore pire et Nashoba...

- Arrêtez de vous mêler de ça, tout d'abord cela ne vous regarde pas ! Et en plus il ne s'agit pas d'amour entre nous, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Je serais toujours reconnaissante à Nash de m'avoir sauvée, mais il ne m'attire pas et c'est réciproque, n'est ce pas ?

Leah se tourna vers le vampire indien et il sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à être impliqué dans la conversation.

- Laisse-les dire, Leah. Nous, on s'est ce qu'il y a, ou pas, entre nous.

Sa phrase pouvait avoir un double sens, mais je me concentrai sur la réaction de Leah et je trouvai que pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas attiré par le vampire, son regard était bien tendre quand il se posa sur Nashoba. Elle lui sourit, puis elle fit demi-tour et disparut dans la forêt. Je me rendis compte, tout à coup, qu'il manquait Wakanda.

- Ta copine n'est pas là ?

Je m'adressai directement à Nashoba et il regarda les Cullen qui perdirent leur flegme habituel. Je ressentais leur malaise face à ma question, j'attendis la réponse avec angoisse.

- Nous avons eu un petit différent et elle s'est éloignée pour quelques jours, mais elle n'est pas loin et elle reviendra pour vous aider, ne t'en fais pas. Tenta de me rassurer Carlisle.

- Ce différent, c'est quelque chose que nous devons savoir ?

Il se tourna vers sa famille et je vis Edward serrer les poings, ainsi il était concerné. A cet instant j'aurai aimé avoir son don et savoir ce qu'il y avait dans leurs têtes.

- Non Jacob, c'est un problème de... famille.

- Je sais ce que c'est. Dis-je en montrant les loups qui grognèrent derrière moi.

Carlisle me fit un sourire timide.

- Surtout que vous, en plus, vous partagez les pensées des autres. Dit-il songeur.

- Donc on n'a pas à s'inquiéter de son absence ? On peut vraiment vous faire confiance ?

Je me rendis compte que mon ton était menaçant, mais il ne sembla pas m'en tenir rigueur.

- Tu peux, Jake et si ça devait empirer, nous vous contacterons.

Nous nous séparâmes sur ces mots. Durant le trajet, Sam demanda à me parler en tête à tête, je lui proposais de le voir le lendemain chez lui car là, j'étais crevé et je devais patrouiller avant d'aller au boulot. Nous nous séparâmes sans remarquer que Leah n'avait pas réintégré la meute.

Mes pattes me guidèrent sans que je m'en rende compte vers le magasin des Newton, Embry n'était plus sous sa forme de loup et je supposai que Bella était rentrée dans sa chambre. Je voulais juste sentir sa présence et être rassuré sur son sort. J'entendis les ricanements de Jared et Seth qui étaient de garde pour la nuit avant de bloquer mes pensées à ces curieux.

* * *

**A vos claviers et lâchez vous !**

**A lundi prochain. Bonne semaine!**


	11. Quiproquos et colères

**Et hop la suite ! J'espère que mon histoire vous convient toujours, en tout cas, ça me plait de l'écrire.**

**Réponses aux reviews des guests.**

**- Clacla-la-fada : Tes reviews me font mourir de rire et j'aimerais pouvoir répondre en privé à ta demande en mariage, mais tu m'obliges à le faire en public, alors je regrette, mais mon homme n'est pas d'accord!^^ Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, petit cœur sensible avec mon autre fic, mais au moins toi tu ne me détestes pas complètement puisque tu lis ma nouvelle fic (ou t'es maso) mais non, t'avais pas remarqué... lol. Je ne me moque pas de ta sensibilité, j'ai moi même parfois la gorge serrée en lisant certaines fics (ma Clonette sait que ça me fait pleurer quand on tue Embry!) Pour te répondre, je veux une histoire différente pour Leah qui a trop souffert dans le bouquin original, par contre je n'ai pas encore décidé si je fais des morts ou pas dans cette fic. Aujourd'hui je dirai que non, mais qui sait ce qui va sortir de mon cerveau torturé... ? A bientôt et créé un compte bon dieu! **

**- Calypso005 : Merci de ton petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Pour les autres, normalement vous avez déjà eu une réponse alors je m'étale pas.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Quand j'arrivai devant chez Clearwater, je vis Leah et Nashoba qui discutaient, assis sur un rocher face à l'océan. Je n'osai pas les déranger, je me sentais de trop et je regrettai d'avoir quitté Paul, mais lui aussi était occupé par une jolie brune. Je soupirai en réalisant que Jake devait être avec Jessica, je refusai d'y penser, cela me rendait dingue de jalousie. Et si elle refusait de lui rendre la liberté ? Ou pire, si elle parvenait à le convaincre qu'elle était la femme de sa vie ? Après tout j'ignorai pourquoi il avait fait cette foutue promesse, mais il ne l'avait pas faite sans raison.

Je ne savais pas où aller, rentrer dans ma chambre me déprimait d'avance, pourtant j'avais de la lessive à faire, de la paperasse à remplir. Je pourrai peut être allée voir Mike comme on l'avait convenu le matin, mais quelque chose me retenait ici. Était-ce parce qu'à la Push, je me sentais plus proche de Jacob même quand il était absent ?

Ce mec m'avait envoûtée et je n'arrivais pas à concevoir ma vie, autrement qu'avec lui. Je rêvais déjà de ce jour où nous serons enfin tous les deux, sans une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête et sans ses amis, rien que nous. J'avais en tête les moments fugaces où nos corps s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre et j'en voulais plus, je le voulais, lui, et rien que lui.

- Ho-hé Bella ! Tu es partie bien loin. Me dit une voix chaleureuse.

- Salut Embry. C'est vrai que j'étais perdue dans mes rêves.

Je descendis de la voiture, plus loin je vis Seth qui parlait avec sa sœur et son visiteur. Nashoba se leva et s'éloigna vers la forêt, je me demandai s'il avait trouvé un logement à la Push. Ce qui me fit penser que je devrais chercher un appartement dans le coin, ça me plairait de vivre au milieu de la réserve et de mes amis.

- Bella ! Tu recommences !

- Pardon Embry, je me demandai s'il y avait des logements à louer dans la réserve.

Choqué, il écarquilla les yeux et me dit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, qu'il faudrait voir cela avec Billy. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers Seth et Leah qui nous attendaient sur le seuil de la porte quand il ajouta.

- Tu es sure de vouloir vivre dans une réserve ? Tu sais que c'est pire qu'un petit village, tout le monde sait tout, sur tout le monde.

Je compris qu'il savait déjà que, Jake et moi, nous étions embrassés sur le bord de la route et je rougis. Il hocha la tête en souriant.

- Oui, Bella. Toute la Push est au courant. Pour le moment, personne ne sait, à part la bande, qui est la fille qui embrassait Jacob Black, mais ça ne durera pas et tu ne vas pas avoir que des amis.

- J'assume, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tant que vous restez mes amis, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. Assurai-je avec conviction.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Seth en m'attrapant par la taille.

- De l'emménagement de Bella à la Push. Dit Embry.

Je vis le frère et la sœur me toiser d'un air surpris.

- Tu vas habiter chez les Black ? C'est ça ? Demanda Seth.

Je rougis encore plus.

- Mais non, je me demandai juste s'il y avait des apparts à louer dans la réserve.

- Ha bon, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais avec Jacob, alors...

- Non... enfin... c'est pas aussi simple... y'a Jessica. Grommelai-je.

- Ho-ho, ma petite Bella tu as des choses à me raconter. Dit Leah en m'entraînant derrière elle.

- Toi aussi. Je veux savoir tout ce que tu as fait avec Nashoba. Répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

Elle baissa la tête et je croisai les regards réprobateurs de Seth et Embry. Je ne comprenais pourquoi ils réagissaient comme ça. Cet homme était sympa et attentionné. Pourquoi Leah n'aurait pas le droit de tomber amoureuse de lui ? Je les fusillai des yeux mais ils soutinrent mon regard et nous entrâmes dans la maison sans parler.

Je suivis Leah dans la cuisine et nous préparâmes le repas pour la bande d'affamés qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Et sous la menace de tortures plus terribles les unes que les autres, allant de me renverser le pot de farine sur la tête à me faire jeter dans la mer par son frère, je racontai à Leah tout ce qui concernait Jake et moi, mais aussi, mes doutes, mes envies, mon attachement grandissant pour son ami. Elle me serra dans ses bras et répéta plusieurs fois qu'elle me préférait à Jessica et surtout, que Jacob était fou de moi et ça, c'était le plus important à mes yeux.

Puis je me plantai devant elle.

- A ton tour ! Exigeai-je.

- J'ai rien à dire. Esquiva-elle innocemment.

- Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? Seth, Embry vous pouvez venir un moment ?

- Bella... ne fais pas ça ! Supplia-t-elle.

Les garçons arrivèrent très vite.

- Bella ! Cria Leah.

- Alors, ou tu parles, ou je leur demande de te torturer.

Embry et Seth éclatèrent de rire en proposant des supplices divers et variés. Elle les chassa de la pièce en me murmurant que j'étais un maître chanteur et qu'elle se vengerait.

- Nashoba est venu m'apporter des fleurs et il…

- Je l'ai vu tout ça, moi je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait après et surtout ce que tu en penses.

- On est sorti s'asseoir devant la maison et on a discuté.

- Et ?

- Il est très gentil et on a passé un super moment, il m'a raconté ses voyages à travers les États-Unis, tu sais, il est très cultivé. Et on a plein de points communs, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un mec comme lui puisse être aussi attentionné et humain.

- Comment ça, un mec comme lui ? M'étonnai-je.

Elle me regarda comme si elle prenait conscience de ma présence dans sa cuisine, elle secoua la tête.

- Ben tu sais, un baroudeur, une sorte de SDF, je croyais qu'il serait plus sauvage, plus froid.

Elle émit un petit gloussement dont je ne saisis pas la raison, mais j'étais tellement étonnée de l''entendre glousser que je ne posais pas de questions.

- Il t'a dit ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ? Continuai-je.

Elle parut soulagée d'échapper à mon interrogatoire quand sa mère entra dans la maison en criant.

- Les enfants, c'est nous ! Venez nous aider à décharger la voiture.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années nous rejoint, elle était encombrée de sacs qu'elle posa dans la cuisine. Je vis les garçons sortir en courant. Mon amie me présenta à sa mère qui tiqua en entendant mon nom, puis elle me sourit gentiment. Et peu après je vis entrer Charlie Swan, il ne me remarqua pas tout de suite, il embrassa Leah sur le front et tourna un visage avenant vers moi. Quand il me reconnut, il se referma aussitôt et me tendit une main rigide et sa poignée de main fut sans chaleur. Nous nous fixâmes en silence pendant quelques secondes puis Seth nous bouscula en déposant plusieurs cartons près du frigo.

Je les aidai à ranger les victuailles puis Sue Clearwater nous vira de son sanctuaire, elle expliqua qu'elle préférait finir le repas toute seule. Dans le salon, Quill, Jared et sa petite amie, Kim étaient en train de discuter à voix basse et quand je m'approchai pour les saluer, ils se turent. Je me demandai s'ils parlaient de moi et de Jake, mais Quill me prouva que je virai parano.

- Dites donc, les Swan, y'a un rapport entre votre nom et votre attirance pour les quileutes ?

Il rigolait, sur d'avoir fait une blague très drôle. Mais ni Charlie, ni moi n'apprécions qu'on nous rappelle que nous portions le même patronyme et il n'eut droit qu'à des regards noirs. Paul qui entrait à ce moment, suivi de Tali, s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et scruta tout le monde.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ici ? Gronda-t-il.

- Rien de grave, juste Quill qui essaye de faire de l'humour. Soupira Embry.

- Oh alors ça craint grave ! T'es toujours aussi mauvais mon pauvre Quill. Laisse ça aux pros. Ricana Paul.

- Parce que, toi, tu te prends pour un pro, peut être ? Grogna Quill.

- Peut être pas un pro, mais je suis moins mauvais que toi ! Renchérit le mécano.

Je vis Quill se mettre à trembler, tiens lui aussi, il faisait ça quand il était en colère. Encore un truc de quileutes ? Cela faisait partie des choses bizarres dont je devrais parler avec Mike. Seth sortit avec lui tandis qu'il continuait à lancer des regards haineux à Paul qui se marrait de plus en plus. Quand ce dernier se calma, il présenta Tali à tout le monde, je me demandai si, comme moi, elle se sentait toute petite au milieu de ces géants, mais apparemment elle semblait beaucoup très à l'aise dans cet environnement et elle devint très vite le centre des conversations.

Elle venait de Los Angeles où elle vivait avec sa sœur et son beau-frère. Elle avait décidé de partir pendant un an faire le tour du pays pour laisser de l'espace au couple qui venait de se retrouver après une longue séparation. Elle était venue à la Push parce qu'on lui avait dit que les plages et les falaises y étaient magnifiques. En fait elle s'appelait Natalia Ortiz et avait 20 ans, elle avait fait des études d'informatique et travaillait au garage de son beau-frère, elle s'occupait de la partie électronique des voitures.

Elle raconta qu'elle adorait conduire et faire des courses automobiles et que tous ses amis étaient des dingues de moteurs et de vitesse. Quand elle parlait, on sentait l'admiration qu'elle portait à Dom, son beau-frère qui lui avait appris à conduire et qui lui avait offert sa première voiture. Puis tout à coup, elle décréta.

- Assez parler de moi ! À votre tour. Racontez-moi comment on vit dans une réserve indienne. Je ne connais rien à vos coutumes et je ne veux pas ce qu'on raconte dans les guides touristiques, rien que la vérité, ok ?

Ils se regardèrent, surpris par le ton de la jeune femme, elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter un milieu masculin et elle s'imposait naturellement, malgré sa petite taille et son physique de mannequin. Paul l'observait avec admiration et tendresse, il était franchement séduit et je souris. Il intercepta mon regard et je le vis s'empourprer ce qui me fit m'esclaffer. Il bougonna et je me levai pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais rougir ! Tu es trop mignon.

J'avais murmuré mais pas assez bas, car Jared, Embry et Leah nous regardèrent en ricanant. Je notai aussi que Tali nous fixait mais elle ne riait pas, son visage n'exprimait rien, elle tourna la tête quand elle remarqua mon intérêt pour elle. Je lâchai Paul, je ne voulais qu'elle s'imagine que nous étions ensemble et je retournai m'asseoir près de Leah.

Sue annonça que le repas était prêt au moment où Seth et Quill revenaient. Ce dernier tapa amicalement l'épaule de Paul, toute tension évanouie. Nous discutions par petits groupes, je m'étais arrangée pour être loin de Charlie, je n'étais pas prête à l'écouter raconter sa vie. Tout à coup, Kim demanda à Sue si les préparatifs du mariage avançaient.

- Oui, tout est presque prêt. Il vaut mieux, puisque je vous rappelle que c'est dans deux semaines. Dit-elle radieuse en regardant amoureusement mon « père ».

- Et toi, chef, t'as trouvé ta tenue de pingouin ou tu viens avec ton uniforme ? Se moqua Paul.

- Je vais faire un compromis, je mettrai un smoking, mais je garderai mon arme à portée de main pour calmer les insolents comme toi.

Paul grimaça et tout le monde rit à ses dépens.

- Les demoiselles d'honneur seront magnifiques aussi, j'ai vu les tenues chez Emily. Continua Kim.

- C'est vrai qu'Emily a fait un travail superbe. Affirma Sue.

- Ma fille sera la plus belle, après sa mère bien sur. Déclara Charlie.

Et je palis, je fermai les yeux un instant. Il ne parlait pas de moi bien sur, mais de Leah, je savais qu'elle et Emily devaient être les témoins de la mariée. Mais je n'acceptai pas que Charlie parle de mon amie comme de sa fille, alors qu'il m'avait rejetée sans me connaître. Je me mis à frissonner de colère, de rage enfouie, il n'avait pas voulu de moi et il traitait quelqu'un qui n'était même pas de son sang comme sa fille. Je sentais que mon souffle devenait erratique et que je n'allais pas tarder à fondre en larmes.

Je me levai d'un bond, ma chaise tomba sous le choc, sans la ramasser, je marmonnai une sorte de merci et au revoir et me précipitai dehors. Une fois dans ma voiture, je laissai les flots couler sur mes joues, je me sentais rejetée une seconde fois par le même homme, par mon père. J'avais envie de hurler ma haine au monde entier, j'avais envie de voir Jake, de pleurer dans ses bras, mais il était avec Jessica et ma haine s'amplifia. Je ne pouvais compter sur personne, j'étais injuste mais à cet instant je me sentais tellement malheureuse que je ne réfléchissais plus.

Je venais d'enclencher la première quand quelqu'un ouvrit la portière côté passager et s'assit près de moi.

- Va-t'en Paul. Je veux être seule.

En parlant je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas l'odeur de mon ami, et cela se confirma quand la voix me dit :

- Je voudrais vous parler Bella.

Charlie avait parlé d'une voix douce et un peu essoufflée de m'avoir couru après. Je ne répondis pas et démarrai, je ne voulais pas voir arriver les autres, je m'arrêtai un peu plus loin sur le bas-côté et coupai le moteur. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'en étais arrivée là. Mon père était là et il me fixait de ses prunelles chocolat. Je pouvais y lire toutes les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête. Il cherchait à comprendre mes réactions et cela voulait dire qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnue. Comment pouvait-il ne pas reconnaître sa propre fille, le sang de son sang ?

- Que voulez vous savoir, chef ? Dis-je d'une voix cinglante.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, il hésitait, cherchait ses mots et je ne l'aidai pas avec mon attitude distance et hostile.

- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà rencontrée, mais je m'en souviendrais, je n'aurais pas oublié une Swan. Lâcha-t-il d'un trait.

- Vous êtes chef de la police de Forks et vous ne savez pas comment chercher des informations sur une personne ? Ricanai-je.

Je faisais tout pour le rembarrer, pour le blesser, c'était plus fort que moi.

- Je n'utilise pas mon poste pour faire des recherches personnelles. S'offusqua-t-il.

- Oh, un flic intègre, quel honneur !

- Qui que vous soyez, je ne vous permets pas de mettre en doute ma droiture professionnelle.

Son ton devenait menaçant, j'avais maintenant en face de moi, le flic et non pas l'homme curieux, je décidai de calmer le jeu.

- Ok, je veux bien vous croire. Mais à part notre nom, qu'est ce qui vous fait supposer qu'on aurait pu se rencontrer ?

- Vous ressemblez à ma mère, quand elle était jeune bien sur, mais en même vous avez des attitudes, des façons de bouger que j'ai déjà vus, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

Puisque nous étions tous les deux, c'était peut être le moment de lui dévoiler la vérité.

- Regardez-moi bien.

Je pris une pose que j'avais souvent vue sur ma mère et j'attendis. Je devinais le mécanisme de son cerveau. Tout cela tournait à toute vitesse dans son crane mais il ne parvenait pas à l'admettre. Il avait toutes les pièces du puzzle, à lui d'en tirer les bonnes conclusions. Je vis enfin ses yeux s'agrandir et il posa sa main devant sa bouche.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

Tiens, il était passé au tutoiement, cela me fit sourire.

- J'ai eu 21 ans le 13 septembre.

Et je le laissai calculer le nombre de mois entre le jour où il avait viré de chez lui, sa femme enceinte, et ma naissance. Je ne saisissais pas pourquoi cela lui paraissait si étrange, aurait il oublié ce jour où il avait commis cet acte ignoble ?

- Tu es la fille de Renée et… la mienne ? Murmura-t-il incrédule.

- Si tu as des doutes sur ta paternité, je crois qu'on se ressemble assez pour se passer d'un test ADN, mais je suis prête à le faire pour te convaincre.

Il semblait être tétanisé et ne bougeait. Il me regardait de ses yeux si identiques aux miens et rien n'y passait, c'était le vide.

- Ohé Charlie ! Y'a quelqu'un dans ce corps ?

Il sursauta et des larmes jaillirent, il ne prenait même pas la peine de les sécher. Il attrapa ma main et dit.

- Ma fille ! Tu es ma fille !

Il le répétait telle une litanie, et son ton variait entre la joie à la colère, mais ses pupilles brillaient et ce n'était pas que l'effet des larmes, il était heureux.

- Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? Dit-il soudain.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Hurlai-je.

Il me lâcha instantanément et se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai dit, comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? Je parlais de ta mère. Comment a-t-elle pu avoir mon enfant et ne rien me dire ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, il rejetait la faute sur ma mère ! J'avais compris depuis longtemps que ce n'était pas un type bien, mais là il se surpassait. Donc un salaud restait un salaud et moi je devenais hors de contrôle. Mais il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça en me faisant croire qu'il ne savait rien. Je bouillais de rage et de haine.

- Sors de ma voiture ! Lançai-je froidement.

- Mais Bella, je veux comprendre pourquoi je me retrouve avec une fille de 21 ans sans en avoir jamais entendu parler avant aujourd'hui. Dit-il d'une voix cassée.

- Si tu n'assumes pas ce que tu as fait il y presque 22 ans, je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi ! Sors de ma voiture ! Maintenant ! Hurlai-je en proie à une crise d'hystérie.

Il sembla le comprendre et ouvrit la portière, mais avant de descendre, il ajouta.

- Bella, je ne sais pas ce que ta mère t'a raconté mais demande lui de te dire la vérité. J'attendrai.

Je ne répondis pas et démarrai en trombe, le laissant sur le bord de la route, un moment je m'inquiétai de le laisser seul comme ça, mais nous ne nous étions pas tellement éloignés de la Push et dans un quart d'heure, il serait de retour dans sa nouvelle famille, vers sa « fille », celle qu'il avait choisie en même temps que Sue. Je vibrai de haine et je savais que rien ne me calmerait, il fallait que ça passe tout seul.

Je roulai comme une dingue au risque de m'envoyer dans le décor une autre fois, mais je m'en moquais, je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir à mes actes. Quand je me garai devant chez Newton, je me surpris à cogner contre le volant de toutes mes forces, puis je songeai au boulot que Paul avait fait et par respect pour lui, je cessai. Je n'acceptai pas d'être la fille d'un personnage aussi répugnant, mes gênes ne pouvaient venir de lui, je devais absolument oublier cette branche de mon arbre généalogique et me convaincre que j'étais la fille de Renée et uniquement de Renée.

Quelqu'un toqua à ma vitre et j'eus peur que ce soit Charlie qui ait trouvé un moyen de me suivre mais en levant le nez, je vis le sourire inquiet de Mike. J'ouvris la portière et sortit, je me jetai dans ses bras et me mis à sangloter. Il ne dit rien et ne sut pas trop quoi faire de ses mains, il n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude d'avoir une fille dans les bras et cette idée m'apaisa parce que je la trouvais comique.

- Excuse-moi Mike. Dis-je en me redressant.

- Pas de mal, ma belle. C'est l'avantage d'avoir un copain gay, tu peux pleurer dans ses bras tant que tu veux, il n'en profitera pas ! Rigola-t-il.

- J'aime bien la façon décontractée dont tu en parles.

- Ouais, c'est bizarre pour moi aussi, ça doit être toi qui me mets à l'aise. Je ne te connais pas mais je sais que tu respecteras ma différence, si on peut appeler ça, une différence.

Nous nous regardions, un peu gênés tout de même.

- Tu veux parler de ton problème. Demanda-t-il.

- Non… peut être plus tard. Rajoutai-je pour ne pas le vexer.

- Pas de souci. Ça va aller ? Je te laisse aller te coucher.

- Bof, je ne crois pas que je vais réussir à dormir. Grognai-je.

- Tu veux venir voir ce dont je te parlais ce matin ?

- Bonne idée, ça me changera les idées et j'en ai bien besoin.

Il m'attrapa par la main et m'entraîna vers une porte de côté, je résistai un peu ne sachant où il m'emmenait.

- C'est l'accès à mes appartements privés, Mademoiselle Swan. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Et c'est sensé me rassurer ? Répliquai-je.

- Oui, enfin je pense, mais si veux appeler quelqu'un pour le prévenir que tu entres dans mon repaire, vas-y.

Il ne rigolait plus et je compris qu'il me le proposait sérieusement bien qu'il soit agacé par mes doutes.

- C'est bon, Mike. Je vais te faire confiance et puis je suis de taille à me défendre… enfin j'espère.

Il scruta la nuit et surtout la forêt avoisinante et rajouta.

- De toute façon, je suis persuadé que tes amis quileutes ne sont pas loin et qu'ils viendront te sauver si j'ose lever la main sur toi.

Je fouillai la forêt du regard à mon tour mais ne vis personne, mais je repensai au beau loup roux. Est-ce que cet animal hors du commun était dans le coin ? Je n'étais pas sure qu'il me défendrait si j'étais attaquée, mais je pouvais rêver, non ? Mike me fit entrer dans une pièce qui n'avait rien d'une chambre, on aurait plutôt dit que c'était une sorte de grenier. Je vis des caisses remplies de vieux journaux, de cahiers, et plus loin plusieurs tableaux qui ressemblaient à celui qui trônait dans ma chambre.

- Voilà Bella, tu as devant toi les résultats de mes recherches sur les êtres surnaturels qui peuplent Forks.

J'étais un peu amusée par son ton de conspirateur, mais je ne me moquai pas de lui, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Je ramassai un cahier de dessin, le premier portrait représentait une femme aux yeux rouge vif et à la peau d'une blancheur de craie. Elle faisait le geste de se protéger du soleil sous une ombrelle, je notai tout de même que les traits de la créature étaient fins et si cette femme avait existé, elle devait être d'une grande beauté. Mike ne disait rien, il me laissait découvrir ces trésors.

De nombreux dessins de personnes aux yeux rouges et à la peau très pale se succédaient dans le cahier, je me fis la remarque que la personne qui avait créé ses œuvres avait un meilleur coup de crayon que celle qui peignait.

Je m'approchai des tableaux et les examinaient, ils étaient consacrés aux chiens ou peut être à des loups, ils étaient vraiment très laids mais le peintre avait donné des couleurs très réalistes à ces animaux. Je sursautai en voyant un loup roux, il se tenait à côté d'un indien et la bête était énorme, plus haute que l'homme. Soit « l'artiste » n'avait aucune notion des proportions soit lui aussi avait rencontré le même type d'animal que moi et pour la première fois, je racontai à Mike ma rencontre avec Fox-wolf. Il m'écouta attentivement sans se moquer de moi.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as pris pour un fou quand je t'ai raconté mes histoires. Tu sais qu'il y a des choses étranges dans le coin.

- Maintenant que j'ai vu tes trouvailles, que veux-tu m'expliquer ?

- Attends, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

Et il sortit triomphalement un croquis plus grand, y étaient représentées trois personnes, un blond très beau, un autre aux cheveux cuivrés et une femme aux longs cheveux bruns. J'étais fascinée par leurs yeux dorés, le dessinateur avait su rendre l'éclat très particulier de ceux de mon chef de service.

- Qui est la femme avec le docteur Cullen et Edward ?

Mike sauta au plafond en criant.

- Yes ! Tu as tapé dans le mille, ma belle !

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui te rend si content mais oui, j'ai reconnu Carlisle et Edward Cullen mais je ne connais pas la femme.

- C'est Esmée, l'épouse du docteur.

- Elle est vraiment magnifique, je comprends pourquoi il ne regarde aucune autre femme, il a trouvé la perle rare.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point...

- Mais pourquoi ce dessin est chez toi et pas chez eux ? M'étonnai-je.

- Parce qu'ils ne savent pas qu'il existe et attend, tu ne sais pas tout.

Il retourna le carton et derrière il y avait une mention : « 05-10-1925 ». Je ne voyais pourquoi Mike avait cet air vainqueur et mystérieux.

- Ben quoi ?

- 1925, Bella. Dit-il simplement.

- Le dessin a été fait sur un vieux papier ?

- Non, le papier est vieux mais le dessin a le même âge.

Il observait mes réactions, comme un chat face à une souris et j'avais du mal à me concentrer.

- Tu veux me dire que Carlisle et sa famille, enfin Edward et... Esmée avaient des sosies à Forks en 1925 ? c'est vrai que c'est plutôt étrange, mais je trouve cela très romantique en fait.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout Bella. Ce ne sont pas des sosies. Assura-t-il.

- Tu commences à m'inquiéter, Mike, et qu'est ce que tu veux que ce soit ? Ce n'est pas le docteur Cullen ! Sur ton dessin, il semble avoir 25 ans donc si c'est lui, aujourd'hui il serait plus centenaire. Waouh, il faut qu'il me donne son truc pour être aussi bien conservé !

Mike ricana et s'écria d'un ton solennel.

- Moi je le connais son truc.

- Ah oui, et c'est ?

- C'est un vampire !

Je le fixai, dubitative. Des vampires, hein ? Mais bien sur ! Je le regardai du coin de l'œil pour voir s'il plaisantait, mais il avait l'air sérieux et sur de ce qu'il avançait.

- Pourquoi des vampires ?

- J'ai lu les journaux de mon arrière-grand-père quand j'étais enfant, et il raconte tout, les vampires aux yeux rouges, tueurs d'humains, les vampires aux yeux dorés, inoffensifs pour nous puisqu'ils se nourrissent d'animaux. Je croyais que c'était des histoires qu'il avait inventé pour effrayer ses enfants, mais quand les Cullen ont débarqué, il y a un an, j'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec tout ça.

Je ne dis rien, j'essayai d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre, je restai incrédule mais son histoire se tenait, mais je voulais lire tout ce que son ancêtre avait écrit pour me faire ma propre opinion. Il me donna les cahiers en me proposant de les emporter dans ma chambre. Je commençai à être fatiguée et je me levai pour aller me coucher.

- Les légendes quileutes doivent t'intéresser aussi, non ?

Je pivotai vers lui, en rougissant comme de bien entendu.

- Heu, bien sur. Pourquoi ?

- Tiens lis ça, ça va te passionner. Railla-t-il gentiment.

Je pris un autre cahier plus mince, l'écriture était différente, plus petite et plus scolaire.

- Ce n'est pas une étude de ton arrière-grand-père. Annonçai-je sure de moi.

- Tu es observatrice, c'est ma grand-mère qui a commencé ce recueil, apparemment elle était amoureuse d'un indien avant de rencontrer mon grand-père et elle a été invitée à des soirées où ils racontaient les légendes de la tribu, elle a tout retranscrit là dedans. J'ai rajouté quelques lignes à la fin, tu verras, ce sont les choses que j'ai remarquées depuis un an. Ça devrait te permettre de mieux connaître ton petit-ami, enfin petit...

Et il éclata de rire et je me joignis à lui. Je sortis de la pièce en rigolant, il me prit les cahiers des mains et m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Le tableau qui représente ces loups est le même que ceux que tu as dans ton grenier.

Il s'approcha et le regarda.

- Je me demandai où il était passé, je ne savais pas que ma mère l'avait mis en déco ici. Mon dieu, il est aussi moche que les autres. Je ne devrais pas dire ça, ce sont les œuvres ma grand-mère, mais elle n'était vraiment pas douée ! Tu veux que je l'enlève ?

- Non, laisse le, il ne me gêne pas et, tu vois ce loup, il ressemble à celui que j'ai rencontré dans la forêt. La première fois que j'ai regardé cette crou... heu cette toile, j'ai cru que c'était des chiens mais maintenant je suis sure que ce sont des loups comme Fox-wolf.

Il écarquilla les yeux puis il comprit et se tordit en deux de rire.

- Tu as donné un nom au loup ?

Je grommelai, vexée qu'il se moque de moi.

- Ben oui quoi ! Je pouvais pas l'appeler « gros loup » ou « loulou » ça ne lui va pas du tout !

- Tu es complètement folle ma petite Bella, mais ça t'aidera à accepter les vampires et les loup-ga... les loups quoi.

- Stop, je n'ai pas dit que je croyais à ton histoire de suceurs de sang, mais je te promets de tout lire et de te donner mon avis après. Ça marche comme ça ?

- Ça marche ! Dit-il en soulevant la paume de sa main pour que j'y tape dedans.

- Je crois que je vais commencer par les légendes quileutes.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas surpris. Se moqua-t-il.

Et je le suivis jusqu'à la porte.

- Merci de ne pas rejeter en bloc tout ce que tu appris ce soir. Ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Hé Mike ! Merci à toi pour cette merveilleuse fin de soirée ! On recommence quand tu veux ! Criai-je à l'intention de sa mère qui devait guetter derrière sa fenêtre.

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu es un amour, Bella. Tu es si douce, je suis pressé qu'on remette ça.

Je souriais en le regardant rentrer dans sa maison. Grâce à Mike, ma soirée s'était mieux terminée qu'elle n'avait commencé, j'avais beaucoup ri et mes abdos me le confirmaient. Au moment où j'allais refermer la porte, une voiture passa sur la route et ses phares firent briller deux yeux immenses. J'étais sure qu'ils appartenaient à un loup, je courus jusqu'à lui, mais quand j'arrivai à l'endroit prévu, il avait disparu. Alors je l'appelai.

- Joli loup, où es tu ? Fox-wolf, c'est toi ? Viens, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Et je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, je voulais retrouver la petite clairière où je l'avais vu la fois précédente.

**POV JACOB**

J'étais planté devant chez Newton depuis un bon moment, je savais que Bella était dans le coin, sa voiture était posé, en vrac devant la porte, la mère Newton allait hurler quand elle verrait comme sa locataire se garait. Je fis le tour de la maison et j'entendis le son de la télé dans le salon, j'aperçus la propriétaire affalée sur le canapé, elle était très concentrée sur son émission et vociférait après les acteurs de la série. Je restai un moment à la regarder, elle était un véritable spectacle à elle toute seule.

Quand je revins devant la maison, je vis Mike sortir de la chambre de Bella. Ils avaient l'air très complices tous les deux. Un instant après je réalisai, Mike sortait de la chambre de Bella !

_- Jacob, qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi toute cette haine ?_ S'inquiéta Jared.

_- T'as vu des sangsues ? _Demanda joyeusement Seth.

Je n'arrivais pas à penser de manière cohérente et je leur envoyai les images de Mike sortant de la chambre de Bella.

_- Ho ! Jake est jaloux !_ Rigola Seth.

_- Calme-toi, mec ! Il y a sûrement une bonne explication, ce n'est pas ce que ton cerveau amoureux et hyper jaloux, imagine, j'en suis sur et certain._ Tenta de me rassurer Jared.

Il avait raison, ma Bella m'avait dit être pressée que je sois débarrassé de Jessica pour qu'on soit officiellement ensemble, ça voulait dire qu'elle m'aimait, donc je n'avais pas de raison de me faire un mauvais film.

- Hé Mike ! Merci à toi pour cette merveilleuse fin de soirée ! On recommence quand tu veux ! Cria Bella avec un sourire charmeur.

- Tu es un amour, Bella. Tu es si douce, je suis pressé qu'on remette ça. Répondit Mike.

Et moi, je me cognai contre un arbre, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Jared et Seth qui avaient vu la scène, à travers mes yeux, en même temps que moi, se turent et ça valait mieux pour eux. Il fallait que je sorte ma colère et le premier qui dirait quoique ce soit en ferait les frais.

Je ne remarquai la voiture qui avançait sur la route qu'au moment où je fus pris dans ses phares. Bella me vit aussi et elle courut vers moi, je ne pouvais pas rester là, j'étais tellement furieux que je risquai de lui faire du mal. Je me sauvai entre les arbres, mais je l'entendis m'appeler.

- Joli loup, où es tu ? Fox-wolf, c'est toi ? Viens, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Le nom qu'elle m'avait trouvé me plaisait bien et il me calma l'espace d'une seconde jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne qu'elle ne savait pas que Fox-wolf et Jacob étaient la même et unique personne. Et surtout que Mike sortait de sa chambre peu de temps auparavant. Je poussai mes pattes et courus de plus en plus vite.

_- Jared, Seth. Vous pouvez la surveiller ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se perde dans les bois. Ça rendrait Newton sûrement très malheureux ! _Ironisai-je.

_- Arrête Jacob, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Ne fais pas de conneries, il faut que tu parles avec elle avant !_

_- Ah ouais et je lui dis quoi ? Tu sais Bella, hier soir je te surveillais sous ma forme lupine, ha oui, au fait je ne t'ai pas dit, Fox-wolf c'est moi et donc je t'ai vue avec Newton et je suis prêt à lui arracher la tête, ben oui, quoi, je suis une bête sauvage !_

_- T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets ! Bon allez, on va voir ce que fait Bella._

Je me transformai instantanément, je ne voulais pas de leurs paroles de réconfort, ni de leurs insultes, je devais réfléchir calmement et pour cela ma forme humaine me semblait la plus indiquée. Le problème c'est que j'étais nu dans la nuit et que mes fringues étaient restées derrière chez Clearwater. Tant pis, je continuai sur mes deux jambes, la promenade me permettrait de me détendre.

Quand j'arrivai à la Push, j'étais toujours dans le même état, elle m'avait trahi et avec Newton, quelle honte pour moi ! Merde j'aurai préféré qu'elle choisisse Paul, au moins lui il était plus beau que moi, enfin c'est ce que je pensais et en plus, c'était un pote. Et j'eus envie de lui parler, lui seul saurait me conseiller efficacement, il allait sûrement m'en mettre plein la tête et me traiter de con mais c'était le prix à payer pour avoir l'avis du loup le plus coléreux mais aussi le plus observateur de la meute.

Je récupérai mon short et frappai à la porte de la maison de Paul, je n'avais pas envie d'entrer sans prévenir et de le trouver en pleine action avec une fille, il risquait de me mettre à la porte sans m'écouter. Quand il ouvrit, je grimaçai, à sa tête, il n'était pas en plein ébat amoureux, mais en train de dormir et il allait me détester de l'avoir sorti de ses rêves.

- P'tain Jake, jamais tu dors ?

Je grognai, je n'allais me laisser impressionner par un loup de mauvais poil, et sans jeu de mots, je n'étais pas d'humeur à me faire rire tout seul.

- J'aimerais mais je suis...

J'étais quoi ? Malheureux, jaloux, fou de rage, trahi, inconsolable, détruit... et cela n'était que le début, mais je ne pouvais pas lui balancer tout cela, il allait me prendre pour un malade mental en plus du reste.

- T'es quoi ? Blessé ? Y'a un problème ? J'ai pas entendu de hurlement pourtant. Dit Paul qui était maintenant tout à fait réveillé et prêt à partir à l'assaut des sangsues.

- Non, faut que je te parle... de Bella.

Il hocha la tête et me laissa entrer.

- J'me fais un café, tu permets ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un café ça me va. Répondis-je, totalement indifférent.

- Pas de café pour toi, tu m'as l'air assez énervé comme ça. Tiens.

Il me tendit une bière. Je rigolai en la prenant.

- Tu crois que c'est moins excitant qu'un café ?

- Hé ! Si ça te plaît pas, le robinet est là et les verres juste au dessus ! Cria-t-il.

Je ne dis plus rien et attendis qu'il ait avalé son café. Il s'assit en face de moi et me toisa.

- Maintenant, explique.

Et je lui racontai ce que je venais de voir, il m'écouta sans m'interrompre puis il soupira.

- Tu imagines Bella avec Newton ? T'es vraiment pas fini, comme mec. Bella et Newton !

Et il éclata de rire, d'un gros rire méchant et moqueur. Je me levai prêt à lui coller mon poing dans la figure pour me chercher comme ça.

- Mais enfin Jake, utilise tes neurones, je sais qu'il est tard, mais Bella ne sortirait jamais avec un type comme Mike Newton alors qu'elle t'a dans sa vie ! Elle est amoureuse de toi, elle me l'a dit, ou presque. Et au fond de ton petit crane obtus, tu dois le savoir ! Cherche bien Jake ! L'illumination va venir.

Je savais qu'il ne serait pas tendre avec moi et c'était ce qu'il me fallait pour me remettre d'aplomb, mais jamais je ne lui avouerai, il prendrait la grosse tête et il était bien assez imbu de lui-même.

- Ça voulait dire quoi alors ces remerciement pour cette merveilleuse fin de soirée ? Toi qui es si malin, explique-moi ! Criai-je.

- Écoute, apparemment Bella s'est pris la tête avec le chef Swan et peut être que Newton lui a permis de se calmer, comme moi avec toi à cet instant, et c'est pas pour ça qu'on va coucher ensemble ! Grinça-t-il narquois.

Je le fusillai du regard, quel abruti celui-là, mais j'étais venu en connaissance de cause.

- T'es sur de ce que tu dis ? Insistai-je.

Je notai tout de même qu'il faudrait que je parle avec elle de cette histoire avec Charlie.

- Non, je ne suis pas sur, mais ça paraît logique. En plus je crois que Newton n'aime pas vraiment les femmes, mais j'ai pas de certitudes là-dessus.

- Quoi ? Newton est gay ? M'exclamai-je, fou de joie.

- Je l'ai vu sortir d'une boite homo un soir à Seattle, mais il était seul donc j'ai rien à en dire.

J'adorai l'idée que Newton aime les hommes, je serais même prêt à lui présenter des potes si ça l'éloignait de Bella. Tiens, pourquoi je ne lui monterai pas un plan avec Paul ? Je pouffai avant de continuer.

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu faisais dans une boite gay ?

- J'ai pas dit que j'étais dans cette boite, abruti, je sortais de chez une copine qui habite dans ce quartier !

Il devenait menaçant et je revins à mon sujet d'origine.

- Donc tu penses que j'ai mal interprété ?

- Jake, t'es un pote, mais là, tu me gonfles, tu vas aller te coucher, la nuit porte conseil et ça ira mieux. Demain matin, tu vas voir Bella, tu essaies de savoir ce qu'elle a fait ce soir et tout ira bien, ok ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

- Bon alors, sur ce, tu te tires de chez moi que je puisse retourner dans mon lit. Mais pourquoi j'ai bu un café ? Je vais jamais me rendormir ! Bougonna-t-il en me lançant un regard noir.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre sans plus se préoccuper de moi.

- J'ai dit bonne nuit Jake !

Je sortis rapidement, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin avec Paul. Une fois dehors, je repris ma forme lupine, je voulais avoir des nouvelles de Bella.

_- Elle va bien, elle a eu peur de nous et elle est rentrée dans sa chambre._ Me renseigna Jared.

_- Elle est couchée et elle lit._ Rajouta Seth.

_- Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle a eu peur de vous ?_

_- Elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt en appelant Fox-wolf et on a eu la trouille qu'elle se perde ou pire, qu'elle attire une sangsue, alors on s'est montré et on a joué les méchants. Elle a détalé quand elle a vu nos dents._ Expliqua Jared.

_- C'est pas cool mais vous avez eu raison. _Admis-je.

_- Tu as l'air calmé, comment t'as fait ? T'as bouffé tous les poissons de ton père !_ Se moqua Seth.

Ils virent dans mes pensées, ma discussion avec Paul.

_- Tu es allé réveiller Paul ? T'es maso, Jake ! _Affirma Jared.

_- T'as encore tous tes membres, t'as vérifié en sortant de chez lui ?_ Rigola Seth.

Je ne répondis pas et les laissai patrouiller. Arrivé dans mon lit, je repensai à ma conversation avec Paul et je convins que mon pote m'avait remis les idées en place et je sombrai dans un sommeil malgré tout, assez agité.


	12. Des vampires ? On va y croire

**On n'est pas lundi, mais le chapitre est prêt, corrigé alors le voilà. Et vous aurez le weekend pour le lire.**

**Pour ceux qui avaient remarqué qu'il était arrivé nu chez Paul, je vous informe que j'ai rhabillé Jake. ça fait plus sérieux d'avoir au moins un short quand on va réveiller un pote, non ?**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, vos follows et favorite et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

- Bella ! Bella ! Réveille-toi !

J'ouvris les yeux en me demandant qui pouvait bien m'appeler au milieu de la nuit, je regardai mon réveil, il affichait 8h15. Le temps que l'information parvienne à mon cerveau et je sautai du lit, j'ouvris à Jake qui me regardait en souriant. Je le laissai sur le pas de la porte et je fonçai m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Quand je revins, il était assis sur le bord du lit et il feuilletait l'un des cahiers de Mike. Je lui arrachai des mains et le reposai avec les autres sur la table de nuit.

- Désolé, je ne voulais être indiscret. J'ai voulu le déplacer pour me pas m'asseoir dessus et j'ai vu le symbole des quileutes...

Je le fixai méchamment, je n'aimais pas qu'on fouille dans mes affaires. Puis je me dis que comprenais que Jacob ait été intrigué de voir le symbole de sa tribu.

- C'est pas grave, mais ces cahiers ne m'appartiennent pas alors je ne sais pas si tu peux les lire.

Il arqua les sourcils.

- Oh, et qu'est ce qu'il y a de si intéressant là-dedans ?

Je remarquai qu'il me dévisageait intensément.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les lire.

Je continuai à le regarder, j'étais mal à l'aise et je rougis de mon mensonge. En fait j'avais lu tout ce qui concernait les quileutes et j'avais appris que leurs légendes disaient que certains hommes se transformaient en gigantesque loup pour défendre la tribu contre les vampires. Et j'avais rencontré ces animaux, je savais qu'ils existaient, cela voulait-il dire que certains de mes amis étaient des loups-garous ?

La veille j'étais partie à la poursuite de Fox-wolf dans la forêt mais je ne l'avais pas retrouvé, en revanche j'étais tombée sur deux des ces congénères qui m'avaient effrayée. Ces deux loups, l'un brun et l'autre de couleur sable, avaient grogné en me regardant et en relevant les babines. Je m'étais enfuie devant leurs dents semblables à d'immenses sabres aussi aiguisés que des scalpels.

Je regardai Jacob différemment, faisait il partie de ces créatures étranges et dangereuses ? Dans les cahiers, il était précisé que les modificateurs défendaient la tribu, mais qu'elle était la part de vérité ? Et si les bêtes colossales que j'avais croisées n'étaient que des prédateurs qui recherchaient une proie ? Peut-être que celui que j'avais baptisé Fox-wolf ne m'avait pas attaqué parce qu'il venait d'attaquer quelqu'un et qu'il était repu. Peut être que les divers accidents dans la région étaient de leur fait.

Je me mis à trembler, pour la première fois, la proximité de Jacob me terrifiait. Et s'il était un de ces loups, allait il m'attaquer, me tuer pour se nourrir ? Puis je me mis à rire nerveusement, le manque de sommeil me faisait délirer ! Comment pouvais-je imaginer que l'homme qui m'avait embrassé si tendrement pouvait me faire du mal ?

Jake écarquillait les yeux, il se leva pour s'approcher de moi et inconsciemment, je reculai, il fut choqué et stoppa net son mouvement.

- Bella, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air paniqué. C'est moi qui te fais peur ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Je... non, bien sur... je suis fatiguée. Bredouillai-je.

J'avais honte de réagir comme ça, Jake n'était pas un monstre assoiffé de sang, il tenait à moi, c'était un bel homme tendre, gentil, bienveillant et je me comportai comme une idiote. Je m'avançai vers lui et entourai son corps de mes bras, il me serra contre lui et je tentai de me détendre, mais je ne retrouvai pas ce sentiment de sécurité que j'avais ressenti les autres fois.

- On devrait y aller, tu vas être vraiment en retard. Dit-il d'une voix triste.

J'acquiesçai et nous partîmes, il avait pris sa golf à cause de la pluie qui tombait en rideau sur Forks, ce jour-là. J'avais l'impression d'être dans du coton tellement mon esprit était embrumé par la fatigue. Puis je me souvins qu'il avait vu Jessica et que je savais juste qu'elle demandait un délai avant de donner sa réponse. Je l'interrogeai sur sa soirée et il me raconta leur début d'engueulade au restaurant et finalement sa non-décision.

- Que crois-tu qu'elle va faire, maintenant ? Questionnai-je.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, elle est tellement imprévisible mais je fais confiance à son intelligence.

Je gloussai ironiquement, cette fille ne m'avait pas montrée qu'elle possédait un cerveau en état de fonctionnement normal et je trouvai que Jake était bien naïf en lui accordant une telle qualité. Il avait remarqué mon ricanement.

- Je sais que tu crois qu'elle est dépourvue de bon sens, mais tu te trompes, il faut juste qu'elle prenne conscience qu'entre nous c'est vraiment terminé. Et crois moi elle ne restera pas avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas, elle est trop fière, trop arrogante pour accepter cela.

- J'espère que tu as raison et qu'elle donnera sa réponse rapidement. Grognai-je.

Il sourit et je fus heureuse de revoir ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Mes craintes que Jake soit un loup s'envolèrent et je me sentis tout de suite mieux.

- Et toi ? Qu'as tu fait de ta soirée ? On m'a dit que tu étais partie tôt de chez Clearwater.

Hou-la, je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler de ma soirée, entre la confirmation que Charlie était une ordure, les révélations énigmatiques de Mike, ma rencontre avec les loups et mes lectures de la nuit, je ne me voyais pas lui raconter tout cela. Il fallait que je donne une version édulcorée de ma soirée.

- Quand je suis arrivée chez Newton, Mike m'a vue et nous avons discuté un moment tous les deux, puis je suis allée me coucher... mais j'ai mal dormi. Rajoutai-je pour expliquer que je n'avais pas entendu mon réveil.

Il ne broncha pas mais quand il fut garé devant notre snack habituel, il se tourna vers moi et prit mes mains.

- Bella, que s'est il passé avec Charlie ? Tu peux te fier à moi, tu sais.

Je ressentis la tristesse qu'il éprouvait devant mon manque de confiance en lui et cela me fit souffrir. Je revécus ma discussion avec Charlie avant de dire.

- Nous nous sommes disputés et je l'ai viré de ma voiture.

Il ne montra aucun signe de rejet, au contraire il m'encouragea de son fameux sourire ensorcelant.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux, tu veux bien m'en parler ? Ça t'aidera peut être.

- C'est plutôt compliqué Jake, pour cela, il faut que je te raconte ma vie et je ne crois pas que nous ayons le temps.

- Un résumé et tu me donneras les détails demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Insista-t-il.

Je plongeai dans son regard franc, il ne me suppliait pas, il me proposait son épaule et son aide pour affronter cette épreuve, mais je savais que ce que j'allais lui apprendre changerait l'image du respectable chef de la police. Pouvais-je le faire alors que j'avais des doutes sur les raisons de mon abandon ? Je me dis que Jake était un adulte et qu'il était assez mature pour gérer cela.

- Charlie Swan est mon père. Dis-je froidement en attendant sa réaction.

Je crus que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher tant il fut surpris, mais il garda mes mains entre ses doigts. Puis je vis son regard changer et devenir curieux.

- C'est pour cela que tu es venue à Forks, pas vrai ?

- Exact.

- Tu es sure de ce que tu dis ?

- Je suis certaine qu'il est mon père biologique, même lui en est convaincu, je ressemble à sa mère. Lâchai-je d'un ton proche du dégoût.

- Mais pourquoi vous êtes vous disputés ?

Je regardai autour de moi et je vis l'heure sur l'horloge du tableau de bord.

- Jake, je crois qu'on n'a pas le temps de parler de ça, ni même de boire un café. Râlai-je.

Il réagit aussitôt et courut me chercher un expresso que je bus avec plaisir pendant qu'il nous conduisait, en silence, à l'hôpital. Nous sautâmes en même temps de la voiture, mais quand nous fumes dans le hall d'accueil, il se pencha et me murmura.

- Je ne connais pas votre histoire, mais si ça peut t'aider à comprendre Charlie, je sais qu'il a toujours eu envie d'avoir un enfant. Je l'ai souvent entendu dire à mon père qu'il l'enviait d'en avoir trois.

Je reculai comme piquée par une horde de hérissons en furie.

- Il n'avait qu'à venir me chercher, il savait que j'existais. Charlie Swan est un salaud et un menteur ! Crachai-je.

Et je courus jusqu'à mon bureau et claquai la porte derrière moi, faisant trembler les tableaux accrochés aux murs. Carlisle fut aussitôt devant moi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Bella ?

- Ça va passer, un souci personnel.

Pour oublier ma discussion avec Jake, je le regardai attentivement et le revis sur le tableau dans le grenier de Mike. Et je dis.

- Es-tu un vampire, Carlisle ?

Je me mordis les lèvres sitôt que les mots furent sortis de ma bouche. L'épuisement me faisait faire n'importe quoi et je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir sa réaction. Il allait me prendre pour une malade mentale et me virer ou pire, m'enfermer dans une chambre de l'aile psychiatrique avec une camisole de force. Je crus défaillir quand il demanda de sa voix douce.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela ?

- Laisse tomber, je suis morte de fatigue et je dis n'importe quoi.

Je saisissais la chance qu'il m'offrait de me raccrocher aux branches, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner la discussion sans explication et il attrapa mon bras doucement.

- Bella, je ne crois qu'ose demander à quelqu'un s'il est un vampire, comme cela, sans raison précise. Alors j'aimerais savoir comment tu en es arrivée à cette conclusion.

Avec lui, je choisis la vérité, c'était plus simple et puis, je lui faisais confiance, il ressemblait au père que j'aurai aimé avoir. Mais je n'impliquai pas Mike, il ne l'aurait pas souhaité, je le savais et puis, peut être que je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort, si j'avais réellement découvert le secret de cette étrange famille aux yeux dorés. Je ne devais pas entraîner Mike avec moi.

- J'ai trouvé des croquis de 1925, vous représentant, toi, Edward et une magnifique brune que je pense être ton épouse, ainsi que des manuscrits expliquant qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous avez les yeux dorés contrairement aux vampires classiques qui ont les yeux rouges parce qu'ils boivent du sang humain.

Il garda son sang-froid, cette pensée me fit rire, c'était l'un des surnoms que leur donnaient les quileutes dans leurs légendes. Je contemplai mon chef et il me scrutait, l'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits élégants et j'étais déroutée par son silence. Puis il se retourna et je vis Edward entrer rapidement et s'adosser contre la porte qu'il avait pris soin de refermer derrière lui.

La peur s'empara de moi, un vent de panique m'emporta et je chancelai. Carlisle me soutint et me porta sur le canapé de son bureau. Les deux hommes ne parlaient pas et cela me terrifiait encore plus. J'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient une conversation muette, s'ils n'étaient pas des vampires, ils étaient tout de même des personnes très étranges. Je décidai de me taire et de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient statué sur mon cas.

- Bella, penses tu que les vampires existent ? Dit Edward.

- Je n'ai jamais cru aux contes pour enfants, ni aux vampires, sorciers, loups-garous. Murmurai-je.

- Mais tu penses que les manuscrits que tu as trouvés disent la vérité, n'est ce pas ? Insista-t-il.

- Oui. Chuchotai-je dans un souffle.

Et je fermai les yeux, j'étais persuadée que j'allais mourir. J'avais lu que les Cullen ne se nourrissaient que de sang animal mais je connaissais leur secret et apparemment cela les contrariait. Je ne savais pas leur âge mais s'ils avaient réussi à cacher leur nature aussi longtemps, ils devaient sûrement éliminer tous les pauvres humains comme moi qui les démasquaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de me voir le révéler au monde entier.

- Je vous jure que je ne dirai rien à personne. Jamais. Je garderai votre secret comme si c'était le mien. Assurai-je en rouvrant les yeux.

Ils me regardèrent, je ne parvenais pas lire les expressions sur leurs visages impassibles. La panique revint en force, mais aussi l'instinct de survie, je me levai d'un bond et fonçai vers la porte. Mais j'étais bien naïve pour croire échapper à des vampires, Edward fut devant la porte avant moi et il me prit dans ses bras. Je me mis à hurler de terreur. J'entrevis que Carlisle faisait un signe de tête à Edward avant que je m'évanouisse dans les bras de ce dernier.

Quand je repris connaissance, j'étais couchée sur un canapé confortable, dans une pièce immense et magnifique et huit personnes aux yeux dorés me regardaient. La terreur m'envahit de nouveau mais elle fut aussitôt remplacée par une sensation de sécurité. Ce sentiment était étrange, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'appartenait pas. Je fronçai les sourcils en détaillant les personnes autour de moi. Je sursautai en reconnaissant l'un d'entre eux.

- Nashoba. Toi aussi ? Murmurai-je.

- Garde ton calme, Bella, nous ne te ferons aucun mal.

Il tendit la main vers moi, mais je me recroquevillai au fond du canapé moelleux. Il arrêta son geste en me faisant un petit sourire d'excuses. Hormis les quatre hommes que j'avais déjà rencontrés, je reconnus la femme de Carlisle, celle qui était sur le dessin de l'ancêtre de Mike. Elle me souriait gentiment et avec un peu d'inquiétude à côté d'elle, il y avait une jolie petite brune au visage en forme de cœur, elle semblait excitée. J'eus la sensation qu'elle n'attendait qu'un geste pour me sauter dessus.

Derrière elle se tenait un couple, l'homme encore plus grand que les quileutes avait le visage d'un enfant malicieux et il me fixait d'un regard amusé. La femme qu'il tenait par la main était la plus belle créature que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Elle aurait pu jouer le rôle d'une déesse inaccessible tant elle était majestueuse et sublime. Une telle beauté ne pouvait pas être naturelle, nous n'étions assurément pas de la même espèce.

- Comment te sens-tu, Bella ? Me demanda Carlisle.

La colère se propagea dans mes veines et je remarquai que Jasper sourit.

- Je sais que vous êtes des vampires, vous m'avez enlevée, je suis morte de trouille et vous osez me demander comment je vais ? A votre avis ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Jasper qui me fit un clin d'œil avant de répondre.

- Elle dit vrai, elle est terrifiée mais aussi sacrément en colère. Carlisle, ta secrétaire est une femme de caractère !

- De quel droit tu présumes de mes sentiments ? Grondai-je après le vampire blond.

- Parce que je les ressens. Et c'est moi qui t'aie permis de rester calme quand tu as ouvert les yeux. M'expliqua-t-il.

J'enregistrai l'information même si je ne comprenais rien à ce que cela voulait dire.

- Je comprends que tu sois angoissée et aussi mécontente qu'on t'ait amenée ici sans ton accord, mais tu criais tellement fort que nous avons eu peur de voir débarquer tout l'hôpital dans mon bureau. Expliqua doucement Carlisle.

- Est ce que tu veux qu'on parle de tout ça ou préfères-tu te reposer un peu avant ? Dit d'un ton maternel, celle que je savais être Esmée Cullen.

Je ne ressentais plus la fatigue pourtant présente quelque part dans mon corps, la curiosité et la peur me maintenaient éveillée. Je cherchai comment me sortir de cette situation et tout à coup, je sus.

- Je veux voir Jacob. Dis-je sure de moi, en regardant Edward, Jasper et Nashoba, puisque je savais que ces trois là le connaissaient.

Ils se concertèrent silencieusement et Edward saisit son téléphone qui sonna au même instant.

**POV JACOB**

Quand je vis Bella se sauver en courant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, je me dis que je ne devrais peut être pas me mêler de son histoire avec son père. Il me manquait des informations et je venais de faire une gaffe. Pourtant j'étais sur que Charlie ignorait qu'il avait un enfant ou alors il était un sacrément bon acteur. Je passai un coup de fil à mon père.

- Jacob, tu n'es pas censé être au boulot ? Gronda-t-il en décrochant.

- J'y suis Papa, arrête de me prendre pour un gamin de dix ans.

- T'as un problème ? S'inquiéta-t-il alors.

- Non, juste une question. Tu peux me raconter l'histoire du premier mariage de Charlie.

- Maintenant ? En quoi ça te concerne ? Râla-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment mais j'aimerais connaître ta version.

Il soupira et céda à ma demande. Il prit le ton qu'il utilisait pour raconter nos légendes lors de nos veillées.

- Charlie et Renée se sont rencontrés au lycée et ils sont tombés amoureux au premier regard, c'était magique entre eux et tout le monde était persuadé qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils se sont mariés dès que Charlie a été nommé à la police de Forks. Tout semblait bien se passer entre eux et puis un jour, ils se sont disputés pour une broutille selon Charlie et Renée est partie. Elle n'est jamais revenue. Charlie l'a cherchée pendant des années puis petit à petit, il a abandonné. Beaucoup plus tard, après la mort d'Harry, il s'est rapproché de Sue et quand ils ont commencé à parler de mariage, Charlie a repris ses recherches pour divorcer de Renée, mais malgré les moyens de la police, il ne l'a pas retrouvée. Il a été surpris quand il a reçu un courrier d'un avocat avec la demande de divorce. Voilà tu en sais à peu près autant que moi.

- Ils n'ont jamais eu d'enfant, n'est ce pas ?

- C'est quoi cette question idiote ? Tu sais très bien que c'est le plus grand regret de Charlie et que c'est aussi pour cela qu'il est aussi proche de Leah et Seth, ils sont un peu les enfants qu'il n'aura jamais. Répondit-il sèchement.

Ces dires confirmaient ce que je savais déjà.

- Si Renée lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait eu un enfant de lui, comment crois tu qu'il aurait réagi ?

- Jacob Black, tu commences à me faire peur avec tes questions ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Réponds à ma question papa, je te jure qu'un jour tu sauras tout mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Il marmonna en quileute et je compris que j'étais un sale gosse borné qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, je souris en attendant sa réponse.

- Pour son enfant, il aurait remué ciel et terre, Jake. Il aurait fait dix fois plus que pour retrouver Renée et je suis sur qu'il aurait réussi, s'il avait existé bien entendu.

- Merci p'pa. A ce soir.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça sans...

Je coupai la conversation, il allait me maudire et m'engueuler quand je rentrerai ce soir, mais je n'avais pas le droit de lui annoncer le secret de Bella et Charlie. Je connaissais mon père et il était sûrement en train de se demander s'il devait appeler son ami ou attendre mon retour.

J'attrapai ma caisse à outils et me dirigeai vers le toit quand j'entendis des hurlements. Je reconnus la voix de Bella et je lâchai tout pour me précipiter dans son bureau. Il était vide, pas de Bella, ni de Cullen, je sentais l'odeur des deux sangsues et j'eus peur pour elle. Je sautai par la fenêtre, après avoir quand même vérifié que personne ne me verrait. Je me transformai et hurlai avant de savoir qui patrouillait.

_- Qui a disparu ?_ Demanda Leah.

_- Bella, elle a hurlé et elle n'est plus dans son bureau._ Criai-je dans ma tête.

_- Tu as senti des vampires. _Dit-elle doucement.

_- Aucune odeur, mise à part celle des Cullen._

_- Tu as demandé au doc ? Elle travaille avec lui non ?_

_- Il n'est pas là non plus !_

_- Retourne à l'hôpital et cherche Edward, ils savent peut être quelque chose._

Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais explosé mes vêtements en même temps que moi.

_- Abruti sans cerveau. Dès qu'il s'agit de Bella, tu deviens vraiment débile !_ Décréta Paul qui venait de nous rejoindre.

_- Arrête Paul, c'est pas le problème. Je rentre à la maison et je vais téléphoner aux Cullen._ Déclara Sam.

Je voulais foncer chez eux et qu'ils me disent ce qu'ils savaient sur la disparition de ma Bella sinon j'allais bouffer du vampire végétarien, traité ou pas traité !

_- Ne faites rien d'irresponsables ! Attendez que je revienne !_ Lança Sam de sa voix d'alpha.

_- Je suis encore près de la Push, je te récupère des fringues, Jake. _Me dit Embry.

Je courus le long de la frontière jusqu'au lieu de nos rendez-vous avec les Cullen. Leah m'attendait sagement assise.

_- Tu crois qu'ils ont fait du mal à Bella ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Ses pensées étaient confuses, elle n'aimait pas les vampires, encore moins que moi, mais un sentiment de trahison dépassait sa haine, elle était malheureuse et ce n'était pas à cause de Sam et Emily.

_- Tu leur faisais confiance à ce point Leah ? Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient réussi à te convaincre de leur « humanité »_. raillai-je.

Elle ne répondit, se contentant de m'insulter. Je ricanai, mais ne m'attardai pas sur le sujet, mon inquiétude pour Bella me rendait impatient et irascible. Je faisais les cents pas à côté de la louve et mes pattes creusaient un chemin dans les fourrés. Je commençai à compter et si Sam n'était pas revenu avant que j'arrive à cent, j'envoyais balader le traité et je franchissais la frontière.

_- Jake, tu ne peux pas faire ça, Sam l'a ordonné et si toi, tu n'es pas concerné par son ton d'alpha, moi je n'ai pas le choix, tu seras seul face à eux. Ils te tueront Jake, tu le sais._

_- Si Bella est morte, je m'en fous._

_- Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé, alors attends, Sam va revenir vite._

Au même moment, notre alpha se transforma.

_- Bella est chez les Cullen, apparemment elle fait une crise d'hystérie et elle te demande Jake. On y va tous, Paul t'accompagnera dans la maison puisqu'il est le plus proche de Bella après toi..._

Je grognai en entendant cela et Paul se moqua de ma jalousie incontrôlable. Sam ne releva pas notre intervention et continua.

_- ...Le reste de la meute restera caché dans la forêt pour ne pas être vu de Bella._

_- Tu sais ce qui a provoqué cette crise ?_ Demandai-je, tout de même rassuré de savoir qu'elle était vivante.

_- Le docteur n'a pas voulu me donner de détails mais apparemment elle sait que ce sont des vampires._

Je pensais aux cahiers qu'elle avait dans sa chambre et je réalisai qu'elle avait du découvrir mon état de loup en même temps que l'existence des vampires, ce qui expliquait son recul quand j'avais voulu la prendre dans mes bras. Mais alors elle savait que mon but était de défendre les humains au péril de ma vie, elle comptait sur moi pour la sortir de cette maison.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement et Embry, qui nous avait rejoint me fit passer les habits dont j'avais besoin. Paul et moi nous avançâmes vers la maison, c'était la première que je la voyais depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, avant, à l'époque où on était encore des humains, on venait souvent tourner autour en imaginant des histoires sur les propriétaires. Mais toutes nos divagations ne nous avaient jamais rapprochés de la triste réalité et de ce qu'elle allait faire de nous.

Edward, ses deux sœurs et le plus imposant de ses frères nous attendaient. Ils plissèrent le nez quand nous fumes à côté d'eux et Paul gronda qu'il ne fallait pas nous inviter s'ils ne nous supportaient pas. Je posai la main sur le bras de mon pote pour lui faire comprendre que l'important c'était Bella et que nous n'étions pas là pour chercher la bagarre. Il se renfrogna mais se tut et me suivit à l'intérieur de la magnifique villa.

Dès que j'eus franchi le pas de la porte, je fus percuté par un petit bout de femme qui enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, elle semblait calme, mais soulagée de me voir. Je la pressai contre mon torse, avec un peu trop de passion surement, car elle poussa un petit cri. Je la relâchai doucement et nous nous sourîmes, plus rien n'existait que nos regards soudés l'un à l'autre. Je voulais l'emmener loin de ce repaire de sangsues, la protéger, l'embrasser, la serrer contre moi, encore et toujours...

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, Jacob. Il faut…Soupira Edward.

- Bella, est ce que tu veux partir d'ici ? Tout de suite ? Rugit Paul en toisant le vampire roux.

Je savais que mon frère de meute était furieux d'être là et qu'il n'attendait que le feu vert de Bella pour fuir le plus loin possible, elle le comprit aussi, elle posa sa main sur le bras de Paul, en faisant une petite grimace.

- J'aimerais entendre ce qu'ils ont à dire. Mais si tu te sens vraiment mal, tu peux partir Paul, je comprendrais, ne t'en fais pas.

Il la fusilla du regard.

- Tu restes, je reste, c'est clair ? Mais si tu veux partir, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te sors de là, sans discussion.

Cette fois c'est moi qu'il défiait du regard, comme si j'allais l'empêcher de sauver Bella. Je haussai les épaules et pressai la main de Bella toujours dans la mienne. Afin d'accélérer le mouvement, le doc nous proposa de nous s'asseoir, Bella m'entraîna vers le canapé, elle se colla contre moi et elle tapota la place de l'autre côté en regardant Paul. Il ne se fit pas prier et se jeta négligemment à sa gauche, elle commença enfin à respirer normalement entre nous.

- Bella, tu veux poser des questions ou tu préfères que je te raconte notre histoire ?

Elle lui fit signe de parler et le doc commença et présenta sa famille, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite, mon attention était toute portée aux réactions de Bella, Paul se chargeait de surveiller les sangsues. Je la vis pâlir quand elle sut leurs âges respectifs, puis frémir quand elle réalisa qu'elle était souvent seule avec Carlisle et enfin rougir quand il expliqua qu'Edward était télépathe.

- Alors tu connais les pensées, les rêves de chaque personne que tu croises ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et je passai mon bras sur l'épaule de Bella.

- Presque tout le monde, mais pas toi.

- Pourquoi ça ? Mes pensées ne te plaisent pas ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas dire ça, je n'ai pas accès à ton cerveau et j'ignore pourquoi. Répliqua-t-il gentiment.

- Mais c'est génial ! Donc là, tu ne sais pas ce que je pense ?

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un sourire charmeur. Le grand vampire brun s'esclaffa et répondit à la place de son frère.

- Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir ce que tu penses quand tu regardes le ca… Jacob !

Sa phrase eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère lourde de suspicion et nous rigolâmes ensemble, même les muscles de Paul semblèrent se relâcher un peu. Puis elle s'intéressa au vampire blond.

- Alors toi, ton kiff c'est de manipuler les émotions des autres, c'est ça ?

Il fut surpris par l'attaque et le ton désagréable de Bella, mais il répondit avec le sourire et un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas demandé à ressentir les sentiments des gens et souvent c'est douloureux, comme tout à l'heure quand tu t'es réveillée, j'ai reçu ta panique en plein dans l'estomac et ça fait mal. Alors je t'ai envoyé une vague de calme pour ne plus ressentir cela. J'ai préféré ta colère, c'est plus facile à encaisser pour moi.

- Et là, qu'est ce que je ressens ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- C'est très confus, tu es perplexe, anxieuse, curieuse, admirative sauf quand tu regardes Jacob, où là c'est beaucoup plus clair, tu…

- Merci Jasper. Gronda-t-elle en prenant une jolie couleur rouge vif.

Je pressai ma main sur son épaule et elle baissa la tête encore plus gênée. J'étais heureux, bien que je sois dans la maison des vampires, avec les propriétaires morts-vivants autour de moi, la présence de Bella me rendait euphorique. Je me penchai vers elle et murmurai, bien que je sache que tout le monde allait m'entendre.

- Je crois savoir ce que tu ressens en ma présence, et j'adore ça.

Elle sursauta puis me fixa un instant. Une lueur espiègle brilla dans ses prunelles brunes et je me demandai ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Edward, tu entends les pensées de Jacob, n'est ce pas ?

Il se marra et acquiesça.

- A quoi pensait-il quand tu lui as dit que ce n'était pas le moment ?

Le vampire roux me regarda d'un air moqueur et annonça.

- Les pensées de Jacob sont concentrées vers une seule et unique personne et c'est toi ! Et dans des tas de situations et de positions différentes, il ne manque pas d'imagination.

Je grognai, très fort, et je sentis une certaine chaleur se répandre sur mes joues. Bella sourit, fière du tour qu'elle venait de me jouer. Puis elle fixa Paul qui fronça les sourcils, il la menaça du doigt avant de grogner.

- Bella ! Attention à ce que tu vas faire !

Elle secoua la main, indiquant qu'elle se moquait de cette tentative d'intimidation et elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Edward qui répondit avec plaisir.

- Les pensées de cet homme coléreux sont plus diversifiées, il nous méprise, aimerait être loin d'ici à courir dans les bois, mais il y a aussi une jolie brune qui revient souvent dans sa tête, Tali, je crois ? Lui aussi possède une imagination fertile.

Bella rigola tandis que Paul se levait d'un bond. Elle le retint par la main et il se rassit à contrecœur.

- Excuse-moi Paul, mais je n'ai rien appris, tu sais. Je t'ai vu faire le loup de Tex Avery quand elle est arrivée au garage. Elle est parfaite pour toi.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il se radoucit en la traitant de petite peste.

- Le loup de Tex Avery, hein ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était gris et qu'il courait dans les forêts de Forks. Déclara le dénommé Emmett en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Nous le fusillâmes tous du regard et il recula, son petit sourire envolé. Bella pivota vers Paul.

- Alors tu es gris ? Donc je ne t'ai pas encore rencontré.

Il s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et je pouffai, elle savait tout. Cette fille était un extra-terrestre, elle était là, au milieu de huit vampires et de deux loups-garous et elle se comportait comme avec une bande de copains. J'étais stupéfait mais rassuré par sa réaction, elle ne nous rejetait pas. Paul me lançait des regards désespérés, il attendait que je clarifie la situation.

- Bella, que sais-tu sur les loups ?

- Je sais que certains quileutes peuvent se transformer en énormes loups et je viens d'apprendre que Paul est l'un de ceux là.

Celui-ci grogna mais n'essaya pas de nier.

- C'est ce qu'il y avait dans les cahiers que j'ai vus ce matin ?

- Oui, j'ai lu vos légendes quileutes, mais je pense que vous les connaissez mieux que moi.

- Et tu crois qu'on se transforme en loups-garous à la pleine lune ? Demandai-je tout doucement.

Elle réfléchit, puis secoua la tête vivement.

- D'après ce que j'ai lu, et aussi parce que j'ai déjà rencontré ces fameux loups immenses, je pense qu'ils peuvent se transformer à volonté, quand il y a des vampires dans les parages. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es encore humain puisqu'ils sont tes ennemis.

- Parce que, comme tu l'as dit, on se maîtrise. Répliqua Paul.

Je rigolai et Bella me regarda.

- Tu es de quelle couleur, Jake ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à une question aussi directe, elle ne doutait pas de mon état, elle voulait juste la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Je t'ai déjà rencontré en loup, n'est ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête et elle sourit, son regard devint rêveur.

- Je suis sure que tu es roux.

Et je la vis rougir encore une fois. Je la serrai contre moi et elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou, confiante, elle murmura.

- Alors c'est toi, mon beau fox-wolf.

Les Cullen éclatèrent de rire, sauf Carlisle et Esmée qui la regardaient avec bienveillance et tendresse. Puis Bella releva la tête et regarda Nashoba.

- Moi qui t'ai pris pour un quileute, la première fois que je t'ai vu... alors tu es aussi... comme eux...

Elle désignait les Cullen et Nashoba acquiesça.

- Mais je suis d'origine indienne et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas la peau aussi blanche qu'eux.

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais rencontrer les quileutes. Pourquoi ?

Paul et moi étions tendus et attendions avec impatience la réponse du choctaw. Je ne voulais qu'il lui dise que nous étions peut être en danger.

- Parce que mon amie et moi aimons rencontrer les tribus indiennes et nous rapprocher de notre vie d'humains.

- Parce qu'il y a une autre vampire... Soupira Bella.

- Elle n'est pas là pour le moment, mais quand elle reviendra, je pourrai te la présenter, si tu le veux. Elle aime beaucoup discuter avec les humains.

- C'est bizarre comme tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression de faire partie d'une sous-espèce que vous regardez avec condescendance. Ok je me rends, je suis en minorité dans cette maison !

Elle nous dévisagea tous à tour de rôle et je me demandais ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

- J'en reviens pas de tout ça. Comment faites vous pour travailler à l'hôpital avec tout ce sang ? Ça doit être infernal non ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement à Carlisle et Edward.

- C'est juste une question d'habitude et de maîtrise de soi.

- Impressionnant. Dit-elle simplement en hochant la tête.

Puis elle éclata de rire et nous nous regardâmes, je me dis que ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher, elle remarqua nos mines inquiètes et elle continua à se tordre de rire, jusqu'à suffoquer.

- Bella, calme-toi. Tu vas t'étouffer.

Je lui parlai doucement en la serrant contre moi et petit à petit elle reprit le contrôle de son corps.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un fou rire comme ça. Ça fait du bien. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Et on peut savoir ce qui l'a provoqué ? Interrogea Paul en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle pouffa et je grognai contre mon pote.

- J'ai pensé à toutes ces femmes qui viennent à l'hôpital uniquement pour voir Carlisle et Edward, si elles savaient que ce sont des vampires... ! Je me suis fait un petit film dans ma tête, et c'était très drôle...

- Dommage que je n'ai pas accès à tes pensées, j'aurai aimé rire aussi. La taquina Edward.

- Et vous avez tous des pouvoirs comme les supers héros ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Non, c'est plutôt rare. Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie et moi n'en avons pas. Nous sommes des vampires standards.

Bella ricana en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors toi, tu as aussi un pouvoir ?

Elle regardait la petite brune qui sautillait sans cesse.

- J'ai des visions de l'avenir.

- Oh, Madame Irma ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu vois pour moi ?

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Bella. Je ne contrôle pas ce que je vois, je reçois des flashs de choses qui vont se passer quand cela concerne quelqu'un que je connais, et surtout quand une décision est prise.

- C'est compliqué ton truc. Bougonna Bella.

La petite sangsue sourit gentiment.

- Souvent ça nous aide et nous évite des ennuis.

- Tu avais vu ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui ?

- Non parce que tu n'as pris ta décision qu'à la dernière minute en face de Carlisle. J'ai rien pu prévoir et même quand ils ont décidé de t'amener ici pour que tu n'ameutes pas tout l'hôpital, je l'ai vu quand vous étiez déjà en route.

Bella la fixait, son regard n'exprimait plus rien, elle semblait tout à coup fatiguée et perdue. Elle se serra contre moi et murmura en fermant les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais me souvenir de ce rêve quand je vais me réveiller, c'est trop bizarre ! Mon chef un vampire et mon Jacob un loup ! C'est la faute de Mike et de ces foutus cahiers de famille.

Elle avait trouvé un moyen d'affronter la situation, en la niant et je me dis qu'il était temps de partir avant qu'elle ne devienne folle. Paul se leva en même temps que moi, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux, je soulevai Bella contre mon torse et elle cacha sa tête dans mon cou. Je sentais sa respiration devenir régulière, elle s'endormait. Je remerciai les Cullen de m'avoir laissé réconforter Bella et je sortis, suivi de Paul.

- Je la ramène dans sa chambre et je retourne bosser un peu. Lui dis-je.

Il opina de la tête et s'élança en direction de la forêt pour rejoindre la meute.

- Jacob ! Attends !

Je pivotai, surpris par le ton angoissé du doc, Paul stoppa aussi sa course, je lus sur ses traits qu'il avait aussi ressenti leur peur. Les vampires entouraient Carlisle et l'anxiété suintait de leurs pores de granit. Jasper avança, il tenait la petite brune contre lui, elle paraissait encore plus terrifiée que les autres.

- Un groupe vient de se former à côté de Port Angeles, ils vont attaquer Forks ! Dimanche soir !

* * *

**La suite ? Bientôt... Le chapitre est à peine commencé et ça fait trois fois que je le recommence, il ne me plait pas alors soyez patient(e)s, je finirai bien par trouver un truc qui me plait. **


	13. Des loups dont un trop curieux

**Bonsoir. Ce chapitre n'a eu le temps d'être relu, je l'ai envoyé trop tard à ma correctrice. Je vous le propose tel qu'il est et j'espère que vous ne détecterez pas trop de fautes ou d'incohérences. **

**J'attends votre verdict.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

- Un groupe vient de partir de Port Angeles, ils vont attaquer Forks ! Dimanche soir.

J'ouvris les yeux en entendant ces mots et je regardai autour de moi, j'étais dans les bras de mon bel indien, et la famille Cullen se tenait devant moi. Je me frottai les yeux, mais ils restaient là, statiques et silencieux, de parfaites statues et je réalisai que je n'avais pas rêvé. Tout cela était bel et bien vrai !

Je remarquai que Paul tremblait et que Jake essayait de se maîtriser, je sentais ses muscles frémir contre moi. Tout cela n'était pas normal.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Qui attaque Forks ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi avant que j'ai pu finir ma phrase et je me recroquevillai contre la poitrine de Jake. Je ressentais la peur qui émanait de tous ces corps et sans en connaitre la raison, je fus très vite dans le même état.

- Sam, peux tu venir ? Cria Jacob.

- Jacob, tu devrais peut-être lâcher Bella, tu es prêt à exploser et …

- Je me maîtrise Paul ! Répliqua l'homme qui me serra un peu plus fort.

- Tu sais, je peux tenir debout. Dis-je doucement.

Il me regarda avec tendresse mais ne desserra pas ses bras. Je tapotai son épaule et commençai à gigoter pour qu'il comprenne que je voulais descendre, non pas que je sois mal, mais je ne connaissais rien au processus de mutation en loup et je ne voulais pas le gêner s'il avait besoin de se transformer.

- Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici. Et Jake, repose-moi, s'il te plaît.

Je perdais patience et toute cette tension me rendait intolérante. Il me jugea du regard et délicatement, il laissa glisser mes jambes pour que je retrouve la terre ferme. Je restai à côté de lui et pris sa main, il regardait vers la forêt et j'en fis de même. Et je vis apparaître un groupe de loups, en tête il y en avait un noir, plus grand que les autres et il m'effrayait, il se dégageait de lui une puissance et une hostilité que tout le monde pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

- Sam voudrait savoir pourquoi tu l'as appelé. Dit soudain Nashoba.

Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était télépathe lui aussi, ni s'il entendait mes pensées. Je le regardai froidement et il me fit un petit sourire contrit. Jake ne remarqua pas notre échange silencieux et il demanda aux Cullen d'expliquer la situation à la meute.

- Mais Bella… est là. Bredouilla Edward.

- Elle peut tout entendre, ça ne sert à rien de lui cacher des choses, elle est bien capable de faire des recherches et de se mettre en danger pour cela. Annonça Jake sèchement.

Carlisle approuva et prit la parole.

- Alice a eu une vision. Des nouveau-nés se sont regroupés à Port Angeles et ils viennent de décider d'attaquer Forks dimanche soir. Ils veulent faire un maximum de dégâts et si possible, créer de nouveaux vampires pour étoffer leur armée.

- Si leur but, c'est toujours la Push et notre destruction, il faut qu'on les arrête avant Forks. Dit Jacob d'un ton autoritaire que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je le regardai, il était différent, ce n'était plus le jeune homme insouciant et taquin qui me faisait rire, devant moi, se tenait un homme déterminé, responsable. J'avais l'impression qu'il était encore plus grand et, si c'était possible, encore plus beau. Et je tombai amoureuse de Jacob Black, pour la deuxième fois, voire même pour la troisième fois puisque j'étais aussi sous le charme de sa forme lupine.

- Combien sont-ils ? Demanda Paul.

- Environ une trentaine, principalement des nouveau-nés menés par deux vampires plus expérimentés. Expliqua la petite brune.

- Tu connais ces deux san… vampires ? Interrogea Jake.

- Non, je ne les avais jamais vus. Répondit-elle.

- Moi, non plus. Ajouta Edward.

Je me détournai de ma contemplation de l'homme de mes rêves et réalisai ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Des vampires allaient attaquer Forks ? Ils avaient parlé d'armée, de destruction et mon cœur accéléra ses battements, la pression sanguine cognait contre mes tempes et la migraine me guettait. Jake m'attira contre lui, je me laissai aller contre son corps bouillant. J'essayai de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal et il m'aida.

- Tout va bien, Bella. Ne t'en fais pas, on va gérer cela. Fais-nous confiance.

Encore une fois, tout le monde me regardait, moi, la petite humaine, l'intruse au milieu de ces créatures mythiques. Même les énormes loups me fixaient de leurs grands yeux humains, j'avançai vers eux, Jake accentua la pression sur mes doigts et me suivit.

- Je les connais tous, n'est ce pas ? Demandai-je à Jake en me sentant toute petite devant eux.

Il confirma mes propos en me montrant son tatouage.

- Seth ! Où es tu ? Criai-je.

Et un loup sable avança d'une démarche dansante.

- Oh, mais je te reconnais, je suis sure que c'est toi qui m'as montré tes grandes dents, cette nuit.

Il se coucha et mis ses pattes sur sa tête. Il me fit rire et je lui tapotai le crane. Puis je reconnus le loup marron et me plantai devant lui.

- Et toi, tu étais avec Seth. Qui es tu ?

Il émit un petit grognement, je me rendis compte de ma bêtise et me tournai vers Jake qui me présenta Jared.

- Tu n'as pas honte de faire peur aux demoiselles en détresse !? Grognai-je.

Je demandai à Jake de me présenter toute la meute, je ne fus pas surprise que Sam soit le gros loup noir, je trouvai qu'Embry ressemblait un dalmatien à cause des taches noires qui parsemaient ses poils gris, il gronda et me tourna le dos. Quill était marrant avec sa tête plus claire que le reste de son corps et je le taquinai en lui demandant où il avait trempé son museau... Je devinai que les deux loups tout fous qui ne restaient pas en place devaient être Collin et Brady. Je m'approchai du dernier animal qui se tenait un peu en retrait, il avait une robe gris clair et était plus fin que les autres. J'interrogeai Jake du regard mais il répondit.

- Devine.

- Je ne vois pas, je ne connais pas d'autre quileute en âge de devenir un loup. Tu es sur que je le connais ? M'agaçai-je.

- Oh que oui, tu connais et aimes beaucoup cette personne, enfin il me semble.

Je me concentrai sur les yeux du loup qui ne bougeait pas et attendait calmement.

- Ce loup est plus petit que les autres, mais aussi plus fin...

Je me parlais à moi-même, cherchant qui pouvait se cacher sous cette masse de poils. J'avais une idée mais je me disais que c'était trop bizarre.

- Les filles peuvent se transformer en loup ? Dis-je brusquement.

- Jusqu'à présent, on pensait que non, mais on se trompait.

- Leah ?

Et je vis la louve remuer sa grosse tête de haut en bas.

- Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis désolée !

Jake parut étonné de ma réaction et il demanda.

- Pourquoi cela te dérange plus elle que pour nous ?

- C'est un truc de filles, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Pauvre Leah, j'étais persuadée qu'elle était attirée par Nashoba et maintenant je comprenais qu'une histoire entre ces deux là était impossible. L'existence de l'un avait provoqué la mutation de l'autre, comment pourraient-ils passer outre ce qui faisait d'eux des ennemis héréditaires ? Je glissai mes bras dans les poils autour de son cou et elle appuya son museau contre ma joue. Quand je me dégageai de la chaleur de son corps, je remarquai que ses yeux brillaient un peu. Heureusement Nashoba coupa cet instant qui menaçait de devenir gênant pour la louve.

- Sam voudrait savoir ce que nous comptons faire contre cette attaque. Dit-il à Carlisle.

J'avais été distraite par la contemplation de la meute, mais la réalité me rattrapait avec ces quelques mots. Je me disais que j'étais trop fatiguée pour bien comprendre ce qu'ils racontaient mais les mots étaient pourtant bien clairs et un danger menaçait mes amis.

- Pourquoi quelqu'un veut attaquer Forks ? Et pourquoi tu as parlé de destruction ? Murmurai-je à Jacob.

- Apparemment quelqu'un, et on ne sait pas qui, ni pourquoi, veut nous exterminer. Et les Cullen veulent bien nous aider à protéger la réserve.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. D'ailleurs comment pouvez-vous vivre à côté d'eux sans vouloir les détruire. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous prenez cette forme animale pour avoir la force de chasser les vampires.

Les Cullen restèrent impassibles, mais Jake frissonna derrière moi.

- L'un de mes ancêtres à signé un traité avec Carlisle et on les tolère tant qu'ils ne tuent pas d'humain et qu'ils ne pénètrent pas sur nos terres.

- Et maintenant ils se sont alliés à vous pour empêcher qu'on vous tue ?

- Pas que nous Bella. Il semblerait que celui ou celle qui nous en veut, souhaite faire disparaître jusqu'au dernier quileute, loup ou humain, peut importe.

Un long frisson me parcourut des pieds à la tête. Ce n'était pas possible, où était mon univers ? Mon petit monde tranquille avec mes petits soucis, ma petite vie. Je me sentais embarquée dans une autre dimension où je n'étais pas à ma place.

- Pourquoi ? Et qui ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Carlisle parla en regardant le loup noir.

- Nous allons patrouiller de notre côté et je vais essayer de joindre des amis pour nous aider.

- Pourquoi des vampires, même amis avec vous, viendraient sauver la vie d'une tribu indienne ? Persifla Paul.

- Parce qu'un tel massacre ne passerait pas inaperçu et c'est contre les règles des Volturi.

- Les Volturi ? C'est qui ceux là ? Railla le loup gris.

- Ce sont des vampires très, très anciens et ils sont un peu comme nos dirigeants. Ils veillent à ce que nous restions cachés des humains et n'hésitent pas tuer ceux qui se montrent un peu trop.

- Ça rigole pas chez vous, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi des vampires nous aideraient. Insista Paul.

- Parce que personne ne veut que les Volturi quittent leur petit village en Italie. Ils recherchent toujours des êtres avec des pouvoirs pour les enrôler dans leur garde et en général, quand on a un don on évite de se faire remarquer.

- C'est peut être eux qui ont décidé notre extermination ? Suggéra Jake.

Les Cullen se regardèrent rapidement.

- On y a pensé, mais je n'y crois pas, ils ne tueraient pas toute une tribu. Ils auraient exigé la destruction de la meute, puis ils auraient déclaré ce territoire interdit aux vampires pour éviter d'autres mutations. Dit Carlisle.

- Dimanche soir, tu es sure de toi ? Demanda Paul en se tournant vers la petite brune.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'ils ont décidé. Garantit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Je propose que vous surveillez les alentours de Forks, près des habitations, vous vous mélangez plus facilement à la population que des loups. Et nous on patrouille dans la forêt et le long de la mer. Déclara Jacob en regardant Sam qui hocha la tête.

Carlisle interrogea sa famille du regard et il accepta.

- Certains de nos amis vampires ne se nourrissent pas de sang animal. Dit soudain Edward.

Je remarquai les tremblements simultanés de Jake et Paul qui étaient accompagnés de grognements de la meute.

- Gardez les à distance et qu'ils aillent se… nourrir loin d'ici. Grogna mon indien en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sur et nous vous tiendrons au courant de leur arrivée.

Jake interrogea Sam du regard, puis il se tourna vers Edward et Nashoba qui secouèrent la tête. Je compris que la discussion était terminée et je décrétai.

- On devrait y aller, je crois que j'en ai assez appris pour aujourd'hui, et puis il faut que j'aille travailler, mon chef est un bourreau de travail.

Je vis les visages amusés et surpris des vampires, Paul leva les yeux au ciel et Jake me serra contre lui en grommelant que je n'étais pas une fille comme les autres. Nous saluâmes les Cullen. Je fixai Paul et il courut dans la forêt. Peu après, un loup gris apparut et je le contemplai, fascinée, je m'approchai sans crainte, mais Jake me serra contre lui. Paul gronda et je savais qu'il était en colère que son pote ne lui fasse pas confiance. Je me dégageai doucement et je tendis la main vers Paul qui y posa son museau.

- Tu es très beau, un loup argenté, ça ne doit pas être courant.

Et je le vis relever la tête et on aurait dit qu'il était encore plus grand. Sacré Paul, un compliment, même sous sa forme lupine, et il se comportait comme un paon. Puis il partit en direction de la meute et ils disparurent tous ensemble, nous laissant en tête à tête, enfin presque.

- Jake, Bella, je retourne à l'hôpital, je peux vous emmener si vous voulez. Offrit Carlisle.

Mon indien me regarda et je déclinai la proposition, j'avais envie de rester seule avec lui, histoire de reprendre pied avec la réalité du quotidien. Il attrapa ma main et nous avançâmes sur le chemin en direction de Forks.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ça.

Il serra mes doigts et me sourit.

- C'est normal, ça fait beaucoup pour une seule personne.

Je hochai la tête en regardant la forêt. Je faisais le point dans ma tête, des vampires et des loups-garous à Forks, qui aurait cru ça ? Et une guerre en prévision, il fallait que j'en sache plus.

- C'est fréquent que des vampires viennent vous attaquer sur votre territoire ?

- Je ne crois pas, ça ne fait qu'un an que je suis devenu un modificateur et cela à cause de la présence des Cullen. On a des visites de sangsues, mais ce sont des nomades qui ne cherchent pas forcément la bagarre. Ce qui nous attend dimanche est nouveau et j'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va se passer.

Je sentis la tension dans son corps qui se répercutait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et j'eus peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, ni à lui, ni à aucun des quileutes. Ils étaient mes amis, ma nouvelle famille et je ne voulais pas voir souffrir l'un d'entre eux. Cela m'ouvrit les yeux.

- Leah, elle n'a pas eu d'accident, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, tu as bien deviné, elle a été attaquée par une sangsue qui a failli la mordre. Tu vois, les morsures de sangsue ne nous transforment pas, elles nous tuent. Dit-il doucement.

- Et Nashoba était dans le coin...

- Oui, c'est lui qui a tué le vampire, il a sauvé Leah d'une mort affreuse.

Je frissonnai en imaginant la disparition de la louve. Jake me regardait avec admiration et je me demandai ce qui provoquait ce sentiment, c'était lui l'être exceptionnel, pas moi. Je n'en revenais pas d'ailleurs de me promener dans les bois de Forks avec un homme aussi beau, mais qui en plus pouvait se métamorphoser en loup. Et ce mec me tenait la main, ses yeux me couvaient et je savais qu'il attendait le feu vert de sa future ex pour que notre relation prenne une tournure plus intime.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Jessica ? Demandai-je vivement.

**POV JACOB**

Nous rentrions tranquillement à Forks, j'avais pensé proposer à Bella de muter pour qu'elle monte sur mon dos et que nous avancions plus vite. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait, je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de ce moment de calme pour remettre ses idées en place et puis j'étais bien avec elle contre moi, nous marchions cote à cote et cela me convenait parfaitement. Bien sur, elle était loin d'être idiote et elle parvenait toute seule à des conclusions sur les phénomènes étranges de notre petite ville.

Quand elle parla de Jessica, je sursautai, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle d'elle, mais sans téléphone cela s'avérait plutôt difficile. D'ailleurs je me demandai où était mon portable, au mieux, il était sous la fenêtre du bureau de Carlisle, au pire il avait explosé avec mes habits lors de ma sortie spectaculaire. Il faudrait sûrement que j'en achète un autre, ces mutations incontrôlées commençaient vraiment à me coûter cher, le conseil quileute me payait assez tant que j'habitais chez mon père, mais si je voulais vivre avec Bella, il faudrait que je trouve une solution pour gagner un peu plus de fric.

- Houhou, Jacob Black ! T'es encore avec moi ? Rigola Bella en gesticulant.

- Pardon, je cherchai où j'avais perdu mon portable. Peut être que Jess m'a contacté.

- Dès qu'on arrive à l'hôpital, passe la voir et tu sauras.

- Bonne idée. Mais tu es sure de vouloir aller au boulot ?

Elle paraissait tellement fatiguée, j'avais compris qu'elle avait passé la nuit à lire les cahiers de Mike Newton fascinée par toutes ces choses sur les Cullen et nous.

- Oui, j'ai des dossiers qui ne peuvent pas attendre lundi. Et en plus je dois voir une amie avant le week-end.

Je revis la jeune fille avec qui elle mangeait et je supposai que c'était celle-là.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu avec elle ? Demandai-je.

- Je lui ai promis de l'emmener à la plage avec ses frères et sœurs. Je pensais vous rejoindre comme la semaine dernière mais maintenant je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Elle me fixait d'un regard inquiet et je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter.

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous imposer une amie, maintenant que je sais tout ça... Je ne veux pas vous mettre dans une situation où vous devez cacher ce que vous êtes... je ne sais pas si je suis claire mais je ne veux pas vous gêner...

Elle bafouillait et rougissait en me regardant timidement.

- Arrête de t'en faire pour ça, on ne vit pas en vase clos. On accepte les autres tu sais. Tu en es la preuve non ?

- Oui, mais c'est Seth, puis toi qui m'avez emmenée à la Push. Là c'est différent, je ne suis pas...

- Stop, la Push est notre réserve, ok, mais cet endroit appartient à tout le monde, sauf aux sangsues bien entendu, mais ton amie est une petite humaine, n'est ce pas ?

Elle me fixa comme si je venais de lui faire prendre conscience de quelque chose.

- Heu, oui, enfin je le suppose.

- Si c'est la fille qui mange avec toi à la cafet de l'hôpital, je peux te rassurer, c'est une humaine.

Elle respira plus aisément, j'avais résolu son dilemme.

- Donc je peux l'amener à la plage avec toute la bande.

- Bien sur, Bella, tes amis sont les bienvenus.

Nous n'avancions pas très vite et Bella trébuchait fréquemment sur les racines, je lui proposai de la prendre dans mes bras et de courir jusqu'à l'hôpital, elle rigola qu'elle serait trop lourde alors, sans rien dire, je la soulevai et elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou. Je courus sans m'arrêter jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, elle ferma les yeux, elle devait avoir peur de la vitesse ou que je nous jette contre un arbre.

Je la déposai et elle vacilla un peu, je le gardai plaquée contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Finalement elle rigola que c'était encore plus effrayant que les montagnes russes des parcs d'attraction.

- Tu es mon manège préféré. Dit-elle en me dévisageant tendrement de ses prunelles chocolat.

J'éclatai de rire et la fis tournoyer autour de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle me crie d'arrêter. Quand je la reposai, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Je la laissai au pied des marches et filai sous la fenêtre de son bureau, je vis mon portable et par chance, il était entier. Il était tout rayé et cabossé mais il fonctionnait encore. J'avais plusieurs appels manqués de mon père qui m'engueulait pour lui avoir raccroché au nez, un de l'intendant de l'hôpital qui me demandait si j'avais un problème et le dernier me dérangea fortement. Charlie, en fait non, ce n'était pas le copain de mon père, l'homme que je considérai comme un membre de ma famille qui avait laissé ce message, c'était le chef de la police.

- Jacob Black, je t'attends à 17h dans mon bureau. Et ce n'est pas une invitation !

Billy avait appelé son pote et j'allais devoir à mon tour, répondre à des questions. Je ne comprenais pas la colère de Charlie contre moi, mais j'allais assumer mes actes, et j'espérais qu'il en ferait de même. Cela me donna envie d'en savoir plus sur la mère de Bella, cette femme mystérieuse qui avait quitté Forks et ceux qui l'aimaient. Bella m'avait affirmé être la fille biologique de Charlie et qu'il ne reniait pas ce fait. Il fallait que la vérité éclate et la seule qui la connaissait, c'était la mère de Bella.

Je frappai à la porte du bureau de l'intendant et lui servis un beau mensonge bien ficelé pour expliquer mon départ précipité et lui promis de travailler samedi matin pour récupérer mon retard. Il parut satisfait et je me dirigeai vers le bureau du doc, j'espérais que Bella serait encore à la cafétéria avec son amie car je voulais des infos sur Renée et je comptais sur Carlisle.

- Jacob ? Un problème ? Me dit le vampire blond en me voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Non doc. J'ai juste besoin d'un renseignement.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Je me grattai le crane, je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet sans trahir le secret de Bella et Charlie, finalement ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de chercher à percer ce mystère. Carlisle était immobile comme seules savent le faire les statues ou les vampires ! Je pouffai pour me donner du courage.

- Peux-tu me dire si tu as les coordonnées de quelqu'un à contacter en cas d'accident de Bella ?

Il sursauta et écarquilla les yeux une fraction de seconde, puis il sourit.

- Pourquoi cette question, Jacob ? Bella n'a pas eu d'accident, je le saurai déjà.

- Parce que j'aimerais contacter sa mère, c'est pour faire une surprise à Bella.

Carlisle me regardait d'un air suspicieux, je n'avais jamais été doué pour le mensonge face aux personnes que je respectais. Quand j'étais enfant, mon père m'appelait Pinocchio et il disait que comme la célèbre marionnette de bois, mon visage se modifiait quand je racontais des bobards. Bon heureusement mon nez ne s'allongeait pas... sauf quand je devenais un loup, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

- Je ne crois que j'ai le droit de divulguer d'informations sur la famille de Bella, comme ça sans raison particulière. Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire.

- Je ne peux pas Carlisle, ce serait trahir le secret de Bella et je préférerais que ce soit elle qui t'en parle, mais je t'assure que je ne veux pas lui faire du mal.

- Je ne sais pas, Jake. Bella est ma secrétaire et elle a confiance en moi.

- S'il te plaît, doc. Tu me connais. J'ai vraiment besoin de ce numéro.

Je voyais qu'il hésitait vraiment, il était pris en tenaille entre sa confiance en moi et son intégrité vis-à-vis de Bella. Je le comprenais mais j'avais tellement envie qu'il cède à ma requête que j'insistais encore un peu.

- Allez Carlisle, c'est pour son bien, s'il te plaît.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un dossier, rapidement il inscrivit un numéro qu'il me tendit en grommelant qu'il se donnait l'impression d'être Judas.

- C'est le numéro de sa mère, Renée Dwyer. Fais en bon usage, Jacob. Si j'apprends que Bella a souffert à cause de ce que je viens de faire...

Je ne le laissai terminer pas sa phrase en le remerciant chaleureusement et lui promettant qu'il n'aurait pas à regretter son geste. Je partis presque en courant avant qu'il ne change d'avis, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir l'empêcher de me reprendre le papier en restant sous ma forme humaine. Je montai sur le toit pour travailler et surtout être tranquille pour téléphoner à la mère de Bella. Je réfléchis à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui raconter pour ne pas l'inquiéter puis je composai le précieux numéro.

- Allo. Dit une voix joyeuse.

- Bonjour. Madame Dwyer ?

- Elle-même. La voix devenait curieuse, mais toujours aussi gaie.

- Je suis un collègue de votre fille Bella...

- Mon dieu, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Comment va-t-elle ? Où est-elle ?

Je fus sidéré par la vitesse d'élocution et par cette réaction angoissée si instantanée.

- Elle va très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne lui est rien arrivé.

- Ah, vous m'avez fait peur, elle est tellement imprudente et maladroite. Il lui arrive toujours des aventures étranges. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où on m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'elle avait eu un accident...

Cette femme avait une capacité à changer d'émotions qui me stupéfiait, mes quelques mots l'avaient rassurée et elle était prête à me raconter sa vie et celle de sa fille alors qu'elle ignorait totalement qui j'étais.

- J'ai remarqué aussi sa maladresse...

- Mais alors pourquoi m'appelez-vous ? Me coupa-t-elle.

- Nous sommes en train de compléter son dossier administratif et il nous manque des renseignements concernant sa couverture mutuelle. Elle nous a dit de voir avec vous.

Je me demandai si elle allait tomber dans le panneau ou si elle allait m'envoyer balader, j'espérais qu'elle serait trop contente de parler de sa fille pour ne pas voir l'absurdité de ma demande.

- Bien sur, je vous écoute.

- Donc il me manque son lieu de naissance, et tout ce qui concerne son père. Me lançai-je.

- Elle est née à Phoenix en Arizona, mais elle aurait pu vous le dire, elle-même. Dit-elle d'une voix devenue plus froide.

- Elle a très mal écrit et je n'arrivais pas relire. Mentis-je.

- Ah ok. Quant à son père, il s'appelle Charles Swan, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela a un rapport avec sa couverture mutuelle, il n'a jamais fait partie de sa vie.

Cette fois, son ton était glacial et la suspicion commençait à l'envahir. Je calmai le jeu en faisant celui qui s'en moquait.

- Oh, je l'ignorais, je pensais qu'elle avait oublié de remplir les cases.

- Hé bien non. Elle ne le connaît pas, il m'a quittée avant la naissance de Bella et il n'a jamais participé à sa vie. D'une voix plus calme.

- Je suis désolé. Veuillez m'excusez si je vous parais indiscret. Les formulaires sont des documents administratifs type, vous savez ce que c'est.

- Oh que oui, ça a toujours été un problème pour moi... de remplir toutes ces paperasses. Grommela-t-elle.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, j'avais la confirmation que Charlie avait quitté sa femme enceinte mais ça ne collait pas avec ce que Billy avait dit. Quelqu'un mentait et je ne me voyais comment la faire parler de sa vie avant la naissance de Bella.

- Vous avez d'autres questions. Dit-elle soudain en brisant le fil de mes pensées.

Je l'interrogeai sur sa mutuelle pour Bella était couverte en cas d'accident ou de maladie, elle me répondit chaleureusement, Renée était redevenue la femme joyeuse qui avait décroché.

- Bien. Je vous remercie pour tous ces renseignements. Je vous souhaite bonne journée, madame. Dwyer. Dis-je en voulant en finir avec cette conversation.

- Bonne journée à vous aussi. Mais au fait, dites-moi, quel temps fait-il à New-York ?

Je tombai des nues, pourquoi me parlait-elle de New-York ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout, mais je peux vous dire que dans l'état de Washington, il fait gris et pas très chaud. Rigolai-je.

J'entendis un grand bruit au bout de la ligne, puis quelqu'un qui appelait Renée, il y eut divers sons comme des gifles et des soupirs. J'attendais que Renée reprenne le combiné, je supposais qu'elle était aussi maladroite que sa fille et qu'elle était tombée. Je ne voulais pas raccrocher sans savoir comment allait la mère de Bella. Soudain une voix masculine me parla.

- Qui est au bout du fil et qu'avez vous dit à ma femme ? Cria-t-il.

- Monsieur Dwyer, je ne comprends pas, je parlais tranquillement à votre épouse quand il y a eu un grand bruit. Elle va bien ?

- Elle s'est évanouie, alors non elle ne va pas bien. Qui êtes vous ?

- Je m'appelle Jacob Black et je travaille avec Bella.

- Bella ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- Rien, elle va très bien.

- Pourquoi ma femme s'est elle évanouie alors ?

- Je n'en sais rien, on parlait de la météo dans l'état de Washington.

Un grand silence suivit cette phrase, je n'entendais plus que la respiration chaotique de mon interlocuteur, il semblait essayer de se calmer et il murmura.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- A Forks, une petite ville près de Seattle.

- Oh mon dieu.

Et plus rien, il avait raccroché. Je contemplai mon téléphone en me demandant pourquoi ils avaient réagi comme ça, je ne voyais qu'une seule raison, Bella n'avait pas dit à sa mère qu'elle partait à la recherche de son père, ni qu'elle l'avait retrouvé et encore moins qu'elle était à Forks. J'avais merdé, et j'étais mal, j'allais devoir parler à Bella avant que sa mère ne l'appelle. Je fonçai vers le bureau de ma belle et quand j'arrivai, je compris qu'il était trop tard. Bella, le téléphone à l'oreille, me tournait le dos, je baissai la tête, j'avais cru bien faire et je me rendais compte de ma bêtise, surtout que je n'avais rien appris d'intéressant. Je m'assis sur la chaise en face d'elle et écoutai la conversation, mon ouïe de loup me permettrait d'entendre la voix de Renée qui apparemment s'était réveillée.

- Qu'est ce que tu espérais ? Qu'il allait te prendre dans ses bras en demandant pardon ? Criait Renée.

- Je voulais le voir en face et lui montrer ma haine, maman. Tu peux comprendre ça ? Gémis Bella.

- Non, je ne comprends pas, je t'ai protégée, aimée, élevée pendant toutes ces années et dès que tu quittes la maison, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est te précipiter vers cet homme alors que tu sais ce que j'en pense.

- Maman, il fallait que je le rencontre, que je vois le salaud qui t'a quittée.

J'entendis que la mère de Bella s'était arrêtée de respirer et quand elle reprit la parole, son ton était moins assuré, moins coléreux, je pouvais même y trouver un peu de crainte. Cela confirmait mon idée que Renée était la menteuse dans cette histoire, mais pourquoi ? Et comment la faire avouer la vérité à Bella ?

- Tu l'as rencontré ? Questionna plus doucement la mère.

- Oui et je lui ai dit qui j'étais. Répondit calmement la fille.

- Et ? Renée était nerveuse et cela s'entendait.

- Il a dit que je ressemblais à sa mère, puis après il a demandé comment tu avais pu lui faire ça et là, je l'ai viré de ma voiture. Il rejette la faute sur toi, il n'a pas changé, tu avais raison. Grogna Bella au bord des larmes.

Renée sanglotait au bout du fil et je m'approchai de Bella, je voulais la serrer contre moi avant qu'elle ne s'effondre elle aussi. Accroupi devant elle, je pris sa main et elle me sourit tristement, mais ne me repoussa pas.

- Arrête de pleurer maman, je savais que ce n'était pas un mec bien, j'en juste eu la confirmation.

- Tu vas quitter Forks maintenant, hein ? Espéra un peu trop fort, Renée.

- Heu, non, maman, j'ai un boulot ici et j'ai rencontré des gens adorables. Dit Bella en me fixant tendrement.

- Ah, mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es arrivée, tu peux te faire des amis ailleurs. Reviens à Phoenix, on te trouvera du boulot, ne reste pas là-bas.

Je fronçai les sourcils, cette femme n'énervait, elle voulait me séparer de Bella et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait de mauvais souvenirs de Forks qu'elle devait influencer sa fille.

- Non maman, je reste ici. Je suis bien. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Dit elle doucement en rougissant un peu.

Je serrai ses doigts dans ma main et lui souris.

- Déjà ? Mais ça ne peut pas être sérieux, tu ne le connais pas depuis longtemps.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était sérieux, mais je veux rester pour savoir si ça peut le devenir. Soupira Bella.

- Alors parle-moi de lui, que fait-il ? Où vit-il ? Où l'as tu rencontré? Et …

- Maman, stop ! Il s'appelle Jacob Black, il habite...

- Quoi ? Black, tu as dit Black ? Hurla sa mère.

J'entendis derrière elle la voix d'un homme dire que c'était le nom de celui qui avait téléphoné, et je regardai Bella pour savoir si elle l'avait entendu aussi. Il semblait que non, mais elle était désorientée par les hurlements de sa mère.

- Black comme de la famille à Billy Black ?

- Heu oui, c'est son fils. Bafouilla Bella qui semblait perdue.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a appelée alors ! Il voulait me faire parler, me narguer...

Et comme avec moi avant, elle se tut et on entendit des bruits étranges, des cris, des respirations haletantes, je supposai que Renée faisait une crise d'angoisse mais je me rendis compte que je devais affronter un autre problème. Bella arracha sa main de ma poigne et elle se leva, me fusillant du regard.

- Maman, parle-moi. Phil, que se passe-t-il ? Cria-t-elle dans l'appareil.

- Ça va, elle respire. Ne t'en fais pas, tu la connais. Dit le dénommé Phil.

- Bien je règle un problème ici et je vous rappelle. A tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers moi, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle tremblait de rage et si elle avait été une quileute, j'aurai pu jurer qu'elle allait se transformer. Je ne dis rien, je ne voulais pas envenimer les choses, je savais que me justifier à cet instant ne servirait à rien, elle n'était pas en état pour m'écouter.

- Tu as appelé ma mère ! Mais de quel droit ? Et pourquoi ?

Elle ne criait pas, c'était pire, elle me jetait son mépris au visage et cela faisait mal. Je savais que j'avais fait une connerie mais je ne voulais pas de son dédain, et encore moins de sa haine.

- Je voulais entendre l'histoire de sa bouche, je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais, peut être qu'elle me dise que tu avais mal compris, ou qu'elle t'avait menti. Je connais Charlie depuis que je suis enfant et je le considère comme un membre de ma famille. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne t'ait pas cherchée partout. Il a toujours dit qu'il rêvait d'avoir des enfants.

- Peut être que tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que tu crois. Ton cher Charlie a viré ma mère quand il a su qu'elle était enceinte alors arrête ton couplet sur le pauvre homme qui rêve d'avoir un bébé, il l'a eu et il n'en a pas voulu. Martela-t-elle froidement.

Je ne dis plus rien, elle était tellement sure d'elle. Je ne parviendrai pas à la convaincre, je ne connaissais pas la vérité de toute manière, et pendant plus de vingt ans, sa mère lui avait répété que Charles Swan était une ordure, je ne faisais pas le poids.

- Va-t'en Jacob. Je veux rester seule. Et ne viens pas me voir ce soir.

- Bella, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu avais caché à ta mère que tu étais à Forks.

- C'est bien ça le problème Jake. Tu ne sais rien de moi et tu agis sans réfléchir. Mais au fait comment as tu su où joindre ma mère ?

- J'ai fouillé dans ton dossier administratif. Mentis-je pour ne pas la mettre en colère contre Carlisle.

Elle ferma les paupières et me montra la porte. Je reculai sans la lâcher des yeux, espérant un sourire, un encouragement, un pardon peut être. Mais je n'eus rien, elle ne me regarda pas, elle s'assit et se tourna vers la fenêtre. J'étais malheureux, j'avais rajouté du stress à sa journée déjà dingue. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle assimile tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son réveil. Je n'avais pas le choix, alors je sortis et retournai travailler jusqu'à l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Charlie.

Quand j'entrai au poste, il n'y avait qu'une fille qui tapait un rapport, elle leva le nez en entendant la porte, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler, le chef Swan sortit de son bureau et me fit signe de le suivre. Il était vraiment impressionnant quand il était professionnel comme à cet instant.

- Salut Charlie, alors pourquoi m'as tu convoqué si aimablement ? Ironisai-je.

- Mouais, salut Jacob. Allons droit au but. Que sais-tu de ma fille ? Grogna-t-il.

Je restai abasourdi, je ne pensais pas qu'il reconnaîtrait aussi facilement que Bella était sa fille, ni qu'il m'en parlerait comme ça. Il enchaîna.

- Ton père m'a dit que tu lui avais posé des questions sur mon mariage et j'ai fait le rapprochement avec ce que je viens de découvrir. Alors qu'est ce que Bella t'a raconté ? Il paraît que tu es proche d'elle...

- Je ne sais rien de plus que toi, elle m'a dit que tu étais son père, que tu avais jeté sa mère à la rue quand elle était enceinte et que tu n'avais jamais pris de ses nouvelles.

Il pâlit et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Ses mains se crispèrent et je vis toute la tension dans son corps se muer en haine, puis en souffrance.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi a-telle fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Je l'aimais et j'aurais aimé notre fille.

Il était dévasté et je ne savais pas quoi dire pour l'apaiser.

- Et Bella la croit, bien sur, c'est sa mère, c'est normal. Que puis-je faire contre ça ?

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, d'ailleurs je n'en avais pas à lui offrir. Je l'observais, il était parti dans un monde où je n'avais pas accès. J'aurais aimé être dans sa tête et prévoir ce qu'il allait faire. Il se redressa et je vis dans son regard qu'il venait de prendre une décision.

- Merci Jacob, prend soin d'elle, s'il te plaît.

- Je vais essayer mais elle a du caractère tu sais, elle n'est pas facile.

- Les chiens ne font pas des chats. Hoqueta-t-il en ricanant.

Je me levai, je me dirigeai vers la porte quand il m'arrêta et dit sèchement

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre ma fille et toi ?

- Rien pour le moment, mais elle me plaît énormément.

- Et Jessica ? Tu n'es plus avec elle ?

- Il y a longtemps qu'on aurait du se séparer et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

- Bien, je sais que tu es un bon gars Jake, mais si tu fais du mal à ma fille, tu devras courir vite, très vite...

Et il tendit la main vers son arme, me faisant comprendre ses intentions. Je ricanai tout en sachant qu'il ne me ferait pas de cadeau si jamais je faisais souffrir sa fille. Il était un tout nouveau papa mais il prenait ce statut très à cœur. J'étais triste qu'il découvre aussi tardivement qu'il avait un enfant, il avait manqué ses jeunes années mais rien ne l'empêcherait d'aimer et protéger Bella maintenant.

Je sortis du poste et regardai mon portable, je n'avais pas de message de la fille de mes rêves. Alors je rentrai à la Push et me rendis chez Sam. On devait discuter, il me l'avait demandé et je n'étais pas venu le voir comme prévu. Il était là en train de bricoler sur la fabrication d'un meuble dans son garage.

- Salut Jake. Comment va Bella ? Pas trop bouleversée par ses découvertes ?

- Salut Sam. Je l'ai quittée à l'hôpital, on s'est disputé mais rien à voir avec les vampires et les loups. On va lui laissé le temps d'encaisser tout ça... plus le reste. Dis-je plus pour moi-même.

- Tu as raison, mais elle a relativement bien réagi ce matin. Je suis épaté, plus d'une aurait pété les plombs. S'enthousiasma-t-il.

- C'est vrai, elle est exceptionnelle. Mais tu ne voulais pas me voir pour me parler de Bella...

Il se redressa et s'essuya les mains avec un chiffon, il prenait son temps et je compris qu'il le faisait exprès, histoire de préparer son discours. Je chipai une canette dans son frigo et lui en lançai une. Il l'attrapa d'une main et se laissa tomber sur un vieux fauteuil. Je m'installai en face de lui à califourchon sur une chaise bancale.

- Jake, je crois qu'il est temps que tu prennes ta place d'alpha.

- Non, Sam, on en a déjà discuté et je n'en veux pas, tu es bien meilleur que moi dans ce rôle.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu as mûri Jacob et tu fais du bon boulot avec les Cullen et la meute.

- Être ton bêta me convient parfaitement et jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Grondai-je.

- Je le sais mais le problème n'est pas là. Tu as une autorité naturelle dont tu ne te rends même pas compte. Et si on s'oppose en pleine bagarre, ça risque de provoquer des dégâts. La meute peut être détruite ou se scinder en deux, cela n'est pas envisageable, il faut que tu revendiques ton titre maintenant au calme.

Je l'écoutai attentivement, Sam était notre guide depuis toujours, le premier à s'être transformé en loup, il avait souffert, puis accepté sa condition en attendant les autres. Il était devenu notre alpha, mais surtout celui qui savait apaiser nos peurs, nos rancœurs, nos colères. Le rôle de chef n'était pas facile, surtout avec des caractères aussi forts que les nôtres et je l'admirai pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais je savais qu'il avait raison, je sentais au fond de moi que souvent je prenais sa place, je donnais des directives et tout le monde me suivait sans discuter. Je n'utilisais que rarement mon ton d'alpha, je n'en avais pas besoin. Heureusement car je n'aimais pas imposer mes idées à la meute, à mes amis. Je levai ma canette et la vidai en réfléchissant.

- Tu as probablement raison, mais est ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Oui, Jake, je le veux. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, à toi maintenant de prendre le relai. Je savais que ça arriverait et je l'ai toujours accepté.

- Et comment on fait cela ?

Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont on devait procéder mais je me doutais que Sam s'était renseigné auprès des anciens et qu'il avait réponse à cette question.

- Il faut simplement que toute la meute soit présente et que nous leur annoncions. Quand ils accepteront, tu deviendras automatiquement l'alpha puisque je me soumets à ton autorité.

- Waouh. Tu es bien renseigné, dis donc.

- J'y pense depuis le jour où j'ai su que tu étais l'alpha légitime. Rigola-t-il.

- Bien alors on fait comme tu le sens, Sam. J'ai confiance en toi pour cela aussi. J'espère juste être digne de cette position.

Il se leva et nous servit deux autres canettes, nous trinquâmes en souriant. Voilà, je venais d'accepter d'être le chef de la meute. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais depuis que j'étais devenu un loup, tout me dépassait alors cela ou autre chose...

Je suivis Sam vers sa maison et nous vîmes arriver Paul et la jolie Tali, ils gesticulaient et leur conversation semblait animée. Quand mon pote nous vit, il rougit. J'écarquillai les yeux, Paul n'était pas sensé savoir rougir, il ne montrait jamais sa sensibilité et on pouvait penser qu'il ne connaissait rien à la gêne ou la pudeur. Cette fille transformait notre loup argenté et cela m'amusait beaucoup. Il vint vers nous en marmonnant qu'il devait patrouiller alors je lui proposai de prendre sa place puisque je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Sam et lui me fixèrent un instant et je ne leur laissai pas le temps de m'interroger, je courus vers la forêt et à l'abri des regards, je me transformai. J'accueillis avec joie le vent dans mes poils et je rejoignis rapidement Jared et Brady le long de la falaise. Je vidai mon esprit de toute pensée et me concentrai sur les odeurs afin de déceler tout mouvement de sang-froid près de la réserve.


	14. Problèmes de couples

**Pas de POV Jacob dans ce chapitre, il est puni^^. Rien que des discussions entre Bella et différentes personnes. Je me rends compte que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. **

**Merci à toutes celles qui suivent ma fic même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews, j'espère que vous appréciez.**

**Bises à ma correctrice, merci à toi Bambina.**

**Et merci Clarisse pour tes questions qui me vont réfléchir et avancer, et aussi ton soutien quand je doute.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je garai ma voiture et tel un zombi, me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre. Je jetai mes chaussures dans un coin de la pièce et m'effondrai sur le lit. Je pensais m'endormir aussitôt mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Trop de choses encombraient mon cerveau. En plus j'étais en colère et ce n'était pas le meilleur état pour faire abstraction de tout ça et sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Alors je repassai dans ma tête les événements de la journée. Les Cullen, terrifiants de perfection et de gentillesse, au moins en apparence, car ils restaient tout de même des buveurs de sang. Puis les quileutes, mes amis, ces magnifiques loups aux dents tranchantes mais aux expressions tellement humaines. Après j'entendis résonner les cris de ma mère, sa colère qui était dirigée contre moi. D'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, elle devrait être contente que j'aie la confirmation de ce qu'elle m'avait répété toute ma vie. Mais j'avais ressenti un malaise et je ne parvenais pas à le sortir de ma tête.

Je ne m'attardai pas sur Jacob, je me sentais trahie, il avait osé téléphoner à ma mère pour avoir la confirmation que ce que je disais. Son intrusion dans ma vie personnelle me blessait profondément et un sentiment d'isolement se mêlait à ma colère. Qu'il veuille défendre son ami, je pouvais le comprendre, mais qu'il agisse dans mon dos, ça non ! Nous étions mal barrés s'il agissait ainsi, je détestais cette attitude et je n'étais pas prête à lui pardonner. Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues, la fatigue aidant, mes émotions étaient exacerbées.

Finalement je m'endormis en pensant à Bree et à notre rendez-vous du lendemain. Tant pis si je devais affronter Jacob, je n'allais pas priver mon amie et sa famille d'une journée à la plage parce qu'un homme trop arrogant s'était imaginé qu'il pouvait empiéter sur ma vie sans me consulter. Les autres quileutes seraient là et ils sauraient me faire rire et aussi changer les idées de Bree.

Je fus réveillée par des voix en dessous de ma fenêtre, des tonalités féminines qui n'avaient rien d'amicales. Elles se disputaient avec acharnement, je me glissai hors du lit et épiai à travers les rideaux. Je reconnus Jessica avec une femme plus âgée qui d'après leurs propos était sa mère.

- Pour la dixième fois, Jessica, je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux ! C'est moi la mère et non l'inverse !

-On ne le dirait pas, tu te conduis comme une gamine sans cervelle... maman ! Ironisa Jessica.

Des éclairs de rage fusaient entre les deux femmes et je fis bien attention de rester à l'abri de leurs regards.

- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas comprendre que je veux vivre tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire adolescente parce que j'étais enceinte !

Je vis les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaisser, et j'éprouvai énormément de compassion pour elle, certes je ne l'aimais pas, mais personne ne devait subir de reproches pour être simplement venu au monde surtout pas de la part de sa propre mère.

- Tu te répètes tu as déjà dit que, à cause de moi, tu as raté ta vie. Désolée d'être là, maman, mais je n'ai pas plus demandé à naître que toi à me donner la vie !

- Ça suffit Jessica, je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais gâché ma vie, mais aujourd'hui je veux en profiter et m'amuser.

- En partant faire de l'accrobranche avec un mec de vingt ans ? Tu oublies que tu as le double de son âge. Ricana Jessica.

Sa mère devint écarlate et je crus qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque quand je la vis poser sa main sur son cœur. Puis elle avança sur sa fille, la menaçant de son index.

- Écoute moi bien pour la dernière fois, je sors Ben Cheney si je veux et ce n'est pas parce que ton petit ami te trompe que tu dois te venger sur moi.

Waouh, la mère et la fille ne s'épargnaient aucun coup bas et celui-là me fit grimacer. Je remarquai que Jessica tournait la tête vers la porte de ma chambre et je reculai instinctivement ne tenant pas à la voir débouler devant moi. Mais sa réaction fut totalement à l'opposé de ce j'attendais, elle fondit en larme et remonta dans la voiture. Sa mère entra dans la boutique sous le sourire commercial de l'excentrique propriétaire. Je me demandai si madame Stanley aurait le temps d'arriver chez elle, avant que toute la ville soit au courant de la dispute et de sa liaison avec un nommé Ben Cheney.

Il était seulement 17 heures alors après une douche rapide, histoire de me réveiller, je sortis de ma chambre. Je montai dans ma voiture quand malheureusement je m'aperçus que Jessica était encore là. Nos regards se croisèrent et elle fonça dans ma direction, je n'échapperai pas à la confrontation, je m'extirpai de mon véhicule pour lui faire face.

- Tiens, tiens, Swan ! Mais quelle joie de te voir… Persifla-t-elle.

- Joie partagée, Stanley. Ironisai-je.

Elle éclata de rire en levant le pouce en l'air.

- Alors on est d'accord sur une chose au moins.

- Faut croire qu'on a certains points communs. Lançai-je.

Son sourire se fana doucement et elle se tendit comme un arc.

- Alors comme ça, tu veux me piquer mon mec ? Attaqua-t-elle.

- Je ne veux rien te piquer du tout, je te le laisse s'il veut toujours de toi, bien entendu. Dis-je toujours en colère contre Jake.

Elle parut étonnée par ma répartie et elle fronça les sourcils.

- De l'eau dans le gaz ? Déjà ? Pas à cause de moi, j'espère… Siffla-t-elle moqueuse.

- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, alors ne te fais pas d'illusion.

- Mais alors, si c'est fini entre vous avant d'avoir commencé, je peux peut être le récupérer… Estima-t-elle.

- A toi de voir, si tu manques d'amour propre à ce point, alors garde-le !

Elle se referma, je vis son corps frissonner et quand elle reposa les yeux sur moi, ils étaient brillants des larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir.

- Tu ne sais rien à rien, Bella Swan. Jacob a juré qu'il resterait avec moi pour toujours et je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte, tu comprends ça ?

- Je peux comprendre que tu l'aimes et que tu souhaites que ce soit réciproque, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que cette relation est à sens unique, pas toi ? Raillai-je.

Elle se mit à pleurer doucement, les bras le long du corps, la tête basse comme un condamné qui monte à l'échafaud et je fus prise de court, je n'osai pas la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler, pas moi, je n'en avais pas le droit. J'étais celle qui lui enlevait l'homme qu'elle aimait et j'eus honte comme jamais auparavant dans ma vie. Finalement venir à Forks n'était pas l'idée du siècle, j'aurais mieux fait de rester à Phoenix avec ma mère et Phil, plutôt que de bouleverser les vies de Jacob, Jessica et peut être celle de Charlie.

- Jessica, tu es jeune et très jolie. Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera à ta juste valeur, qui te rendra heureuse, j'en suis persuadée.

Je bafouillai, je n'avais jamais été très douée pour trouver les mots qui font du bien, certaines personnes ont ce don, mais pas moi. J'étais trop solitaire et sûrement trop indépendante pour cela, je savais être présente pour les autres, mais en silence ou dans l'action mais pas dans les câlins ou l'émotion. Elle leva la tête et me foudroya du regard.

- Je l'avais trouvé avant que tu débarques dans ma vie ! Dégage Bella, laisse le moi. Toi, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'es pas une handicapée, alors laisse moi Jake, je t'en prie.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, son ton devenait suppliant et sa sincérité ne faisait aucun doute, elle souffrait à cause de moi et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour effacer cela. Et j'en voulus encore plus à Jacob, il n'aurait jamais dû m'embarquer dans cette histoire. Il aurait dû rester fidèle à sa copine et ne pas me regarder, mon intérêt pour lui se serait certainement estompé avec le temps.

- Tu n'es pas handicapée, et même si c'était le cas, en quoi cela t'empêcherait de trouver un homme bien qui t'aimerait à ta juste valeur ? M'étonnai-je.

Je pensais à Embry qui, d'après Paul, avait toujours été sous le charme de Jessica, il y avait sûrement d'autres hommes à qui elle pouvait plaire, rien ne l'obligeait à rester avec Jacob sauf son amour pour lui, mais elle ne disait pas qu'elle l'aimait, elle se contentait de seriner qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

- Si, je suis handicapée, Bella et aucun homme ne voudra de moi dans mon état. Tu ne me connais alors tais toi. Tu veux voir les dégâts ? Me jeta-t-elle au visage.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, sa mère klaxonna brutalement et Jessica sursauta. Elle partit vers la voiture et dit en me faisant une grimace sardonique.

- Je ne lui rends pas sa liberté. Tu peux lui transmettre ! Il est à moi et je le garde.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, d'accord j'étais furieuse contre le quileute, mais entendre Jessica refuser de le libérer de sa promesse me brisait. Je croyais en notre belle histoire, en un avenir où Bella aime Jacob et Jacob aime Bella. Elle venait de détruire mon rêve et curieusement je n'arrivais pas à la haïr. Qu'aurais-je fait à sa place ? La détresse et la peur suintaient par tous les pores de sa peau et je comprenais qu'elle veuille garder son merveilleux petit-ami.

Ce que je ne parvenais pas à concevoir qu'elle accepte de continuer avec lui alors qu'il ne l'aimait plus, cherchait-elle à le faire souffrir pour une raison que j'ignorais ? Pensait-elle pouvoir ranimer une flamme apparemment éteinte ? Je ne connaissais pas leur lien, leurs souvenirs, ni la raison de la promesse de Jacob et je me sentais petite et fragile face à la détermination de Jessica. J'avais prévu de passer la soirée seule à finir la lecture des cahiers de Mike, mais là je voulais parler à quelqu'un, il me fallait un confident. J'appelai Paul.

- Hé Bella ! Comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ? Tu es ok avec tout ce que tu as vu ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui, je crois que je suis prête à accepter le surnaturel dans ma vie.

Ma voix tremblait et je dus m'appuyer sur la carrosserie, mais j'essayai de ne pas le montrer à Paul, de lui donner l'illusion que j'allais bien.

- Je savais que tu n'aurais pas peur. Mais que me vaut ton appel ? Tu as un problème avec ta voiture ?

- Non, non, je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais.

- Là, j'attends Tali, elle est partie essayer sa voiture pour voir si tout est ok.

- Alors ça avance entre vous ?

- Comment ça ?

- On a tous remarqué que tu avais craqué pour la jolie Natalia, alors tu as réussi à la faire tomber dans tes pattes de grand méchant loup ? Le taquinai-je.

- Pff. Même pas ! Elle refuse tous les compliments, tous les gestes gentils. Pourtant je fais des efforts, mais elle ne se comporte pas comme les filles que je connais !

Je rigolai en notant le grognement qui accompagnait ses paroles.

- Alors ne te comporte pas comme avec les filles que tu connais ! Je pense qu'elle a tellement l'habitude d'être entourée d'hommes qu'elle connaît tous les trucs de drague. Montre lui que tu es un mec sympa, cool et qui respecte les femmes si tu peux faire ça. A mon avis, si tu veux la faire craquer, il faut qu'elle t'admire et qu'elle sente que tu la considères comme ton égale, comme un mec.

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes et je crus qu'il avait raccroché quand j'entendis un soupir dans mon oreille.

- Je ne saurais pas faire ça, Bella. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'une fille me résiste. Avoua-t-il.

- Je m'en doute.

J'éclatai de rire, une fille qui ne tombait pas dans les bras de Paul Lahote, forcément cela attirait encore plus le quileute. Je rajoutai.

- Vous adorez tous les deux les voitures et les moteurs, alors sers toi de votre passion commune, considère la comme un pote mécano et montre lui ce que tu vaux. Si tu y arrives, c'est elle qui te draguera, tu verras.

- Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant d'expérience en drague ! Railla-t-il.

- Et tu as raison, mais je suis comme toi, j'adore étudier les autres et leurs comportements.

- Tu es un rayon de soleil, ma petite Bella. Tiens elle revient, je vais tout de suite mettre en pratique tes conseils. A plus tard ? Tu passes à la Push ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Bonne soirée Paul et à demain, à la plage.

- Ok, la gamine. A plus.

- A plus, silverdog !

- Hé, je ne suis pas un chien, Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Silverwolf pas silverdog !

Et je raccrochai en souriant. Je n'avais pas pu lui parler de mes angoisses, mais tout de même j'allais mieux, cette conversation m'avait permis de reprendre mes esprits. Mais je ne voulais toujours pas être seule ce soir et je n'avais pas l'intention d'appeler Jake, il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Salut Bella. Comment vas-tu ? Remise de tes émotions ?

- Ça va, je gère. Et toi, ça va ?

- On fait aller, mais là je dois faire à manger à une bande de loups affamés. Emily ne peut pas les nourrir ce soir et ma mère est partie voir le traiteur pour son mariage avec...

Elle se tut et un silence gênant s'installa. Elle savait qu'il y avait un problème entre Charlie et moi et elle craignait de m'avoir blessée.

- Pas de souci Leah, tu peux parler du mariage de ta mère avec le chef de la police. Je ne vais pas te raccrocher au nez, promis.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ? Demanda la louve.

- J'aimerais te voir, j'ai besoin de vider mon sac.

- Alors ramène tes puces, quoique non, les puces tu les laisses chez Newton, je n'ai pas envie d'en récupérer dans mes jolis poils gris.

Je souris, maintenant que j'étais au courant de leur secret, les relations allaient être plus faciles surtout pour eux qui ne devraient plus faire attention à chacun de leur propos.

- Et t'en fais pas, ma mère n'est pas là, elle est allée chez sa sœur. Ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Soulagée, je jetai le téléphone sur le siège à côté de moi et roulai en direction de la Push. Je regardai souvent dans les bois si je ne voyais pas un loup, mais ce soir là, ils restèrent bien cachés.

Leah était seule dans la cuisine et elle coupait des pommes, pendant que dans une énorme marmite, cuisait une sorte de ragoût. L'odeur qui atteignit mon nez me mit l'eau à la bouche et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille au soir. Je m'assis en face d'elle et pris un couteau pour l'aider. Elle me sourit et, comme prévu, je lui racontai presque tout, Charlie, la crise de ma mère, le coup de fil de Jacob. Elle ne me coupa jamais, me laissant révéler mes sentiments, mes appréhensions, mes doutes et quand j'eus enfin finie, elle vint me serrer dans ses bras musclés.

- Ben dis donc, et toutes tes journées sont comme ça ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Heureusement non, en général, ma vie est d'une banalité effrayante, mais depuis que je suis à Forks, ça a pris une tournure... fantastique.

- Alors mon futur beau-père est ton père. Waouh, ça fait de nous des sœurs en quelque sorte, non ?

Je la toisai en fronçant les sourcils, elle n'avait sûrement pas tout enregistré à ce que je venais de dire sinon elle n'oserait m'intégrer comme ça dans sa famille. Ce n'était pas la mienne, Charlie Swan était mon géniteur, pas mon père. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bella, je ne connais pas ta mère et je ne me permettrai pas de la juger mais tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait que tu confrontes tes parents pour connaître la vérité ?

Je bondis de ma chaise, la faisant une nouvelle fois tomber sur le carrelage. Les sièges de la famille Clearwater n'allaient pas survivre à mes explosions de colère si je ne me maîtrisais pas mieux que ça.

- Je crois ma mère, comment tu peux supposer qu'elle m'aurait menti pendant toutes ces années ?

Mon amie se leva et s'approcha de moi en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Je ne juge personne Bella. Mais je connais Charlie et je sais que c'est pas un salaud. Mais surtout je pense que, quoiqu'il se soit passé entre eux, ils te doivent une explication.

Elle avait raison, je devais obliger ma mère à venir à Forks pour la confronter à Charlie, je voulais qu'il reconnaisse devant elle qu'il l'avait virée de chez lui, je n'arrivais pas à admettre qu'il puisse y avoir une autre version. Renée m'aimait et me respectait, elle disait la vérité, sinon plus rien n'avait de sens. Pourquoi aurait elle fait ça ?

- Je vais m'occuper de ça, tu as raison Leah, il faut que les choses soient claires.

Elle sourit et nous changeâmes de sujet.

- Tu vois, finalement Jacob a bien fait de téléphoner à ta mère, ça te fait bouger et c'est bien.

- Quoi ? Tu dis qu'il a bien fait ?

- Bon ok, il n'aurait pas dû le faire dans ton dos, mais les conséquences sont plutôt positives, non ? Tu vas agir et non subir ! Dit-elle en me souriant.

- Je lui en veux quand même !

- Et tu as raison, il faudra que tu lui dises et qu'il rame un peu. Notre petit alpha va apprendre à avoir de la considération pour les sentiments des autres, ça lui servira de leçon.

- Pourquoi tu parles de Sam ?

- Tu n'es pas encore au courant. Demain nous avons une réunion et Jake va prendre la place qui a toujours été la sienne. Il va devenir notre alpha.

- Comment ça ? Et Sam ?

Elle me raconta l'histoire de la meute, de Sam qui était le premier à avoir muter en loup, d'Ephraïm Black, l'ancêtre de Jake qui avait signé le traité avec Carlisle. J'écoutai attentivement, fascinée par ce monde surnaturel.

- Pourquoi Jacob ne voulait de ce rôle ?

- Au départ parce qu'il refusait sa condition de loup, après il se trouvait trop jeune et puis je crois qu'il admire énormément Sam et il ne se sentait pas capable de mener une meute aussi éclectique que la notre. Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être alpha.

- C'est sur qu'avec Paul, toujours en colère, Quill qui déconne sans arrêt, ton frère, Brady et Collin qui ne pensent qu'à s'amuser et toi qui râle tout le temps...!

- Et fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, Swan ou je croque un mollet ! D'abord je ne râle pas, je dis ce que je pense, nuance ! Grommela-t-elle.

Je me moquai et elle me suivit en rigolant sincèrement.

- Dis donc, ma petite Bella, en tant que femme du chef, tu vas devoir aussi nous supporter chaque fois qu'on aura un truc à lui dire...

Je n'avais pas encore parlé de ma rencontre avec Jessica pourtant c'était la chose qui tournait dans mon esprit. J'hésitai, il me semblait que si je l'énonçai à haute voix, cela deviendrait réel alors qu'à cet instant, je pouvais encore imaginer que Jake serait à moi. Leah remarqua mon silence et elle m'interrogea du regard.

- Jessica ne veut pas renoncer à Jake.

- Oh, je suis désolée. Dit simplement Leah en couvrant sa bouche de sa main.

Je me laissai aller contre elle, elle essayait de me consoler mais les larmes coulaient et des longs sanglots me secouaient. Tous les événements de la journée avaient eu raison de moi et je craquai dans ses bras. Puis tout à coup, elle me repoussa doucement et m'indiqua la salle de bain. J'obéis sans trop comprendre la raison de ce geste, mais l'éclat dans ses prunelles me dissuada de poser la moindre question. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage pour ôter toute trace de mon chagrin, il emplissait assez mon cœur, pas besoin de l'afficher comme un étendard.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas le droit de venir, tu risques ta peau.

- J'avais besoin de te voir, je ne peux pas rester loin de toi. C'est plus fort que ma raison ou mon instinct de survie, si on peut parler de survie dans mon cas.

J'entendis des frottements, le claquement d'un objet sur le sol, puis le silence. J'avais compris que le visiteur était Nashoba et je me résignai à m'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Je regardai mon portable et vis que Jake avait laissé plusieurs messages mais je ne voulais pas les lire, rien de voir son prénom sur l'écran provoquait l'inondation de mes yeux. Je remarquai aussi un appel d'un numéro inconnu, il avait aussi laissé un message mais je ne pouvais l'écouter sans entendre ceux de mon quileute préféré. Je choisis donc de rappeler ce numéro.

- Allo. Dit une voix que je reconnus aussitôt.

Et merde ! Je n'aurais jamais dû appeler. J'hésitai à raccrocher quand Charlie marmonna.

- S'il te plaît, ne raccroche pas Bella. J'aimerais te proposer quelque chose.

- Parle.

Ce fut le seul mot que je pus prononcer, j'en avais marre de tous ces problèmes, de toutes ces histoires. A cet instant, j'aspirai au calme et à la sérénité, les batailles et les engueulades ne faisaient pas partie de mes loisirs favoris.

- J'aimerais qu'on aille voir ta mère tous les deux. J'ai déjà pris un billet d'avion pour Phoenix et je pars demain matin, mais ce serait mieux si tu venais aussi. J'ai le droit à la vérité, mais toi encore plus que moi.

Je ne répondis pas, ses intentions rejoignaient les idées de Leah et je savais qu'ils avaient raison tous les deux, mais je reculai, la vérité me terrifiait. Et si Renée avait menti ? Comment allais-je réagir en voyant mes parents l'un en face de l'autre ? Je ne sortirai pas indemne de cette affrontement et je regrettai d'être venue à Forks. Mais bon dieu, pourquoi j'avais eu cette foutue idée de mettre mon géniteur face à ses responsabilités ? Qu'est ce que j'avais à y gagner ?

- Je t'en prie, Bella. Ne dis pas non, fais le pour toi. Tu ne peux pas vivre dans le doute et le mensonge.

Je ne voulais pas aller à Phoenix, pas demain, j'avais d'autres projets. Et surtout il fallait me laisser le temps de me préparer à cet échange qui serait destructeur pour moi comme pour eux, c'était évident.

- Je ne veux pas aller à Phoenix, je vais demander à Renée de venir à Forks. Après tout c'est ici que vous m'avez conçue, alors c'est ici que je veux vous voir ensemble et pas ailleurs. Lançai-je sèchement.

- Mais elle ne va jamais vouloir venir, elle ne souhaite sûrement pas me revoir.

- Oui, mais elle veut que je quitte la région donc elle viendra me chercher, je m'en occupe.

- Tu es sure de toi ?

- Non, je ne suis sure de rien mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je connaisse votre histoire et pourquoi il a fallu que j'attende d'avoir 21 ans pour te rencontrer. Soupirai-je.

- Bien, alors maintenant que tu as mon numéro, appelle moi quand tu veux.

Je ne répondis pas et lui raccrochai au nez, je n'étais pas prête à lui faire confiance, même si de nombreux doutes commençaient à germer dans mon cerveau, je les repoussai avec toute la conviction dont j'étais capable. Je tendis l'oreille vers l'étage en dessous et il n'y avait aucun bruit, j'entrouvris la porte le plus doucement possible.

- Tu peux sortir Bella. Charlie va bien ? Demanda Leah.

- Mais comment... Bégayai-je.

- Tu oublies que nous avons une ouïe très sensible. Se marra-t-elle.

- Foutus loups ! Grognai-je.

- Hé ! Nash t'a entendu aussi... Rigola-t-elle plus fort.

- Foutus vampires ! Ajoutai-je sur le même ton.

Ils soupirèrent en même temps, mais leur expression était plus amusée que réprobatrice. Ils étaient chacun à un bout de la pièce et je passai mon regard de l'un à l'autre en tentant de savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pendant que je téléphonai à Charlie. Ils ne se regardaient pas, Nashoba observait les mots accrochés sur un tableau en liège et Leah me fixait, une lueur étrange dans ses jolis yeux sombres.

- Pourquoi m'as tu envoyée dans la salle de bain ? Demandai-je pour casser ce silence pesant.

- Parce que je craignais de voir débarquer un loup fou de rage que Nashoba ait osé franchir la frontière et je ne voulais pas que tu sois un dommage collatéral.

Je me tournai vers Nashoba, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et je me demandai ce qui le fascinait autant dans ces petits messages. J'examinai le tableau et remarquai une photo de Leah plus jeune, elle riait aux éclats en regardant un homme qui ressemblait à Seth. Je supposai que c'était leur père, et ce cliché prouvait tout l'amour et la complicité qu'il y avait entre celle qui n'était pas encore une louve et son père. Je fus subitement jalouse de mon amie, certes son père n'était plus là, mais elle pouvait se souvenir de leurs moments de joie, de sa présence durant son enfance.

Je me baissai pour ramasser mon sac, je voulais les laisser seuls, mais quand je relevai la tête, Nash avait disparu et la porte d'entrée claquait. Leah la fixait et ses traits étaient angoissés, je vis qu'elle tremblait légèrement, je n'osai plus bouger.

- Leah, est ce que tout va bien ? Murmurai-je.

Au même moment, le battant de la porte vint cogner fortement contre le mur, Seth entra comme un fou dans la pièce. Il foudroya sa sœur du regard, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence.

- Comment peux-tu le laisser venir chez nous ? Tu es inconsciente ! Hurla-t-il.

- Il est déjà venu et c'est même toi qui l'as laissé entrer, non ? Cria-t-elle en réponse.

- Il avait l'accord de Billy et c'était uniquement pour prendre de tes nouvelles. On ne lui a pas donné une autorisation permanente. Insista-t-il en s'approchant de Leah.

La tension dans la pièce me percutait de plein fouet et je me recroquevillai en souhaitant me faire oublier. J'aimais Leah et Seth et les voir se déchirer me choquait.

- Il ne nous veut pas de mal, il aime les loups et il ne cherche qu'à nous aider.

- C'est un buveur de sang, Leah ! A quoi tu penses ? Tu sais que je respecte les Cullen, et pourtant je trouve normal qu'ils n'aient pas le droit de venir à la réserve, alors lui encore moins !

- Bien alors il ne viendra plus. Se résigna la louve.

Seth la scruta comme s'il sondait son cerveau, il n'acceptait pas le détachement soudain de sa sœur et je devais avouer que j'étais comme lui. Leah n'était pas du genre à se soumettre sans se battre et sûrement pas face à son petit frère. Elle cachait quelque chose et nous le savions tous.

- Tu n'imagines pas qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre vous, tout de même ? interrogea Seth, agressif.

J'étais décontenancée par l'attitude de mon sauveur, à cet instant, il ne ressemblait plus au jeune homme joyeux et insouciant, je ressentais son inquiétude sous une rage folle. D'ailleurs il serrait les poings et je sentis qu'il était prêt à se transformer. Leah le défiait du regard, mais elle ne disait rien.

- Comment tu peux supporter son absence de chaleur? Son odeur écœurante de sangsue ? insista Seth avec mépris.

- Peut être parce qu'il ne sent pas le vampire… Suggéra mon amie. D'ailleurs comment tu as su qu'il était là ? Rajouta-t-elle.

- C'est pas parce qu'il ne sent pas comme les autres qu'il n'a pas d'odeur… et en plus tu oublies que nous avons de bons yeux il ne passe pas inaperçu. Se moqua-t-il.

- Tu l'as vu traverser la réserve ? S'inquiéta la louve.

- Pas moi, Collin. Il voulait prévenir Sam ou Jacob mais je l'ai intercepté et je suis venu voir s'il avait raison.

Ils continuaient à se menacer du regard et cela m'effrayait, je m'approchai d'eux.

- Calmez-vous, ça ne sert à rien de vous disputer. Dis-je doucement.

Seth sursauta et me dévisagea comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre, il tremblait de plus en plus fort et Leah éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

- Tu parles d'un loup protecteur, t'étais tellement concentré sur ta colère que t'as même pas senti la présence Bella !

Le loup sable se retourna d'un bond et sortit en courant, je le vis foncer vers la forêt et compris qu'il n'avait pas pu se contrôler plus longtemps.

- Désolée Bella que tu aies assisté à nos querelles de famille.

- Ne le sois pas Leah, toutes les familles ont leurs problèmes.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, elle était complètement abattue.

- Et ce n'était que le premier. Quand les autres vont le savoir, ça va être pire.

Je la pris dans mes bras, à mon tour d'essayer de la consoler.

- Alors t'as vraiment craqué pour Nashoba ?

Elle leva la tête et elle prit un air rêveur.

- Je me sens bien avec lui, il est prévenant, cultivé, curieux de ma petite vie dans ma petite réserve. Avec lui, je me sens belle, intéressante et tout simplement une femme. J'avais oublié ce que c'était depuis que je suis un loup. Tu vois je dis un loup, pas une louve.

- Mais tu es une femme magnifique Leah, tu ne devrais pas en douter. Affirmai-je.

Tu sais, depuis que j'ai intégré la meute, j'ai été obligée de mettre ma féminité de côté aussi bien sur le plan vestimentaire que dans ma tête. Quand tu sais que des mecs, et pas les plus subtils de la terre, connaissent toutes tes pensées, même les plus intimes, tu préfères te fondre la masse. Pour cela j'ai arrêté de réfléchir comme une femme.

Je percevais sa solitude au milieu de la meute, personne n'avait fait attention à la seule fille de la bande. Bien sur, j'étais convaincue qu'ils l'aimaient tous, malgré son sale caractère, mais ils n'avaient jamais fait attention à ce qu'elle abandonnait pour qu'ils la traitent comme un loup à part entière.

- Tu ne devrais pas cacher ta féminité, Leah. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être une femme, ce n'est pas une tare tu sais. Me moquai-je.

Elle sourit et fit une petite moue rigolote.

- T'en es sure ? T'as jamais eu envie d'être un homme ?

- Si, dans certaines situations, mais j'assume ce que je suis et finalement ça me convient très bien. Dis-je après réflexion.

- Mouais. C'est peut être pour ça que je me suis rapprochée de ce vampire, il se comporte différemment avec moi et je trouve cela génial.

- Tu vas continuer à le voir.

Ce n'était pas une question, je savais qu'elle était plus attirée par Nashoba qu'elle ne le pensait elle-même. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'ils pourraient, malgré leurs conditions d'ennemis naturels, vivre une belle histoire.

- Je sais que je ne devais pas, que rien de bien ne peut sortir d'une relation entre une louve et un vampire, mais j'ai besoin de ces moments avec lui et même si ça ne dure pas, ça me fait du bien. Ça te choque ? Questionna-t-elle brusquement.

- Pas une minute ! Je suis de votre côté, vivez ce que vous avez à vivre et vous verrez bien.

- Tu sais que les autres vont tout faire pour m'en empêcher. Surtout Jacob. Murmura-t-elle les lèvres serrées.

La colère que je croyais disparue, remonta tel un tsunami et mes yeux devaient lancer des éclairs de rage.

- Quand il aura régler ses propres problèmes de couple, il pourra éventuellement donner des leçons aux autres !

Leah se tordit de rire et elle bégaya entre deux gloussements.

- Je t'adore Bella. Tu seras parfaite en femme d'alpha. Je vais botter les fesses de ton cher et tendre pour qu'il agisse dans le bon sens. Je te jure qu'il va m'entendre.

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit.

- Qui va t'entendre ? Moi j'ai rien fait. Demanda un Paul tout joyeux.

- Pour une fois. Répondit la louve du tac au tac.

- Hé je viens en paix ma sœur ! Rentre tes griffes. Rigola-t-il au lieu de s'énerver.

- Depuis quand tu me considères comme ta sœur ? S'étonna Leah.

- J'en sais rien, mais c'est comme ça, t'es ma sœur. Avoua le loup argenté.

Leah ouvrit de grands yeux, puis elle les plissa comme si elle avait compris quelque chose.

- Qui es tu ? Qu'as-tu fait de l'insupportable Paul Lahote ? Tu sais, le coléreux, celui à qui on ne peut pas parler parce qu'il démarre au quart de tour.

Je pouffai dans mon coin, moi je connaissais la raison de ce changement et je reçus un regard noir du quileute.

- Te moque pas Bella ! Je peux encore me mettre en colère !

- Tali n'est pas avec toi ? Demandai-je en lui faisant un immense sourire.

- Elle est sûrement partie très loin de la Push, Paul lui a fait peur ! Coupa Leah.

- Même pas ! Elle est chez moi, elle prend une douche.

Je croisai le regard incrédule de Leah, elle était aussi surprise que moi. Paul soupira et nous recadra sur le champ.

- On se calme les filles. J'ai proposé à Tali de se laver parce qu'elle était couverte d'huile de moteur. Et pour ne pas la gêner, je lui ai dit de nous rejoindre ici quand elle serait prête.

- Paul ! un gentleman attentionné ! Waouh, tu dois être sacrément amoureux ! Ironisa mon amie.

- Arrête Leah.

J'avais parlé doucement en la menaçant du regard. Elle rougit et se donna une contenance en allant vérifier si le ragoût cuisait tranquillement. J'en profitai pour murmurer à Paul.

- Je suis fière de toi, tu as agi comme il fallait.

- En fait c'est surtout que j'avais peur de ne pas résister et de la rejoindre dans la douche ! Grogna-t-il.

- Alors je suis encore plus fière de toi.

- J'ai tout entendu ! Cria Leah de la cuisine.

- Ta gueule Leah ! Hurla Paul, démontrant qu'il était toujours le même.

Je posai ma main sur le bras de Paul et lui chuchotai à l'oreille.

- T'es un mec bien, Paul Lahote.

Il me serra contre lui et nous nous sourîmes. A ce moment mes yeux croisèrent les prunelles tristes de la jolie Tali qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Je me reculai comme prise en faute et allai vers elle. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai que Paul et Leah fixaient un point par la fenêtre, encore un truc que mes petites capacités humaines ne me permettaient pas d'entendre ou voir. Ils échangèrent un regard et, d'un même mouvement se tournèrent vers moi. Je fronçai les sourcils en me promettant de les faire parler.

Je saluai Tali et elle entra sans me calculer, elle accompagna Leah à la cuisine. Paul haussa les épaules et les rejoint, j'en profitai pour sortir sous le porche, j'espérai voir ce qui avait accaparé mes amis, mais bien entendu je ne vis que les feuilles qui bougeaient sous le vent. Pas de Foxwolf à l'horizon, dommage. Il me manquait même si j'étais toujours en colère contre lui. Je fus soudain soulevée du sol et me retrouvai plaquée contre un torse chaud, je devinai aisément que c'est un quileute, mais je ne reconnaissais pas l'odeur de Jake.

- Je pourrai t'enlever en fait, et tu ne dis rien ?

- Embry, lâche-moi ! Grondai-je en lui tapant sur les biceps.

Il rigola et me porta dans la maison.

- On va rentrer sinon Jake va nous voir et, jaloux comme il est, on va voir débarquer un loup fou de rage.

Je mis un doigt sur ses lèvres en lui désignant la cuisine. Il souleva un sourcil et fit une grimace.

- Merci. Je n'avais pas fait gaffe à son odeur. Murmura-t-il.

- De rien, Embry. J'assure vos arrières !

On entra dans la cuisine en rigolant. Leah discutait avec Tali et Paul les écoutait adossé au mur, il affichait un petit sourire en coin qui m'amusa et fit dire à Embry.

- Paul souriant dans une cuisine ! D'habitude il râle et grogne quand c'est son tour de faire la bouffe ou la vaisselle. Waouh, faut marquer cette journée d'une pierre blanche !

Le loup argenté l'attrapa par le cou et le maintint plié en deux.

- Si tu ajoutes un mot, je te colle mon poing sur le nez !

- Si vous voulez vous battre, vous sortez ! Annonça calmement Leah en leur montrant la porte.

Je rigolai en les voyant partir en se chamaillant. Je m'assis à côté de Tali et tentai de m'immiscer dans la conversation, mais elle m'ignorait totalement ne s'adressant qu'à Leah qui me lançait des regards désolés.

- Au fait Bella, tu ne voulais pas téléphoner à Jacob ? Il doit attendre ton coup de fil.

Merci Leah d'essayer de prouver discrètement à la petite nouvelle que je ne draguais pas Paul.

- Je crois qu'il est occupé, je l'appellerai plus tard.

- Tu dragues aussi Jacob ? Demanda Tali brutalement, une moue dédaigneuse sur le visage.

- Non, je ne drague personne. Jacob et moi, c'est... on va dire compliqué. Bafouillai-je.

- Mais il sort avec Jessica,

- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Leah en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

- Je l'ai rencontrée à l'hôtel. D'ailleurs, elle est bizarre, elle hurlait après sa mère, c'était une vraie furie ! Puis elle s'est mise à pleurer en se jetant dans mes bras. J'ai l'habitude de voir ce genre de pouff au garage de Dom. Elles tournent autour des mecs, puis elles pleurnichent quand ils les larguent. Mais elle, elle m'a raconté sa vie. Alors comme ça, c'est toi, la garce qui veut lui piquer son mec ?

J'aurais voulu disparaître dans le sol, je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction pareille. Tali m'envoyait tout son mépris et c'était pire que des insultes.

- Ce qui se passe entre Jake et Bella ne regarde qu'eux, Tali. Jessica ne t'a sûrement pas tout raconté, alors ne juge pas. Prévint Leah qui fronçait les sourcils.

Paul et Embry revinrent à ce moment et ils nous étudièrent avant de proposer de mettre le couvert. Peu après, Quill, Collin et Seth arrivèrent et nous passâmes à table. Tali resta le plus loin possible de moi et Seth me présenta ses excuses pour son départ précipité, mais il refusait de parler à sa sœur. Il régnait une tension que Quill et Embry n'arrivaient pas à briser malgré leurs blagues nulles et finalement, leur joie s'éteignit doucement.

- Sam et Emily ne sont pas là ? Demanda Tali.

- Non, ils sont sortis en amoureux. Lui répondit Paul en la dévorant des yeux.

- Jared et Brady sont aussi sortis en amoureux ? Suggéra-t-elle.

Tout le monde sourit timidement.

- Peut être mais sûrement pas ensemble, ou alors ils cachent bien leur jeu. Plaisanta Seth.

- Et Jacob ? Il doit être chez sa copine et il a bien raison !

Elle ne m'avait pas lâchée des yeux en disant cela mais je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, je sentais que les regards des quileutes étaient sur moi et qu'ils attendaient ma réaction. Je continuai à manger stoïquement même si au fond de moi, j'avais envie de crier que je n'étais pas une garce, que je ne voulais pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

- Non, je l'ai vu partir vers la forêt, il fait sûrement un jogging. Mentit gentiment Embry.

- Vous venez à la plage demain ? Questionna Quill en essayant de changer de sujet.

- Je passerai la journée avec vous, puis je continuerai ma route, rien ne me retient ici. Dit Tali en toisant Paul.

Nous remarquâmes aussitôt que le loup argenté voulait sortir du bois, ou plutôt du corps du quileute coléreux et surtout surpris par cette annonce à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Nous avions terminé le repas et je décidai de tenter un truc.

- Tu rentres à l'hôtel Tali ?

- Ben oui, tu veux pas que je dorme dans les bois ! Répliqua-t-elle acerbe.

- Tu pourrais me ramener ? Leah m'a demandé de lui prêter ma voiture et comme toi tu vas sur Forks.

Elle me dévisagea un court instant puis elle accepta visiblement à contrecœur. Leah ne me contredit pas, elle me faisait confiance. Paul lui, était à l'ouest et il me prit à part pendant que les autres aidaient à ranger la maison.

- A quoi tu joues Bella ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est entre vous deux, mais apparemment elle t'en veut alors n'en rajoute pas. Tu aurais pu me la laisser pour sa dernière soirée ici... Me reprocha-t-il.

- J'espère la convaincre de rester un peu plus longtemps mais pour cela il faut que je lui parle en tête à tête. Laisse-moi faire, ok ?

Il baissa les bras et me laissa la rejoindre, il nous regardait d'un air septique, mais j'allai faire tout ce que je pouvais pour calmer les choses entre elle et moi, car je sentais que son départ était lié à ma présence. Nous roulions en silence depuis deux minutes, elle n'allait pas vite ce qui me surprenait, car elle avait dit adorer la vitesse extrême, quand elle s'arrêta sur bas-coté.

- Allez accouche Bella, je sais que tu voulais qu'on discute toutes les deux, je t'écoute.

- Oui je voulais clarifier les choses avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce que Jessica t'a raconté à mon sujet et...

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais j'élevai le ton et elle se tut.

- Je crois que cela ne te regarde pas, c'est entre Jake, elle et moi. Par contre on peut parler de Paul, là tu es concernée.

Elle se tendit instantanément et me lança son fameux regard glacial.

- J'ai pas peur de toi, Tali, et je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Je sais que tu plais énormément à Paul et c'est mon ami, uniquement mon ami. Il n'y aura rien entre lui et moi, tu n'es pas obligée de fuir parce que tu crois que je veux coucher avec tous les quileutes.

- Parce que c'est pas ce que tu veux ? Ricana-t-elle.

- On se la joue franchise ? Demandai-je après avoir inspiré profondément.

- D'accord, je n'ai rien à avouer, moi ! Persifla-t-elle.

- Pour commencer, c'est seulement avec Jacob que je veux faire l'amour, mais pas que ça, je veux tout, je le veux lui, à mes cotés pour longtemps, je veux vivre une magnifique et longue histoire d'amour comme dans les films. J'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi, j'ai envie de lui donner tout mon amour, de partager toutes mes joies et mes peines avec lui parce que quand il est là, je suis moi, je suis entière. C'est lui et pas un autre !

Plus je parlai, plus je criai et plus elle souriait.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Grondai-je.

- Je croyais que ton histoire avec Jacob ne me regardait pas.

J'éclatai de rire avec elle et la tension entre nous disparut.

- Bon et si on parlait de Paul. Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu lui plais, mais tu le sais déjà. Et il ne te laisse pas indifférente, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas fait une scène de jalousie. Tu plantes déjà des barrières autour de lui...

- Bon je reconnais que je vous trouve un peu trop proches tous les deux, et ça me dérange. Mais je ne plante rien du tout, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Bougonna-t-elle.

- Alors je vais éclairer ta lanterne. Il te veut, toi.

- Ouais pour me mettre dans son lit et me jeter le lendemain. J'ai déjà donné et c'est pas mon truc. J'aimerais vivre une histoire un peu comme Letty et Dominic.

Je savais qu'elle parlait de sa sœur et de son beau-frère, elle nous avait racontés leur histoire et on avait compris qu'ils formaient un couple qu'elle admirait par-dessus tout.

- Je crois que Paul veut la même chose que toi. Tu ne sembles pas être le genre de fille qu'on ramène pour une nuit, et en plus je suis sure que tu es capable de lui mettre ton poing dans la figure s'il n'agit pas comme il faut.

Elle acquiesça en ricanant.

- Bon il est un peu trop costaud pour que je lui mette une raclée, mais je peux faire mal, j'ai appris à me battre. Sinon c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau gosse et j'aime bien son style, son caractère de merde...

- Ben alors, pourquoi tu veux partir ?

- Je sens qu'il y a un truc bizarre ici. Par exemple, ce matin il a disparu tout à coup et quand il est revenu, il était torse-nu. Bon je reconnais que j'en ai profité pour mater à fond, mais il m'a raconté une connerie, comme quoi il avait déchiré son tee-shirt et qu'il était mieux sans. En fait, j'ai cru qu'il était avec toi.

Elle m'observait par dessous et attendait une explication, mais je ne pouvais pas trahir le secret de mes amis, c'était à Paul de lui raconter sa véritable nature. En plus elle avait raison, il était bien avec moi, mais pas pour ce qu'elle imaginait.

- C'est vrai qu'ils ont parfois des agissements bizarres, mais ils sont tous très attachants alors ne t'arrête pas à ça.

Elle posa son front sur le volant en soupirant, je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre et j'aperçus une ombre furtive qui disparaissait derrière les arbres. Je souris, un grand loup gris nous surveillait. La fatigue commençait à s'abattre sur mes épaules et je me sentais sombrer dans une douce torpeur qui fut de courte durée, puisque Tali se redressa d'un coup.

- Bon ok, je vais rester quelques jours de plus, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Mais si jamais il se fout de moi, je… je lui coupe les…

Un hurlement de loup la stoppa net et je ne sus pas quelle partie du corps de Paul était visée…

- C'était quoi ça ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y a des loups dans la région, d'ailleurs il vaudrait peut être mieux y aller.

Elle enclencha une vitesse et je me retrouvai plaquée au siège, elle conduisit comme une dingue jusqu'au magasin et nous fit un arrêt au frein à main. Mes jambes tremblaient quand je sortis de la voiture en la remerciant tout de même. Elle repartit en rigolant, j'étais fière de moi, j'avais réussi à amadouer la petite folle du volant.

Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de ma clef quand je sentis une présence derrière moi, je me retournai d'un bond et deux grands bras m'entourèrent et me soulevèrent. Des lèvres chaudes écrasèrent ma bouche et je souris malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et partageai ce baiser avec ardeur. Jake m'avait manqué et j'étais contente de finir la journée dans ses bras. Il me reposa délicatement et ses yeux brillaient.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Un peu, mais je ne sais pas te résister non plus…

Il colla son front contre le mien.

- Mais dis donc toi, tu te laisses embrasser par n'importe qui. Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ?

- D'accord je ne suis pas un loup, mais tu sais, nous, les humains, les gens normaux, tu vois de qui je parle… ? Ben, on a aussi un nez et on sait s'en servir, donc le mien a reconnu ton odeur boisée et envoûtante.

Il rit en me serrant encore plus contre son torse, je réalisai qu'il était torse nu et cela me fit frémir de plaisir, ma libido en éveil. Je me voyais bien passer la nuit avec lui, j'imaginai nos caresses tendres ou frénétiques, langoureuses ou passionnées et le désir s'accentua. Mes mains effleuraient la peau de ses épaules, elles descendirent lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et furent stoppées par la ceinture de son short. Le souffle court de Jacob dans mon cou, me provoquait d'agréables frissons et je savais où cela allait nous conduire. Malheureusement ce n'était pas possible, même si on en mourrait d'envie tous les deux.

- Jake… arrête… s'il te plaît.

Il se décala un peu, ses traits rongés de tristesse et d'interrogation. Je le repris contre moi et murmurai.

- Il faut que tu parles à Jessica, je l'ai croisée et elle ne veut pas te libérer de ta promesse.

Il me repoussa vivement et fit les cents pas devant moi, il tremblait et je savais que Foxwolf voulait sortir et exprimer sa colère et sa déception. Je mis ma main dans son dos et il s'arrêta immédiatement.

- J'aurai jamais du faire cette promesse, j'aurai pu me contenter de rester son ami pour l'aider.

- Raconte-moi tout.

J'ouvris la porte et l'entraînai dans l'horrible chambre, il s'assit au bord du lit, je me calai dans les oreillers prête à l'écouter. Il m'expliqua sa première mutation, les provocations de Paul concernant Jessica et un autre homme, les supplications de la jeune femme, la violence de l'accident, le coma tout ce qui l'avait conduit à prendre ce satané engagement. A la fin, il était vidé de toute émotion et me regardait sans me voir vraiment. Je l'attirai dans mes bras et l'embrassai tendrement. Nous restâmes blottis l'un contre l'autre sans parler, ni bouger et le sommeil nous emporta dans un monde sans Jessica, ni vampires.

* * *

**Je ne pouvais pas écrire un chapitre sans la présence de Jacob, alors... **


	15. Responsabilités et liberté

**Merci à ma Bambina pour le temps qu'elle passe à relire mes écrits.**

**Merci à vous qui prenez le temps de lire mon histoire, et mention spéciale bien sur à celles qui laissent une trace de leur passage.**

**Pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui. Ah si, un peu de pub pour mon clone Clarisse972, si vous aimez Jacob et Bella, alors allez lire ses fics, elles sont géniales, vous les trouverez dans mes auteures favorites.**

**Et tant que j'y suis, si vous êtes une fan de Paul, alors je vous conseille les écrits de Rosy-quileutes. (aussi dans mes auteures favorites)**

**Après cette petite page de publicité, je vous laisse en compagnie de Jacob. **

* * *

**POV JACOB **

Un bruit derrière la porte de la chambre me tira du sommeil, tous les sens en éveil, puis j'entendis les pas s'éloigner et je soupirai de soulagement. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un réveille Bella. Elle dormait profondément et elle avait sacrément besoin. Je la regardai, elle était blottie contre moi, ses traits détendus. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient à chaque inspiration et je résistai difficilement à l'envie d'y déposer un tendre baiser. Je la contemplai, heureux, j'avais passé la nuit avec elle. Bien sur cela aurait pu être mieux, mais pour le moment cela me suffisait, j'étais conscient des problèmes qui nous attendaient, mais j'avais confiance, je savais qu'elle tenait à moi autant que je tenais à elle.

Je la revis dans le salon de Leah quand elle serrait Paul dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était un mec bien, elle ne m'avait jamais dit ça, j'avais été jaloux et terriblement frustré de ne pas être celui à qui elle lançait ce compliment. Je n'avais pu retenir un grognement terrible que toute la meute avait entendu. Jared et Brady avaient compris tout de suite ce qui me dérangeait.

_- Calme-toi, Jake. Ils sont juste amis, tu le sais..._

_- Je n'ai pas pris sa patrouille pour qu'il en profite pour se coller à ma Bella._

Jared avait gloussé, enfin si on considère qu'un loup peut glousser.

_- Ta Bella ? Ton tempérament possessif te perdra, mon vieux ! Faudrait déjà que vous soyez ensemble..._

J'avais grondé encore plus fort contre le loup brun et il avait reculé en sentant mes crocs claqués près de son oreille.

_- Hé, j'ai rien fait moi, c'est toi qui a téléphoné à sa mère non ? Alors fous la paix à mes oreilles !_

_- Je sais que j'ai fait le con, c'est bon. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle me pardonne._

J'avais expliqué à Jared ma mauvaise action du jour et il m'avait confirmé ce que je savais déjà, c'est à dire que j'avais fait une énorme connerie d'agir dans le dos de Bella. Elle avait du se sentir trahie, j'aurais dû y penser avant de composer ce foutu numéro, mais mon arrogance m'avait gouverné et j'avais foncé comme un idiot dans ce que je croyais être une bonne idée. J'espérais juste qu'elle me pardonnerait vraiment, je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre, jamais, et surtout pas à cause de moi. Je devais être celui qui la soutenait en cas de problème, celui contre lequel elle pouvait pleurer, celui qui l'aidait à traverser les moments éprouvants de la vie.

Elle bougea près de moi, elle enroula sa jambe sur la mienne, je souris, c'était un geste simple mais tellement intime et j'adorai qu'elle le fasse. Je devais me lever pour aller travailler mais je ne voulais pas bouger, je profitai de l'instant, de la proximité de nos deux corps. J'avais peur de l'avenir, de Jessica, de cette bande de sangsues qui voulaient nous détruire et je souhaitais garder en moi le souvenir de cette merveilleuse nuit auprès d'elle.

- Tu devrais le faire puisque tu en meurs d'envie et que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être réveillée comme la belle au bois dormant.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle les referma dès qu'elle sut qu'elle avait capté mon attention.

- Je suis ton prince charmant alors...

Je me penchai vers sa bouche rose et effleurai ses lèvres tendrement, puis je plongeai dans son cou. Elle frissonna imperceptiblement et je me rengorgeai, j'adorai toutes les réactions de son corps quand je la touchai. Elle sourit et ses prunelles m'envoyèrent des éclairs moqueurs.

- Les princes charmants ne friment pas quand ils embrassent la princesse... Tu es un vrai cabot, Jacob Black !

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas un cabot, je suis un loup majestueux et orgueilleux, c'est normal que je me la pète un peu non ? Surtout quand je vois l'effet que je te fais...

Elle me frappa l'épaule de son poing en rigolant.

- Je vais t'aider à dégonfler, espère d'arrogant personnage !

Je la plaquai sur le matelas et me plaçai au dessus d'elle, en feignant un regard méchant et impressionnant. Elle rigola encore plus, et je craquai, son rire sonnait comme des clochettes dans ma tête. Elle se moquait de moi et je voulais la faire taire. Je me jetai sur sa bouche et notre baiser fut impérieux, sauvage. Je sentis ses ongles se planter dans mes épaules et j'aurais aimé en garder la trace pour prouver à tous que je lui appartenais, cette fille était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Elle était tendre, moqueuse, forte, compatissante, révoltée, intelligente, rancunière et je voulais passer ma vie à découvrir le reste.

La main, que j'avais passée sous son tee-shirt, caressait délicatement son ventre et ses hanches, je parcourais un chemin le long de la ceinture du jean et elle gémit doucement en rougissant. Mes lèvres glissèrent le long de sa joue pour aller jouer dans son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille et elle enfonça encore plus ses ongles. Je goûtai la douceur de sa peau, je m'amusai à picorer son cou et je l'entendis haleter contre moi. Je souris, j'avais gagné mon combat, elle ne me taquinait plus, elle se soumettait à mes baisers et mes caresses. Je savais que cette victoire était éphémère et que dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle me prouverait qu'elle avait un pouvoir similaire sur mon corps. A regret je ressortis mes mains et remontai mes lèvres sur sa bouche pour un dernier baiser vainqueur.

Je décollai nos corps et m'assis au bord du lit, finalement ma victoire avait un goût amer, la douleur dans mon short me le prouvait, je me tournai vers Bella. Elle me fixait intensément, mais j'étais incapable de définir les émotions qui défilaient dans ses yeux.

- Tu me le paieras Jake. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'enflammer comme ça et de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Je caressai sa joue, elle fit une petite moue boudeuse et cela augmenta la pression dans mon short. Je soupirai et, devant son regard interrogateur, je grognai.

- Je peux prendre une douche ?

Elle éclata de rire en sautant du lit. Elle courut dans la salle de bain et j'entendis la targette se fermer, la chipie, elle avait très bien compris pourquoi je voulais prendre une douche et elle refusait de m'aider. Je frappai à la porte.

- Allez Bella, sois cool, je dois aller travailler.

- T'avais qu'à y penser avant de poser tes grandes mains excitantes sur ma peau ! Rigola-t-elle à travers la porte.

- Allez laisse moi prendre une douche, promis, je ne te touche plus.

A ma grande surprise la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et alla claquer contre le lavabo, une Bella furieuse apparut devant moi.

- Comment ça, tu ne me touches plus ? Mais moi, je veux que tu me touches encore et partout ! Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que tu aies commencé à le faire alors que tu savais qu'on ne pouvait pas aller... jusqu'au bout. Asséna-t-elle en tapant mon torse de son index pointu.

Je reculai en souriant, sa colère légitime me donnait encore plus envie d'elle, je l'attrapai dans mes bras, effleurai ses lèvres d'un baiser furtif et m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain. Je l'entendis marmonner dans la chambre pendant que l'eau froide détendait toutes les parties de mon corps. En me rhabillant, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de tee-shirt. En général, je n'attachai qu'un short à une patte, parce que plus on accrochait d'habits, plus on risquait de les perdre ou qu'ils soient déchirés par une branche agressive. Tant pis, j'irai au boulot comme ça, je n'avais pas le temps de retourner à la Push.

Bella était assise sur son lit et elle feuilletait un des fameux cahiers de Mike Newton, je me mis contre elle pour en avoir un aperçu, mais elle le referma et m'examina.

- Ça va mieux ? Tu es... moins tendu. Me taquina-t-elle.

- Ne me cherche pas, Bella ou je te jure que cette fois, je ne m'arrête pas. Menaçai-je.

Je lus dans ses yeux que cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas, mais la lueur ardente s'éteint très vite et elle dit sagement.

- Allez Foxwolf, va vite dégourdir tes pattes dans les bois au lieu de dire des bêtises. Au fait félicitations, Alpha Jake !

- Je ne vais pas patrouiller, je vais à l'hôpital, je dois faire le taf que je n'ai pas fait hier matin. Mais dis donc, je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, c'est Leah qui t'a renseignée ?

- Eh oui, on a bien discuté toutes les deux, hier.

- Je sais, d'ailleurs, il faut aussi que j'aie une discussion sérieuse avec elle.

Je la vis se renfrogner, elle m'observa à travers ses longs cils et je n'aimais pas ce que je sentais venir, on allait s'engueuler à propos de la louve.

- De quoi veux-tu lui parler ? Dit-elle d'une voix faussement détachée.

- Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu le sais déjà.

- Seth n'a pas perdu de temps pour cafter au nouvel alpha... Siffla-t-elle déjà en colère.

Il nous est difficile de masquer nos pensées quand on est sous forme lupine et Seth était tellement en colère quand il s'est transformé...

- Pfff, il n'avait pas à être autant en colère, elle n'a rien fait de mal !

Je soupirai, elle ne comprenait ce qu'impliquait la présence d'un vampire dans la réserve.

- Bella, si on laisse les vampires entrer à la Push, il en viendra d'autres attirer par leur odeur et ça va provoquer d'autres mutations, d'autres combats.

Elle me regarda, consternée, elle prenait la mesure de notre vie fantastique.

- C'est pour cela que même les Cullen et leur style de vie « respectable » s'accommodent des frontières. Nashoba ne peut pas faire comme si elles n'existaient pas, même si on n'a rien à lui reprocher.

- C'était pas une raison pour se comporter aussi violemment avec Leah, Seth me paraissait plus intelligent que ça... Bougonna-t-elle.

Je relevai son menton et lui souris.

- Seth est le plus cool d'entre nous, sauf quand il s'agit de Leah, c'est sa sœur et il a peur qu'elle parte, qu'elle quitte la réserve parce qu'elle a encore plus de mal que nous à accepter sa condition de louve.

- Vous pourriez être plus gentils avec elle, elle souffre d'être la seule fille.

- Je le sais, Bella, et j'aimerais pouvoir faire plus, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Leah a un caractère de chien, sans jeu de mots, et elle nous pourrit régulièrement les patrouilles en faisant culpabiliser Sam.

Elle resta muette un instant, puis déclara.

- Pauvre Leah, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance. Après l'alpha, un vampire...

- Tu crois qu'elle est amoureuse de Nashoba ? Demandai-je incrédule.

- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, elle se sent bien avec lui, elle a besoin de le voir, de lui parler. Elle m'a dit qu'avec lui, elle se sentait femme alors appelle ça comme tu veux...

Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle provocation de notre louve rebelle, pas d'une histoire de cœur, de toute façon les vampires n'en ont plus alors... Il fallait que je lui parle, j'espérais que Bella se trompait et que Leah n'était pas tombée sous le charme de ce vampire.

- Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas le voir si c'est en dehors de la réserve ? Demanda soudain Bella.

- Ce n'est pas concevable, ils sont ennemis, tous leurs gènes doivent leur crier de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Répondis-je sur de moi et de mes propos.

- Et alors ? S'ils veulent le vivre quand même, s'ils veulent essayer de se battre contre ça pour être ensemble, qui peut le leur interdire ? Ils ne font de mal à personne. Gronda ma jolie Bella.

- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je réfléchisse, c'est trop bizarre. Admis-je.

Elle me serra dans ses bras en me faisant des yeux de biche, trop craquants. J'inspirai fortement en la collant contre moi, elle souriait, je le sentais. Si elle prenait la défense de Leah et Nash, j'étais foutu, je ne pourrai pas lutter contre elle. Cette fille allait me mener par le bout du nez et cela ne me dérangeait pas, si c'était le prix de son amour, je l'acceptai.

- Bon je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard, on se voit à la plage cet après-midi ?

- On en reparlera, fais moi confiance. Grogna-t-elle.

- Oh, je sais que tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau comme ça... dis-je en reculant lentement.

J'ouvrais la porte quand j'entendis le bruit d'un moteur, je reconnus la voiture de Bella. Embry se gara juste devant moi. Il écarquilla les yeux en me voyant mais retint la plaisanterie qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Salut Embry. Lui dit Bella. C'est gentil de me ramener mon tas de ferrailles amélioré.

- Leah ne pouvait pas, elle devait aller faire des courses avec sa mère donc je me suis proposé. Alors t'étais là ? On t'a attendu hier soir pour l'entraînement avec les Cullen. Dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Hou-là, j'avais complètement oublié mes obligations envers la meute et les habitants de la Push, Bella me faisait perdre la tête et même si j'adorai cette sensation, ça allait être un vrai problème. J'allais devenir l'alpha et la meute comptait sur moi et ma présence, je ne pouvais pas me comporter comme un ado amoureux. Amoureux, je l'étais incontestablement, mais ado, non, j'étais un homme avec des responsabilités et elles allaient augmenter avec ce nouveau statut. Mes yeux voguaient de Bella à Embry, ils représentaient les deux parties les plus importantes de ma vie, je devais apprendre à gérer cela. J'embrassai rapidement Bella, saluai Embry et courus vers la forêt.

Je travaillai tranquillement sans que personne ne me dérange. Mon esprit voguait régulièrement vers la fille qui m'avait permis de dormir dans son lit, mais aussi vers la menace que la petite Cullen avait prédite pour le lendemain. Je devais protéger un maximum de quileutes, si la tribu était réellement visée, personne ne serait en sécurité dans la réserve. Comment organiser une défense efficace sans prévenir les habitants du danger qui les guettait ? Je savais que mon père et le conseil cherchaient une solution mais je n'en voyais qu'une et ils l'avaient refusée d'une seule voix.

Avant de partir, je passai voir si Carlisle n'était pas dans son bureau, mais il avait décidé de s'octroyer un week-end de repos. Je l'appelai.

- Bonjour Jacob. Un problème ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Salut doc. Rien de grave, c'est toujours prévu pour demain soir ?

- Il n'y a rien de neuf dans les visions d'Alice

- Je voudrais te parler de la protection de la tribu.

- Passe à la maison si tu veux. On est tous là, et même avec des renforts, je te les présenterai. Mais ne sois pas surpris par leurs yeux rouges.

Je grognai malgré moi, mon loup se manifestait, il imaginait les humains qui donnaient leur vie pour nourrir ses morts-vivants. J'allais avoir besoin de toute ma concentration pour ne pas leur sauter dessus. Je me demandai même si je pouvais me permettre d'y aller seul. Carlisle le comprit.

- Viens avec la meute si tu veux, et nos amis garderont leurs distances.

- Ok et merci encore Carlisle.

J'avais fait l'effort de l'appeler par son prénom parce qu'il le méritait, il était tellement respectueux de nos vies et de nos désirs. Je mutai et me retrouvai au milieu d'une crise entre Seth, Leah et Sam.

_- Comment peux-tu imaginer de te laisser toucher par un vampire ?_

_- Je me fais toucher par qui je veux ! De quoi tu te mêles, Sam Uley ?_

_- C'est de la folie, Leah. Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse d'une sangsue, tu es un loup-garou, tu es sensée les détruire._ Disait Seth.

_- Que connais-tu à l'amour ? T'es qu'un gamin à peine sorti des jupons de notre mère !_

_- Je sais que tu ne peux pas vivre avec lui, que ce n'est pas possible entre vous. Un jour, il pourrait te tuer, Leah, s'il te plaît, réfléchis. _Supplia le loup sable.

_- Tu fais ça pour me faire encore plus culpabiliser, c'est ça ?_ Ajouta Sam_._

_- Ma vie ne tourne plus autour de toi, Sam. Tu n'as jamais vu que je t'aimais, si tu le regrettes maintenant, tant pis pour toi. Je suis passée à autre chose !_

Ils étaient tellement focalisés sur leur dispute qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué mon arrivée. Je n'avais pas envie de m'en mêler, pas comme ça, je préférai parler à Leah en tête à tête. Je leur signalai quand même ma présence et fus aussitôt pris à partie.

_- Jake, il faut que tu la résonnes, ce sera ton premier devoir d'alpha. _Me dit Sam.

_- Jacob, dis lui qu'elle est folle et que tu ne veux pas qu'elle voit ce sang-froid._ M'interpella Seth.

_- Jake, fais les taire ! Sinon j'arrête la patrouille et je rentre me coucher !_ Me cria Leah.

J'avais déjà mal à la tête, ils n'avaient pas conscience que leurs pensées brouillonnes et agressives m'atteignaient de plein fouet. Cela me rendit intransigeant et autoritaire.

_- Stop. On a des problèmes plus importants et j'aimerais que tout le monde se préoccupe de la sauvegarde de la réserve plutôt que des affaires sentimentales de Leah. _

Ils se calmèrent instantanément sous mon ton d'alpha, je l'avais encore utilisé sans m'en rendre compte comme à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux me sortait de mes gonds. Je soupirai avant de hurler pour prévenir le reste de la meute. Nous restâmes silencieux en attendant que tous les autres nous rejoignent, chacun camouflant au mieux ses pensées. Je voyais de temps en temps Emily, puis des problèmes de math, Leah se contentait de chanter en boucle l'hymne national ce que ne rata pas Paul quand il muta.

_- Des choses à nous cacher, ma sœur ? _Questionna-t-il.

_- ...And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave O, thus be it ever when freemen shall stand... _

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint et il rigola, je notai que notre loup coléreux n'insistait pas et je compris très vite pourquoi, en recevant la rediffusion de la discussion entre Tali et Bella. Nous étions tous les deux à proximité de la voiture et avions pratiquement tout entendu. Force est de reconnaître que nous avions adoré notre indiscrétion. Il se mit à fredonner une chanson et je pouffai quand je reconnus True Love de Pink, comment Paul pouvait-il connaître les paroles de cette chanson ?

_- Parce que j'écoute la radio de temps en temps ! _Me répondit le loup gris en grognant.

_- Paul est amoureux ! Tali a réussi à apprivoiser l'indomptable loup gris ! _Le taquina Embry.

Je vis que Paul relevait ses babines et cherchait à localiser l'insolent pour lui sauter dessus. Comme la meute était enfin réunie, je leur expliquai mes inquiétudes concernant la protection de la réserve et mon rendez-vous avec Carlisle. Ils arrêtèrent tous de se chamailler et nous décidâmes que Leah et Paul continueraient la patrouille autour de la réserve et que les autres m'accompagneraient. Le loup coléreux, vexé de ne pas être choisi, me le reprocha, mais quand je lui rétorquai qu'il me fallait des personnes capables de garder leur calme face à des vrais vampires buveurs de sang humain, il accepta ma décision.

_- Jacob, avant qu'on se sépare, on devrait parler de ton nouveau statut._ Dit calmement Sam.

Il avait raison, autant se débarrasser de cette corvée tout de suite. Chaque loup dut me reconnaître comme le nouvel alpha et accepter de se soumettre à mes ordres. Quand ce fut le tour de Sam, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner un peu, ça me dérangeait de voir celui qui nous avait guidés si efficacement s'effacer à mon profit. J'avais l'impression d'être un profiteur et un voleur.

_- Ne le vois pas comme ça, Jake. C'était écrit depuis le jour où les Cullen sont revenus à Forks, je n'ai fait qu'assurer l'interim en attendant que tu sois prêt. Et devant toute la meute, je te dis que je suis fier de passer le relais à quelqu'un comme toi. Et je serai toujours là pour t'écouter et te conseiller si tu en ressens le besoin_.

Quand il eut terminé, je me secouai pour envoyer valser toute cette fichue émotion qui m'étreignait. J'entendis un ricanement, sûrement Paul qui se vengeait de m'être moqué de sa chanson, mais Embry se mit à hurler et tous les autres le suivirent à l'unisson, un long et puissant grondement ébranla la réserve et se répandit au-delà de Forks. J'imaginai sans peine les frissons d'effroi que devait susciter ce son lugubre sur les habitants des environs. Je coupai court aux manifestations de joie de mes deux meilleurs amis qui tournaient autour de moi en sautillant. Ils étaient ridicules, on aurait des chiens de cirque et non des protecteurs féroces, je les bousculai de la tête et nous partîmes enfin chez les Cullen.

Ils nous attendaient à l'extérieur de la villa et j'entendis Edward leur expliquer la raison du hurlement qui les avait inquiétés.

- Félicitations Jacob. Je suis fier de voir le descendant d'Ephraïm Black devenir à son tour alpha.

J'étais toujours troublé quand le doc me rappelait qu'il avait connu mon ancêtre. Pour moi, Ephraïm Black avait été pendant longtemps un être mythique qu'on citait dans les légendes et quand j'avais réalisé que tout cela était bel et bien réel, j'avais essayé d'imaginer sa vie, ses peurs. J'étais très fier que son sang coule dans mes veines, mais je sentais aussi le poids d'une telle filiation et je craignais de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'espérais un jour avoir le temps de discuter avec Carlisle pour qu'il me parle de cet homme que tout le monde respectait.

- Quand cette histoire sera terminée, tu pourras venir, Jacob et on t'en parlera. J'étais là aussi, je te rappelle. Me dit le télépathe en souriant.

Je grognai pour la forme, mais je le remerciai pour l'invitation. Je me concentrai sur les vampires présents et fus surpris de ne pas être gêné par leur odeur. Je cherchai la vampire excentrique et l'aperçus en retrait, près de Nashoba qui, lui semblait avoir envie de disparaître dans le sol. Il fallait dire que Seth et Sam ne l'épargnaient pas, et leur colère allait croissant.

_- Je ne pensais pas avoir à le redire ! Foutez la paix à Leah et Nashoba. On réglera ce problème plus tard… si on est encore en vie, mais vu la manière dont vous vous comportez, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir une meute de guerriers…_

Les deux principaux concernés baissèrent la tête et se turent aussitôt. Les autres réalisèrent enfin la gravité de la situation et se focalisèrent sur les sangsues.

- Jacob, je te présente la famille Denali qui ne devrait pas vous déranger, ils ont le même régime alimentaire que nous…

Il désigna un groupe composé de trois blondes magnifiques et hautaines et d'un couple étroitement enlacé, l'homme nous étudiait avec attention et la femme, une très jolie brune, tremblait. Notre présence la terrifiait et elle ne parvenait pas à le cacher. Je baissai la tête en guise de salut.

- … ensuite Peter et Charlotte, des amis de Jasper qui ont l'habitude des combats contre les nouveaux nés, …

En effet un couple aux effrayants yeux rouges et couverts de cicatrices en forme de croissant se tenait près de l'empathe. Ils nous fixaient et aucune émotion ne filtrait sur leurs visages juvéniles. Je ne pus retenir un grognement qui amusa Edward.

- Jacob a du mal avec la couleur de vos yeux, mais il vous remercie d'être là.

Il ne mentait pas, j'étais reconnaissant à ces vampires de nous aider dans ce combat qui n'était pas le leur et même si Carlisle nous avait expliqué leur motivation, j'étais étonné de les voir.

- ... et pour finir, Garett qui était un soldat avant d'être transformé. Charles et Makenna, des amis, nomades comme lui, qui étaient de passage dans la région.

Ces trois là restaient derrière les Cullen, ils faisaient comme si nous n'étions pas là en discutant entre eux.

_- Tu attends d'autres sangs… vampires ?_ Me repris-je.

- Non, nos autres amis habitent trop loin pour être là demain soir. Grimaça Edward.

_- Bien, vous croyez que nous sommes assez nombreux pour résister ?_

Edward posa la question à son frère blond qui hocha la tête.

- Les vampires nouveau-nés sont forts, très puissants, mais ils n'ont aucune expérience du combat et ils ne sont motivés que par la haine. Si on reste concentré, on devrait s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts.

Je frémis en l'entendant, je ne voulais pas de dégât du tout, je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'un seul d'entre nous soit blessé. Et encore moins que des humains ne laissent leur vie dans cette attaque inédite.

_- Pour nous, se pose le problème de la protection de la Push. Si nous venons tous, il n'y aura personne pour défendre la tribu et si un seul vampire nous échappe, il pourra massacrer autant qu'il veut._

Un grognement sourd émana de la meute et l'empathe ferma les yeux en ressentant notre peur et notre colère.

- Il faudrait que tous les humains soient rassemblés dans un même lieu et que tu laisses un ou deux loups pour les protéger et nous prévenir s'il y a une intrusion imprévue. Proposa Jasper.

_- J'y ai pensé, mais le conseil ne veut pas en entendre parler, parce qu'il faudrait leur dire la vérité à notre sujet… et au votre. _

- Vous ne pouvez pas trouver une excuse pour réunir la tribu sans révéler votre nature ?

_- On est un peu coincé par le temps, mais ce n'est pas impossible, je vais dire à mon père de faire fonctionner ses neurones !_ Grondai-je.

- Donc vous serez 8 loups et nous 19 vampires, ça suffira amplement Jacob, tu peux être soulagé. Me rassura Jasper.

- Ouais, vous pourrez dormir tranquilles, cou-couche panier, pa-pattes en rond ! Rigola l'autre fils Cullen.

Toute la meute gronda d'une seule voix en montrant une armée de dents acérées.

- Tu les as vexés, Emmett, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va faire une équipe indestructible. Le sermonna Carlisle.

- Pfff, c'est bien susceptible, ces grosses bêtes ! C'était de l'humour. Grommela le grand brun.

_- Pour en revenir à la bataille, comment fait-on ? Où se retrouve-t-on ?_ Dis-je avant que l'un de mes loups ne fonce sur le Cullen. Edward rapportait mes questions à son frère.

- Il faudrait les affronter dans un coin tranquille. Le mieux serait de les attirer dans une clairière hors de la réserve, mais pas trop éloignée pour qu'on puisse revenir en cas de problème. Proposa Jasper.

_- Les attirer ? mais comment ?_

- Avec du sang humain. ils ne pourront pas résister. Affirma-t-il.

Ma tête fut envahie par les protestations de mes frères et je les fis taire en attendant la suite.

- Il ne s'agit de saigner un humain mais on pourrait prélever un sang particulièrement attirant et le rependre sur les arbres jusqu'à l'endroit que nous choisirons. Suggéra Edward.

_- Carlisle ne peut pas utiliser une poche de la réserve de l'hôpital ?_

- Il est traité afin d'être conservé et donc il perd une grande partie de son odeur. J'ai bien une idée… mais je sens que tu ne vas pas être d'accord… Ajouta le rouquin, en jetant un coup d'œil à Jasper.

Je grondai à l'avance, sans savoir ce qu'il allait proposer.

- Il y a quelqu'un dans ton entourage qui a un sang particulièrement fruité et qui nous attire tous. Annonça-t-il énigmatique.

Je fermai mon cerveau, je savais déjà de qui il parlait et je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

- Wakanda, tu peux enlever ta protection un instant, s'il te plaît. Imposa tout à coup le télépathe.

Et la puanteur acre et écœurante des sangsues nous parvint d'un coup. Je vis qu'ils plissaient aussi le nez, notre odeur les dérangeait tout autant.

- Concentrez-vous sur le loup roux et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Ordonna-t-il.

- Il a une odeur agréable mélangée à celle de chien mouillé. Dit le dénommé Garrett.

- On dirait qu'il s'est roulé dans un champ de fraises. Confirma la femme de Carlisle.

- C'est vrai, il sent moins mauvais que les autres. Ajouta l'une des Denali.

- C'est l'odeur d'un sang humain que j'adorerai goûter. Dit Peter en se léchant les lèvres.

Un grognement menaçant sortit de mon torse et je le toisai en avançant d'un pas. Ils reculèrent tous, impressionné par ma réaction inattendue. Wakanda remit sa protection aussitôt et l'air devint plus respirable, mais je ne me calmai pas, il voulait boire le sang de ma Bella, je n'arrivais pas à passer outre.

- Calme-toi, Jacob. Personne ne veut faire de mal à Bella, mais elle a un sang très fruité et il serait parfait pour attirer les nouveau-nés. Expliqua Carlisle.

- Oui, si on arrive à le sentir par-dessus ta pu… senteur naturelle, c'est qu'il est particulièrement attrayant pour nous. Approuva Jasper.

J'arrêtai de grogner, mais je refusais d'utiliser le sang de Bella, je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne la cible de vampires incontrôlables. Déjà que de savoir qu'elle les attirait comme des mouches, ça me rendait fou de rage, je n'allais pas lui faire prendre des risques supplémentaires. La meute se taisait, me laissant seul prendre la décision, ils savaient de toute façon que je me retournerai contre celui qui évoquerait cette idée.

- Réfléchis-y, Jacob. Tu devrais peut être en parler à Bella. En tout cas, fais vite, il faudrait qu'on prépare le terrain demain, dans la journée.

Je me préparai à prendre congé quand je vis avancer la vampire extravagante. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'une certaine Marilee Penn ?

Personne ne réagit parmi les loups et je secouai la tête, intrigué. Elle reprit aussitôt.

- Elle serait l'instigatrice de cette attaque mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir la raison de sa haine de votre tribu. Je continue mes recherches.

_- Je vais en parler au conseil, peut être qu'ils trouveront des infos dans les livres anciens. A quelle époque est elle née ?_

Nashoba répéta mes propos et Wakanda écarta les bras en disant.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu cette info d'un nouveau-né que j'ai trouvé démembré dans un hangar près de Seattle. Il était le seul rescapé à côté d'un tas de cendres, son créateur l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait entendu prononcer ce nom un jour au téléphone. Il n'en savait pas plus.

_- Et il est où maintenant ?_

- Il est mort. Dès que je l'ai eu reconstitué, il m'a attaquée et ça m'a gonflée. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un nouveau-né agressif.

Je la regardai, elle annonçait cela sans émotion, la parfaite vampire sans état d'âme.

_- Autre chose ? _Demandai-je.

Les sangs-froids se regardèrent et Carlisle me rappela que je devais parler à Bella ou trouver un humain qui accepterait de donner du sang pour notre piège. Nous partîmes en silence, mes amis ne voulaient pas me parler de Bella, mais parfois ils laissaient échapper des sentiments qui rejoignaient ceux des sangsues et je grognais contre celui qui avait osé penser cela. Pour moi la discussion était close et il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Quand nous arrivâmes aux abords de la Push, Paul m'attendait et demanda à me parler.

- Si tu as l'intention de me parler de Bella, je te préviens tout de suite que tu perds ton temps et que tu prends des risques inutiles, Paul ! Grondai-je dès que nous fumes habillés.

- Pourquoi te parlerai-je de Bella ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as pas entendu nos pensées ? Grognai-je plus fort.

- Ah, pour ça, je sais que je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis, alors comme tu dis, je ne perds pas mon temps, la seule personne qui pourrait te convaincre, c'est Bella elle-même, mais bien entendu tu ne vas pas lui en parler…

Je m'approchai de lui et soutins son regard.

- Si jamais tu dis quoique ce soit à Bella, je...

Il haussa les épaules et me coupa.

- Je voulais te raconter un truc au sujet de cette Marilee Penn, je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport, mais quand j'étais gosse, ma mère parlait d'avoir un autre enfant, elle essayait de convaincre mon père. Et je me souviens qu'un jour, elle a dit qu'elle aimerait une petite fille qu'elle appellerait Marilee et là, mon père a hurlé que jamais une Marilee ne ferait partie de sa famille. Il était furieux, encore plus que d'habitude. Ça m'a marqué parce que ça a été la seule fois où ma mère a eu l'air d'avoir peur de lui, elle a baissé la tête et a murmuré « pardon, j'avais oublié ».

- Ça voudrait dire que cette Marilee a un lien avec toi ou la tribu ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a contre nous ? Marmonnai-je.

- Je vais en parler à ma mère, et toi, vas voir Billy. Il n'y a rien à la Push qui échappe à Billy Black.

Je souris en reconnaissant que mon père était la mémoire vivante de la tribu, mais qu'en plus il était friand des potins de la réserve, cela m'avait toujours étonné que cet homme si sérieux et si sage s'intéresse autant aux histoires de cœur et de c** de la Push. Je jetai un œil à ma montre et je décidai de passer le voir avant de rejoindre Bella à la plage. Il était plongé dans la lecture du canard local, il ne leva pas la tête quand je franchis la porte, se contentant de demander.

- Tu as besoin d'une douche et d'habits propres, mon fils ?

Je posai ma main sur son épaule en ricanant.

- Un tee-shirt propre me conviendrait parfaitement, pour la douche, non, pas tout de suite.

Il me regarda un peu surpris, j'attrapai un paquet de gâteaux dans le placard et m'assis en face de lui. Je lui racontai la découverte de la vampire folle et l'histoire de Paul. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne connais pas de Marilee Penn. Il faut que je fasse des recherches.

- Je t'apporte tes cartons, ne bouge pas.

Une fois qu'il fut installé avec tous ses documents préférés, je cherchai un tee-shirt qui plairait à Bella et je tombai sur une chemise écrue que je ne me souvenais pas avoir portée. C'était un cadeau de ma sœur Rebecca lors de son dernier passage à la Push. Je l'enfilai et me trouvai plutôt séduisant alors je la gardai. Je savais déjà que j'allais me faire charrier mais je m'en moquais. Avant de partir je suggérai à mon père d'inventer un prétexte pour réunir tous les habitants de la réserve le lendemain soir, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour minimiser les risques. Il hocha la tête et replongea la tête dans un manuscrit.

En sortant j'hésitai entre foncer à la plage et aller voir Jessica. Finalement je partis en direction de la maison de mon ex petite-amie, il fallait qu'elle m'explique son comportement. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle sourit en me voyant.

- Jake, tu as reçu mon message. Affirma-t-elle.

- Jessica. Je viens pour avoir des explications.

- C'est simple. Tu as promis, assume !

Elle était plantée en face de moi, froide et narquoise.

- Tu sais très bien que tout est fini entre nous. Plus jamais, je ne t'embrasserai, plus jamais je ne te ferai l'amour et je vais même finir par te trouver détestable. Et tu perdras jusqu'à mon amitié.

Son regard se troubla, elle était déstabilisée. Je poursuivis.

- C'est ce que tu souhaites ? Une vie sans amour, sans tendresse, sans respect ? Soit, je resterai, mais tu ne me forceras pas à t'aimer, ça c'est du passé.

Elle baissa la tête et murmura.

- J'ai si peur de finir toute seule, je suis tellement amochée, Jake.

Et la culpabilité me rattrapa, je fermai les yeux un instant.

- Jess, je sais que c'est à cause de moi, malgré tout je n'aurai jamais du te faire cette promesse, c'était déjà fini entre nous à ce moment, mais j'ai voulu jouer le preux chevalier sur son cheval blanc. J'aurai du te proposer mon amitié et mon soutien au lieu de te faire croire à une chose qui n'existait plus.

Elle releva la tête et me fixa longuement.

- Malgré ce que je t'ai fait, tu serais encore capable de me la proposer cette amitié, ce soutien ?

- Bien entendu, ça, c'est toujours possible ! M'exclamai-je surpris.

- En fait, j'avais décidé de te délier de ton serment depuis que tu m'as ramenée du resto, mais hier quand j'ai vu Bella, je venais de m'engueuler avec ma mère, encore une fois… et je me suis vengée sur elle, sur vous deux, c'était nul.

- Jessica, je sais que tu souffres de l'attitude de ta mère et pour cela, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter.

Elle me sourit et posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Il faudrait que Bella soit d'accord avec ça...

- Elle comprendra, ne t'en fais pas. Je saurai la convaincre.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et me tendit la main.

- Alors, amis ?

Je serrai ses doigts en souriant.

- Amis !

Elle recula et sa mine triste me frappa.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi ? Demandai-je.

- Un rendez-vous avec la télévision ou un bouquin. Pourquoi ?

- Ça te dit de venir à la plage avec la meute ?

- Bella sera là ?

- Normalement.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Tu pourras lui dire toi même ce que tu viens de m'avouer et aussi que nous sommes amis.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et disparut dans la maison en me criant.

- Je cherche mon sac et j'arrive. Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverai de sortir, ce sont aussi mes amis !

Je reconnaissais la Jessica battante et heureuse de vivre et je préférai celle-là. Nous fîmes le chemin en discutant calmement de notre passé commun et de notre avenir amical. Quand nous fumes en vue de la plage, elle ralentit, je l'encourageai en la poussant devant moi. Embry fut le premier à nous voir et il rata le ballon qu'un jeune garçon venait de lui lancer. Tous les autres tournèrent la tête en remarquant son expression, Bella aussi, son visage se crispa et elle serra les mâchoires, je pouvais le voir. Je lui fis un sourire que j'escomptais rassurant, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de fonctionner.

- Jessica et moi avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Dis-je avec emphase.

Je remarquai que Bella bloquait sa respiration, je ne la quittai pas des yeux, mais elle refusait de croiser mon regard. Jess prit la parole.

- J'ai décidé de rendre sa liberté à Jacob, il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû le faire, mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Alors voilà, aujourd'hui, nous sommes amis et uniquement amis. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut. Insista-t-elle en fixant Bella qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Paul abandonna la compagnie de Tali qui souriait, il souleva Jessica et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas qu'une affreuse peste et que sous cette couche de maquillage se cachait une fille intelligente !

- Tu veux bien répéter ? Siffla Jessica.

- Non, jamais. Fallait m'écouter parce qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais continuer à te pourrir la vie, comme avant. Rigola mon pote.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et je m'approchai de Bella, elle pleurait silencieusement. J'essuyai ses larmes en la serrant contre moi, elle se laissa aller et se calma lentement. Les autres avaient emmené Jess et ils avaient repris leurs activités. Je remarquai une jeune fille assise à côté de nous, elle me regardait étrangement. Je lui souris et Bella qui avait retrouvé la voix, me présenta Bree et son petit frère Matt, le jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année qui jouait au ballon avec Embry et Quill. Emily attira l'attention de l'amie de Bella et elles se mirent à discuter.

Je pris la main de ma nouvelle petite-amie et l'emmenai marcher le long de la plage, elle rayonnait et son regard me transperçait. Quand nous arrivâmes assez loin de la meute, je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre et l'attirai sur mes genoux, elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou.

- Comment as tu fait ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu peux parler normalement, ils ne t'entendent pas. Assurai-je.

- Alors ? Explique-moi. Tu l'as droguée ? Menacée ? Payée ?

- Rien de tout ça, je lui ai juste promis mon amitié et mon soutien. Rigolai-je.

- Rien que ça ? Elle va en profiter pour te récupérer et je...

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle allait dire des bêtises et je ne voulais pas les entendre. En fait c'était une excuse, je voulais l'embrasser, la garder contre moi. J'étais heureux, tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin être avec elle, sans avoir ce remord qui rongeait mon esprit. J'étais fier que notre amour puisse enfin se montrer au grand jour et je sentais à sa façon de me serrer contre elle que nous partagions la même euphorie.

Nous restâmes un long moment tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux, à nous contempler mutuellement, puis Bella souhaita rejoindre son amie. Le reste de l'après-midi fut un enchantement, nous jouâmes avec Matt, nous discutâmes tous ensemble et pas une seconde, nos corps ne furent séparés, nous avions besoin de ce contact. Parfois je croisai le regard de Jessica sur nos mains enlacées ou mon bras autour de la taille de Bella, mais à chaque fois, elle me sourit et ne semblait pas attristée ou gênée.

Calé contre un arbre, les bras autour du corps de ma petite brune, j'étais serein et je me laissai envahir par l'enthousiasme ambiant. Les cheveux de Bella, que le vent faisait danser, caressaient mes pectoraux et j'appréciais ce frôlement subtil. J'observais autour de moi. Bree et Emily discutaient des difficultés à trouver un emploi stable et intéressant dans une si petite ville. Tali, Paul et Sam se chamaillaient en faisant des croquis de moteur sur le sable. La jeune femme connaissait son domaine et je lisais l'admiration non seulement dans les yeux de Paul, mais aussi dans ceux du propriétaire du garage.

Plus loin, Jessica, Embry et Quill aidaient Matt à construire un immense château de sable et les regards que le gamin lançaient parfois vers sa sœur exprimait sa joie et sa reconnaissance, je me demandais quelle était leur histoire pour qu'une simple journée à la plage rendre ce gosse aussi heureux.

Je savais que Jared, Seth et Collin patrouillaient. Il ne manquait que Brady, qui avait un repas de famille et Leah. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette histoire entre elle et Nashoba, si j'étais franc avec moi-même, cela ne me plaisait pas du tout qu'elle rencontre ce vampire, mais qui étais-je pour me permettre de juger les sentiments de la louve ? Elle ne supportait pas son statut de loup, la mort de son père la faisait encore souffrir, se retrouver obligée de côtoyer tous les jours son amour impossible l'avait cruellement marquée. Elle avait droit à un peu de bonheur mais le trouverait elle auprès d'une sangsue ?

- Tu es bien silencieux, grand chef. Tu surveilles tes louveteaux ? Plaisanta Bella en tournant la tête vers moi.

Je rigolai mais les regards noirs de Quill, Embry et Sam prouvaient qu'ils n'appréciaient pas vraiment le surnom qu'elle leur avait trouvé. Paul ne bougea pas et cela me surprit, il avait forcément entendu, je supposai qu'il mijotait quelque chose. Quand il se leva et s'approcha de nous, je sus que Bella allait payer et que je ne ferais rien pour la défendre, je n'aurais pas aimé être traité de louveteau ! Paul l'attrapa par les pieds et je la lâchai, elle cria de surprise et me traita de traître pendant qu'il la jetait sur son épaule.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'un « louveteau » peut faire à une petite fille qui se croit intouchable parce que le chef est amoureux d'elle... Lui murmura le loup argenté à l'oreille.

- Paul, qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Lâche moi ! Jake, viens m'aider ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser me faire du mal ?

Je haussai les épaules en souriant, elle m'insulta et me menaça des pires représailles tandis que les autres surveillaient Paul qui la conduisait vers la mer, nous savions tous comment cela allait se terminer. D'ailleurs Emily se leva et alla jusqu'à sa voiture, certainement pour récupérer une couverture. Et dans un grand splash, Bella s'enfonça dans l'océan sous le regard triomphant de Paul. Elle sortit de l'eau en le bousculant, Emily l'enroula dans une serviette et l'entraîna derrière elle pour lui prêter des vêtements.

- J'en prends toujours avec moi car je connais leurs jeux idiots ! Expliqua-t-elle à Bella.

Je m'approchai de la boudeuse et elle me repoussa, alors je la serrai contre moi et posai mes lèvres dans son cou, elle essaya de se dégager mais je raffermis ma prise autour de sa taille et continuai mes baisers sous ses cheveux. Elle soupira et me tendit ses lèvres.

- Tu es un traître et un tricheur, Jacob Black !

- Tu l'as cherché, tu ne croyais pas qu'ils allaient accepter de se faire traiter de louveteaux ?

Elle finit par rire avec moi et je la gardai dans mes bras, juste pour la réchauffer jusqu'à ce que Seth et Collin arrivent, Jared nous attendant pour prendre la relève.

- Je t'apporte le café et des pancakes demain matin ? Proposai-je à Bella.

- Tu patrouilles toute la nuit ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Jusqu'à dix heures, pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas et me fixa intensément.

- Comment pourrais-je résister ? Dis-je en lui rendant son regard plein de promesses.

Paul, Embry et moi trouvâmes une excuse pour Tali, Bree et Matt, et nous partîmes rapidement.


	16. Enfin !

**Merci à Amandine-Bambina pour sa relecture et ses conseils**

**Et encore merci à vous toutes (je ne crois pas avoir de lecteur masculin, mais si c'est le cas, ils ont le droit de m'engueuler) pour votre fidélité.**

**Je crois avoir répondu aux reviews en MP, sauf ****calypso005 qui est en guest : Juste pour te dire que "ma" Bella" n'est pas parfaite, loin de là, enfin tu verras plus tard... En tout cas, merci pour ton enthousiasme.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**POV BELLA – Retour le matin dans la chambre**

Jacob venait de disparaître derrière les arbres et il me manquait déjà. J'émis un soupir tellement éloquent qu'Embry posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

- Il reviendra, tu sais, il va juste travailler… Plaisanta-t-il.

Je rougis légèrement, puis haussai les épaules.

- Tu as quelque chose à faire maintenant ? Lui demandai-je.

- Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

- Je t'emmène prendre le p'tit dej ?

Il roula les yeux et se lécha les lèvres.

- Toi, tu sais parler au loup qui sommeille en moi !

- Alors attends-moi ! Je prends une douche vite fait et on y va.

Je rentrai dans la chambre quand il me rappela.

- Bella, tu as un courrier accroché à la poignée de ta porte.

Il me tendit une feuille pliée en deux, je la dépliai, suspicieuse. C'était Mike, il me proposait un café dès mon réveil. Ça me faisait plaisir, j'avais envie de le remercier, mais en même temps, je voulais passer du temps avec Embry pour apprendre à le connaître un peu plus. Ce dernier comprit mon dilemme quand je lui montrai le mot.

- Et bien, vas le chercher et on déjeune tous les trois ! Je ne vais pas laisser tomber un p'tit dej' offert par une jolie femme.

Embry me demanda s'il pouvait regarder les cahiers pendant que je me douchais, j'hésitai puis acceptai, après tout, ce n'était pas un secret pour lui. Quand je ressortis de la salle de bain, il me questionna.

- Impressionnant toute cette masse d'informations. Tu vas lui parler de nous ?

- Je ne sais pas, je me dis que je n'en ai pas le droit, mais en même temps, il pose tellement de questions. Les gens le prennent pour un fou quand il en parle, peut être que s'il savait la vérité, il serait plus discret. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Peut être qu'il mérite de savoir. Je crois que c'est à toi de décider, si tu lui fais confiance… Jake acceptera tout ce que tu diras ! Rigola-t-il.

Je ne voulais pas de ça, leur alpha ne devait pas être soumis à mes désirs, enfin pas quand ça concernait la meute. J'entrai dans la boutique en bougonnant, suivie par un quileute hilare. Mike était assis derrière le comptoir et il lisait une revue sportive, il bloqua en voyant Embry, ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur le corps musclé de l'indien. Je lui tapai sur l'épaule et lui murmurai.

- Ferme la bouche, Mike. Ta langue traîne par terre…

Il rougit violemment et Embry écarquilla les yeux. J'avais oublié cette foutue ouïe de loup. Je me dépêchai de faire les présentations et de demander à Mike de nous accompagner au snack, mais sa mère venait de partir chez le coiffeur et il ne pouvait fermer le magasin. Il nous proposa de passer dans l'arrière-boutique pour partager le petit déjeuner qu'il avait prévu pour moi.

Au départ l'ambiance fut un peu lourde car mon ami gay était fortement troublé par la présence du quileute et ce dernier sentait que les regards du blond n'étaient pas innocents. J'avais une envie folle de rire mais je ne le fis pas, Mike m'en voudrait et je ne savais quelle serait la réaction d'Embry.

- J'ai lu tous les cahiers. Dis-je tout à coup en espérant alléger l'atmosphère.

Mike arrêta de boire son café et me fixa avant de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets vers Embry.

- Et finalement j'ai fait un truc un peu fou…

Le quileute continua à engloutir les délicieux muffins et le blond me fit signe de continuer.

- … j'ai demandé à Carlisle s'il était un vampire.

Mike s'étouffa avec son café et nous dûmes attendre que la quinte de toux se calme pour avoir sa réaction.

- Tu as fait quoi ? Mais tu es folle Bella, il aurait pu te tuer. Heureusement qu'il ne t'a pas prise au sérieux. Cria-t-il.

- Oh, mais il a bien compris que j'étais très sérieuse et je t'assure que tu devrais oser lui poser la même question. Tu verras, ils seront plutôt curieux de savoir comment tu en es arrivé à cette déduction… Souris-je en me rappelant l'attitude de Carlisle.

Il leva les yeux vers Embry et me demanda.

- Et lui ? Si je lui demande s'il est un loup-garou, tu crois qu'il va me répondre ou me bouffer ?

J'éclatai de rire, et haussai une épaule en faisant une grimace moqueuse.

- Je ne suis pas un loup-garou… Gronda Embry entre deux nouvelles bouchées.

Mike fronça les sourcils et se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise en se renfrognant.

- … Je suis un modificateur, c'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas besoin de la pleine lune pour me transformer. Et ce n'est pas contagieux, c'est juste inscrit dans mes gênes.

Une sorte de tristesse mêlée à du dégoût accompagna ses propos et je posai ma main sur son bras en lui souriant. Je ne connaissais pas son histoire mais je la devinais douloureuse, je n'aimais pas ça, Embry était un garçon attachant et toujours d'humeur égale, j'aurais voulu effacer cette douleur qui semblait le ronger, et pouvoir lui redonner le sourire.

- Alors tu reconnais être un loup ? Insista Mike.

- Non, je ne reconnais rien du tout, sauf que ces muffins étaient sacrément bons !

Il se tut un instant et contempla l'assiette vide, puis il ajouta d'une voix plus froide, en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Mike.

- Si je te confirme qu'une bande d'humains se transforment en loup, qu'est ce que tu feras de cette information ? Tu iras le crier sur les toits ?

- Non, je passe déjà pour un fou quand je dis que les Cullen sont des vampires, je ne vais pas en rajouter.

- C'est mieux pour tout le monde, garde tout ça au fond de toi et si tu as vraiment envie d'en discuter, viens à la réserve nous voir ou parle avec Bella. Elle sait des tas de choses maintenant…

- A la réserve ? J'ai le droit de venir à la réserve ? Répéta Mike comme un gosse à qui on a promis le jouet de ses rêves.

Nous le regardâmes très étonnés, Embry encore plus stupéfait que moi.

- Bien sur que oui, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas venir à la Push ? Tu n'es pas un vampire…

- Ma mère m'a toujours dit que nous n'avions pas le droit d'y aller, que je me ferais agresser si j'y mettais un pied et que ça aurait des conséquences sur toute la famille.

- Écoute, si vous étiez interdits de séjour, je le saurai, je fais partie des protecteurs et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque rejet de votre famille.

Mike se leva d'un bond et sautilla dans toute la pièce en répétant.

- Génial, je vais pouvoir aller à la Push, c'est génial ! Merci Embry, merci Bella !

Sa joie était communicative et nous rigolâmes de le voir si heureux. Puis le quileute déplia son grand corps.

- J'ai rendez vous avec Quill. A plus tard Bella ! Salut Mike, et n'oublie pas, la Push, c'est au bout de la route, juste avant l'océan !

Et je restai en tête à tête avec un blondinet complètement excité.

- C'est l'idée d'aller à la réserve ou la perspective de revoir Embry qui me met dans cet état ? Soulignai-je en rigolant.

- Les deux. Concéda-t-il rapidement.

Nous discutâmes de tout ce que j'avais appris la veille et son agitation amplifia, je dus le menacer de ne plus lui adresser la parole pour qu'il daigne s'asseoir. La clochette de la porte du magasin l'obligea à revenir dans la réalité et je profitai de son absence pour remettre de l'ordre dans l'arrière-boutique, puis le rejoignis. Il tentait de convaincre une femme que les chaussures qu'elle avait choisies étaient idéales pour faire de la randonnée, mais la dame n'aimait pas la couleur. Il leva les yeux au ciel derrière elle et glissa son pouce devant son cou en faisant une grimace. Je pouffai et sortis du magasin.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et me décidai à appeler ma mère, je n'avais pas oublié la promesse que j'avais faite à Charlie et, en plus, il me tardait de connaître la vérité, même si elle ne devait pas me plaire. La voix de petite fille de Renée me tira de mes songes.

- Tu reviens quand à Phoenix ? M'agressa-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

- Salut maman. Très bien, merci. Et toi ? Ironisai-je.

- Bella, je ne veux pas que tu restes à Forks, ce n'est pas un endroit agréable et les gens n'y sont pas gentils.

- Un, je suis majeure, deux, je vis où je veux et trois, je ne comprends pas ce que tu as contre cette ville !

- C'est le pire endroit sur terre ! Il y pleut tout le temps et on s'y ennuie.

- Moi j'y suis très bien et je n'ai rencontré que des gens merveilleux.

- Non, les gens merveilleux, ils ne restent pas à Forks ! Asséna-t-elle froidement.

- Je t'assure que les quileutes sont adorables et je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Jacob.

Elle hurla mais j'avais prévu et mon oreille se tenait loin de l'appareil. Je pouffai, je savais exactement ce qu'elle allait dire, à la virgule près.

- Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas être amoureuse d'un Black ! Il faut que tu quittes cette ville, j'arrive et tu vas revenir avec moi !

Et voilà, je l'avais amenée exactement là où je voulais ! J'étais devenue une experte en manipulation de Renée, elle était tellement prévisible sous ses airs d'artiste excentrique. Je fis semblant de ne pas vouloir qu'elle vienne, mais elle campa sur ses positions alors je simulai un soupir exaspéré avant de raccrocher. Elle m'enverrait un SMS pour me prévenir de son arrivée et selon elle, j'avais intérêt à avoir préparé mes valises.

Je passai le reste de la matinée à faire des courses, pendant que mon ligne se faisait secouer par une machine de la seule laverie automatique de Forks. Je pensai à la bataille qui selon les vampires devait avoir lieu le lendemain et je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Tout cela ne pouvait pas avoir lieu dans l'insignifiante ville de Forks, un combat de vampires et de loups-garous, je me disais que j'avais mal entendu. Je frissonnai soudain en imaginant que l'un de mes amis puissent être blessés, ou même un Cullen, je ne les connaissais pas vraiment mais Carlisle était un homme bien et il tenait à sa famille, c'était évident. Je me demandai si je pouvais les aider, moi la petite humaine fragile. Mon téléphone sonna à ce moment.

- Bonjour Bella. C'est Jasper, tu te souviens de moi ? Me dit une voix grave, mais hésitante.

- Bonjour Jasper. Bien sur que je me souviens de toi. Un vampire qui contrôle les émotions, ça ne court pas les rues. Répondis-je après avoir vérifié que personne ne m'écoutait.

- Tu as raison, je n'en connais pas d'autres... Je t'appelle de la part de ma femme, Alice, tu vois...

- Oui, elle aussi, je m'en souviens. C'est la voyante, c'est ça ? Le coupai-je.

Il rigola, j'entendis des bruits derrière lui et la voix musicale de la petite brune teinta dans mon oreille.

- Bella, j'ai vu que tu voulais nous aider demain. Ce serait bien si on pouvait se rencontrer et en parler. Jazz a une proposition à te faire.

J'étais abasourdie par la rapidité d'élocution et la certitude qui émanait d'elle. Je bredouillai.

- J'en sais rien... Je suppose que je ne crains rien avec vous...

Je les entendis rire et elle affirma.

- Absolument rien, Bella. Tout d'abord parce que je te trouve sympa et que je ne veux pas boire ton sang, mais aussi parce que s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit, Jacob nous exterminerait sans aucun scrupule.

- Je penserais à remercier Jacob alors ! Repris-je d'un ton sarcastique.

- Tu manies très bien l'ironie, Bella ! Alors, on peut se voir ? Insista-t-elle.

Je réfléchis, le sèche-linge s'arrêta et je ramassai mon linge, le téléphone calé au creux de mon cou.

- Puisque tu rentres chez Newton, on te retrouve là-bas, parfait.

Elle raccrocha sans attendre ma réponse. Quand je me garai devant le magasin, ils étaient déjà là, assis dans une superbe Porsche jaune. Ils vinrent à ma rencontre et je les trouvai vraiment magnifiques, et ce n'était pas que leur physique, ils rayonnaient d'amour et de tendresse partagés. J'aimerais un jour, que Jake et moi, nous offrions aux autres ce même spectacle d'un couple uni et amoureux. Alice me fonça dessus et je frémis, elle me serra contre elle, elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui retrouve sa meilleure amie.

- Alice, lâche Bella, tu l'embarrasses.

- Oh, désolée, je suis tellement contente de te revoir. Me dit-elle en reculant tout de même.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me dandinai en serrant mon sac de linge propre.

- Tu ne veux pas poser tes affaires dans ta chambre et qu'on aille discuter ailleurs ? Proposa Jasper en tournant brusquement la tête vers la forêt.

- Qu'est ce que tu as entendu ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Des grognements.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Les loups ?

L'angoisse grimpait en moi, que se passait-il dans la forêt ? Un loup hurla à ce moment, un cri bref mais puissant. Mes mains se mirent à trembler et je titubai. La panique me saisit, ma respiration devint erratique. Puis soudain le calme m'envahit, je toisai Jasper et il me fit un petit sourire crispé. Il rattrapa in-extremis le sac rempli de linge qui faillit m'échapper des mains.

- Désolé Bella, mais je risquai de paniquer autant que toi. Calme-toi, s'il te plait.

- Jazz, explique à Bella ce qu'on aimerait qu'elle fasse, j'appelle Nash. Cria Alice.

Quand je me retournai, elle avait disparu. Jasper me prit la clef, ouvrit la porte et déposa mon sac sur le lit. Il me força à m'asseoir contre les oreillers en me parlant calmement. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait, je voulais juste avoir des nouvelles de Jake et de la meute. Pourquoi l'un d'entre eux avait hurlé ?

- Si un vampire avait attaqué la réserve, tu le sentirais, non ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Les loups doivent avoir besoin de se regrouper pour régler un problème interne à la meute.

Alice surgit à ce moment.

- Tout va bien, mais il va falloir qu'on rentre vite. Jacob a appelé Carlisle, il va passer à la maison dès qu'il aura réuni la meute.

Mon cœur se remit à battre normalement, c'était ça, il avait besoin de ses frères pour aller chez les Cullen. Le soulagement que je lus sur le visage du vampire blond n'était que le reflet du mien et je le remerciai de m'avoir empêchée de faire une crise d'angoisse.

- Bella, tu sais que demain des vampires vont attaquer Forks, ce sont des nouveau-nés qui sont motivés par une seule obsession, boire du sang humain. Pour faire court, on va proposer à la meute de les attirer dans un lieu précis pour éviter qu'ils ne s'éparpillent dans la ville. Et pour cela on a besoin d'un sang très attrayant, le tien l'est particulièrement, alors si tu voulais bien nous en donner un peu, ça serait parfait. Débita la petite excitée.

Je les regardai, je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir tout compris et surtout pourquoi j'étais impliquée dans cette histoire, mais j'étais d'accord pour les aider si ça pouvait sauver des vies. A ce moment, un hurlement dix fois plus puissant que le précédent ébranla la maison. Jasper et Alice furent dehors avant que j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait.

- Bella, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit et donne ta réponse à Jacob, on va lui en parler de notre côté.

Je hochai la tête, trop secouée par les questions que ce grondement surnaturel avait suscité en moi. La Porsche démarra sans que je les aie vus monter à l'intérieur. Je sortis sur le parking et regardai la forêt, mais je ne m'y aventurai pas, je savais où ils étaient. J'espérais juste que ce cri effrayant n'annonçait pas de problèmes. Je sursautai quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Ce sont tes copains qui ont hurlé comme ça ? Ma mère est terrifiée ! M'annonça fièrement Mike.

- Oui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- C'était... waouh ! J'ai adoré !

Je le regardai en écarquillant les yeux, ce garçon n'était vraiment pas comme les autres ! Il se marra en voyant ma tête dubitative.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tes copains quileutes sont vraiment supers, j'aimerais vraiment les rencontrer sous forme de loup. T'es une petite veinarde ! Dis tu crois qu'ils sont tous hétéros ? Ajouta-t-il la mine songeuse.

- J'en sais rien du tout, ce n'est pas la première question que je pose quand je rencontre un mec. Je crois qu'Embry aime les filles, mais sans certitude. Grognai-je.

- Moi je suis sur qu'il n'est pas gay. Mais il y en a d'autres non ?

- Comment tu sais qu'Embry n'est pas gay ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

- C'est un truc que je sens, je ne saurai pas expliquer pourquoi, ni comment. Enfin parfois je me plante, c'est pas une science exacte. Rigola-t-il.

Sa mère brailla qu'elle avait besoin de lui et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers le magasin. Toujours inquiète pour les loups, je téléphonai à Emily, elle me répondit aussitôt et sa voix calme me rassura avant qu'elle parle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, ça leur arrive de temps en temps quand ils fêtent un truc. Je ne sais pas tout, mais ce n'était pas un hurlement inquiétant. Tu verras, tu apprendras à les différencier avec le temps.

- Merci Emily, j'ai si peur pour eux.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens et j'espère bien que demain soir on restera ensemble parce que ça va être dur de les savoir en plein combat sans qu'on puisse faire quoique ce soit, sauf attendre de voir dans quel état ils reviennent.

- Oh oui, je ne pourrai pas rester toute seule. Merci Emily. On en parle à la plage ?

Je retournai un instant dans ma chambre pour ranger mes affaires, puis je ressortis avec une pomme et un bouquin. Je m'installai à la lisière de la forêt, j'avais la sensation d'être plus proche de Jake comme ça. Je n'étais pas complètement rassurée mais j'arrivai à me plonger dans la lecture et je n'en sortis que pour aller chercher Bree et sa famille. Elle m'attendait avec impatience, seule avec Matt, son petit frère, qui lui était dans un état d'excitation qui la rendait nerveuse.

- Il n'y a que nous, ma sœur Paige est partie à la bibliothèque avec ses copines et Tom est chez son copain, comme toujours. S'excusa Bree.

- Bon on y va. Dit Matt en la tirant vers ma voiture.

Je rigolai et ouvris la portière pour qu'il s'installe pendant qu'elle attrapait un sac et fermait la porte. Le gamin me posa des tas de questions jusqu'à la plage, on aurait dit que je l'emmenai à Disneyland et cela m'amusait et me faisait plaisir, ils avaient si peu de moments de détente. La meute était déjà là quand je me garai à coté de la voiture d'Emily, du regard, je cherchai Jake, mais ne le vis pas. Embry et Quill vinrent nous accueillir et ils prirent rapidement Matt avec eux, ce dont je les remerciai, Bree avait aussi besoin de redevenir une jeune fille insouciante.

Je remarquai qu'elle n'osait pas poser son regard sur les quileutes, elle passait de l'un à l'autre, puis me chuchota.

- A quoi ils sont nourris ? J'avais jamais vu autant de mecs aussi baraqués à la fois !

- C'est un secret indien, une sorte de potion magique. Rigolai-je.

Je lui présentai Sam et Emily, l'indienne reconnut mon amie, elle avait fait des remplacements au lycée quand Bree y allait encore. Paul et Tali levèrent le nez du moteur de la voiture de la jeune femme pour la saluer mais retournèrent rapidement à leur occupation favorite. Nous nous installâmes sur le sable près de Matt qui faisait subir un véritable interrogatoire à Embry sur les coutumes quileutes. Ce gamin était d'une curiosité dans borne mais j'étais interloquée qu'il ne connaisse rien à la tribu qui vivait si près de chez lui.

- C'est lequel le tien ? Me demanda brusquement Bree.

Je croisai le regard de Paul qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de nous. Il rigola.

- Alors Bella, il est où ton homme ? Toujours enfermé dans ta chambre ?

Je rêvais de tuer Embry et il le comprit à mon regard sur lui.

- J'y suis pour rien Bella ! Je te jure !

Je n'en croyais rien, je savais pour leurs pensées communes. Puis je réalisai que Jake aussi partageait les siennes et je rougis violemment en repensant à la scène du matin. Paul éclata de rire.

- Oh, Bella a des choses à nous raconter ! Jake n'a rien laissé filtré. Je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu parles !

- Fous la paix, Paul ! T'es lourd ! Grondai-je.

- Bella a raison. Arrête de te comporter comme un sale gosse.

Tali me soutenait et Paul ne put que se taire, je ricanai devant sa grimace. Il me fusilla du regard et je me moquai de lui. Finalement Quill l'appela pour jouer au foot et ils nous laissèrent entre filles.

- Leah n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je à Emily.

- Non, elle avait un truc à faire. Répondit-elle le plus doucement possible.

Je souris, j'espérais qu'elle était avec Nashoba et que la meute lui foutrait la paix. Puis une idée me traversa l'esprit.

- Et Seth, où est-il ?

- Il fait une course dans les bois avec Jared et Collin.

Je soupirai d'aise. Leah n'aurait pas son frère trop protecteur sur le dos, il était pris par ses obligations de loup. Sam et Paul se lassèrent et revinrent vers nous. Nous regardions les deux quileutes apprendre les bases du foot à Matt quand Embry rata la balle et se figea. Tout le monde se tourna pour connaître la raison de sa déconcentration. Je vis Jake et Jessica qui venaient vers nous et je réprimai un cri. Cela me faisait trop mal, je savais que cela devait arriver mais à cet instant, j'avais envie de fuir, de retourner à Phoenix et pleurer dans les bras de ma mère.

Je serrai les dents pour ne pas que les larmes jaillissent, la vipère serait trop contente de me voir me ridiculiser. Le quileute de mes rêves me sourit, mais je n'arrivai pas à lui rendre. La douleur de les voir ensemble était bien trop forte pour que je joue les hypocrites. Jake dit qu'il voulait nous parler et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, je me concentrai sur les grains de sable qui s'amoncelaient sur ma serviette quand Jessica dit :

- J'ai décidé de rendre sa liberté à Jacob, il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû le faire, mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Alors voilà, aujourd'hui, nous sommes amis et uniquement amis. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut.

Je ne croyais pas un mot de ce que je venais d'entendre, cela devait être le fruit de mon imagination et je refusai de les regarder. Je m'attendais à la voir rire et se moquer de moi. Je sentis les larmes glisser sur mes joues, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je me recroquevillai en serrant mes jambes entre mes bras quand je sentis le corps chaud de Jacob dans mon dos, il m'enferma dans l'étau de ses biceps et me berça jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de pleurer. Je me calmai et sans en être vraiment consciente, je présentai Bree et Matt à Jake.

Ce dernier m'emmena sur la plage, je ne parvenais pas à croire qu'il soit libre, libre d'être avec moi, libre d'être à moi, mais quand je lui dis que je doutais de Jessica, il m'embrassa tendrement et je crus être au paradis. Toutes mes peurs s'envolèrent, toutes mes questions restèrent en suspens, je voulais juste profiter de l'instant avec lui. J'étais trop heureuse et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. Ce mec parfait était à moi, je répétais cette phrase dans ma tête, la musique de ces mots m'ensorcelait.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un rêve, je n'eus pas conscience de tout ce qui disait. Jake ne parlait pas plus que moi, il regardait les autres d'un air amusé et je fus attendrie par l'éclat de fierté dans ses prunelles sombres.

- Tu es bien silencieux, grand chef. Tu surveilles tes louveteaux ?

A peine ma phrase terminée, je sus que c'était une bêtise, j'avais encore oublié leur super ouïe. Je vis les grimaces d'Embry et Quill. Je redoutai la réaction de Paul, je connaissais son caractère de cochon, je me serrai contre Jake en espérant qu'il me protégerait. Mais quand le loup argenté me jeta dans l'océan, je compris que l'alpha ne me défendrait pas toujours contre ses amis, surtout s'il considérait que je ne risquai rien d'autre que d'être ridicule. Finalement, cela me plaisait, je ne voulais pas d'un mec soumis à mes quatre volontés et qui devienne collant à force de protection.

Je fis quand même semblant de bouder pour le principe et il ne dit rien, se contentant de m'attirer dans ses bras. Les baisers dont il parsema mon cou me firent fondre et je repris ma place contre son torse musclé. Peu après, Seth et Collin arrivèrent et j'entendis Paul s'excuser auprès de Tali parce qu'il devait partir avec Jake et Embry pour aider un voisin à déménager. Je fus sidérée par le naturel de mon ami et si je n'avais pas été dans la confidence, moi aussi je serais tombée dans le panneau. Le mensonge faisait partie de leur vie et cela me gênait de les voir obliger de berner les gens qu'ils aimaient, alors que leur rôle de protecteur de la tribu aurait dû les élever au rang de héros.

Jake m'embrassa et je lui fis comprendre d'un regard que je ne souhaitais pas attendre le lendemain pour le revoir. J'avais besoin de lui pour dormir, la perspective de la bagarre contre les vampires me terrifiait et je le voulais près de moi pour ne pas faire de cauchemar. Enfin c'était l'excuse que je me donnais pour l'attirer dans mon lit...

* * *

**POV JACOB**

- Commencez à patrouiller le long de la cote, je vous rejoins.

- Jake ! Où vas-tu ? Cria Paul en commençant à se déshabiller.

Je ne répondis pas et courus chez moi récupérer ma moto. Je fonçai sur les routes glissantes de la Push, cachai ma bécane derrière la boutique des Newton, me déshabillai et, pour une fois, pliai soigneusement mes vêtements avant de muter.

_- Oh alpha coquet ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on a autre chose à faire que d'attendre que Môssieu ait rangé ses petites affaires ?_ Grogna Paul.

Embry ricana et ajouta.

_- Jolie chemise d'ailleurs. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais des trucs comme ça dans ton placard._

Je jouai l'indifférent. J'étais sur mon petit nuage et les remarques acerbes de mes amis ne me touchaient pas. Je laissai mes pattes me ramener vers eux, je profitai du vent qui balayait mes poils, des odeurs des animaux qui fuyaient devant moi. J'adorai être un loup.

_- Ben v'là autre chose ! Demain on risque de se faire massacrer et Jacob Black se rend compte qu'il est heureux d'être un loup. Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?_

Je restai muet et continuai à slalomer entre les arbres. Embry répondit à ma place.

_- L'amour, Paul ! L'amour lui fait voir la vie en rose !_

_- Ça le rend idiot surtout ! Et niais ! J'aime pas ça !_

Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé avoir une patrouille tranquille sans être constamment obligé de justifier mes pensées.

_- Oh ça va, on a compris que tu es amoureux, heureux…_

_- C'est quoi ton problème, Paul ? T'es jaloux ?_ Attaquai-je, lassé par le loup ronchon.

Une sorte de grondement, proche du rugissement jaillit de son corps et il me montra les dents.

_- Tu sais très bien que Bella est mon amie, et c'est tout !_

_- Oui, je le sais mais je ne parle pas de Bella. Tu es jaloux parce que je suis avec Bella et que toi, tu n'arrives pas à faire craquer la petite Tali._

_- C'est là où tu te trompes, ô génial alpha, pas si génial que ça en fait._

Nous eûmes l'image d'un baiser fougueux entre lui et la jeune femme, et je reconnus avoir raté un épisode.

_- Ben alors ? Tu devrais être heureux non ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?_ Énonça Embry.

Paul grogna encore et tenta de masquer du mieux qu'il pouvait, ses pensées incohérentes. Je les avais rattrapés et nous longions l'océan. L'odeur iodée me chatouillait la truffe et les embruns collaient mes poils, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais bien avec mes potes et je savais que j'allais retrouver Bella après la patrouille. Le loup gris qui trottait devant moi stoppa net et je le bousculai.

_- Hé ! Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas une voiture ! Tu n'as de feu de stop à l'arrière ! _Rigolai-je.

_- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas ce qui m'arrive, je ne veux pas être aussi débile que toi ! _

_- Je ne suis pas débile, je suis heureux ! _

_- Ouais, ben justement la frontière entre les deux n'est pas flagrante !_

_- Alors c'est ça ? Tu refuses de te laisser aller à être heureux avec Tali. Je suis peut être débile, mais toi t'es con !_

Embry nous écoutait mais ne se mêlait pas à notre conversation. Il laissa juste filtrer que lui, il espérait bien, un jour, être un imbécile heureux. Je sautai sur l'info pour enfoncer Paul.

_- Tu vois, tout le monde a envie d'être amoureux. Il n'y a que toi que ça dérange ! Allez explique nous ton problème au lieu de ronchonner sans arrêt._

_- Je n'ai pas envie de me transformer en toutou qui fait tout ce qu'on lui demande. Je suis trop indépendant pour qu'une fille, si jolie et intelligente soit-elle, puisse me changer._

_- Qui te demande de changer ? Tali a l'air de te trouver à son goût tel que tu es, d'ailleurs j'en arrive à me demander si elle est aussi intelligente qu'il y parait, mais bon, l'amour a ses mystères…_

Il fit claquer ses dents, juste à côté de mes pattes et je sautai pour éviter la seconde attaque.

_- Fais comme tu veux, mais viens pas te plaindre si elle te plaque. Tu risques de la regretter pendant longtemps…_

Il grogna encore, mais sans agressivité cette fois, je sentis que l'éventualité d'un départ de Natalia le terrifiait. J'espérais que l'orgueil mal placé du loup argenté ne lui ferait pas perdre cette fille qui semblait n'avoir été créée que pour lui. Nous reprîmes notre patrouille plus calmement et tout se déroula dans la bonne humeur.

Quill fut le premier à nous rejoindre, il devait prendre la relève avec Brady et Leah. Je repérai tout de suite que mon pote se forçait à penser à des choses futiles, du genre « quel temps fera-t-il demain ? » ou « est-ce qu'Emily fera ses merveilleux muffins avant la bataille ? », ce n'était pas son genre, Quill était le moins compliqué d'entre nous. Il se réjouissait de tout et ne cachait rien de ses envies. Il grogna en interceptant mes réflexions et cela me surprit encore plus. Il avait un problème et il ne souhaitait pas nous en faire part, je compris que Paul et Embry étaient aussi déconcertés que moi, mais je n'insistai pas et laissai Bella envahir ma tête.

_- Je préfère ! _Dit-il simplement.

Brady arriva très vite, mais Leah se faisait attendre, je ne l'avais pas vue de la journée, mais je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle viendrait, elle n'avait jamais raté une patrouille, elle râlait contre son état de louve, mais ne fuyait pas ses responsabilités vis à vis de la meute. Je libérai Paul et Embry et envoyai les deux autres patrouiller. Je restai au cœur de la forêt, je trottinai en attendant de recevoir les pensées de Leah, quand je sentis son odeur. Elle était encore humaine et surtout elle n'était pas seule. Même si Nashoba ne puait pas comme les autres vampires, il avait une odeur bien à lui.

- Jacob, peux tu te transformer ? On voudrait te parler sous ta forme humaine, s'il te plaît.

Il avait parlé assez fort pour que je l'entende. Je prévins les autres qui n'avaient pas entendu la demande, bien qu'ils sachent que j'avais senti le couple. Je mutai et me rappelai que je n'avais pas fringues. Je m'approchai d'eux mais restai caché derrière un buisson quand je les vis devant moi.

- Je t'ai déjà vu à poil, Jake... et sans fourrure ! Rigola Leah.

On s'était tous vu dans le plus simple appareil mais pas volontairement et sûrement pas pour papoter. Je grognai et reçus un short sur la tête.

- Tu avais tout prévu. Ronchonnai-je en l'enfilant.

Elle ricana et je remarquai qu'ils se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre, le bras de Nashoba entourait la taille de Leah et cela me fit baisser les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui te gêne, Jake ? Siffla-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, les sentiments bataillaient dans ma tête. Je désirais sincèrement que la louve trouve le bonheur, mais je ne pouvais pas oublier que Nashoba était un vampire, une sangsue, un être qui ne devrait pas exister.

- Je pensais que tu serais plus tolérant que les autres !

- Leah, ce n'est pas qu'une question de tolérance, c'est ce que je suis, ce que nous sommes qui m'empêche d'être pleinement d'accord avec votre rapprochement. Le loup en moi me dicte de rejeter tout ça. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour combattre le tien.

Elle se tourna vers l'indien Choctaw et attrapa sa tête entre ses doigts, il la laissa faire en souriant et elle posa ses lèvres sur la bouche glacée du vampire tandis qu'il la plaquait contre lui. Je frémis devant le spectacle qu'ils m'offraient et je ne pus retenir un pas en avant. Tout en moi me criait de l'arracher à cette étreinte et de l'emmener loin de lui, mais ma raison me montrait leurs visages sereins et leurs regards amoureux. J'avais l'impression d'être coupé en deux et c'était sacrément douloureux.

- Alors grand alpha. Tu ne supportes pas la vue d'un couple amoureux ? Tu es jaloux ? Me nargua-t-elle.

Elle se plaça devant Nashoba et il posa ses mains sur son ventre dans un geste de possession très clair. Ils me fixaient tous les deux et attendaient quelque chose, mais j'étais perdu dans mon combat interne et totalement incapable de réagir. Leah soupira.

- Bon on ne t'a pas demandé de venir pour tenir la chandelle, ne t'en fais pas. On veut juste que tu nous dises ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu es au courant.

- J'en sais rien. Je suppose que je dois tout d'abord m'habituer à cette idée et calmer mon loup. Marmonnai-je.

- Fais comme moi, dis lui que je dois la vie à Nashoba et ça le fera taire.

- C'est comme ça que tu arrives à être... aussi près de lui ? Demandai-je curieux.

- Non, c'est parce qu'il me rend heureuse. Et ça devrait te suffire, non ?

- Je vois bien que tu es heureuse, mais j'ai peur. Il peut te tuer d'une main... et s'il te mord... ou te serre trop fort...

- Arrête Jake ! On est conscient des risques, tous les deux. Et je te jure qu'il ne me veut pas de mal, n'est ce pas, mon ange ? Dit elle en souriant à son vampire.

- Jamais ! Tu es trop importante pour moi ! Répondit-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

- Vous êtes fous, tous les deux. Et si vous vous engueulez ? Comment ça va se passer ? Il pourrait même sans le vouloir te briser les os. Criai-je.

- Oui, c'est possible. Mais toi aussi, tu es bien un danger pour les humains et pourtant tu ne leur veux pas de mal... Tu veux qu'on parle de Jessica...

- C'est bien pour cela que je sais qu'on ne se maîtrise pas toujours et encore moins les réactions des autres.

Je baissai la tête, honteux, elle avait raison, je pouvais tuer n'importe quel humain sous l'effet de la colère, et la haine de ma condition de loup me submergea. Je me redressai d'un coup, ils furent surpris de me voir approcher. Leah poussa Nash en arrière et me fit face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, Jake ? Nous attaquer ? Lança-t-elle mauvaise.

Je clignai des yeux, je n'avais pas eu l'intention de les impressionner, ma colère ne les visait pas. Je m'arrêtai net.

- Non, je...

En fait, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire, j'avais juste envie de serrer Leah dans mes bras et lui dire d'être prudente. Elle me toisait et attendait, Nashoba était lui aussi prêt à contrer n'importe quelle attaque. Je souris pour apaiser la tension. Ils froncèrent les sourcils d'un même mouvement et cela m'amusa.

- Je ne vais pas prendre une décision aujourd'hui. On se revoit après la bataille. Annonçai-je.

- D'ailleurs à ce sujet, on voulait te proposer de surveiller la réserve demain soir, tous les deux. On est complémentaire et Jasper pense qu'un vampire serait utile.

- Il faut que j'en parle à Billy, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a décidé pour regrouper tout le monde. On se voit demain.

Je voulais partir, j'avais envie de rejoindre Bella. Je me cachai derrière l'arbre, coinçai le short dans un arbre, espérant le retrouver un jour et criai à Leah.

- Tu es en retard pour la patrouille. Bouge tes fesses ! C'est pas parce que tu es ma louve préférée que je vais tout accepter !

Je l'entendis ricaner et je mutai. Elle fit de même peu après et je remarquai qu'elle masquait très bien ses pensées, tout comme moi, ce qui intrigua Quill et Brady. Je ne répondis pas à leurs questions et courus jusqu'à chez Newton, c'était la seule chose que je gardai à l'esprit, voir Bella ! Je me rhabillai rapidement et pris même le temps de passer mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour leur redonner un semblant de coiffure. Je savais que je portais sur moi l'odeur de la forêt et de l'animal que j'étais, mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air de déranger Bella, la nuit précédente. Je frappai doucement à la porte de la chambre et je l'entendis sauter sur ses pieds et courir jusqu'à moi. Elle s'arrêta net et n'ouvrit pas tout de suite, je me demandai ce qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir cette maudite porte qui nous séparait.

- Jake ?

Je souris, elle avait raison de poser la question, elle n'avait pas de 6ème sens qui lui indiquait qui se trouvait hors de sa vue. La jalousie me demanda qui d'autre que moi pourrait bien frapper à dix heures du soir, mais je l'envoyai bouler, Bella était prudente et cela me rassurait.

- C'est bien moi.

Elle ouvrit doucement et recula pour me laisser entrer. Je fus dérangé par une légère odeur sucrée que je ne connaissais que trop. Bella me regarda froncer les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Une odeur de vampire. Ça doit être le fait que tu travailles près de Carlisle.

Elle restait plantée près de la porte, elle semblait mal à l'aise et c'était contagieux. Je n'arrivais pas à me comporter avec naturel, je m'approchai du lit et posai une fesse sur le bord. Elle ne ratait aucun de mes mouvements et la tension montait entre nous, nous ressemblions à deux collégiens. Finalement je lui fis un petit signe du doigt et elle avança vers moi. La puanteur irritante s'accentua et me fit grimacer quand Bella se prit les pieds dans un sac vide.

- Il est à toi ce sac ? dis-je d'une voix plus agressive que nécessaire

- Ben oui, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il sent le vampire, c'est horrible.

- Ça doit être Jasper tout à l'heure quand il m'a aidée.

Elle le ramassa et le rangea dans un placard, ne remarquant pas ma stupeur d'apprendre que le vampire empathe ait été aussi près d'elle.

- Quand ça ?

Elle ne souriait plus et me toisait, une lueur de colère s'alluma dans ses prunelles chocolat.

- Ce matin, quand un loup a hurlé, j'ai eu peur et il m'a aidée à porter ce sac que j'ai failli lâcher. Et je l'en remercie, je n'avais pas envie de retourner à la laverie.

- Il était là par hasard ? Ironisai-je.

Cette fois, elle était furieuse, elle se campa devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit concernant tes scènes de jalousie ? Siffla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas de la jalousie !... Enfin pas uniquement, c'est un vampire et ça me rend dingue qu'il soit venu te voir, c'est plus fort que moi, Bella. Un truc de loup, sûrement. Grondai-je.

Elle redescendît d'un cran, et s'assit près de moi.

- Ça, je peux le comprendre. Bon, il voulait juste me parler d'un truc pour vous aider demain, c'est tout. Il ne…

Elle se tut quand elle remarqua que je commençai à trembler de rage. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Jake, calme-toi. C'est rien de grave. Murmura-t-elle.

- Il t'a demandé de donner ton sang, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête et continua à caresser mon épaule. Je me détendis légèrement, mais au fond de moi, la colère ne faiblissait pas, elle était tapie au creux de mon estomac et ne serait satisfaite que lorsqu'elle pourrait se déchaîner contre ce vampire.

- Bella, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, c'est trop dangereux. Si l'un d'entre eux se sépare du groupe, il te cherchera. Imagine qu'au lieu de suivre la piste du sang, il retrouve ta trace et qu'il arrive jusqu'à toi, je ne…

Les mots ne devaient pas sortir, les énoncer leur donnerait vie et tout, en moi le repoussait.

- Jake, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle m'obligea à tourner la tête et à plonger dans un bain de chocolat.

- Tu veux bien essayer de te mettre à ma place deux minutes. Si ça peut vous aider à combattre ces monstres, alors laisse moi faire.

- Je ne peux pas ! C'est un risque que je ne supporte pas. Hurlai-je.

Elle se leva et me domina.

- Très bien, je ne donne pas mon sang et tu ne vas pas te battre ! Exigea-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Et je venais de perdre le combat contre ma tête de mule de petite-amie.

- Bella, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix…

- On a toujours le choix ! Affirma-t-elle.

- Je ne vais pas laisser mes amis, mes frères aller risquer leur peau sans moi. Je suis leur alpha, ils ont besoin de moi.

- Oui, et de moi aussi... enfin de mon sang ! Sourit-elle.

J'exhalai bruyamment l'air de mes poumons, elle me fixait toujours, mais son regard était plus doux, elle savait que je céderais. Mon orgueil me forçait à me rebiffer, alors je mis une condition.

- Bien, fais comme tu veux, mais je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle. Et demain soir, tu fais ce que je te dis de faire. Exigeai-je fermement.

Je rêvais de l'enfermer tout de suite dans un endroit où personne ne la retrouverait, dans un lieu insonorisé et inodore. Elle pourrait crier tant qu'elle voudrait, je ne céderai pas pour sa sécurité. Je la fixai, je pouvais encore le faire. Ce serait sûrement difficile de me faire pardonner après la bataille, mais j'avais confiance en moi. Elle me tira de mes élucubrations.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais efface ce sourire tout de suite. Il ne me plaît pas du tout.

Elle s'approcha et s'accroupit devant moi, en posant ses mains sur mes genoux.

- Je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que tu me dises où aller, je ne te quitte pas. De toute façon, je veux rester près de moi, alors c'est pas une corvée. Je peux même dire que ça m'enchante…

- Appelle les Cullen avant que je change d'avis. Grommelai-je, malgré tout heureux de l'entendre dire ça.

Elle sortit son portable de la poche arrière de son jean. Elle parla à Jasper sans me lâcher du regard, il la remercia et lui donna rendez-vous à midi le lendemain.

- Bella, est ce que tu en as discuté avec Jacob ? Ajouta-t-il.

- Ça change quoi ? Répondit-elle sèchement.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il essaie de m'arracher la tête demain avant la bagarre. Grogna-t-il.

- Alors oui, il est d'accord et il viendra même avec nous. Rigola-t-elle.

- Mais je te préviens, si après le combat, je remarque qu'il manque un seul cheveu de la tête de Bella, je te jure que tu devras courir très vite et très loin pour m'éviter ! Annonçai-je en piquant le téléphone des mains de Bella.

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux, je raccrochai et jetai l'appareil loin de nous. Et sans attendre, je la soulevai et l'allongeai sur le lit tout près de moi. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise puis me sourit avant de nouer ses bras autour de mon cou. Je l'admirai un instant avant de me pencher sur sa bouche captivante, elle rosit légèrement et je ne résistai pas plus longtemps. Le chaste contact de nos lèvres se transforma très vite en un baiser passionné où nos langues se cherchaient, se fuyaient pour mieux se retrouver.

Bella glissa sa main dans mes cheveux, elle les caressa, les enroula autour de ses doigts et j'adorai les sensations qu'elle me procurait. Savoir que c'était elle, la fille merveilleuse qui m'avait séduit sur le bord de la route, qui a cet instant descendait sa main sur ma nuque et l'effleurait délicatement, me rendait dingue. Je lâchai sa bouche et traçai un chemin de baisers jusqu'à son cou, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et j'en profitai pour lécher cette parcelle de peau si tendre et si sensible qu'elle en frémit et se colla contre moi.

Je reculai doucement et la contemplai encore, elle était si belle, si désirable, que je me comportai comme un ado. Je fus surpris quand je sentis qu'elle déboutonnait ma chemise, je la laissai faire et me délectai de ses caresses sur mes pectoraux. Je regardai ses doigts descendre sur mes abdos et remonter inlassablement, ce spectacle et le désir qu'il faisait grimper en moi me brûlaient, mais je me retenais, je voulais que ce moment soit inoubliable pour nous deux et puis, nous avions toute la nuit.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la petite tentatrice qui se collait à moi, elle remplaça ses mains par sa bouche et je fondis, je m'effondrai sur le lit empli du douloureux désir de la posséder tout de suite et aussi violemment que me le commandai mes sens exacerbés. Elle sourit et me fit un regard de chasseur avant de promener sa langue sur mon corps et de défaire la ceinture de mon pantalon. Elle semblait si sure d'elle et de ses gestes, alors que je n'étais qu'un pantin dont elle pouvait abuser autant qu'elle le voulait. Mais quand je me rendis compte que j'étais en boxer et qu'elle portait encore beaucoup de vêtements, je redevins un prédateur.

D'un coup de rein, je me redressai et sans attendre, lui ôtai son tee-shirt. Elle se serra contre moi et le contact entre nos peaux nous fit gémir d'un même souffle. Nos lèvres se lièrent encore tandis que je me bagarrai avec les agrafes de son soutien-gorge. Je la sentis sourire quand je gagnai la bataille contre le morceau de tissu. Je fis glisser les bretelles sur ses épaules graciles et elle se recula pour le laisser glisser entre nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle rougissait alors que je posai délicatement mes grandes mains brunes sur ses seins si blancs et si doux.

Je la basculai sur le lit et la dominai, elle fermait les yeux, mais ses mains continuaient à parcourir mon corps et sa respiration devenait irrégulière. Mes lèvres partirent à l'assaut de son corps et elle frémit de plaisir. Quand je croisai enfin son regard, j'y lus tout le désir qu'elle éprouvait et cela eut raison de mes dernières barrières. Je terminai de la déshabiller et virai mon boxer qui n'avait plus de raison d'être encore là. Elle grogna quand je m'écartai d'elle pour attraper un préservatif dans mon pantalon.

- Ou vas-tu ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça !

- Aucune chance que cela arrive. Répondis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle sourit et m'attira contre elle en plaquant ses mains sur mes fesses. Elle murmura.

- Je rêve de faire ça depuis le jour où je les ai vues.

- Mais alors tu es une petite coquine qui n'en veut qu'à mon corps.

Elle hocha la tête en riant, et comme à chaque fois, ce son retentit dans jusqu'à mes orteils et me galvanisa.

- Tu as l'intention de discuter maintenant ou tu termines ce que tu as commencé ?

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres et elle hoqueta de surprise. Tandis que ce baiser nous essoufflait, je prolongeai la découverte de son corps et laissai le désir me guider. Elle se cambrait sous mes caresses et je prolongeai cette douce torture dont je souhaitais une issue mémorable pour nous deux. Et quand toute résistance m'abandonna et que nos corps fusionnèrent, je m'entendis grogner de contentement. Bella sourit et soupira d'aise et j'oubliai tout le reste. Ce qui comptait, c'était notre plaisir partagé et le bonheur de lui appartenir, d'être en elle pour la première fois.

Je ne lâchai pas son regard, l'intensité des flammes qui l'illuminaient me rendaient fou de bonheur, j'osais croire qu'elle ressentait autant de plaisir que moi. Lui faire l'amour me comblait au delà de tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir auparavant, nos corps électrisés s'accordaient et dansaient sans pudeur, sans retenue et nous atteignîmes l'orgasme ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux. Je retombai sur le dos en l'entraînant sur moi. Elle me serra dans ses bras et se cacha dans mon cou, mais je sentis qu'elle tremblait. Je l'obligeai à me regarder, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non, mon dieu, non ! Ce sont des larmes de bonheur, Jake !

Je me détendis aussitôt, je trouvais cette réaction très touchante et je devais reconnaître que je n'étais pas loin d'en faire autant. J'avais trouvé le bonheur et je le savourai. Nous restâmes un long moment comme ça, tendrement enlacés, mais mes doigts courraient sur son dos et je la sentis frémir. La nuit n'était pas terminée et elle était à nous...

* * *

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience, bonnes ou mauvaises, n'hésitez pas. Je ne mords pas...**


	17. Préparation et angoisse

**Un petit chapitre qui ne fait pas avancer les choses, mais comme j'ai passé du temps à l'écrire et à le relire (ma correctrice m'a abandonnée pour partir 15 jours en vacances en Espagne...^^), je vous le livre quand même. C'est juste avant la bataille, d'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, ce combat, c'est pas vraiment mon truc.**

**Réponse à ****calypso005 : Je ne sais pas si maintenant ça va être cool... tu me diras ce que tu en penses... En tout cas, merci pour tes commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

J'avais chaud, très chaud, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la couverture puisque je la voyais qui gisait à côté du lit. Le bras qui me maintenait fermement contre le matelas se crispa quand j'essayai de le repousser. Je souris au plafond, et tournai la tête vers Jake, j'étais sa prisonnière consentante et j'en frémissais de bonheur. Cette nuit avait été merveilleuse, passionnée, torride et j'espérais qu'elle serait suivie par de nombreuses autres.

Nous avions fait l'amour amoureusement, tendrement, mais nous avions aussi discuté, un peu, entre deux baisers et fou-rires. Je contemplai son corps musclé et puissant, sa peau brune et velouté me fascinait, il y avait un tel contraste entre nos deux carnations que je paraissais encore plus pale. Il avait dit adorer ma blancheur, que pour lui je ressemblai aux poupées avec lesquelles jouaient ses sœurs quand elles étaient petites.

C'est ainsi que j'avais appris l'existence des jumelles Black, Rebecca était mariée et vivait à Hawaï et Rachel était professeur dans une grande école de la côte ouest. Elles ne venaient que rarement à la Push, leurs vies n'étaient pas à la réserve et j'avais sentis que Jake les enviait d'avoir réussi à échapper à ce monde surnaturel.

Le souffle bouillant de Jacob me chatouillait le cou et je tentai une nouvelle fois de me décaler, mais rien à faire, il me pressa encore plus contre son torse. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution que de le réveiller, je voulais savoir l'heure mais aussi et surtout boire, ma gorge me brûlait tellement elle était sèche. Je caressai doucement son bras, remontai ma main sur son épaule et frôlai la peau fine de son cou et il sourit dans son sommeil.

- Jake, réveille-toi. Murmurai-je tendrement.

Son sourire grandit et il ouvrit des yeux pétillants de malice. Il me souleva et me posa sur lui.

- Y'a un moment que je suis réveillé et que j'attends de voir ce que tu vas faire pour t'échapper.

Je lui tapai sur l'épaule et il attaqua le lobe de mon oreille. Je frissonnai et me débattis pour m'échapper de cette étreinte trop tentante.

- Jake, il faut se lever ! Grognai-je.

- Non, je ne veux pas !

- Jacob Black, on ne va rester coucher toute la journée !

- Pourquoi pas ? On n'est pas bien là, tous les deux ? Dit-il en posant ses lèvres dans mon cou.

- Mais... arrête... tu es pénible... Bredouillai-je troublée.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit...

L'autorité ne fonctionnait pas alors je changeai de technique.

- J'ai soif, il faut absolument que je boive quelque chose, maintenant. Allez mon cœur, laisse-moi me lever.

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était sur le point de céder et je l'achevai.

- Jake chéri, s'il te plaît, si tu me laisses me lever, tu auras le droit de me rejoindre toutes les nuits.

- Tu es redoutable ! Répondit-il en plissant le nez.

Il me reposa sur le matelas à côté de lui et rigola quand je sautai du lit et fonçai jusqu'à la bouteille d'eau. Je descendis deux verres avec avidité, je sentais son regard dans mon dos, mais j'attrapai mon portable. J'avais un message de ma mère qui m'annonçait son arrivée pour le lundi dans l'après-midi. J'envoyai un sms à Charlie pour lui demander de se tenir prêt à venir chez Newton dès qu'elle serait là.

- Si tu continues à déambuler toute nue devant moi, je ne vais pas résister longtemps ! Soupira l'homme dans mon lit.

- Qui te dit que je ne le fais pas exprès. M'esclaffai-je juste avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

Je l'entendis grogner qu'il faudrait bien que j'ouvre cette foutue porte et qu'il m'attendait avec impatience. Je me douchai rapidement, mais m'aperçus que j'avais oublié de prendre des habits. J'entendis Jake parler dans la chambre, je supposai qu'il était au téléphone. Je m'enroulai dans ma serviette et entrouvris tout doucement la porte, mais il avait raccroché et il était déjà là, à me guetter. Il attrapa ma main et me tira contre lui, je me laissai aller contre son torse et glissai mes mains dans son dos, quand je les descendis sur ses jolies fesses, je fus surprise de toucher du tissu, il avait remis son boxer. Il se moqua de mon regard déçu.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois en retard à ton rendez-vous, et comme je sais que tu as craqué pour mon postérieur, j'ai préféré le cacher.

Je grognai et me dégageai à regret, il me regarda et je le vis déglutir puis fermer les yeux.

- T'es encore plus sexy comme ça... juste avec cette serviette... et tes cheveux mouillés.

- Je m'habille pendant que tu te douches, allez ouste ! On va être en retard, il est déjà 11h.

Il s'approcha et ne pus s'empêcher de m'embrasser fougueusement, et je ne me fis pas prier pour y répondre avec ardeur. Et on frappa à la porte, Jake fronça les sourcils et je le poussai dans la salle de bain avant de crier à l'intrus d'attendre deux minutes. Je sautai dans des fringues confortables et courus ouvrir.

- Salut ma belle. Dit mon logeur en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Salut Mike. Qu'est ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire.

- Tu considères que 11h00, c'est tôt ? Waouh, t'as fait quoi cette nuit ?

- Hé ! c'est samedi alors je vais la grasse mat'. Rouspétai-je.

- Je venais te demander si tu avais besoin de quelque chose.

- Non je te remercie.

- Tu auras un moment pour passer me voir ce week-end ?

A ce moment Jacob, en boxer, sortit de la salle de bain et envoya un regard de tueur à Mike qui recula. Je ricanai en voyant les yeux du blondinet reluquer mon quileute de la tête aux pieds. Je me penchai vers lui en sachant pertinemment que Jake m'entendrait.

- Tu regardes, mais celui-là, tu ne touches pas. Il est à moi, compris ?

Mike remarqua tout de suite mon sourire narquois et il sourit.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu sors du lit à une heure pareille, mais à ta place, j'y serai encore ! Murmura-t-il.

Je soupirai en haussant les épaules.

- On a rendez-vous à midi alors on est obligé de bouger.

- Bah, fallait annuler. Si j'avais un mec comme ça, je le séquestrerai ! Chuchota-t-il.

Je sentis la main de Jake sur ma hanche et levai les yeux vers lui, il affichait une expression mi-amusée, mi-surprise et il tendit l'autre main à Mike d'une manière beaucoup détendue. Ce dernier fut ravi et il se décontracta.

- Je suppose qu'elle est à toi, la moto qui est garée derrière la boutique ?

- Exactement et d'ailleurs, on devrait y aller. J'ai faim, j'ai rien avalé depuis hier midi et il faut absolument que je me nourrisse si je veux garder la forme. Dit Jake en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- J'envoie un message à Jasper pour le prévenir qu'on sera en retard et on va remplir ton estomac. Répondis-je en lui frappant le bras.

Nous allions contourner le bâtiment quand Mike me lança tristement.

- Bon week-end ! Je suppose que tu n'auras pas un moment pour moi.

Je regardai Jake, j'avais envie de demander à Mike de passer la soirée à la Push avec moi et Emily, mais je ne savais pas trop ce que mon indien en penserait. Il lut dans mes pensées.

- Si ça te dit, tu peux venir à la réserve ce soir, Bella te contactera pour te dire où et à quelle heure ?

Mike tout heureux, ne discuta pas et me donna son numéro de téléphone, je le regardai entrer dans la boutique d'un pas rapide, je m'attendais à le voir sautiller sur place. Lui qui rêvait d'aller à la Push allait enfin atteindre son but et je me doutais que ce n'était pas que pour le physique attrayant des hommes-loups. Quelque chose l'attirait à la réserve et nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'en parler, je supposai qu'on aurait tout le temps de le faire pendant la longue soirée qui nous attendait.

Jacob nous conduisit dans un petit restaurant à l'entrée de la réserve et nous entrâmes dans une pièce qui ressemblait plus au salon d'un particulier qu'à une salle de restaurant. Une femme entre 40 et 50 ans nous accueillit chaleureusement, elle embrassa Jake tout en lui reprochant de ne pas venir assez souvent. Il me présenta la mère d'Embry qui me serra contre elle en continuant de piailler. Elle ne me laissa pas placer un mot, elle nous fit asseoir et nous servit une assiette monstrueuse, mais appétissante. Bien entendu, Jake avala la sienne et la moitié de la mienne avant de se dire repu ! Nous remerciâmes Tiffany Call qui demanda à Jake.

- Tu peux dire à Embry que je l'aime et que cela me ferait plaisir qu'il passe me voir. Il me manque.

Il pinça ses lèvres et dit gentiment.

- Tiffany, il t'aime aussi, tu es sa mère, mais tu devrais lui dire la vérité, ce n'est plus un gamin.

- Je ne lui ai jamais menti, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est persuadé que son père est quelqu'un de la réserve.

- Tu lui as laissé croire que son père était un makah et il s'en contentait, mais maintenant il sait que c'est un quileute, il a le droit de savoir.

- Qu'est ce qui lui fait croire que c'est un quileute ? Où est il allé pêcher cette idée ?

Je compris que Tiffany ignorait la nouvelle nature de son fils, cela me fit mal pour elle, mais aussi pour lui, ne pas pouvoir se confier auprès de sa propre mère devait être intolérable. Le visage de Jake se ferma et il reprit d'une voix sèche.

- Il le sait, je le sais, le conseil le sait. N'essaie pas de nous faire croire autre chose, tu t'enfoncerais dans un mensonge.

- En quoi cela concerne le conseil ? Cria-t-elle.

- En rien, c'est entre ton fils et toi. Et éventuellement le père d'Embry. C'était juste pour te prévenir que ça ne sert à rien de nier.

Elle s'effondra sur la chaise derrière elle et posa sa tête entre ses mains.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aussi longtemps après, cela revient comme un boomerang ? Je ne peux pas…

- On va te laisser, on est un peu pressé, mais réfléchis. Embry ne te jugera pas, il demande juste la vérité sur ses origines.

Il embrassa ses cheveux et je la serrai dans mes bras, j'en avais envie comme pour lui insuffler le courage de dire la vérité à son fils. Nous allions monter sur la moto quand je demandai à Jake des précisions sur ce que j'avais cru comprendre de la situation de son ami. Et il m'expliqua que Tiffany était originaire de la tribu Makah et qu'elle avait débarqué un jour à la Push, avec comme seul bagage, un ventre énorme et des larmes. Les quileutes l'avaient accueillie sans poser de questions et tout le monde avait cru qu'elle avait été rejetée de sa tribu parce qu'elle attendait un enfant sans être mariée. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de son passé, ni du père de l'enfant et le conseil avait été choqué quand Embry s'était transformé. Donc, comme moi, Embry avait été élevé par sa mère et j'espérais que bientôt, lui aussi, connaîtrait la vérité sur la raison de son enfance sans père.

Jake nous conduisit rapidement à la maison des Cullen, il arborait une mine sérieuse et contrariée quand nous descendîmes de la moto et il enferma ma main dans sa grande paume.

- Reste près de moi, ne fais rien de stupide, ok ?

- Comme si c'était mon genre ! Grommelai-je, vexée de me faire traiter comme une gamine.

Il me regarda en relevant ses sourcils, une grimace dubitative ornait sa bouche pulpeuse et je mourrai d'envie de l'embrasser. Je me repris en entendant la voix d'Edward.

- Ne t'en fais pas Jake, nos amis sont allés faire un tour. On a pensé que ce serait mieux pour eux et pour Bella. Venez, Carlisle vous attend dans son bureau.

On entra dans la magnifique maison dont je ne gardai qu'un souvenir flou. J'étais émerveillée par la beauté des meubles, par la décoration simple mais raffinée. Je me demandai où il trouvait l'argent pour avoir tout cela. Ce n'était sûrement pas les salaires de Carlisle et Edward qui leur permettaient d'acheter tous ces objets de luxe. Ils devaient avoir d'autres revenus et je m'imaginai des tas de scénarios plus ou moins farfelus. Ils obligeaient des riches vieillards à les coucher sur leur testament juste avant de mourir, ou alors ils braquaient des banques voire carrément Fort Knox (1) sans se faire attraper, ou mieux, ils usaient de leurs charmes de vampires quand ils passaient à la caisse et hop, ils ne payaient jamais rien.

- … Bella !

Je sursautai. Tous les regards dorés étaient braqués sur moi et j'envisageai de me cacher derrière Jake, mais c'était un peu puéril comme réaction, je regardai mon indien adoré et remarquai son sourire moqueur.

- Tu étais partie sur quelle planète ? Demanda-t-il en embrassant ma tempe.

- J'admirai la décoration, c'est tout. Dis-je en souriant à Esmée, car cette pièce lui ressemblait.

Ils parurent tous plus détendus et j'osai demander à Jacob de quoi ils parlaient pendant que je délirais.

- Jasper m'expliquait que Carlisle va prélever ton sang dans des poches plastiques et qu'ils iront tout de suite après en mettre un peu partout sur les arbres pour conduire les nouveau-nés là où on les attendra.

- Je n'aurais donc pas besoin d'aller dans la forêt ?

Il me sourit et passa son bras sur mes épaules, j'entourai son corps de mes petits bras et me hissai vers son oreille.

- Alors on aura plus de temps tous les deux ? Murmurai-je.

- Oui, après qu'on soit passé voir mon père et régler les derniers détails pour ce soir, on fera ce que tu veux...tout ce que tu veux. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je me retournai vers les Cullen et remarquai les sourires amusés, je fronçai les sourcils, Jake se pencha et me dit en souriant.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de le savoir, mais ils ont une ouïe encore plus fine que la mienne.

Je devins écarlate et cette fois, je me cachai le visage dans la chemise de Jake.

- Elle est géniale cette fille ! Je ne me souvenais plus ce que c'était de voir rougir quelqu'un !

- Emmett, tu vas la gêner encore plus ! Le sermonna Esmée.

- Allez, Carlisle nous attend.

Edward nous escorta jusqu'au premier étage, et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un chaleureux bureau encombré de livres de toutes sortes, mais principalement de médecines parallèles et de sciences occultes. J'étais surprise de voir que Carlisle s'intéressait à la magie et au vaudou, mais après tout c'était un vampire et peut être que les sorciers existaient aussi. Je divaguai encore et ne remarquai pas que Jake me tirait vers une pièce attenante.

C'était un cabinet médical classique, quoique le matériel y soit plus récent et nettement plus important que chez les médecins que je connaissais. Il me fit asseoir sur un fauteuil et je posai mon bras sur l'accoudoir. De mon autre main, je serrai les doigts de Jacob en lui faisant un petit sourire gêné, je détestai le sang et son odeur métallique. Je ne voulais surtout pas voir ce que le docteur me faisait. Mon beau quileute me regardait inquiet.

- Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? Demanda-t-il en me fixant intensément.

- Non, c'est pas ça... j'aime pas... le sang ! Marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Il rigola et posa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

- C'est pas plus mal, comme ça, t'auras jamais envie de devenir un vampire. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Jake, ce n'est pas drôle ! Parle-moi, j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta mère ? Questionna-t-il timidement.

Alors je racontai le coup de fil de Charlie, celui de ma mère et son arrivée prévue pour le lendemain. Je vis son regard se voiler un instant, comme moi il devait penser que lorsque ma mère serait là, cette bataille serait derrière nous, je refusai de m'appesantir sur cette idée. Je ne voulais pas avoir peur, pas tout de suite, l'angoisse viendrait bien assez vite quand ils partiraient tous risquer leur peau pour la tribu. Je me cramponnai à lui et il me sourit, dieu que j'aimais cet éclat dans ses yeux, son sourire le rendait lumineux, presque irréel, en tout cas, trop beau pour moi.

- C'est fini. Tu peux appuyer sur le coton Bella ?

Carlisle me coupa dans ma contemplation, je tournai la tête vers lui, lui aussi me souriait gentiment. Il mit un pansement au creux de mon bras et je me levai d'un bond. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu as raison, Bella. Fuis ! Passe du temps avec Jacob et à demain au boulot ! Me taquina mon chef.

Dans le salon, Jasper appela Jake et il me traîna derrière lui, mais je vis Nashoba, assis devant la maison, il avait l'air triste alors je lâchai la main de mon indien, qui bien entendu, la rattrapa aussitôt.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Parler à Nashoba.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit concernant les actions stupides ? Me rappela-t-il.

- Je ne pars pas en forêt, je vais juste m'asseoir à coté de lui. Tu pourras me surveiller en discutant avec Jasper.

Les Cullen faisaient semblant de ne pas entendre notre échange, je les saluai tandis que la bouche de Jake se tordait en une moue réprobatrice, mais il me laissa sortir. Je sentais que son regard accompagnait tous mes gestes, cela m'agaçait et me rassurait en même temps. Je savais que son instinct de loup prenait le dessus et le protecteur qu'il était, ne pouvait pas faire autrement qu'être en désaccord avec mon idée. Mais j'aimais surtout faire ce que je jugeais bien pour les autres et pour moi. Je m'assis en face de Nash et il ne bougea pas, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de ma présence.

- Nashoba, comment vas tu ? Chuchotai-je.

Il tressaillit mais me sourit tout de même.

- Salut Bella. Ça peut aller. Et toi ? Tu as fini avec Carlisle ?

- Terminé, vous n'avez plus qu'à embaumer la forêt avec mon sang !

- Si tu savais à quel point il sent bon... ! Plus envoutant que le fameux n°5 ! Rit-il.

Je vis Jake se rapprocher de nous et je levai les yeux au ciel.

- C'est de l'humour ! Concentre toi plutôt sur les explications de Jasper ! Grondai-je en voyant que le vampire blond s'agaçait.

Je l'entendis grogner, je haussai les épaules.

- Tu as l'air inquiet. Affirmai-je à Nash.

Il eut l'air surpris par ma question et il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je le suis, Bella. Je n'aime pas les combats, je déteste être obligé de tuer des êtres, même des vampires sanguinaires. Mais toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur, comment tu fais ?

- Je refuse d'y penser, je veux que la journée soit normale, le plus possible. Je ne pense pas que Jake et les autres aient besoin de ressentir ma panique. Elle pointera son nez dès que je serais dans l'attente du résultat. En réalité, Nash, je suis terrifiée, mais je suis une assez bonne comédienne, non ?

- Tu es une fille bien, Bella. Il a de la chance, le jeune Black.

Je sentis mes joues rosir sous le compliment, je pris la main de Nash dans la mienne et le fixai.

- Tu feras tout pour les aider, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ferais ce que je pourrai mais normalement ce devrait être plus un soutien moral que physique. Me confia-t-il.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que Leah et moi avons demandé à surveiller la réserve ! Avoua-t-il.

- Oh ! Leah et toi… Donc tu vas protéger les humains…et Leah… Le taquinai-je.

- Leah saura se défendre toute seule tu sais… mais je ne serais pas loin d'elle. Enfin si on a l'accord des quileutes.

- Comment ça se passe avec la meute ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Pas trop bien, surtout avec Sam et Seth, mais hier soir, tu dois savoir qu'on a vu Jacob et il a dit qu'on en parlerait après la bataille.

Et je rougis encore. Je ne savais rien du tout, Jake et moi, nous avions parlé la moitié de la nuit, mais surtout de nous, de notre enfance, de nos rêves, et encore de nous. Les autres n'étaient pas au programme de cette nuit magique, seuls nos corps enfiévrés et l'intérêt que nous portions à l'autre avaient occupé nos esprits… et nos mains. Nashoba s'aperçut de ma gêne mais il ne fit aucune remarque déplacée, il se contenta de me rapporter la rencontre de la veille.

- Nashoba, c'est ok pour ce soir, j'ai l'accord du conseil. Bon Bella, on y va ? Nous coupa Jake qui en avait enfin fini avec Jasper.

- Salut Nash. Alors à ce soir et sois en forme !

Il me fit un clin d'œil tandis que je prenais la main de Jake pour me diriger vers la moto. Ce dernier démarra en trombe et roula comme un fou jusqu'à la Push.

* * *

**POV JACOB**

J'avais besoin de courir dans les bois, de sortir l'angoisse de mon corps, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella seule avec les vampires, alors je la ramenai vers mes frères, elle y serait en sécurité, du moins pour le moment. Ce que m'avait appris le vampire empathe me terrifiait, mais il fallait que je garde la tête froide devant Bella, j'avais entendu ce qu'elle avait avoué à Nashoba et je ne devais pas la stresser encore plus.

Jasper m'avait appris que sa femme Alice, avait vu que les nouveau-nés étaient toujours une cinquantaine, mais qu'en plus, il y avait une dizaine de vampires plus expérimentés. Le combat allait être plus difficile que prévu et je flanchai sous la responsabilité qui pesait sur mes épaules. J'étais l'alpha et un poids énorme venait de s'abattre sur mon dos, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que tout se passe bien et qu'il n'y ait que des blessés.

La moto bondissait sur les chemins de la Push et je sentais les doigts de Bella se crisper sur mes hanches, elle ne se serrait contre moi mais ne bronchait pas. J'étais pressé d'arriver chez mon père pour qu'elle puisse se détendre car je sentais que mon attitude la perturbait. Elle ne caressait pas tendrement mes abdos comme elle l'avait avant qu'on arrive chez les Cullen, nous n'étions plus dans notre bulle, mais revenus malgré nous dans la sordide réalité.

- Jake, explique-moi ce qui t'arrive.

Elle quitta le casque puis secoua ses cheveux comme seules les filles savent le faire, je trouvai ce geste très sexy et je réussis à lui sourire. Elle agrippa mes mains et attendit que je parle. Je lui fis un résumé rapide des propos de Jasper, sans entrer dans les détails, ni lui montrer ma peur. Elle avait assez à faire avec la sienne.

- Je préfère ne pas en savoir plus. Dit-elle en se tournant vers la maison de mon père.

Je pris sa main et nous entrâmes, mais Billy n'était pas là. Je remarquai un mot sur le frigo. « _Nous sommes à la salle des fêtes, on organise tout avant l'arrivée de la tornade. Viens nous rejoindre_ » Le conseil avait finalement trouvé une excuse, bidon à mon avis. Comment allait-il expliquer le lendemain qu'il n'y avait pas eu de cyclone ou autre problème climatique ? Mais après tout c'était leur problème, le mien était de tuer des vampires et de protéger la tribu et mes loups.

Je demandai à Bella de nous préparer un café pendant que je profitai de mon passage à la maison pour me changer. Nous le bûmes en nous regardant dans les yeux, sans parler, nos pensées n'avaient pas besoin d'être exprimées, nous profitions de ce moment de calme, rien que nous deux.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la salle des fêtes, de nombreuses personnes s'activaient pour barricader les fenêtres et les portes, pour installer des matelas sur le sol, pour entasser des victuailles... Je les admirai, ils faisaient une confiance aveugle à mon père et ses amis du conseil, et ils se démenaient pour leur propre survie. Bien sur, ces protections n'auraient aucune utilité face à un groupe de vampires assoiffés de sang, mais j'espérais qu'ils ne le sauraient jamais.

- Salut les amoureux ! On ne pensait pas vous revoir avant ce soir... Nous accueillit Paul, son air narquois si familier, collé au visage.

Plusieurs membres de la meute rigolèrent et des vannes plus ou moins salaces fusèrent. Je grognai, un peu, puis me calmai quand je vis que Bella souriait et qu'elle ne rougissait même pas. J'eus envie d'aller à la plage avec tous les loups et leurs amis, leurs proches, juste pour passer un bon moment et ne pas penser à ce qui nous attendait dans quelques heures.

- Je vais rappeler ceux qui patrouillent. Tu ne bouges pas de là ! Ordonnai-je à Bella.

- Et où veux tu que j'aille ? S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Avec toi, je me méfie... Tu es bien capable d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt pour une obscure raison...

Je l'embrassai tendrement et elle secoua la tête, pas ravie de mon opinion.

- Je vais en profiter pour appeler Mike et lui dire de nous rejoindre ici.

Je courus vers la forêt et me transformai rapidement. Sam, Jared et Collin furent heureux de m'entendre leur dire de revenir à la réserve, j'attendis qu'ils soient tous redevenus humains avant de demander à Nashoba s'il m'entendait. Je m'approchai un peu de la frontière, ne sachant pas sur combien de kilomètres il pouvait nous entendre quand il me parla.

- _Un problème Jacob ?_

- _Non, je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'on ne patrouille pas pendant une heure ou deux._

_- Ok, Edward t'a entendu aussi. On prend le relais, t'en fais pas. Profitez de ce moment entre vous._

_- Merci Nashoba. Je t'aurai bien dit de venir mais... tu comprends... il faut que..._

- _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Leah doit aussi passer du temps avec sa famille, et puis je la verrai ce soir._ Ricana-t-il.

- _Oui, je sais et d'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu ne restes pas concentré que sur elle, hein !_ Grommelai-je.

- _Tu me prends pour qui ? Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux !_

_- Alors garde bien ça en tête ! On te confie ce qu'on a de plus cher._

_- Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai, et même plus, pour que tout le monde soit indemne. Mais peut être que je n'aurai rien à faire._

_- Je le souhaite. Bon je te laisse, je vais rejoindre ma tribu._

Et je me dépêchai de retourner vers First Beach. Bella me vit dès que je sortis des bois, elle courut vers moi et je la réceptionnai dans mes bras en la faisant tournoyer autour de moi.

- J'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu les autres arriver sans toi. Me reprocha-t-elle.

- Hé, ne commence pas à paniquer. Je prévenais Nashoba, c'est tout.

Je l'entraînai vers les autres, je remarquai tout de suite que les couples ne se lâchaient pas. Jared et Kim se couvaient des yeux, couchés dans le sable Sam et Emily marchaient dans la mer, tendrement enlacés Tali était assise entre les jambes de Paul et ils regardaient un journal, sûrement un magazine automobile Quill, Embry, Collin et Brady couraient sur la plage et se jetaient mutuellement dans l'eau Leah et Seth se chamaillaient au sujet d'une tartine que le jeune Cleawater avait subtilisée à sa sœur. Un peu plus loin, les membres du conseil les observaient avec indulgence.

- Mon dieu, ce ne sont encore que des gamins ! Dit le vieil Ateara en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi ça leur arrive, à eux ? Ils devraient pouvoir vivre comme les jeunes de leur âge ! Soupira Sue.

Billy vit que je les regardais et il me fit un petit signe de la main en souriant.

- Oui, ce sont nos enfants, et c'est vrai qu'ils sont si jeunes, mais nous devons leur faire confiance, ils ont le destin de la tribu entre leurs mains. Et ils sont forts, très forts.

Je notai que la voix de mon père tremblotait un peu, il était ému et inquiet. Il ne me le dirait jamais mais je savais qu'il était fier de ce que j'étais, mais en même temps, il aurait préféré que moi aussi, j'échappe à cette fatalité. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et m'assis près de Leah, en calant Bella contre mon torse.

- Dis Bella, ta copine Bree, elle vient à la Push ce soir ? Demanda Seth.

- C'est pas prévu. Pourquoi ? Répondit ma petite brune adorée.

- Comme ça, je me disais qu'elle serait plus en sécurité à la salle des fêtes que dans les rues de Forks. Marmonna Seth en regardant ailleurs.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait l'intention de sortir ce soir, elle garde son petit frère.

- Je sais, mais elle m'a dit que parfois elle devait aller chercher sa sœur qui apparemment sort beaucoup et oublie l'heure de retour...

Nous le regardions assez étonnés, Seth paraissait très désireux de savoir l'amie de Bella en sécurité. Je compris rapidement qu'il avait eu un coup de cœur pour la jeune fille et je n'hésitai pas.

- Si tu penses qu'elle sera mieux à la salle des fêtes alors vas la chercher avec toute sa famille, mais bouge toi. Ajoutai-je plus durement pour le forcer à prendre une décision rapide.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et vola les clefs de la voiture de Leah qui râla pour le principe. Elle lui cria de faire attention sur la route, alors qu'il avait déjà son portable à l'oreille et appelait Bree. Bella me regarda en souriant.

- Le charme quileute a encore fait des ravages...

- C'est un truc de loup... On est irrésistible. Lui murmurai-je.

- Prétentieux !

Elle se dégagea de mes bras et me poussa, enfin elle essaya de me renverser sur le sable, mais je résistai sans peine et me moquai de ses petits bras.

- Leah ! Aide-moi à réduire son ego, à ce frimeur ! S'il te plaît.

- Je te rappelle que je suis aussi un loup, Bella, et donc irrésistible. Chuchota la louve en riant.

- Pfff, vous êtes... vous êtes tous des crâneurs ! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper les autres !

Je l'attrapai par la taille et la basculai dans mes bras, je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'océan.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Bella ? Rigola Paul en nous voyant passer à coté de lui.

- Rien, j'ai dit que la vérité ! Vous êtes tous des frimeurs ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Je soutiens Bella ! Déclara Tali.

Celle-ci bondit sur moi, je ne m'y attendais pas et nous tombâmes dans le sable. Belle en profita pour s'asseoir sur mon ventre pendant que Tali coinçait mes mains avec ses genoux. Je rigolai mais ne tentai pas de m'enfuir, elles avaient l'air si contentes. Je sentis que quelqu'un s'asseyait sur mes jambes.

- On va maîtriser le chef de la bande et ils ne pourront rien faire contre nous ! Annonça Kim en resserrant ses jambes autour des miennes.

Je vis tout à coup Emily à côté de moi.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Pas toi, Emi ! Tu es trop gentille et trop soumise à notre charme quileute. Provoquai-je.

- Ah ouais ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Gentille et soumise ? Tu ne me connais pas Jacob Black ! Tali, un bras chacune !

Et deux secondes après, j'étais écartelé sur la plage et je compris que j'allais perdre quand j'entendis Jessica crier.

- Oh vous êtes là... Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je peux vous aider les filles ?

Emily lui fit un rapide résumé, Jessica regarda Kim et elles me tournèrent le dos et se laissèrent tomber sur mes cuisses. Je pouvais me dégager si je le voulais vraiment mais je risquai de les blesser et ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Oh les mecs, vous ne voulez pas venir récupérer vos moitiés ? Elles sont bien agressives, je trouve.

- C'est la tienne qui a commencé, Jake ! Alors assume. Gronda Paul.

Je vis que Brady nous mitraillait avec son portable, en rigolant et je cédai.

- Ok, les filles vous avez gagné ! Vous êtes les plus fortes ! Je me rends !

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Je veux que vous reconnaissiez tous que vous n'êtes pas irrésistibles sinon on torture Jake ! Menaça Bella.

Mes potes rigolèrent, mais ne dirent rien. Ils s'étaient approchés et formaient un cercle autour de nous. Je vis un rictus moqueur sur le visage de Paul.

- Vous croyez qu'on va laisser notre alpha se faire maltraiter par une bande de gamines ? Ricana-t-il.

Bella, la seule dont je voyais les yeux, fronça les sourcils, puis elle se pencha vers mon oreille.

- S'ils nous touchent, gare à toi !

- C'est une menace, petite peste ?

Elle hocha la tête, fière d'elle et je me pinçai les lèvres.

- Les gars, débarrassez moi de ces chipies, j'ai un compte à régler avec mademoiselle Swan.

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase qu'elles avaient disparu dans les bras de mes frères. Je souris en voyant qu'Embry s'était chargé de Jessica et qu'elle battait des cils pour qu'il ne la jette pas dans l'eau. Puis je me concentrai sur Bella qui s'était relevée et courait sur la plage.

- Tu peux courir, je te rattraperai quand je voudrai. Lui criai-je.

En quelques enjambées, j'étais derrière elle et la soulevai en la retournant face à moi. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai sauvagement. Elle enroula ses jambes et ses bras autour de moi et me rendit mon baiser avec la même fougue. Et le désir me terrassa, j'avais envie d'elle, là, maintenant et quand elle se colla encore plus contre moi, je sus que cette excitation était réciproque. Je passai mes mains sous son tee-shirt et lâchai ses lèvres pour mordiller son cou si tendre.

- Oh Jake, fais-moi l'amour !

Je souris en léchant le lobe de son oreille.

- Ici, devant tout le monde ? Murmurai-je d'un ton moqueur.

- Emmène-moi où tu veux. Commanda-t-elle en remontant ses doigts dans mon dos.

- Tu me fais confiance ? Demandai-je entre deux baisers.

- Sans hésitation ! Gémit-elle en frottant son corps contre mon ventre.

Alors je partis en courant, sans prévenir personne, jusqu'à chez mon père. Sans la lâcher, je rentrai dans ma chambre et nous laissai tomber sur le lit. Je me dépêchai de la déshabiller, j'avais besoin de sa peau contre la mienne, ses mains fébriles me délestèrent de tout morceau de tissu. Nous étions pressés, avides l'un de l'autre, nos caresses n'étaient pas tendres, mais passionnées et brutales. Notre désir me faisait presque peur tellement il était fort et irrationnel. Ses ongles griffaient partout où ils se posaient, mes dents laissaient des traces sur sa peau diaphane, la transpiration faisait briller nos corps, et j'avais la sensation de ne plus rien contrôler.

Je ne voulais pas la blesser, mais je devais la posséder, maintenant et sans plus attendre, je me plaçai au dessus d'elle. J'interrogeai ses yeux, en quête d'approbation, elle agrippa mes fesses et me tira contre elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Je te veux... en moi... tout de suite ! Reprocha sa voix éraillée.

Alors d'un coup de rein, je la pénétrai, elle grimaça et des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. Mais très vite, ses hanches bougèrent en cadence avec mes assauts. La violence de notre union faisait grincer le sommier et le montant du lit cognait violemment le mur, mais rien n'aurait pu nous arrêter, c'était notre manière de lutter contre la peur, contre la mort. Le désir animal qui se déchaînait nous emporta très vite vers un plaisir intense mais éphémère.

Je me laissai tomber à côté de Bella, nos souffles courts résonnaient dans la chambre. La prise de conscience était rude et gênante. J'avais honte de lui avoir sauté dessus comme ça, je m'étais comporté comme un animal, sans tendresse, ni attentions et je me demandai ce qu'elle pensait. Je n'osai pas la regarder et elle même, totalement immobile, contemplait le plafond. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, sans rien dire et nous aurions pu nous endormir si tout à coup, la voix de mon père n'avait retenti pas retenti dans la maison.

- Jake, Bella, vous êtes là ? Un jeune homme cherche Bella.

D'un même mouvement nous sautâmes du lit et nous rhabillâmes, j'évitai de la regarder et elle ne parla pas. Je sortis de la chambre en lui murmurant que je l'attendais dans le salon. Elle hocha la tête en continuant à lacer ses chaussures. Dans la cuisine, mon père offrait un verre à Mike qui le regardait avec admiration.

- Salut Mike, Bella arrive. Marmonnai-je.

- Cool, je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? Railla-t-il sans avoir l'air désolé du tout.

- Non, je dois de toute façon aller rejoindre mes amis. Grommelai-je en le toisant d'un œil noir.

Billy ricanait en nous écoutant. Bella arriva à ce moment, elle rougit violemment en voyant leurs mines moqueuses, mais à aucun moment, ses yeux ne se posèrent sur moi. Elle m'en voulait et je devais lui présenter mes excuses sans plus attendre. Je l'attrapai par le bras et lui demandai de venir avec moi dehors.

- Il faut que je parle à Bella, on vous rejoint à la salle des fêtes. Dis-je aux deux hommes.

Ils se contentèrent de suivre mes mouvements et j'entraînai Bella sur le perron. Nous nous éloignâmes afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

- Bella, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. Susurrai-je.

Elle garda la tête basse en se cachant derrière ses cheveux. Je soulevai doucement son menton, je ne souhaitai pas être brutal mais j'avais besoin de me plonger dans ses prunelles. Quand enfin, nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je vis les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

- Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolé, Bella... Pardonne-moi, je m'en veux tellement.

Elle secoua la tête mais semblait incapable de prononcer un mot. Et peu après elle éclata en sanglot dans mon tee-shirt. J'étais ignoble, je n'avais pas réussi à contrôler mes pulsions et maintenant elle souffrait, et pourtant dieu que je l'aimais. Comment en étais je arrivé là ? Je me haïssais tellement que je me mis à trembler. Elle s'en rendit compte et me fixa perplexe, cela eut le mérite de calmer ses pleurs.

- Ne pars pas, pas tout de suite ! Supplia-t-elle.

Je la serrai contre moi et me calmai un peu.

- Je m'en veux tellement, plus jamais ça n'arrivera, je te le promets.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement agacée.

- De nous... de ce qui vient de se passer... de ma brutalité. Bafouillai-je complètement perdu.

Elle écarquilla ses magnifiques yeux chocolat.

- Si j'avais voulu que ça se passe autrement, tu l'aurais su. Est ce que tu m'as entendue dire non ?

- Heu, non. Reconnus-je.

- Alors arrête de t'accuser de je-ne-sais-quoi. Ça devait se passer comme ça, c'était un besoin... bestial, pour nous deux. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

J'étais encore plus perdu, elle ne m'en voulait pas, mais pourquoi pleurait-elle alors ? Et je lui posai la question.

- Parce que je suis terrorisée par ce qui va se passer ce soir parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, ni toi, ni personne parce que je suis impuissante à vous aider parce que j'ai besoin de toi parce que je suis dingue de toi.

Quand elle eut finie sa phrase, elle criait et pleurait en même temps et je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle, mais je ne pouvais pas lui promettre que tout irait bien, que personne ne souffrirait. Je lui rappelai juste que nous étions costauds et que nous guérissions plus vite que les humains. La nuit serait longue pour ceux qui nous attendraient et je ne pouvais qu'espérer être à la hauteur de leurs attentes. J'attendis que Bella se détende un peu et nous partîmes en direction de la salle des fêtes.

A notre arrivée, je remarquai les larmes séchées sur les visages de Kim et Emily, les lèvres pincées de Tali, les regards inquiets des membres du conseil. En retrait, Seth parlait à Bree, elle était accompagnée de Matt et de deux adolescents qui nous observaient d'un air curieux. Sam me prévint que Quill, Collin et Brady étaient déjà partis rejoindre les Cullen. Puis Billy ordonna à tout le monde de rentrer dans la salle et j'embrassai passionnément Bella et elle me serra contre elle avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Finalement mon père nous sermonna et je la regardai disparaître avec les compagnes de mes frères.

La meute se retrouva seule, juste au moment où Nashoba arriva. Il resta à distance respectable de Leah et je soupirai de soulagement en distinguant les regards haineux de Seth et Sam.

- Restez vigilants tous les deux et n'hésitez pas à nous prévenir en cas de problèmes. Dis-je au couple.

- Jake, ne te laisse pas distraire, on s'occupe de la réserve. Me dit Leah.

- Faites attention à vous et revenez tous ! Ordonna-t-elle aux autres.

Ils l'embrassèrent à tour de rôle, Seth ne put retenir un petit cri quand elle le serra dans ses bras, elle oubliait sa force de loup quand il s'agissait de faire un câlin à son frère. Je regardai une derrière fois la porte close et nous partîmes lentement jusqu'à la forêt, nous nous déshabillâmes dans un silence inhabituel. Quand nous nous transformâmes, je ressentis la peur qui nous étreignait tous, mais malgré cette angoisse tangible, la détermination prit le dessus et nous courûmes jusqu'à la clairière où aurait lieu le combat.

* * *

1 - **Fort Knox** est un camp militaire des États-Unis construit en 1918 et situé dans l'État du Kentucky au sud-ouest de Louisville. Fort Knox est surtout connu du public grâce à l'U.S. Gold Depository du Département du Trésor qui abrite la réserve d'or des États-Unis depuis 1937. (Source Wikipedia)

* * *

**Je ne mords toujours pas... Alors n'hésitez pas, j'aime connaitre vos avis.**


End file.
